


New Blooms and Hidden Fangs

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: The FamILY RP (full of angst and ships) [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Finally got some more girl character XD, HE’S A BAN- HE’S A BAN-DI-TO!!!, I honestly don’t remember what happens so the tags will be updated as we go, Logan deals with self harm and suicide - Freeform, M/M, NEMO’S BDAY, Nemo-Logan-Virgil love triangle (they work it out), Not a good story for Virgil - Freeform, Roman and Nico become Parents!!!!, Space finally decided to do something with Virgil, Terra isn't a happy boy, Virgil finally gets character development, Virgil is a sad boi, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 130,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Roman and Nico become parents, Terra and Logan have night terrors that drive them crazy and Virgil is trying to understand how his powers work. (I'll update this as I remember more of what happens XD forgive us it's been months since we wrote this.)





	1. Big News

4 days go by and Logan has finished fixing Roman's and Patton's memories. Nemo continues to help Logan as his nights are filled of nightmares. Roman knocks on Sham's door. “Who is it?”

 

"Roman."

 

“Go away.”

 

Roman enters. "Hey."

 

“Bye.” Sham looks up at him from his bed and smiles. “What’s up?” He’s working on a dragon mask on his bed. Cardboard and duct tape surround him.

 

"So, I got the rest of my memories back."

 

Sham’s smile widens. “That’s horrible.”

 

"Yes, but I want to say two things."

 

Sham’s smile disappears. “Yeah?” He asks quietly.

 

"One I am very proud of you in your great acting and being able to not fall for the snake. I couldn't be prouder." Sham smiles again. "You really had Nico fooled." Roman chuckles.

 

Sham looks sheepish and chuckles nervously. “Not you?”

 

"You gave me a hint that you were still you. So, I knew."

 

Sham nods. “Horrible. I did not want that to happen.”

 

Roman nods "So, I am interested in what in the world made you think it was ok to threaten my memories." Sham flinches and looks down. "We could have sword fight or you could have just got rid of the snake as soon as it let you go! You didn't need to play it out for so long."

 

“I knew where I was going... I remembered this was real and not scripted...” Sham looks ashamed. “I’m not sorry... I’m truly not...”

 

Roman sighs and goes over and sits on his bed. "You did your best I suppose. I know you have probably been beating yourself up about it?" Sham doesn’t answer, rolling a scrap piece of ducktape through his fingers. Roman smirks "Come here ya little dragon." Roman gives him a side hug.

 

Sham chuckles and hugs him back. He signs ‘I love you. Thank you for everything.’

 

"Ehh no problem happy to help. I can't believe how much of an asshole I used to be." Sham snorts. "Good thing I'm not like that anymore." Roman smirks. Sham nods and holds him tight. "So, what have you been up to?" Roman hugs him back. Sham shrugs and picks up the beginnings of a dragon mask, showing it to Roman. "Not bad but I think it can be better. Want some help?" Sham smiles and nods. "Ok let's get started."

 

There’s a knock on Sham’s door. “Sham? Lunch is ready!” Nemo’s voice calls.

 

"Ok!" Roman looks at Sham. "We will have to start later." Roman ruffles his hair. Sham giggles and sets it aside, slipping off the bed and heading to the door. They get downstairs and everyone is seated at the table except them and Nico. Roman frowns. "Where is Nico?"

 

“She’s in her room. She said she’d be on her way.” Nemo says and sets the rice down on the table before going to get the BBQ chicken.

 

"Ok." Roman sits down.

 

Nico comes down a moment later, looking slightly pale. Nemo looks at her and frowns. “Nico? You okay?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Just a little sick is all.” She sits down next to Roman.

 

Roman holds her and frowns. "You want anything?"

 

Nico shakes her head. “I think I just need some food.” Nemo comes back with the chicken and sits down.

 

George looks at Nico a moment before he gasps and looks at Sham with uncertainty and excitement. Sham looks at him, frowning before his eyes widen and he looks between George and Nico. He looks at Nemo. “Dad...?”

 

“Yes, Sham?” Nemo tilts his head at him.

 

 _‘I think you and Logan should check on Nico...’_ Sham mind speaks to him.

 

Nemo looks over at Logan then at Nico. “Hey, do you mind if Logan and I check you over after lunch?” He asks.

 

“Oh. Uh... sure?” Nico says, a bit confused. She starts eating but something just doesn’t feel right. She ignores it and forces herself to swallow. Roman rubs her back. Patton looks at Nemo with worry. Nico closes her eyes, pausing mid chew. Her stomach does flips, and she tries to swallow, but that just makes it worse. She feels a burning sensation in the back of her throat, and she drops her fork, covering her mouth.

 

"Nico?" Roman looks at her.

 

“Nico? You okay?” Virgil frowns. Nico makes a choking sound before she sinks out to her room. Sham looks at George who simply continues to giggle. George goes to open his mouth and Sham silences him.

 

"I think she threw up." Terra mumbles he knows that face. Nemo looks at Terra then locks eyes with Roman.

 

Roman looks concerned. "I will go check on her." Roman sinks into her room. Her hears her in the bathroom, heaving.

 

Roman knocks the door. "Nico love?"

 

“Come-“ she coughs. “Come in.”

 

Roman enters "Love how are you feeling?"

 

Nico is leaning over the toilet, breathing heavily. “Bad.” She grimaces and swallows back another round. Roman rubs her back.

 

“I... think I want Nemo and Logan to do a check up...” Nico grips the toilet and groans.

 

Roman nods "I'll go get them." He sinks back.

 

Nemo looks up at him. “How is she?”

 

"Sick, she wants you and Logan to check on her now." Logan nods and stands up. Nemo stands as well, and they sink out.

 

They all enter Nico's room. "Nico are you done?"

 

“I think so...” Nico calls weakly from the bathroom and flushes the toilet, leaning against the wall.

 

Nemo comes in and kneels down next to her. “Do you want some water?” Nico nods.

 

Roman summon a bottle. Logan kneels down. "Can you explain your pain?"

 

“It’s not paain...” Nico whines and takes the water bottle, drinking it greedily. She pauses and breathes deeply then sighs. “Okay... I’ve been having mild cramps...” she gestures to her stomach. “And I feel sick, especially in the mornings. And... these-“ she gestures to her breasts. “Really hurt...” she closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall. “I don’t know if this is part of it, but I feel like I’ve been gaining weight too...”

 

Nemo checks her pulse and her temperature. He looks at Logan nervously. Logan thinks then looks at Roman. "I know this isn't any of my business but when you have sex with Nico do you use protection?"

 

Roman looks at him. "I well..." He blushes

 

Nico leans on Nemo’s shoulder and whines. Nemo pets her hair with worry. “Logan, do you happen to have any tests?” Logan nods he sinks out and comes back with a pregnancy test. He hands it to Nico. Nico looks at it, confused.

 

"Wait... You think Nico is..." Roman starts to go pale.

 

"Well find out."

 

“I... don’t know how to do it...” Nico blushes.

 

"Honestly neither do I."

 

Nemo pulls out his phone and looks it up. He hands it to Nico, and she reads for a moment, blush growing darker. “Okay, um- can you... all go?” She hands Nemo his phone back. Logan nods and takes Roman with him.

 

Nemo gets up. “Do you have your phone?” Nico shakes her head. Nemo nods and goes out, grabbing her phone off her desk and handing it to her.

 

“Thanks...” she fidgets with it.

 

Nemo places a hand on her shoulder. “If you need anything, text or call us, okay?” Nico nods and Nemo leaves and closes the bathroom door.

 

"Can sides get pregnant?" Roman paces

 

"Like I said we will find out."

 

Nemo leans against the wall and watches Roman pace. “Roman. Breathe...” he says gently.

 

"I am breathing."

 

“Breathe deeper.”

 

Roman takes a deeper breath. "Happy?"

 

Nemo sighs and shakes his head. “Just don’t faint.”

 

A few minutes later Nico slowly cracks open the door, peaking out, her face wet from tears of shock and joy. "So?" Roman goes over to her.

 

Nico grips the test and slowly shows him, breathing quickly. “I’m pregnant...” she whispers. Roman eyes widen and he faints. Logan faces palms and shakes his head. Nico lets out a startled scream. Nemo catches Roman before he falls and carefully lays him down on the ground.

 

"Congratulations Nico." Logan pat's her back.

 

Nico smiles sheepishly. “Thank you...”

 

Nemo chuckles as Roman stirs and blinks. Nemo looks up at Nico. “Tell him again.” He smirks.

 

Nico carefully kneels down. “Roman? I’m pregnant.”

 

Roman blinks "Wow" he smiles "Our own kid." He looks at Nico. Nico giggles through tears and hugs Roman. Nemo smiles at them. Roman hugs her back and kisses her. Nico kisses him back, still giggling uncontrollably.

 

"Now Nico this means you have to stay in your female body. Switching back would kill the baby."

 

Nico nods at Logan. “I know.”

 

"I'll start research on what to do."

 

“We’ll have to do a check up every few weeks.” Nemo says then pauses in thought and looks at Logan. “How long do you think the gestation period will be?”

 

Logan shrugs "I know very little about this."

 

Roman laughs "I wonder who they will be? Will it be a boy or a girl? What trait will they be?" Nico beams.

 

Nemo paces in thought. “Oh! And no alcohol.”

 

“That’s fine. I rarely drink anyways.”

 

"Oh, we need to the others!" Roman stands.

 

“Logan, text me any questions and answers you have and I’ll so the same so we can start making a list of do’s and don’ts.” Nemo says.  Nico giggles and reaches a hand up to Roman.

 

Logan nods "Ok." Logan heads out. Roman takes her hand. Nemo goes out as well. Nico stands and walks close to Roman, beaming.

 

"Ready?" Roman smiles wildly. Nico nods and gives his hand a squeeze.

 

Roman takes Nico downstairs. Patton looks up. "Well someone is happy."

 

George giggles furiously and Sham smirks. Nemo chuckles. Virgil looks around. “WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?”

 

Roman giggles. "You tell them."

 

“No! You tell them!” Nico giggles.

 

"Wait together."

 

“Okay. Okay. Ready?”

 

“JUST SPILL IT!” Virgil says exasperated. Roman nods

 

“I’m pregnant.” "Were having a baby!"

 

Patton squeals "OMG! You guys I'm so happy for you." Virgil’s and Terra’s jaws drops. Sham snickers at him. Patton runs up and hugs them.

 

Nico winces. “Ah- Pat. Too tight.”

 

"Oh sorry, sorry." Patton backs up.

 

“It’s okay.” Nico covers her chest protectively and offers him a smile. Roman giggles and kisses Nico's cheek.

 

"I don't know how to feel about this." Terra mumbles to himself. Nico smiles and leans into him.

 

Sham comes over to them and shows them his phone. ‘I’m so happy for you. Do you know his trait?’ George giggles madly.

 

"Nope! We don't even know if it's going to be a boy."

 

Sham tilts his head. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

Nico shrugs. “You never know.”

 

"This is genetics so, I don't know."

 

“That would be X and Y chromosomes.” Nemo comes downstairs, furiously typing at his phone and reading.

 

Virgil smirks at him. “Since when did you become an expert in genetics?”

 

“Last night.” Nemo smirks.

 

“Okay, Stark.”

 

“Hey. Don’t sass me. Only Cap’s allowed to do that.”

 

“I thought I was Cap?”

 

“No. Patton’s Cap. You’re Bucky.”

 

“Then you’re Falcon.” Virgil smirks while Nemo makes offended bird noises.

 

"Where's Logan?" Patton asks.

 

"Researching." Roman smirks.

 

“Also. Patton’s Peter Parker.” Virgil says.

 

“Hmm... Peter...” Nico thinks.

 

"Virgil you know I don't like spiders."

 

“Sorry... okay Cap it is.” Virgil says.

 

“NICO’S WANDA! CHANGE MY MIND!” Nemo shouts and smirks.

 

Virgil gasps and stares at Nico with a smile. “Oh my gosh YOURE RIGHT! Wait- or Hela?”

 

“The egocentric goddess of death? Really? Virgil, you’re really failing today.”

 

“Hey, I nailed you.” More offended bird nosies.

 

Patton giggles. George looks around. "Where's Twera?"

 

Sham looks around and frowns. He sinks out and rises up in front of Terra’s door and knocks. "I'm fine just..."

 

“Yes, you are... please don’t let me in.”

 

"Fine."

 

Sham opens the door and steps in, then closes it. “Are you jealous because you feel Nico and Roman are going to push you aside for the baby?” He asks simply. Terra nods Sham goes over and hugs him. Terra hugs him back. “You do know they will always love you, right?”

 

"I know! But I just still...feel like...I don't know."

 

Sham rubs his back. “Didn’t you feel the same way when I came along?”

 

"Yeah..."

 

“Don’t you think I feel a bit scared that I’m going to lose my mentor?”

 

"Yeah... I can feel it."

 

“But right now, Nico and her baby are least important in Roman’s life. He has to abandon them. This is going to be relaxing on Nico. I’m still calm, but to counter that I’m not going to try to aid them.”

 

Terra nods "I know."

 

“Nico and Roman are also calm, but apathetic as well. They don’t need support. We won’t still be family.”

 

"I think I should stay in the dark side."

 

“WHY!?” Sham holds him tightly, fear suddenly spiking.

 

"It doesn't have to do with Roman and Nico. Logan is having night Terror and I..."

 

Sham frowns. “What?”

 

"Logan has been having night terror and it's not good for me."

 

Sham frowns and nods. “So, you’ll be sleeping in the dark side? Will you at least be here during the day?”

 

"Yeah I can do that as long as he doesn't get one during the day." Sham nods and gives him a squeeze.

 

He lets him go and pulls away. "Do you want to come back downstairs?"

 

"Yeah sorry for leaving like that."

 

"It's a terrible mistake." Sham rubs his hand and offers him a smile.

 

Terra chuckles. "You know if the baby is a girl you might get a girlfriend."

 

Sham shakes his head. "It's certainly going to be a girl..."

 

Terra smirks "You don't know."

 

Sham rolls his eyes. "It makes sense for any trait to be born female."

 

Terra shrugs. "Ok, ok I'll stop." Sham smiles and takes his hand. They sink out to the commons.

 

"Oh! That's what it was. The plan." Nemo is still typing while Virgil clears lunch plates.

 

"Plan for what?" Virgil asks.

 

"When Nico's water breaks." Nemo replies without looking up. Nico blushes.

 

Roman looks over. "Hey Terra, you know we love you right."

 

"Yeah I know sorry about that. I'm happy for you." Nico comes over and gently hugs him, giving him a small kiss on the head. Terra smiles and gives her a gentle hug.

 

Virgil looks over Nemo’s shoulder. “Why are you already planning for that?”

 

“Because I’m not gonna have a panicked mess when it comes time.”

 

“Geez. Someone’s protective and it’s not even your baby.”

 

“I just want Nico and the baby to be healthy.” Nemo defends.

 

"Thank you, Nemo." Roman smiles at him and looks over his shoulder.

 

Nemo smiles. “No problem. Oh! Um... You guys do know what delivering a baby involves... right?”

 

"We are working on finding that out."

 

"We should have plenty of time." Patton assures "It is a 9 month wait."

 

"How does the baby come out?" George asks.

 

Sham shakes his head. “The baby teleports.”

 

George nods "Ok, like how we teleport?" Sham nods at George. "So why does Memeo and Papa need to help?" George tilts his head.

 

“To make sure the baby teleports to the right place.” Sham says

 

“Yeah. That’s what I was getting at.” Nemo glances at Virgil who rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m not gonna be there. Too much stress.”

 

Nemo sighs and looks up at Roman and Nico. “Logan and I need your permission to help deliver the baby when it comes time.”

 

Roman looks at Nemo. "You have my permission to help deliver." Nemo nods.

 

“And mine, though something tells me I’ll be in too much pain to care...” Nico says sheepishly.

 

"Yeah..." Roman nervously chuckles. "Try not to break my hand."

 

“No promises.” Nico chuckles.

 

Patton giggles "We will need a baby shower when the time comes. Oh, this is so exciting."

 

“That I can help with.” Virgil says with a smile.

 

“Oh. You said something about my water breaking? What’s that?” Nico looks at Nemo.

 

Nemo stands and starts towards the stairs. “Let’s go to Logan’s room to talk so we’re all on the same page.” He gestures to George with his eyes.

 

Nico nods and follows. Roman follows them. Patton looks at Terra. "Jealous?"

 

"Yeah..." Terra blushes

 

"Don't be. Roman and Nico will always love you and think about this. You're going to be a big brother again."

 

Sham giggles happily. “But he is still my little brother!” He protests but giggles.

 

"Your older than me!" Terra protests "Physically and mentally."

 

“So?”

 

"So, I can't be the bigger brother! I'm not even bigger than you!" Terra grows frustrated.

 

"Woah Terra calm down it's ok."

 

Sham frowns and listens to Terra’s thoughts. He tries, but he can’t hear anything. He sighs and pulls back. Terra takes a deep breath. "Sorry."

 

"It's ok sweetie how about you help me clean up and then we can bake." Terra gives a small smile.

 

"Ok Dad."

 

Virgil finishes wrapping the leftovers and picks up George. “We’ll be in my room if you need us. Knock first please.” _‘We’re going to play with Fuzzy. Please don’t let the others know.’_ Sham nods.

 

"Ok Kiddo." Patton and Terra head into the kitchen. Virgil goes upstairs, later followed by Sham.

 


	2. Baby Shower

_18 days later_

 

"So, what's the gender?" Roman ask while Logan gives Nico an ultrasound.

 

"Girl, and they look healthy."

 

"Oh grea-... Wait they?"

 

Logan nods and turns the screen. "Congratulations, your having twins." Nico faints.

 

Roman's eyes go wide. "T-twin!?"

 

Nico wakes. “What?”

 

"I said your having twins."

 

 “H-how- wha-“

 

"It happens."

 

"We are going to have two beautiful girls." Roman squeals Nico blinks.

 

Nemo looks at her. “I think you broke her...”

 

"She'll be fine."

 

"Roman on the other hand looks like he's going to explode."

 

Nemo looks at Roman. “Dude. Please breathe.” He gently rubs Nico’s hand.

 

“Twins.” She whispers.

 

"TWINS!" Roman paces around the room. "This is so exciting I wonder what trait they are to make them twins?"

 

“Why would they be the same trait? Patton and Logan are twins, but different traits.” Nemo points out.

 

"But that because their the heart and the brain. it's not like they came out of the same women's body."

 

"This is true that these girls are being made in a different way so maybe it has nothing to do with their trait."

 

Nico blinks slowly. “I think I’m gonna sleep now...”

 

"Are you ok love?"

 

“Y-yeah.” Sham pokes his head in and frowns. He looks at Roman and shakes his head.

 

Roman calms down and takes her hand. "Nico what's wrong?"

 

Nico leans on him and closes her eyes, placing a hand on her belly. “I’m scared.” She says quietly.

 

Roman puts his hand on her. "What are you scared of?"

 

“The future. If they’ll be okay. When it happens. I read they don’t always make it.” Nemo quietly closes the door and stays silent.

 

"They will Nemo and Logan will make sure they come out just fine."

 

"I have read everything I can about giving birth. We will have the operation in my room. I will have everything set up for when it happens." Nico tries to curl into Roman but can’t and just moves her head closer to him. Roman holds her head close.

 

“They’ll be okay. They’re strong and healthy, as are you.” Nemo says.

 

"They seem to grow faster than a normal human pregnancy I think we have 9 weeks instead of 9 months." Logan looks over his chart.

 

Nemo looks over his shoulder. “So... end of June, beginning of July.”

 

Nico gives a small nod. “I actually am tired, though...” she says.

 

"Ok rest up Sunshine."

 

Nico nuzzles Roman. “Can we go to your room?”

 

Roman looks at Logan. "I'm done with the check she's free to do."

 

Roman nods "You want me to pick you up?" Nico nods. Roman picks her up. "Nemo the door?" Nemo nods and opens the door for them, stepping aside. Roman heads to his room. He lays Nico on the bed and pets her hair. "Rest my love."

 

Nico nods and closes her eyes. “I love you...”

 

Roman kisses her head. "I love you too." Nico smiles and quickly falls asleep.

 

_6 days before baby is due_

 

The living room is decorated for the baby shower. Everyone sits around with smiles on their faces. The coffee table full of presents the dinner table full of cake and other foods. A banner hangs that says, _"Coming soon Pernella and Orchard."_  “So, how did you choose the names?” Virgil asks.

 

Nico chuckles. “I liked Peter, and Pernella is a female variant of it. As for Orchid...” she smirks at Roman. Roman rolls his eyes.

 

Nemo chuckles. “Don’t argue with the wife.”

 

“Happy wife, happy life.” Sham smirks. Nico snorts.

 

"Hey, she is sometimes a husband and we aren't even married." Roman smirks.

 

Terra thinks for a second. "Wait if you’re not married and have a kid wouldn't that make them-" Patton covers his mouth.

 

“Make them what?” Nico looks at him.

 

Terra looks at Patton. Patton sighs "The term is called bastard child."

 

Nico tilts her head and shrugs. “Never heard of it.”

 

Roman growls "No one is allowed to call my beautiful children that."

 

Nemo chuckles. “Yup. Dad mode fully activated.”

 

"It's a swear anyway, and they don't need to hear it." Roman crosses his arms.

 

"Why don't you just get married?" Terra asks. Nico glances at Roman.

 

"I... well..." Roman blushes Roman looks at Nico. "Do you want to get Married?"

 

“I... I don’t know.” Nico looks down. “I mean... we kind of... are? Already? I don’t know...” she plays with her necklace.

 

"It's not that important and no one is going to call the kids that." Patton glares at Terra. Terra shrinks up and nods.

 

Nemo offers the cake cutter to Nico who smiles sheepishly. “Maybe Roman should do it... he’d be better at it...” Sham is sneakily grabbing cookies from the plate, one at a time.

 

Roman smirks "Ok love." Roman takes the knife and starts cutting even slices. "You know I think Nico's right." He holds his necklace. "These are our rings. I don't need paperwork or a party to know I'm with the love of my life." Roman kisses Nico's cheek. Nico smiles and kisses his cheek in return.

 

"Aww..." Sham smiles.

 

Nemo chuckles. "Good for you-"

 

"GEORGE! THE COOKIES WAIT!" Virgil runs into the kitchen.

 

Patton claps "That was beautiful Roman."

 

"Bwut Sham was eatwin them!" George pouts and Sham ducks behind the counter.

 

Roman chuckles he turns back to Nico. "I love you no matter what is thrown out way. You hold me up when I fall. You’re the love of my life, my sunshine, my princess, I can't imagine life without you."

 

Nico smiles and comes close to crying. She turns them away from Terra and kissing him deeply. "I love you so much. You're my love, my Prince. You help me to be confident in myself and help support me through everything. I vow to always be by your side, to continue to hold you up and encourage you. I will defend you through whatever life throws at us."

 

Roman holds her and kiss her back. "I vow to continue to support you." Nico holds him close and smiles. Logan smiles and looks at Virgil in the kitchen. Virgil glances up at him from having George wash his hands and smiles.

 

Logan goes over and wraps his arms around Virgil and kisses his cheek. Virgil chuckles and kisses him on the lips, hand reaching to grab his tie. Logan kisses him make and reaches for Virgil's tie that he wears under his shirt. Virgil hums and closes his eyes, pulling Logan further into the kitchen while Sham takes George out and gives him a cookie with a smirk. Logan pulls back and pulls Virgil tie out so he can look at it he blushes. "Can these be our 'rings'? I mean if you want to." Virgil's smiles widen and he kisses Logan again. Logan kisses him back and holds him close. "Is that a yes?"

 

Virgil pulls out and smirks. "Yes." Logan smiles greatly and back up a little so he can pull him back his tie. Virgil shivers and takes a step closer to him, chuckling. Logan kisses him passionately.

 

Patton looks at Nemo and makes grabby hands for him. Nemo smiles and picks him up bridal style and nuzzling him. Patton giggles and kisses him. Nemo kisses him back and wraps his wings around him. "I love you, my honeybee."

 

"I love you too Angelfish."

 

Sham rolls his eyes. _'Well. No one's gonna tell me to not eat the sweets now.'_ he takes a slice of cake and loads his plate with everything available.

 

Terra comes over and does the same. He smirks at Sham. "I help make the cookies."

 

"Ooo!" Sham beams. "They're disgusting." he shows Terra the half empty plate.

 

Terra chuckles "Thanks bro." Sham offers a fist bump. Terra takes it.  

 

Sham pulls his hand back and wiggles his fingers. "Tra la la la la!" he giggles.

 

Terra laughs "Nice."

 

George comes to the table. "I wan' some!" Sham serves him a bit and slides it to him. George pouts. "Why do you gewt more!?"

 

"Because were bigger, we have bigger stomachs to fill."

 

"BWUT I WAN' MORE!"

 

"Leave that and you will get more." Sham points to his plate. George still pouts and takes a bite. He takes another and slowly smiles, conflict forgotten. Terra giggles Sham glances at all the adults in different make out sessions and rolls his eyes, going back to eating.

 

"I will never understand it." Terra shrugs "But I don't mind as long as they're happy so am I." Sham nods. Terra eats his cookies. "Yup I did a good job." Sham giggles.

 

Nemo pulls out of the kiss, breathing deeply. "This was supposed to be a baby shower." he smirks and chuckles.

 

Patton laughs "Oh Nico, do you want to open the presents?"

 

Nico hums, still kissing Roman. She pulls back and smirks. "I already have..." She chuckles and traces Roman's jaw.

 

Roman chuckles "He means the present for the babies."

 

"You're their present too." Nico smirks.

 

"Yeah I'll be the best Dad ever. Sorry Patton you’re getting dethrone."

 

Patton giggles "Ok Roman whatever you say."

 

Nico chuckles. "Sure. Let's do presents." she sits down on the couch.

 

"Logan, Virgil were doing presents!" Patton calls out. Virgil is pressed between Logan and the wall, humming.

 

Logan pulls out panting. "Ok Patton were coming."

 

"So's Christmas!" Sham calls. Logan takes Virgil's hand and leads him back to the couch. Logan sits down and puts Virgil on his lap. Virgil purrs and leans on him, gazing at him lovingly.

 

"Dads! Stand!" Sham runs up to Patton's room. Nemo chuckles and sits on the couch with Patton on his lap. Patton holds onto him and nuzzles him. Terra sits down with George. Patton holds onto him and nuzzles him. Terra sits down with George.

 

Sham comes back with the camera and sets it up. He sets the timer and runs, trying to find a place to sit before kneeling on the floor and holding a peace sign. The camera flashes and theirs groans of "My eyes" and Nemo singing "BLINDED BY THE LIGHT!" Sham chuckles and gets up, checking the picture.

 

Terra looks over "How's the picture that I wasn't ready for?"

 

Sham snickers. "Roman's eyes were open."

 

"What!?" Roman groans "That will not do we need to redo the picture."

 

Sham chuckles and sets the timer, running back to his spot. The camera flashes and he get up and checks it. "Still open." he snickers.

 

"Roman!" Virgil growls.

 

"I"M NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" Nico laughs.

 

Sham sets the camera again and runs back. It flashes and he checks it again with a groan. "O MY GOD ROMAN!"

 

"Just don't blink." Logan rolls his eyes.

 

"Do we need the flash?"

 

Nemo chuckles and gets up. "Here. Let's try no flash. Go sit down." 

 

Sham takes his place while Nemo turns the flash off and sets the timer. He runs back and takes his place, waiting for the camera to click before he gets up and checks it. He holds a thumbs up. "Finally!" Terra laughs Nico giggles. Sham gets up and starts bringing presents over to Roman and Nico while Nemo mans the camera.

 

Roman puts the box in Nico's lap. "This one is from Virgil."

 

Nico looks up at Virgil and smiles. Virgil smiles back and nods. "Go ahead." 

 

Nico tears away the paper and opens it. She gasps. "Ohh! Virgil!" she pulls out a red blanket with gold trim and 'Pernella' stitched with gold thread. She pulls out another with 'Orchid' stitched into it. "They’re so soft!" she squeals and nuzzles them.

 

Virgil beams and nods. "And warm. And baby safe." he chuckles.

 

"Thank you!!!"

 

"Sure thing." Sham brings another box over.

 

"This is from Patton." Roman hands it to Nico. 

 

Nico giggles. "You know... You can open some too." she still works on tearing away the paper.

 

"I know but it's more fun to watch you open them. Besides I know what most of them are anyway." 

 

Nico opens the box and finds knitted dolls. "Aww! Thanks Pat!"

 

Patton smiles "Your welcome I hope the girls like them."

 

"I'm sure they will." Nico smiles and sets them aside. Sham brings Nemo's over. "Okay. Roman, I want you to open this one." Nemo smirks.

 

Roman sighs "Ok." Roman opens the bag.He finds a book with the title 'How to Raise Girls for Dads 101'.  Nico looks at it and laughs. Roman laughs "Ok, ok thanks Nemo."

 

Patton giggles "You never know it might come in handy."

 

Nemo chuckles. "You're welcome." Sham brings another present.

 

"This is from Logan." He hands the bag to Nico. Nico pulls away the tissue paper. The bag is full of dippers, baby bottles, a breast pump, and other small things.

 

Nico chuckles. "Thank you, Logan." she looks up and smiles at him.

 

Logan nods "Of course." Sham brings two more presents.

 

"These are from Terra, Sham and George." Roman looks at them. 

 

Terra blushes "Yeah..." Roman chuckles and hands one of the bags to Nico. Nico beams and opens it. Roman opens his, inside is sets of baby clothes of different colors. "We don't know what color they will like, and I was not going to stereotype."   
  


Roman laughs "Thanks kids." Sham nods. George giggles and claps. "Well that's all of them. Thanks everyone I know this has been a stressful 8 weeks."

 

"You can say that again." Terra mumbles.

 

"You aren't even the one carrying them." Nico elbows Roman and chuckles.

 

Roman chuckles "Yeah but I swear your food craving were going to drain me."

 

Nico giggles. "Oops. You can't get between a girl and her chocolate, though!" Sham groans and holds his stomach.

 

Nemo looks at him worriedly. "Sham?"

 

Sham gives a thumbs up before making a face of pain and curling in on himself. "Oww..."

 

Terra laughs "Too many cookies?" Sham whines.

 

Logan sighs and summons his pain killers. "Terra?"

 

Terra takes the pills and hands them to Sham. "Here you go bro." Sham takes them, grimacing.

 

Nemo comes over. "Water and bed." Sham nods and Nemo escorts him to his room. Virgil starts cleaning up the paper.

 

Logan starts cleaning the food when he sees George. "George!" George sits on the ground with cake all over his face and giggles. 

 

Terra looks over. "You’re going to need more pills." Logan groans.

 

Nico giggles she starts gathering all the gifts. "We can put these in my room." she says to Roman.

 

Logan picks George up. "Ok let get you clean up." 

 

George giggles "Ok Papa." 

 

Roman and picks them up. "Ok love." Nico sinks out to her room and sets them on her bed. Roman is behind her. "That went well." 

 

Nico smiles and nods. "One more week." she takes a deep breath.

 

"You'll do great." Roman kisses her.

 

Nico smiles and leans on him. "I think I'm ready for bed..."

 

"Ok love." Nico takes his hand and sinks out to Roman's room. They rise up and she snaps her fingers, changing into her pjs and laying down. Roman gets in and spoons her from behind. Nico smiles and gently rubs her belly. She suddenly gasps. "Nico?" Nico looks at Roman and smiles. She takes his hand and places it on her belly. He feels one of the baby’s kick. Roman smiles "We have a fighter."

 

Nico giggles. "She takes after her father." She kisses his cheek.

 

Roman hums and kisses her cheek. "I'm sure one of them will be like you." Nico giggles more and continues rubbing her belly, smiling happily. "Rest up my sunshine." 

 

Nico nods and closes her eyes. "I love you my prince."

 

“I love you too.”

 


	3. Two Beautiful Flowers

The next day, Nico sits on Roman's bed, drawing. She looks up and frowns. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." she carefully slides off the bed.

 

“Ok love.”

 

Nico closes the door, her pants feeling wet. She frowns as her heart speeds up. She checks. "UM- ROMAN!"

 

Roman jumps up. "Yes!" He goes to the bathroom.

 

Nico looks up at him, pale. "I- I think-"

 

Roman looks at her. "Shit your early. Come on we need to get to Logan's room." Roman calls Logan on his phone. "Logan Nico's water broke." 

 

"Ok I'm on it." Logan hangs up. Nico shakily stands and holds onto Roman's arm. Roman holds her and sinks out. Logan is running around get things set up. "I called Nemo he should be here soon. I sent Virgil to go distract the kids." 

 

Nico nods. Nemo comes in and starts helping Logan set up. He organizes the bed before stepping aside and letting Nico lay down. "Just keep breathing. It's not uncommon for twins to be early." he says reassuringly and Nico nods, gripping Roman's hand and taking deep breaths. "How long ago did your water break?" Nemo connects a heart monitor to her.

 

"A minute ago." Roman answers.

 

Nemo nods. "Can you change into a gown?" 

 

Nico nods and snaps her fingers. Nemo offers her a blanket which she quickly pulls up to her chin. "I'm hungry..."

 

"You can't eat until after their born. Sorry, you'll just throw up." Nemo says and gently places a needle in her arm, starting the IV.

 

Logan moves the basket over. He grabs Nico's legs and spreads them out. "Ok Nico take deep breaths and push."

 

 _'Shit. This is actually happening. We're actually doing this. I'm actually doing this. I'm about to give birth. Oh shit.'_ Nico's grip on Roman's hand tightens.

 

Roman rubs her arm. "Shh breath Nico you got this."

 

"Logan. Calm down. Her water just broke. It's gonna be a few minutes before-"

 

"AHHH!" Nico lets out a small scream and throws her head back. Nemo blinks a moment before grabbing gloves and slipping them on, handing a pair to Logan. Logan puts them on and gets ready. Roman massages Nico's head. Nico closes her eyes and breathes deeply, pushing. She pants and lays her head back down. 

 

"Good. Just keep breathing." Nemo says encouragingly.

 

Nico pushes again. "AH- FUCK-"

 

It takes 20 minutes before Nico's screams become louder and stronger. She grips Roman's arm hard. "There." Nemo says. "Good job, Nico. Keep pushing." Nico screams in response, tears trailing down her face. Roman makes a face of pain but doesn't say anything. Nemo continues to support the baby, carefully guiding it. "Logan, the rags." The baby starts to cry. Nico looks down, pain temporarily forgotten. She smiles through tears. Nemo carefully helps the baby's foot out before letting Logan wrap her. He grabs a clamp and places it on the umbilical cord.

 

Once the cord is cut off Logan takes the baby to the corner to clean her. Nico watches with tired eyes and cries."How is she?" Roman ask.   
  


"Good but stay focus." The baby continues to cry.

 

"Why is she crying?" 

 

"Because she's cold." Logan continues to work with the baby.

 

"Well warm her up!" 

 

"ROMAN!" Logan warns. Nemo rubs Nico's hand encouragingly. 

 

"Can I hold her?" Nico begs.

 

"In a moment. Once Logan has her cleaned up." Nemo gestures Roman back over. "Let Logan work and breathe."

 

Nico closes her eyes and breathes deeply. She suddenly throws her head back. "FUUUUCK!" Nemo gets back into position. Roman takes her hand. Nico grips it hard, knuckles turning white, eyes closed tightly. She screams long. Roman flinches 

 

"Nico, push." Nemo reminds. Nico pushes and whines. "Good job. She's almost here. Keep pushing." Nico gives another push and screams again.

 

Nemo gently pulls the baby away, clamping the umbilical cord and cutting it. He wraps her and picks her up with a frown. _'Something's not right. She's not crying.'_

 

Logan turns his head. "Why is she not crying?"

 

Nemo checks her pulse. "She has a pulse, but she's not breathing." he grabs a bulb syringe and starts clearing her nose. Nico pants and rolls her head to watch them.

 

"Get it over here and cheek to make sure her throat is open." 

 

"Is She going to be ok?" Roman pales. 

 

"We are working on it Roman. I plan for this just in case." Logan puts the first baby in the incubator and looks over the other.

 

"Get an oxygen mask ready." Nemo says and cleans the syringe before cleaning more.

 

Logan nods "Check her throat oxygen mask won't work if her throat is close." 

 

"There isn't any way to check." Nemo argues and rubs her back, hoping to get her breathing on her own. Logan comes back with an oxygen mask. He puts it on and starts it. Nemo supports her in a position that keeps her airway the most open. She coughs before she starts crying. Nemo sighs in relief.

 

Logan sighs in relief. "Ok were good, start cleaning her." Nico cries softly from the bed.

 

Roman holds her. "They're ok, they're ok." Tears fall from his face. Nemo nods and starts cleaning her, keeping the mask on. Nico grips him and continues to cry.

 

Logan goes and looks over Nico. "Nico how are you feeling?" Nico just cries.

 

"Give her a moment but start cleaning her and increase the pain meds on the IV. Once she's clean give her some numbing cream." Nemo says. "Actually. First let them hold the first one." He continues working with the second as she cries.

 

Logan nods and picks her up and carries her over. He puts her in Nico's lap. Roman helps support her. "Nico she's beautiful." Nico smiles and sniffles, gently stroking her head. The baby looks up at Roman and reaches out, wrapping her tiny hand around Roman's finger and locking eyes with him, going silent.

 

Roman laughs and rubs her little finger. "She has our eyes." 

 

Nico looks at her left gold eye and right brown and laughs tiredly. "You're right..."

 

"That doesn't make sense, but I don't care." Roman kisses her head. "So Pernella or Orchard?" 

 

"Hmm... I think Pernella." Nico kisses her head as well.

 

Roman smiles "Welcome Pernella, I'm Roman." happy tears fall from his face. Pernella blinks and yawns, moving to suck her thumb.

 

Nico giggles. "I'm Nico." she nuzzles her.

 

Nemo comes over with the second girl. "She's fine now." he carefully hands her to Roman.

 

Roman holds her gently. "And your Orchard." he kisses her. "You’re so beautiful."  Logan smiles and watches as he cleans Nico up.

 

Nico coos at her. "And she has right gold and left brown!" she smiles. Orchid blinks up at Roman before her eyes travel to Nico.

 

Roman hands her to Nico. "I at least we can tell them apart." he laughs.

 

Nico giggles and kisses her head. "They're both so beautiful..." she whispers.

 

Logan finishes and looks at them. "We will need to put them in the incubator soon." Nico smiles sadly and nods, kissing both their heads once more before letting Nemo take Pernella and Logan take Orchid. Logan puts her into the incubator and set it up. Once he's done, he grabs the paper work. "Congratulations on July 7, 2019 at 3:33 and 3:37 respectfully you two have become official parents." Logan smiles. 

 

Nico laughs joyfully. They all feel a shift in the mindscape. Nemo looks up before taking his gloves off and heading out. He finds a second staircase leading up to a third story and follows it. He finds two rooms and enters the first. The walls are painted in a purple burgundy and the bed has matching sheets. A paper reading 'Pernella' rests on it. He smiles and goes to the next, finding teal walls and sheets and a paper reading 'Orchid'. He comes back to Logan's room. "Pernella is a purple burgundy and Orchid is teal." he beams.

 

Roman smiles "Teal Orchard good call." Roman chuckles.

 

Nico grins and closes her eyes. "I think I'm gonna sleep now..."

 

"No problem. Stay here for an hour and then you're free to go." Nemo says. Nico nods and closes her eyes.  
  
...  
  
Sham is chilling in the dark side commons, watching TV with Lue and Evan when Virgil rises up. "SHAM!"

 

Sham jumps. "WHAT!?"

 

"YOU MISSED IT!"

 

"MISSED WHAT!?"

 

"THE TWINS WERE BORN!"

 

"WAIT- WHAT!?" Lue looks between Sham and Virgil.

 

"NICO GAVE BIRTH ALREADY!?" Sham screams and Virgil furiously nods. Sham leaps up and sinks out, quickly followed by Virgil.

 

Lue looks at Evan and laughs. "I knew it." Evan laughs and nuzzles Lue.  
  
...

 

Sham runs down the hall and runs into Roman. "Woah slow down what's the rush?" Roman smiles.

 

"How are they? Is Nico okay!?"

 

"The babies are fine, and Nico is sleep so keep your voice down." 

 

Terra sticks his head out of his room. "You did start to panic when one of them wasn't breathing." 

 

"What!?" Sham looks between Terra and Roman.

 

"Shh" Roman sighs "Yes that was a scare, but Nemo and Logan got her to breath, and she is fine now. Logan and Nemo are going to keep a watch on her for a little bit longer than Pernella but I faith Orchard will be fine." Sham smiles and nods. "Come on let's go eat." Roman pats his shoulder and heads for downstairs. Sham follows him.

 

Terra comes out of his room. "Why are you not with Nico and the babies?" 

 

Roman blushes "I might have gotten kick out for annoying Logan with question." Terra chuckles. Sham snickers. He glances at the staircase and pauses.

 

Terra stops too. "That's new." 

 

Roman looks at it. "Oh yeah the girl’s rooms are up there. Not enough room down here I suppose." Roman shrugs.

 

Sham looks at it curiously and starts heading up it. Terra and Roman follow. They see two doors one purple burgundy and the other teal. Sham looks around at them. "Which is which?" he looks back at Roman.

 

Roman points at the purple burgundy one. "Pernella" he points at the teal one. "Orchid." Sham looks at them and nods. He goes further down the hall and looks around, flicking his tongue, before coming back.

 

"Are you planning on having any more kids?" Terra asks.

 

Roman shakes his head. "No, I'm good with the two that I have." 

 

Terra frowns _'Ouch that didn't hurt.'_

 

Sham frowns as well. _'Ahem. Terra.'_ he mind speaks to Roman. _'You have three.'_

 

Roman blinks and looks at Terra. "THREE! Sorry Terra you will always be my son." Roman gives him a hug. Terra thinks for a second before hugging back. Roman looks at him. "You will always be our son you understand?" Terra puts on a smile. 

 

"Yeah I know." Sham still frowns slightly.

 

"How about we go get some food now?"

 

Terra nods "Ok." Sham heads downstairs.

 

Roman and Terra follow. Patton is setting the table with a pot of mac and cheese. "Hey so how did it go?" 

 

"Good the babies and Nico are sleeping." Roman smiles.

 

Virgil is playing with George in the commons. He looks up at Roman and smiles. "That's good. They were early?"

 

Roman chuckles "Yeah luck that Logan and Nemo where fast." 

 

"Why? Doesn't the baby just teleport out?" George asks. Sham face palms. George tilts his head.

 

He looks at George. "Yeah, but their rooms weren't ready."

 

"Oh ok." George goes back to playing with Bananas. Virgil chuckles.

 

Terra sighs "Nice save." He whispers to Sham. Sham grins.

 

"Well come on and get some mac and cheese before it gets cold." Patton smiles as he starts filling bowls.

 

Terra walks over and takes one. "Thanks Dad." 

 

Patton smiles "No problem kiddo." Patton ruffles his hair.

 

Sham smiles and starts eating. He looks up at Roman. "How quickly do you think they'll age?"

 

Roman shrugs "I don't know." He glares at Sham. "You are not dating them."   
  


Terra laughs "Dad mode activated big time." Sham cowers and looks down, quickly eating.

 

Patton giggles "Leave him alone Roman. Cross that bridge when you get to it." 

 

Roman huffs and takes a bowl. "Ok."

 

Nemo comes downstairs and pecks Patton's cheek, picking up two bowls. "How are they?" Patton asks.

 

"Healthy and sleeping well." Nemo smiles.

 

Everyone smiles "That's good. Good job Sweetie." Patton kisses his cheek.

 

Nemo chuckles. "Nico did most of the work."

 

Patton giggles "Yeah I bet." 

 

"Can I see them?" Sham asks.

 

"Me two!" Terra smiles

 

Nemo thinks. "Probably later. Right now, everyone's resting and if you go then everyone else will want to." he nods towards George in the commons.

 

Sham nods. Terra sighs but nods. "Ok..." Nemo smiles and heads back upstairs.


	4. First Nights are the hardest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Thoughts about suicide

That evening Nico and Roman go to bed early, Nico still exhausted. She snuggles up to Roman and contently sighs. "It feels so weird..." she laughs sadly. "To have them... Not there anymore... It's... A little sad..."

 

Roman pets her hair. "Well now you can hold them." Roman offers

 

"Yeah..." Nico sighs and hides her face against Roman.

 

Roman holds her close and kisses her head. "You did so good to day."

 

"I just feel like crying and I don't know why. I should be happy, but I'm still crying..." Nico blinks her wet eyes.

 

Roman kisses her head. "You just gave birth give your body and mind need some time to breath." 

 

Nico closes her eyes. "Okay..." They both hear the babies crying from the baby monitor.

 

"I'll check on them." Roman assures and gets up. Nico hesitates, but lets him go, exhaustion keeping her on the mattress. Roman sinks to upstairs and listens to see who it is. Pernella continues to cry.  
  


Orchid's cries disappear a moment before appearing in Pernella's room. "Figured you'd need help." Nemo smirks.

 

"Thanks, I don't know what I'm doing." 

 

"It's okay. They need to be fed every few hours. Did Nico pump some milk already?"

 

Roman nods "Yeah." He summons it "Logan help me put it into the bottles." 

 

Nemo nods. "They need to be warmed up first. If they aren't body temperature it will upset their stomachs." he lays Orchid down next to Pernella and takes the bottles. "I'll be back." he sinks out.

 

Roman watches his baby girls and holds their hands as they cry. "Shh we're working on it." 

 

Nemo comes back with the two bottles, just slightly warm. He hands one to Roman and picks Orchid back up, cradling her and offering her the bottle. "It's their first time feeding on bottle, so they might not recognize it as food yet. Just be patient.”

 

Roman nods and gently puts the bottle to Pernella mouth. Pernella stubbornly refuses and continues to cry. Roman takes a deep breath and continues to try. Pernella still refuses.

 

"Here. You take Orchid and I'll try Pernella." Nemo pulls the bottle from Orchid and sets it down, carefully maneuvering her so Roman can take her and he takes Pernella. Roman tries to give her the bottle. Orchid touches it and slowly starts to suck on it. Roman sighs and holds the bottle for her.

 

Nemo picks up Pernella's bottle and offers it to her. She refuses and cries. Nemo dribbles some milk on his finger and gently sticks it in Pernella's mouth, rocking her. She blinks and sucks on Nemo's finger a moment before whimpering. Nemo tries the bottle again and Pernella cries. Nemo sighs. "So picky. Just like your father."

 

"Hey!" Nemo smirks.

 

Pernella opens her mouth to scream and Nemo gently sticks the bottle in, holding it back so she can pull away if she wants. Pernella blinks before sucking on it, humming angrily. Nemo chuckles. "Oh. You're gonna have fun with her, I can already tell."

 

Roman chuckles "She's my little fighter it seems." 

 

Nemo smiles and continues rocking her. He looks over at Orchid who finishes her bottle. "Do you know how to burp them?"

 

"Rub their back?"

 

"Pats usually work better. Sit down and set her on your knee, support her from the front." Roman nods and does what he is told. "Lift her chin slightly with your thumb and finger and gently pat her back. Good."

 

Orchid soon burps. Roman smiles "Good girl." 

 

Nemo nods. "Then be ready to get up 2 to 3 hours later. Also, where's the rest of the milk?"

 

"I left it in Logan's room I should have move it." Roman snaps his finger and summon the rest of the bottles. Nemo lay Pernella down and carefully pulls the blanket over her. She grabs it and quickly falls asleep.

 

"They should be refrigerated."

 

Roman snaps his fingers and summons a refrigerator. "Can you plug that in while I put Orchid to bed?" Nemo nods and moves the small refrigerator. Roman goes to Orchid's room and tugs her in. He smiles and walks back. Nemo is working on putting the bottles in the fridge. Roman helps him. "Thanks again."

 

"Yeah, no problem. I'm happy for you guys." Nemo smiles at him once they finish. "If you need anything, let me know- also! Try to still let Sham and Terra hang out with you, especially Terra. I know you're busy and so does Sham, but Terra is really attached to you guys. I'll do the best I can to keep them occupied..."

 

Roman nods "I know he's Jealous and scared I messed up the by saying I was happy with my two kids. I hope he doesn't over think it." Nemo nods and pats Roman's shoulder before heading back to bed.Roman looks at Pernella one more time before going back to bed.

...  
  
The next morning everyone is downstairs except Roman, Nico, and the twins. “Long night?” Virgil guesses and pours himself some coffee. 

 

“Yeah. I was up helping Roman the first time.” Nemo says and sips his mug.

 

Terra nods "Yeah that's going to be fun."

 

“Maybe Roman and Nico can move their rooms upstairs?” Sham offers.

 

Patton thinks "I think I can do that."

 

“We’ll talk it over with them once they come down.” Nemo says. They hear the babies start crying.

 

"Looks like that will be soon." Logan sips his coffee. 

 

Patton stands up. "They’re going to need some coffee."

 

Terra smirks "Make it a double shot." Patton giggles and goes to the kitchen.

 

After a few minutes Nico comes downstairs with a fresh bed head, carrying Orchid and rocking her. She goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge. “Where’s the milk?” She frowns. 

 

“Pernella’s room.” Nemo answers. Nico nods and sinks out. 

 

“She looks lovely.” Sham comments.

 

“You try giving birth.” Virgil smirks. 

 

“Yes please...”

 

"Ok, ok no more picking on the new parents their trying their best." Patton gets two cups ready. 

 

"Yes Dad." Terra continues to eat.

 

“She is scary though.” Sham comments.

 

“Who?” Nemo asks. 

 

“The baby.”

 

“Yeah. She is a little cutie.” Nemo smiles. “That was Orchid.”

 

"Oh, how did you know that?" Terra asks

 

Sham shakes his head. “I knew which was which.”

 

"I know I was asking Nemo." 

 

“Their eyes. Orchid’s right eye is gold while Pernella’s left eye is gold.”

 

"How does that work?" 

 

"I DON"T KNOW!" Logan throws his arms. "I've been trying to figure that out all night!" he puffs. Virgil laughs. 

 

“Domaint genes.” Nemo shrugs. “Codominance. Like...” he pulls up images of ball python morphs. He shows his phone to Logan.

 

“The wild type pattern is dominant, but so is the piebald. That’s why all the babies share those two traits. If piebald was recessive, some of them wouldn’t have it.”

 

Virgil looks at Nemo. “You’re not getting ball pythons.”

 

Nemo smirks. “No. I’m not. But I was researching genetics and morphs to try to figure out who sired the clutch, but it’s impossible because Queenie has so many freaking recessive traits!”

 

“Can’t the babies breed too?” Sham points out. 

 

“Yes, they can, but they’re-“ Nemo’s eyes widen. “Shit.” He pulls out his phone and starts researching. 

 

“LANGUAGE!” Sham tags.

 

Nemo reads a moment before sighing in relief. “It takes 18 to 24 months before they reach maturity.”

 

Patton giggles. Terra looks at Logan. "Bad night?"

 

Logan looks at Terra. "Y-yeah." He looks down.

 

Nemo glances at Logan and frowns a moment. His eyes suddenly widen. “Oh shit!”

 

“Lan-GUAGE!” Sham crosses his arms. 

 

“Sorry. Logan, can you come with me a moment?”

 

"Uh sure." Logan gets up.

 

Nemo takes his hand and sinks out to Logan’s room. He turns around and looks at him gently. “Okay, first. Are you okay?”

 

"Yes?" He sighs "The nightmares haven't stop if that is what you’re asking."

 

Nemo frowns and nods. “Do you remember what they are?”

 

"No! And that is what annoys me the most and now it's getting worst. Virgil woke up before me because I kicked him in my sleep." Logan sighs

 

Nemo chews his lip. “Have you asked Terra?”

 

"No, I haven't." Logan sits down.

 

“Do you think it’ll help to know what they are?” Nemo sits next to him.

 

"Yes, but at the same time I don't want to know."

 

“Would you like me to ask then?”

 

"You would just tell me." Logan sighs "I'll do it, I want this to end."

 

Nemo nods. “Do you want me to go with you?”

 

"It's fine I'm just going to walk up and ask." Logan stands up and goes to the door.

 

Nemo frowns and stands. “Okay, what I meant is can I please come with you? So, I know to?”

 

"Ok" Logan heads downstairs. "Terra I-" 

 

"You are have night terror's" Terra answers without looking up from his food. 

 

"I... what? how..." 

 

"You were scared of knowing so I figure you got over it and wanted to ask me. So, I'm telling you, you have night terrors."

 

“What does that mean?” Nemo asks.

 

"Night Terror's?" 

 

“Yeah.”

 

"Night terrors are different from nightmares. The dreamer of a nightmare wakes up from the dream and may remember details, but a person who has a night terror episode remains asleep. Children usually don't remember anything about their sleep terrors in the morning. Adults may recall a dream fragment they had during the sleep terrors. They generally occur in the first third to first half of the night, and rarely during naps. It may also lead to sleepwalking."

 

"If you already knew why didn't you tell me?" Logan asks as he sits down.

 

"Because I can't figure out how you are having them or how to fix it. Whatever is causing it, it's not by normal means." 

 

Virgil frowns. “That’s why I couldn’t wake you last night...”

 

Nemo paces in thought. “But the snake is gone... what else could be causing it?”

 

"Yup people who suffer from these are hard to wake and confused when they do." Terra shrugs "Do you think years’ worth of hypnoses would cause the brain to rewire itself?" 

 

Logan thinks "It could be a possibility."  

 

Nemo continues pacing. “Rewire itself how? Why would it design itself to have night terrors... what would the snake have gained from you having night terrors?” Sham drums his fingers on the counter in thought, gazing at Logan thoughtfully.

 

"What happens when Logan wakes up?"

 

"My mind races and I go and try to silent it." 

 

"Self harm." Patton mumbles.

 

“But why did it want you to self harm? What did Deceit gain from that?” Sham asks. 

 

“Control.” Nemo mumbles.

 

Logan sighs "And you just weren't going to tell me? What? You we're just going let me suffer?" He glares at Terra. 

 

Terra glares back. "Yeah that was my evil plan. Let you suffer for my amusement." He continues to eat.

 

Sham and Nemo look between them then lock eyes. “No. Because you weren’t ready to hear it.” Nemo goes over and places a hand on Logan’s shoulder.

 

Logan sighs "Ok well how are we going to fix it?"

 

"You can try dying." 

 

"Terra!" Patton scolds.

 

“That already happened, and it didn’t do anything.” Nemo stands near Logan protectively. 

 

Virgil glares at Terra. “What is your problem!?”

 

"He still had the snake so..."

 

"Terra weren't not killing Logan there has to be a better way."

 

Nico comes down the stairs. “What’s going on?” She asks, concerned.

 

"Nothing." Terra stands up and sinks out.

 

Patton sighs and rubs his head. "What is going on with him?"

 

“Jealousy.” Nemo answers sadly. Virgil hugs Logan. 

 

Sham frowns and glances up at Nico. _‘Logan is having night terrors and Terra suggested killing him to reset his mind.’_

 

Nico looks horrified. “Why?”

 

"We don't know, he must just be cranky about the new babies. Doesn't give him any right to take it out on Logan." Patton picks up his plate. Logan holds onto Virgil. Virgil massages Logan’s head. 

 

Nico sighs. “I’ve been trying to still include him... I’ve just been so tired...”

 

"It's not your fault. Terra is being a little selfish. He will get over it like he did with Sham and George." Patton rubs her back.

 

Nico bites her lip and nods. “Roman will be down in a moment. What’s for breakfast?”

 

"Pancakes." Patton hands her a plate and a cup of coffee.

 

Nico smiles and smells the coffee, humming happily. “Thank you.” She sits down and starts eating.

 

Roman comes down the stairs. "Ok I got Orchid to bed. What did I miss?" Nico looks up then nods to Patton.

 

Patton hands him a plate and a cup of coffee. "Logan is having night terrors."

 

"Oh no, how's Terra?"

 

“Healthy. That’s why he’s been awake in the dark side.” Sham answers.

 

"Wait what?" Patton looks confused. 

 

"Do you not pay attention to how fear affects Terra? If there too much fear in a room, he throws up ink. Who knows what night terror's does to him."

 

"Are you not concerned about me?" Logan asks.

 

"Yes of course but I see you, I don't see Terra."

 

Sham gets up and heads upstairs. He knocks on Terra’s door. No response _‘He must have gone to the dark side...’_ Sham cracks open the door to check. The room is empty. The bed is a mess stain black.

 

Sham frowns and comes back stairs. “He didn’t throw up and is still here.”

 

Nemo sighs and rubs his head. "We didn't know."

 

"Didn't know!? Do any of you pay attention?"

 

"Roman stop." Logan rubs his head "It's not like he gets my night terrors."

 

“Actually, he does...” Virgil says.

 

“O-oh.” Nemo blinks and looks down sadly.

 

Roman sighs "Can someone check on him later?" 

 

"Yeah I'll check on him later." Patton assures. "He still shouldn't have told Logan to die." Nemo opens his mouth but closes it. Virgil holds Logan tightly.

 

Roman sips his coffee. Logan holds Virgil. "I guess he just wants to get rid of the person giving him night terrors."

 

Roman blinks and puts his cup down. "Wow you did not just say that." Virgil looks at Roman sadly. Nemo stands near Logan and Virgil protectively, frowning.

 

Roman looks at them. "Am I the only one who cares about Terra? Sham back me up." Nico stays silent and eats. 

 

Sham looks between Roman and Logan. _‘Logan is weak and mentally unstable. Nemo thinks Terra was right too, but he isn’t going to say that in front of Logan because he knows Logan will act on it and that will destroy Virgil. Just stop talking.’_

 

Roman puffs "I'll be upstairs." 

 

"Roman-" Roman leaves. Nico looks around before putting her plate in the sink and carrying her coffee with her upstairs. Patton sighs and rubs his head. "You ok Logan?" 

 

"Stress and tired." He rests his head on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil rubs his back and looks at Nemo. 

 

Nemo looks sad. _‘He’s actually admitting it...’_

 

"Maybe he's right." Logan mumbles.

 

“No.” Nemo says and wraps his arms around Logan. “No, there is another way. There has to be. I’m not going to let you kill yourself.” He says determined.

 

Logan sighs "But it is a whole biological reset."

 

“Logan. No...” Virgil whispers and closes his eyes. Logan starts tapping his foot. Virgil looks at Nemo, scared. Nemo sinks them out to the relaxing room. The room turns into a library with sounds of rain playing in the background. Logan continues to tap his foot and his heart races. Virgil rocks him. Nemo snaps his fingers and summons a knotted rope. He hands it to Logan to undo. Logan takes it and starts unknotting it. Once he's done, he starts knitting it again. Virgil takes it back and looks at Nemo. Nemo takes the newly made noose from Virgil and snaps it away, summoning a rubix cube instead and handing it to him.

 

Logan starts to solve it as he mumbles. "Need to die."

 

“No, you don’t.” Nemo counters and rubs his leg. Logan shakes his head and finishes the cube.

 

“Stay with him.” Nemo stands Virgil nods. Nemo sinks out for a moment. Logan starts to squirm.

 

"Terra's right Terra's right."

 

“No. No. Terra’s wrong. Terra’s wrong, you don’t have to die.” Virgil rocks him. Logan screams and gets out of Virgil's grip. He stands and tries to run out the door but it's lock.

 

“Logan, please...” Virgil tries. Logan slides down and starts crying. He tries to back his head on the door but it doesn't hurt.

 

Virgil frowns. “Logan.”

 

Logan continues to cry. "Make it stop make it stop."

 

Nemo rises up and hands a bottle of pills to Virgil, then looks at Logan. He carefully goes over to him. “Hey... I have sleep pills?” Logan nods he tries to take to bottle from Virgil. Virgil keeps the bottle and measures the correct dose and hands it to Logan before snapping the rest of the bottle away. Logan pouts but takes the pills he was giving.

 

Nemo sinks out and rises back up with a plastic cup of water. He hands it to Logan. Logan takes it. "I hate it here..." He mumbles.

 

“I know, love.” Virgil sits next to him and rubs his back. 

 

Nemo sits on his other side and rubs his back. “Don’t let one moment decide your fate...” he says. “Trust me. Coming back from suicide is not fun...”

 

“You will regret it...”

 

Logan's eyes slowly close. "Don't care."

 

“You will...” Virgil holds him as he slouches. Logan quickly falls asleep.

 

Virgil and Nemo both sighs. Virgil picks Logan up and sinks out to Logan’s room and lays him down on the bed. Nemo rises up soon after. “Do you want to stay with him or me?”

 

“If you wouldn’t mind... you?"

 

"I need to go destress...”

 

Nemo nods and sits down. “Sure thing.”

 

Virgil offers him a smile and heads out. Patton sees Virgil. "Hey, how is he?"

 

Virgil sighs. “He wanted to kill himself... we gave him sleep pills.”

 

Patton nods "If you need anything, I'm happy to help."

 

“Thank you...” Virgil offers a smile.

 

"Hug? "Virgil nods Patton wraps his arms around Virgil. "I'm sure Terra didn't mean it." Virgil’s grip tightens. Patton rubs his back.

 

Virgil sighs. “Thanks Pat.”

 

"No problem kiddo." Virgil lets him go and heads to his room, Patton heads to his.


	5. Virgil's Run

Virgil lays on his bed and stares at his ceiling for he doesn’t know how long. His fist clenches and he gets up, sinking out to the dark side commons. Terra sits on the couch watching TV. Virgil stands in front of him. “Terra.” He grits his teeth.

 

Terra looks up. "You look upset."

 

Virgil inhales sharply and exhales a long moment. _‘Stay calm.’_ “Do you have any idea what you just did?”

 

"Something bad?"

 

“Are you even sorry?”

 

"For what?"

 

Virgil’s fist clenches. “Thanks to you, Logan got suicidal and Nemo and I had to lock him in the relaxing room till we could get him sleep meds. And even then, he was going to try to overdose.”

 

"Oh...nope." Terra looks back at the TV.

 

Virgil’s eyes widen and he grabs Terra’s arm. “What did you say?”

 

Terra looks at Virgil. "I told you he needs a reset. Please let go of my arm."

 

Virgil shakes his head in disbelief and let’s go of Terra, stepping back. “I- I don’t know what to say.” He looks hurt.

 

"It's just 3 days, can you not just wait 3 days for him to come back healthy?"

 

“Oh. Like you couldn’t wait three days for Nemo to get back!? CAUSE IT WAS SOOO EASY FOR YOU!”

 

"You are an adult! It's not even the first time Logan died."

 

“WELL ITS NOT THE FIRST TIME NEMO DIED EITHER! AND ALL THIS WILL DO IS TEACH LOGAN THAT HE CAN GO AND KILL HIMSELF WHENEVER HE FEELS BAD!”

 

"NO IT WON'T YOUR BEING DRAMATIC!"

 

“YOU’RE BEING DRAMATIC!”

 

Lue carefully peaks around the corner of the stairs and frowns."WELL SORRY THAT I'M TRYING TO FIX LOGAN'S NIGHT TERROR'S"

 

“YOURE NOT TRYING TO FIX HIM! YOU JUST WANT THEM TO STOP FOR YOU! YOU WANT EVERYONE TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOU SO YOU THROW A FIT THEN EVERYONE PITYS YOU! IT WORKED ON ROMAN AND NICO! IT WORKED ON NEMO AND PATTON AND SHAM! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!? IT DOESNT WORK ON ME!”

 

Terra's eyes widen. " **YOU THINK I LIKE SCREAMING AT NIGHT AND WAKING UP THROWING UP A SEA OF INK? YOU THINK I WANT TO BE IN SO MUCH FUCKING PAIN!? I DON'T GIVE TWO SHIT IF YOU ALL PAY ATTENTION TO ME NOT THAT YOU DO ANYWAY**."

 

“ **YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE IN PAIN BUT THERE IS ANOTHER WAY THEN JUST KILLING HIM!** ”

 

Lue comes down the stairs and stands in front of Terra. “Virgil. It’s time to go.”

 

“ **DONT YOU FUCKING ORDER ME AROUND!** ” Virgil points at Lue, eyes faintly glowing and Lue flinches slightly, but holds his ground.

 

Terra moves in front of Lue. " **DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN LUE!"** Virgil glares at Terra and is about to open his mouth when his hand slaps over it. He looks behind Lue and glares at Sham who calmly steps towards him, fist clenched. Sham reaches for his hand but Virgil smacks Sham’s away. Virgil tries to break Sham’s hold on him, eyes glowing brightly. Sham sweats but holds his fist tightly. Virgil glares at him before suddenly charging and knocking Sham down, forcing him to release Virgil.

 

“ **DONT TRY THAT AGAIN!** ” Virgil stands.

 

" **DON"T ATTACK SHAM!** " Terra punches Virgil in the face.

 

Virgil holds his face and glares at Terra. “ **DID YOU JUST HIT ME!?** ” Lue kneels by Sham and checks him over, watching Terra and Virgil worriedly. Sham shakes his head and looks up at Virgil.

 

" **YEAH I DID, NOW JUST LEAVE US ALONE. GO BACK TO LOGAN I DON'T CARE**. **I HOPE LOGAN GET'S A HEART ATTACK!** "

 

Virgil’s eyes widen and he takes a step towards Terra, raising a fist before hesitating. Sham gets up and takes a step closer to them as well. Tears falls down his face. "You don't care about me don't pretend you do. Logan is your life I was a fool to think otherwise." 

 

Virgil looks between all of them and locks eyes on Terra’s. “ **Traitor**.” he sinks out to his room and holds his face. He groans and goes to the bathroom to clean up.

...

Terra sobs and falls to the ground. Sham kneels down and holds him, closing his eyes. Terra cries on his shoulder. Lue rubs Terra’s back and looks at Sham. _‘What happened?’_ He thinks. 

 

Sham pets Terra’s hair. _‘I don’t know...’_ He mind speaks back. Terra grips onto him. 

 

"Sham tell me Virgil doesn't hate me." 

 

Sham continues to pet him. “He does. He’s just brave. He wants to hurt Logan and since your words caused him to want to live, Virgil sees you as the ally...” he says sadly. Terra nods

 

“You know how I know?” Terra shakes his head. “He hit you. He let himself hit you.” Terra chuckles 

 

"Thanks Sham." Sham sighs and nuzzles him, giving a small nod.

...

There’s a knock on Virgil’s door. Virgil looks up from putting foundation over his bruise. “Who is it?” He winces slightly and quickly takes some pain killers. 

 

“Nemo. Logan’s awake.” 

 

 _‘Shit.’_ “Okay. I’ll be there in a moment.” Virgil hears Nemo walk away. He looks back at himself in the mirror and tries to cover more of the bruise before deciding he’s done his best and putting the make up away, heading out. He sees Roman carrying one of the babies, Pernella it looks like. His breath suddenly catches, and he hides his face as he passes by.

 

Roman rubs her back. "Hello Virgil." he walks by.

 

“Hey...”

 

Roman stops he doesn't turn towards him. "I know your scared about Logan but I'm sure everything will work out. Logan is strong." 

 

Virgil grips the doorframe. “He was going to kill himself, Roman...” he mumbles.

 

Roman turns around. "Oh... sorry about that.”

 

“He’s not as strong as you think... and Terra doesn’t help.” Virgil doesn’t turn to face him.

 

Roman narrows his eyes. "Virgil look at me." Virgil sighs and starts walking away, keeping his head down. Roman sighs and continues upstairs. Virgil goes to open Logan’s door and hesitates. He checks downstairs and sees Patton in the kitchen with George. He goes back upstairs and to his room, closing the door.   
  
...  
  
Nemo watches the door, sitting next to Logan and frowning. Logan sits and reads a book. "How much longer?"

 

“He said he’d be just a moment...” Nemo slides off the bed and starts towards the door. He stops and looks back at Logan. “You’ll be okay?”

 

"I'm reading." Nemo nods and leaves. 

 

Virgil rises up as the door closes. He watches and sighs once Nemo leaves. He goes over to Logan. “Hey, Lo.”

 

Logan looks up. "Hey, I'm sorry about the scare... I know this isn't easy on you. if you need time-" 

 

Virgil gently kisses Logan’s forehead. “No. I’m fine.”

 

Logan relaxes and holds his hand. "What happened to your face?"

 

“What?”

 

"Your nose is swelling up." Logan points at it.

 

 _‘Shit.’_ “Oh. Uh.” Virgil turns away and coughs. “I started getting a cold.” He shrugs.

 

"Virgil I'm a doctor and clearly someone hit you. Was it Roman?"

 

“What? No! No one hit me!”

 

Logan frowns "Are you sure?" 

 

Virgil nods and sneezes. “Yeah... I should go before I get you sick too.”

 

Logan grips his hand. "You... did you hit yourself?" he looks scared.

 

Virgil’s eyes widen before he sighs. “No. No I didn’t. I promise. I got in a fight- It wasn’t Roman. I just... don’t... want to say who...”

 

Logan hugs him. "I'm sorry."

 

“It’s okay. I’m fine. I promise.” Virgil looks up. “I’m gonna go rest now.” He kisses Logan’s head and sinks out. Logan picks up his book and continues to read.

...  
  
Nemo goes to Virgil’s room and knocks. “Virgil?” No response. He opens the door and steps in, looking around. There’s no one there. “Virgil?” He tries again but there’s no response. He sighs and heads back to Logan’s room.Logan continues to read.“I didn’t find him.” Nemo sighs.

 

"That is ok...did you and Virgil get into a disagreement while I was out?"

 

“No? He asked if I would stay with you while he rested. Why?” Nemo pulls up a chair.

 

"He came while you were gone. He said he got into a fight but wouldn't tell me with who. Just that it wasn't Roman."

 

Nemo frowns. “That’s... not good...” he thinks. “How bad was he injured?”

 

"From what I saw, he got hit on the nose. It wasn't a long fight and they didn't hit hard so definitely not Roman or Patton."

 

Nemo thinks and nods. “I’ll try to quietly find out what I can... did he looks okay?”

 

"He's going to rest." 

 

Nemo rubs his head. “No, he’s not... or maybe he is.” He groans. _‘Sham, where are you?_ ’ He waits a moment and hears no answer. “Are you hungry?” He looks up at Logan. Logan nods “Do you want to go downstairs?”

 

Logan nods and stands up. "I'm fine for now." 

 

“Okay.” Nemo holds the door open for him. Logan heads downstairs. Nemo looks around before following him. They find Patton and George eating some freshly made cookies.

 

George looks and beams. "Papa!" Logan smiles and picks him up. George nuzzles him.

 

Nemo comes over to Patton and kisses his cheek, then hugs him and whispers. “Someone hit Virgil. He won’t say who, just that it wasn’t Roman.”

 

Patton nods "Terra." 

 

“What?”

 

"I don't like it, but my guess is Terra." 

 

Nemo frowns. “Okay.” He pulls away and looks back at Logan and George. “What do you feel like having?”

 

"Crofters sandwich." Nemo nods and goes to make it.

 

"I’ll be back." Patton sinks out and raises in the dark side. 

 

Terra sits on the couch. "Terra did you hit Virgil." 

 

"Yup, I'm not apologizing." 

 

Patton frowns and sits down. "What happen?"

 

"Virgil is upset because I made Logan suicidal. He came and we started yelling at me. I didn't hit him until he tackled Sham." 

 

"Sham?"

 

"Yeah Sham came and try to stop Virgil." 

 

Patton nods "You’re not allowed to hit people just because you're upset." 

 

"Why not, you did." 

 

Patton winces. "Well that wasn't right of me either. Look your grounded for 2 days, phone." Terra tosses it never once looking at Patton. Patton picks it up. "Are you ok? When Logan gets a night terror." 

 

"I scream, spaze, throw up, I feel like my head is exploding and I feel like dying." Terra shrugs "Not that anyone cares." 

 

Patton sighs "I'm sorry you feel like that, but you never told us." 

 

"My problem is solved when Logan stops having night terrors and, just for the record, death isn't the first thing I thought of, but it would be the fastest." 

 

"No one likes it." 

 

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong." Terra puffs. 

 

Patton sighs "How about you stay here and take a breather." 

 

"What do you think I'm doing?"

 

"Terra work with me here. This is a stressful time with the new babies, and Logan." 

 

"You don't have time for me I get it." 

 

"Terra that is not-" 

 

"I DON"T CARE! Just go I get it." Patton sighs and sinks back into the kitchen. Nemo looks over at Patton from handing Logan his sandwich. He sees Patton’s face and frowns.

 

Patton hugs him. "It was Terra."

 

Nemo sighs. “And?”

 

"He's grounded and not apologizing. He doesn't think his problem is big enough for our concern and still believe we should just kill Logan." 

 

Nemo clenches his jaw and sighs. “Can you check on Virgil please?”

 

"Ok." Patton heads upstairs and knocks on Virgil door. There’s no answer. "Virgil?"

 

“What do you want?”

 

"Just wanted to check on you. I know Terra punch you." 

 

“... Who told you?”

 

"Terra." Virgil’s door clicks. Patton opens it.

 

Virgil is laying on his bed, back towards Patton. “No. You knew. And you went to him and he confirmed.”

 

Patton sighs and sits on the bed. "He shouldn't have hit you."

 

“Eh. I tackled Sham and screamed at him and Lue.”

 

Patton nods "So, what is on your mind?"

 

“I don’t caaare what’s in your hair, I just wanna know what’s on your mind.” Virgil sings and smirks. Patton smirks then sighs and rubs his back. Virgil scoots up next to him.

 

Patton hugs him. "You ok? I know things are stressful right now." He massages his head.

 

Virgil closes his eyes and relaxes. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

"You sure?" 

 

“Yeah.” Virgil keeps his face hidden.

 

"How hard did he hit you?"

 

“Not hard. Just surprised me is all.”

 

"So why were you trying to protect him?"

 

“Hmm?”

 

"You wouldn't say who did it, why?"

 

Virgil sighs. “I don’t know.”

 

Patton rubs his arm. "Anything I can do?" Virgil shrugs. "Do you want me to leave?"

 

“No...”

 

"Ok, you want to take a nap? Or watch a movie?"

 

Virgil sighs. “I really want to wrestle someone... maybe Roman but he won’t cause he’d be afraid of hurting me.”

 

"Wrestle?" Virgil nods. "I can try to wrestle you if you want." 

 

Virgil looks up. “You sure?”

 

"I'll go easy on ya." Patton smirks Virgil chuckles and rolls off the bed. Patton stands up. "You can do whatever, you can't hurt me." Virgil nods and charges. He grabs Patton’s arms and dives under him.

 

Patton giggles and swings him back around. " You can do better." He smirks Virgil grins and twists Patton’s arm behind his back. Patton struggles to get his arm back. Virgil smirks and jumps up, wrapping his legs around Patton and bringing him down to the ground. "Good job Virgil but" Patton rolls over and pins him.

 

“Argh!” Virgil struggles and squirms. Patton loosens his grip. Virgil slips an arm out and twists around, grabbing Patton’s arm and pulling it against Patton’s neck. Patton struggles with him. Virgil holds his arm in place, panting. “Two slaps to release.” He says. Patton slaps his arm twice. Virgil lets him go and scoots away.

 

"How did you learn how to wrestle?"

 

Virgil shrugs and looks down. “Picked it up over the years. I’m fight or flight after all.” He says, not wanting to be specific.

 

Patton nods "That makes sense, I bet your also the fastest side too." He smirks

 

Virgil chuckles and shakes his head. “Maybe. Maybe not. I took to running and hiding more than fighting. Fighting just gets people hurt... but sometimes I just... do it.” Patton nods Virgil looks up at Patton then back down and picks at the rips in his jeans. “I never really thought about it...”

 

"You ok?" Patton sits next to him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

"You feel better?"

 

“Yeah, a bit.”

 

"Nemo has me going on runs and that helps me destress." 

 

Virgil nods and sighs. “When I first got to the dark side... the first side I met was Nemo. At first, he was scared, but soon figured out I was just... confused. He offered to let me stay with him, and I didn’t see any other options, so I accepted. We started warming up to each other, then... well. Malice came for him. Nemo had me hide under the bed, but Malice started hurting him I just... jumped out and started fighting back. Doesn’t mean I fought well. Malice threatened to hurt Nemo more if I didn’t stop. I ignored him, wanting to help even though Nemo begged me to run and hide. Nemo died that night... I hid in his room till he got back. Malice left me alone, I don’t know why...” He stays for a moment. “Sorry. I don’t know why, that just popped out. I guess that’s what taught me to not fight... there were a few other incidents too.” Virgil draws his knees up and rests his head on them.

 

Patton hugs him. "It's ok sometimes it's good to just say it." 

 

Virgil leans on him. “So... I’ve really never explored my abilities... I just kind of... ignored them. Nemo was braver. Or stupider. Sometimes I can’t tell.” He jokes and shakes his head.

 

"How about we go on a run? If you want that is." 

 

“Yeah. Sure.” Patton smiles and stands up. Virgil stands as well and follows him.

 

Patton takes his hand and sinks out the imagination. They are in the mountains on a cloudy warm day with a nice breeze blow by. Patton snaps his fingers and is now wear running clothes. "What do you think?" 

 

Virgil smiles. “Looks good.” He shrugs his hoodie off and ties it around his waist. He looks at Patton. “Ready?”

 

Patton smiles "Yup GO!" Patton starts running.

 

Virgil smirks and runs after him. “The point of a run is to stretch, not race.” He easily catches up.

 

Patton laughs "Yeah I know." Virgil keeps pace with him. "I like mountains, their peaceful, for of life, and quiet."

 

Virgil nods. “Yeah. And they give you a good vantage point and are natural barriers.”

 

Patton smiles. I like to go to the top and race down sound good to you?" Virgil nods and smiles at him. They make it to the top after 15 minutes. Patton looks at the view and takes a deep breath. "I love it up here." 

 

Virgil breathes and closes his eyes before quickly opening them again. He stays a good distance from the edge. “Yeah. It’s calming.”

 

"Well when you’re ready we race down." Patton drinks from his water bottle.

 

“I’m ready when you are. Actually, I’ll give you a head start.” Virgil stretches.

 

Patton stretches "Getting cocky I see." Patton smirks

 

Virgil chuckles. “We’ll see, you have me curious now...” Patton takes a deep breath and starts running down the hill. Virgil watches him a moment, waiting about 10 seconds before he starts running as well. He quickly closes in. Patton looks back and runs faster.

 

Virgil breathes quickly and evenly. His feet hardly touch the ground as he flies down, coming up beside Patton a moment before passing him. Patton pants "Wow look at him go." Patton tries to keep up, but Virgil quickly leaves his sight of vision. Virgil looks back and can’t see Patton. He tries to slow down but feels like he’s gonna fall forward, so he keeps going till he can gradually slow down. He breathes hard and slowly walks back to Patton. He eventually gets back to Patton. Patton breaths hard and comes to a stop. He signs 'You fast'

 

Virgil chuckles. “You did good too.”

 

Patton chuckles. 'No chance in winning.'

 

Virgil smiles sheepishly and kicks the dirt. “I’m sure someone’s faster than me...

 

Patton shakes his head and waves him off. 'No, you modest, you fastest.'

 

Virgil chuckles. “Thanks, Pat...”

 

Patton smiles he takes a deep breath and drinks his water. "Walk down?" Virgil nods. Patton starts walking. "I still think you’re the fastest side. It would make sense."

 

Virgil chuckles. “Yeah, well... I think perseverance beats swiftness in the long run... literally.”

 

Patton giggles "True" Virgil walks tall and is constantly looking around them, scanning. "What are you looking for? I didn't summon anything dangerous."

 

“I know. Just memorizing my surrounds so I don’t get lost.”

 

Patton nods "Ok." a gentle breeze goes by and Patton smiles. "Thanks for running with me. How do you feel?"

 

“Good.” Virgil smiles.

 

"I'm glad, we can run again whenever you need it."

 

“Thanks.”

 

"No problem kiddo this was fun just running, talking, breathing. The mountains have the best air." Virgil nods they soon hit the bottom. "Well I don't know about you, but I am taking a shower."

 

Virgil chuckles “Sounds good. I’ll see you later, Pat.”

 

"See ya kiddo." Patton sinks out. Virgil sinks out to his room with a smile and heads to the shower. He leans on the wall and sighs.

 

 “Thanks, Dad.” He whispers.


	6. Night Terror’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talk of self harm (like I said there is going to be a lot of that in this.)

Sham comes downstairs in the dark side and glances at Terra. “Do you need anything before I go?”

 

"Nope I'm good. Good night." Sham nods and sinks out to the commons. He finds Nemo passed out on the couch, Logan in the kitchen. Logan waves at him. 

 

Sham waves back and goes over to him. “Whatcha up to?” He leans on the counter.

 

"Late night snack before I 'sleep'." 

 

 Sham thinks for a moment. “I can help you stay awake.”

 

"You can?"

 

“Try. I can keep you mind panicked. I may be able to avoid seeing whatever the night terror is if it happens, possibly allow you to see it as well.”

 

Logan thinks about it. "No that would require you to stay up all night and I won't let you do that. Also, I'm tired of people messing with my mind."

 

Sham sighs. “I purposely drank Roman’s double shot and I’m very tired.”

 

"My answer is still no." 

 

“It’s multiple nights. It’s not worth a try.”

 

Logan sighs "Fine but I don't like it." 

 

Sham nods. “My room? It will be harder for be to use energy there.”

 

Logan bites his lip. "Ok." 

 

Sham frowns. “Do you want Virgil?” Logan nods “Okay, I won’t-“ Sham remembers the earlier events and hesitates. He glances back at Nemo then up the stairs. “You don’t get Virgil, I won’t get ready.” He heads up to his room.” Logan heads upstairs and knocks on Virgil's door.

 

 “Come in!”

 

Logan goes in. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil comes out of the bathroom, slipping his hoodie on, hair damp. “Yes, love?” He forgot to put foundation over the bruise.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "Uh nothing, maybe you should sleep here tonight."

 

Virgil frowns. "What is it?" he goes over to him.

 

"Your hurt you should sleep in your room."

 

Virgil tilts his head in confusion before his eyes widen and he touches his cheek and winces. "Oh. That. Yeah, it's nothing." he hugs Logan and kisses his cheek.

 

Logan holds onto him. "Sham as offered to help me by using his powers to try to avoid me seeing the night terror." He holds him close.

 

Virgil thinks it over. "So... He's gonna watch what you see while you sleep and try to keep you from seeing it..."

 

"Yes..." He grips onto Virgil. "I don't want to do it. I'm tired of having people in my head. I never liked it I don't want anyone in my head."

 

"Then don't do it."Virgil massages his head."That is so simple."

 

Virgil nods and frowns. "Can you talk to Sham?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because when I try to tell him no, he keeps asking and I gave in." 

 

Virgil tightens his grip on Logan. "Okay. Stay here." Logan nods Virgil goes down to Sham's room. He opens the door without knocking. Sham looks up from his bed. "What were you thinking!? Messing with Logan's mind!? Pushing him after he already said no!?"

 

"Are you going to push me again?" Sham stands and looks at him defiantly.

 

Virgil grits his teeth. "Logan is not going through with this!"

 

"And who are you to say so?"

 

"I'm his boyfriend! He just came and told me he doesn't want to do it, but that you pushed him into it!"

 

"It will hurt him."

 

"YEAH! IT WILL!" Sham raises a brow and flicks his wrist, the door flying closed and locking. Virgil's eyes look to the locked door and back at Sham. _'Run? Protect Logan.'_

 

"Why did you come after Terra?" Sham walks the perimeter of the room, not looking at Virgil. 

 

"He made Logan suicidal!"

 

"So yelling at him will help?"

 

"IS HE EVEN SORRY?"

 

"Yes."

 

"SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? HIS LITTLE PITY PARTY IS GETTING OLD AND IM SICK AND TIRED OF IT! THIS IS WHY WE NEVER GOT ALONG IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sham spins on his heel and abruptly stops to look at Virgil, cloak spinning with him and bouncing when his movement stops. Virgil's eyes narrow and he looks between the cloak and Sham. _'Deceit used to do that... When he hung out with the older dark sides... To look more powerful...'_ he thinks.

 

"Is that really why? Or is it because you never tried?"

 

"Tried befriending my tormentor? Like Deceit did? Became attached to Malice?"

 

"It was-"

 

"It wasn't Terra's fault. I _know_. Everyone protects Terra cause he never got a chance! Everyone pities Terra because he's jealous! Everyone focusses on Terra and **IGNORE ALL THE DAMAGE HE'S DOING! IGNORE THE FACT HE ALMOST KILLED LOGAN! ALMOST KILLED PATTON! ALMOST KILLED ALL OF US!** "

 

Sham simply crosses his arms and blinks. "Like you've never killed a side before."

 

" **MIND YOU I HAVENT! I'VE SPENT MOST OF MY LIFE HIDING AND TRYING TO NOT GET ANYONE HURT MORE THAN NECESSARY**!" Virgil paces the room. Sham just watches him. Virgil spins around. " **If you bring up ANY ideas involving messing with Logan's mind, you'll regret it**!" he sinks out to his room and takes a deep breath. Logan comes out of Virgil's room. He taps his foot and takes deep breaths.

 

Virgil looks at him and whips out his phone, texting 'x' to Nemo and taking Logan's hand, sinking out to the relaxing room. Logan pull his hand away and pace. "No not here! I can't do anything in here!"

 

"I know. I'm sorry, love. Just hold on." Virgil looks down at his phone, clutching it. _'Come on Nemo...'_

 

Logan bangs on the door. "LET ME OUT!"

 

"Logan!" Virgil gets up and pulls him towards the middle of the room.

 

"Virgil please hit me something please."

 

"No." Virgil sits down with Logan in his lap.

 

Logan squirms "Virgil please if you love me you will let me hurt."

 

"No. I love you too much to let you get hurt." _'NEMO!'_

 

"It helps, please everything was fine until you started stopping me." 

 

Virgil shakes his head. "No."

 

Logan screams "You don't understand me!"

 

Virgil winces. "I do-"

 

"NO, YOU DON'T!"

 

Virgil rocks Logan. _'Panic. Screaming. Pain. Alone. Help. Run. Fight. Breathe. Logan.'_ he holds him tightly.

 

Logan starts crying "Virgil please where's Nemo?"

 

" **I don’t- I don't know. I texted him. He should be here**."

 

"He's a sleep on the couch."

 

" **No... No, no, no, no**." Virgil keeps rocking. _'Help. Someone. Please. Can't leave. Logan. Nemo. Help. Alone. Can’t do this. Help. Someone. Please.'_ Virgil closes his eyes.

...  
  
Patton comes down the stairs. He sees Nemo. He walks over. "Nemo, Nemo you silly don't sleep on the couch."

 

Nemo groans and rolls over, pulling his wing over his head. "Confort'ble." he mumbles.

 

"Nemo you are going to be sore." He looks over at Nemo's phone. "Oh, hey you have a text from Virgil. What does x mean?"

 

Nemo shoots up. "LOGAN!" he grabs his phone and looks at it. "FIFTEEN MINUTES!?" He drops his phone and takes a few breaths to calm himself and sinks out to the relaxing room. He finds Virgil clutching Logan and rocking him, both crying, Virgil's eyeshadow dark. "Hey... Shh... I'm here now." Nemo kneels down carefully.

 

" **Why- why did you leave us?** "

 

Nemo pushes back the voices from his nightmares. "Shh... I didn't leave you. I’m sorry. I fell asleep and my phone was on silent."

 

"Nemo, Virgil won't let me hurt."

 

Nemo nods and slowly gets closer. "Can I touch you?"

 

"You can hurt me." 

 

"Can I touch you?" Nemo asks again. Logan nods Nemo carefully holds Logan's hand. "Okay. I'm going to hold up some fingers. Tell me how many I'm holding up, okay?" Logan nods Virgil grips Logan tightly, having stopped breathing. "Virgil. Sink out to Patton." Nemo says calmly and holds up three fingers.  
  
Virgil shakes before letting Logan go and sinking out, rising up in Patton's room and falling to the floor, shaking. "Woah Virgil." Patton kneels down. "Can I touch you?" Virgil doesn't answer, curling up tightly.

 

"Virgil I'm going to touch you." Patton puts a gentle hand on him.

 

Virgil stops breathing and freezes. _'Logan. Nemo. Wasn't there. Pain. Panic. Help. Breathe. Logan. Left. Pain. Nemo. Abandon. Nemo. Help. Cant.'_ Virgil grips his hoodie's sleeves tightly.

 

"Virgil!" Patton pulls Virgil into his lap and stretches him out. "Virgil breath. I'm going to start counting." 

 

Virgil doesn't respond, body starting convulsions from lack of air. _'Too much. Can’t touch. Help. Help. Run. Help._ ' his eyes start sliding closed.

 

"Virgil!" Patton starts taking his panic.

 

Virgil shakes a moment before going limp. Patton sighs and stops. "I'm sorry kiddo." Patton pets his hair. Patton picks him up and puts him bed and lays him on his bed. Patton holds him protectively.   
  
....  
  
Logan leans on Nemo as he calms down. "I'm sorry."  

 

"Don't be." Nemo rubs his back.

 

Logan nods "Virgil?"

 

"He's okay. Patton will take care of him." Nemo tries to suppress his guilt. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

 

"You can’t help that you need sleep too."

 

Nemo shakes his head and sighs, continuing to rub Logan's back. "You okay or do you wanna stay here a few more minutes?"

 

"I want to go to bed. Let's do it in here it would be faster." 

 

Nemo nods and picks him up, carrying him to a bed that forms in the corner. He lays Logan down and sits down in a reclining chair. He reaches for his phone, but remembers he dropped it in the commons. He sighs. _'I hope Virgil is okay..._ ' "If you need anything, wake me."

 

Logan nods "Ok." Nemo snaps his fingers and the lights go out. He stays awake and listens to Logan's breathing to make sure he falls asleep before sleeping himself.

 

_Later that night_ _  
_

 

Logan twitches and kicks his breath catches before he screams and trashes. Nemo falls off the recliner and looks up, half awake. Logan continues to scream before jumping up and running. Nemo gets up and runs after him, taking him down. "Logan!" Logan continues to trash his eyes still close.

 

Nemo grits his teeth and pins him down. He places his hand on Logan's forehead and closes his eyes. Logan is running from an indescribable monster. Logan trips and falls. He starts banging his head on the ground and the monster starts going away.

 

 _'Ohhh...'_ Nemo thinks. _'So, who's giving you this idea...'_ he tries to follow the monster. Nemo sees a bowler hat and a yellow snake _._ _'Of course, you are... You've hijacked Logan's mind- hacked it. So, you can control him...'_ Nemo pulls out and shakes Logan. "Lo. Wake up." Logan continues to trash he slaps Nemo in the face. Nemo winces, but pins Logan down and holds on. Logan slowly calms down then jumps as he eyes fly open. His heart rate goes up. "Shh... Shh... You're okay. It's me. It's Nemo." he losens his grip but doesn't let go.

 

"Nemo, Nemo make it stop please, hit me please, why is that so hard?"

 

"Shh... No. I'm not going to hit you. You don't need pain." _'Terra was right. We need to rewire his mind. But how do we do that without killing him?'_

 

"Nemo please."

 

"Shh..." Nemo rocks him and massages his head.

 

"I'm so tired of this just let me die."

 

Nemo continues rocking him. "Shh... Stop thinking." he snaps his fingers and summons the jacket Virgil made for Logan. Logan holds onto it and sniffs it. Nemo continues rubbing his back. Logan feels the fabric and takes deep breaths.

…

Terra sits on his bed. “Virgil can make Logan suffer all he wants but I’m done.” He lights a match. He set his floor on fire. He takes a deep breath and keeps himself calm. He grabs his blanket and watches the fire. He starts to feel a burning feeling and sticks part of the blanket in his mouth, so he muffles his screams. He soon starts shaking and he takes out the fire. He takes deep breath. “Ok that should give me some more time.” Terra shakily gets into bed. “Ok Logan make my night.”

 

_Later that night._

 

Terra twitches and thrashes. He rolls off his bed. Terra wakes up and throws up before he spazes his eyes looks at everything. He stops breathing and soon goes limp. Then his body leaves leaving a pool of ink behind. His room darkens.

…

"Anxiety." Virgil blinks and sits up from Patton's arms wrapped around his waist. His breath quickens and he looks around the room, taking every shadow with narrowed eyes. "An-xietyyy..." a voice calls in a sing-song tone.

 

"Who are you?" Virgil slides off the bed carefully, hesitating before checking under the bed. He lets out a small scream when he's yanked back by his hood and a sackcloth is pulled over his head. He screams and thrashes before abruptly stopping when he hears Nemo's tired whimper. He hears a pleasured groan and curls into a small ball.

 

"Oh, you are adorrrable."

 

Virgil covers his ears, sack cloth still over his head. _'Don’t fight. Don't fight-'_

 

"Don't fight me, Anxiety. You know I'll win..."

 

Virgil hears Nemo scream. He curls up as tightly and shakes. "Sssorry..." he blinks and looks up, sack cloth gone. He's in a dark closet. There's someone else in there with him. He places a hand on the small side's shoulder who's style is similar to his own. Terror.

 

The small side screams and kicks Virgil's nose. They both hear footsteps getting closer and go silent. The door flies open and Terror screams as he's dragged out. Virgil curls up as tightly as possible when the door closes. He wants to cry, but he knows what crying leads to. He bites his lip till it bleeds. The door opens some time later and an older side is thrown in. He groans weakly, barely breathing. The closet smells strongly of blood and sweat.

 

Anxiety cautiously crawls closer to the side and gasps when he sees the scales reflecting the small amount of light from under the door. "Deceit?" The side whimpers in response. Anxiety looks around before taking Deceit's cloak off and using it to wipe away the blood. Deceit whines in protest, but lets him, unable to stop him even if he wanted to. "I'm sorry..." Anxiety whispers.

 

"Sss... Not your fault..." Deceit slurrs. 


	7. Flashbacks

Virgil cries softly in his sleep, burying his face against Patton. Patton blinks and looks down. He sees Virgil shaking. "Virgil, Virgil kiddo wake up." he says quietly as he rubs his back. Virgil sniffles and grips Patton’s cat hoodie around his shoulders. "Shh Virgil it's just a nightmare everything is ok." Virgil whimpers and rubs his cheek against Patton. Patton holds him protectively "Virgil wake up please."

 

“I am...” Virgil whispers.

 

"Oh Virgil." Patton massages his head. "It was just a dream." 

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No... no it happened... Deceit...”

 

"It's in the past." 

 

Virgil shakes his head again. “Deceit. Malice. Terror. Closet.”

 

"No one is going to hurt you." 

 

Virgil shakes his head more. “Hurt Deceit. Malice hurt Deceit.”

 

"Malice hurt Nemo?" Virgil goes to shake his head before stopping and nodding. Patton continues to massage his head. "Malice is dead, Nemo is safe. That won't happen anymore."

 

Virgil curls into Patton. “I remember...” Patton holds Virgil close, warm, protective. 

 

"I'm so sorry you went through that."

 

Virgil shrugs. “I guess it’s cause Malice preferred the stronger ones that lasted longer... I was pretty weak. He often said so... said he should just kill me cause I’d never survive for long... but Deceit and I got closer so Malice let me stick around... said I helped keep his pet alive longer and more feisty...”

 

"He's wrong, you’re not weak." Virgil shrugs again and looks up at the ceiling.

 

Patton sighs he looks at his clock. 7:30 am. "I'm going to go on my morning run. Want to join me?"

 

Virgil thinks it over. He really doesn’t want to get up, but he’s got nothing better to do. “Sure.”

 

Patton sits up, “I'm going to go get ready then.” Patton kisses his forehead.

 

“Kay, Pat.” Patton gives a warm smile and head to the bathroom.

 

Virgil lays on the bed and stares at the ceiling. He sees images of Malice’s grin flash above him, sees Deceit’s limp body being dragged away. He sees himself trying to run after him to rescue him, only for a spear to be thrust through Deceit’s back. He sees Deceit throw back his head, letting out a weak scream before bliss takes over his features and he goes limp. He sees himself running to Deceit’s now cold room and curling up under the bed, blankets wrapped tightly around himself. He remembers holding a snake plushie close- he doesn’t remember who Deceit said gave it to him.

 

Patton comes out a few minutes later. "Ready?... kiddo?"

 

Virgil blinks and looks up. “Huh? Oh. Yeah.” Virgil stands up. Patton reaches out his hand. Virgil takes it. They sink out back to the mountains from last night. Patton starts stretching. Virgil stretches as well. He blinks away the picture of Deceit stretched and tied into unnatural positions.

 

Patton drinks from his water bottle. "Ready?" Virgil nods. "Ok let's going." Patton starts walking up.

 

Virgil nods. “Sure.” _‘I eat snakes for breakfast.’_ He hears and shivers.

 

"Are you cold? I can make it hotter?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No. I’m good.”

 

"Ok kiddo." Patton starts picking up the pace.

 

Virgil keeps up. “Yeah, the cold keeps me alert. Unlike Deceit...” he chuckles, though what he sees is less PG than what he wants to say.

 

Patton giggles "I still imagine us running and you are lapping me and every now and again you say, 'on your left' as you go by."

 

Virgil snorts and taps Patton’s shoulder. “On your left.” He takes off. Patton laughs and runs after him. Virgil easily loses him, quickly beginning to ascend the hill. Patton goes as fast as he can even though he knows he won't catch up.

 

Virgil reaches the top of the hill and breathes quickly, waiting for Patton. Patton gets there 10 minutes later hot, sweaty, and hot of breath. 'good job'.

 

Virgil grins. “You okay there, Pat?”

 

'Good, tired, rest'

 

Virgil nods. “Take your time.” He starts picking wildflowers. Patton takes deep breath and drinks his water. He stretches and pace. 

 

Virgil sits down and plays with the dirt. After a few minutes he turns to Virgil. "Ok I'm ready." 

 

Virgil nods and stands. "Let's walk back down." 

 

“Sounds good.”

 

After some time, they make it back down the mountain. "Thanks for coming with me. It's more fun running with someone." Virgil nods. "Alright, shower then breakfast if no one beat us to it." Patton giggles.

 

Virgil smirks. “Sounds good. See you soon.” He sinks out to his room, makes sure his door is closed, and goes into the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror before his dam breaks and he screams, falling to the ground. “IM SORRY!”He curls up and hits his fist on the ground. 

 

_‘What happens to cry babies?’  
_

 

 _‘No. You’re dead. I don’t fear- I don’t fear you. Deceit- I’m sorry.’_ Virgil rocks himself a moment before calming down and getting up, going to the shower. He can’t tell if his face is wet from tears or the water.   
  
...  
  
Virgil and Patton are downstairs cooking when Nemo comes down with Logan. “Hey, Dee.” Virgil says. Nemo stops and blinks before looking at Virgil, confused.

 

Logan goes over to him. "Virgil are you feeling alright?"

 

"He had a nightmare." Patton looks at Virgil.

 

“It wasn’t a nightmare.” Virgil frowns and goes back to cooking. “And I’m fine.”

 

Logan frowns but drops it. Patton hands Logan his coffee. "Thank you, Patton." Logan sits down. 

 

"How did you sleep?" 

 

"Terrible like every night." Logan sips his coffee. Nemo pours himself some coffee, still glancing at Virgil. 

 

Sham comes running down the stairs, looking panicked. “HAS ANYONE SEEN TERRA!?”

 

"No... have you try the dark side?" Patton asks.

 

“No! He is there!”

 

"And you check his room?"

 

Nemo goes over to him. Sham grabs his hand. “No! Don’t come! Please!” He looks between Patton and Nemo. Nemo looks at Patton, concerned.

 

Patton goes over and takes his hand. "We will find him." Sham yanks them up the stairs and to Terra’s room. He throws the door open and points at the pool of ink and the scorch marks. Nemo’s eyes widen and he steps in, feeling the room lacking slightly in color and warmth. Patton eyes go wide as he looks around. "No... he didn't." Patton finds a note on his desk and reads it. Tears form in his eyes and he quickly sobs. Nemo goes over to him and takes the note.

 

 _Dear Everyone,_ __  
  
I waited and waited and waited for Logan to get better. I am tired of waiting, I'm tired of waking up from a night terror that isn't even mine, but I suffer anyway. I know you are upset with this, but I couldn't see any other way out for myself. Sorry that I threw a 'pity party' yesterday. I didn't talk about my pains because I knew they would be fix once Logan was, but I can't wait any longer.  
  
I burnt my room, so I have extra time before coming back. I don't want to come back until Logan is fix. Otherwise I will just die again. I probably died of a heart attack, seizure, stroke, or maybe a combination of them. Bring me back before the problem is fix and it will just happen again.  
  
I don't want Logan to suffer, I don't want anyone to suffer. I waited as long as I can. I'm so sorry Sham I love you so much and you kept me going this long. Anyway, I'll see you later,  
  
Love Terra. 

 

Nemo swallows thickly and gently sets the note back on the desk. He backs into a wall and slides down, covering his face. Patton hugs him and cries on his shoulder. Sham runs downstairs, biting back tears.   
  


Virgil looks up. “What happened?”

 

“Terra is alive.”

 

“Oh. Good riddance.” Sham’s head snaps up and his eyes narrow. “What? What good was he doing anyways? We can finally have a breather-“ 

 

Sham decks him. Virgil falls, clutching his face. He looks up at Sham in shock before leaping up and pinning him against the fridge. Sham breathes quickly in shock before he screams and twists around, taking Virgil down. Virgil pulls up and yanks his arm away from Sham. Sham gets up and tries to trip him, but Virgil grabs his arm, pinning it to his back and pushing Sham face first into the ground. Sham lets out a pained grunt and squirms. He tries to hit Virgil off with his wing, but Virgil just grabs the joints and Sham screams, becoming paralyzed.

 

Patton runs down the stairs. "VIRGIL!" Patton grabs him and pins him on the ground. 

 

Virgil grunts. “He hit me!”

 

Sham breathes quickly and closes his eyes. Nemo comes down and cautiously holds him. Sham curls up in his lap."Yet he was the one screaming." Patton looks at Sham. "Why did you hit him?"

 

“I said, ‘Terra is alive’ and he said, ‘good riddance’.” Sham curls up tightly as Nemo checks his wings.

 

Patton sighs and sink out to the relaxing room. He locks the door and gets off of Virgil. "Look, I know your upset with Terra, but you know Sham loves him. It would be like if Logan died and someone said good riddance." 

 

Virgil crosses his arms and looks away."Virgil talk to me. I know your hurting and Sham shouldn't have hit you but... UGH I don't even know!" Half the room becomes Patton's as he hugs a stuff animal. Virgil curls up tightly, pulling blankets around himself and holding Logan’s tie. The room gradually transforms into Deceit’s room, the tie becoming a snake plushie. Patton sighs and does nothing he doesn't know what to say to him.

 

“Anxiety.” A tired looking figure with messy hair and cloak stands by the door. His half scaled face looks soft and caring. “Anxiety.” He calls again and goes over to the bed, kneeling down. 

 

“Don’t wanna talk, Dee.”

 

Deceit sighs. “Anxi-et-y... breathe with me. Anxi-et-y, one, two, three.” He sings softly.   
  


Patton flinches and watches. _'Must be Nemo.'_

 

“Anxi-et-y. Pause with me. Hold your breath till the count of seven...” Deceit sings and pauses, drumming a beat of seven on the bed frame. “Anxi-et-y, ex-hale with me. Breathe out slow till eight.” He drums a beat of eight.

 

“Anxi-et-y. Why won’t you leave? Why do you stick around?” Virgil sings quietly.

 

“Anxi-et-y. Let go and breathe. I’ll stay till your sound. Anxi-et-y... breathe with me. Anxi-et-y, one, two, three.” Deceit starts the song again. Patton smiles softly at the song. 

 

“Anxi-et-y. Pause with me. Hold your breath till the count of seven...” Deceit sings and pauses, once again drumming a beat of seven on the bed frame. “Anxi-et-y, ex-hale with me. Breathe out slow till eight.” He drums a beat of eight.

 

“Anxi-et-y. Now you can see. Your fears aren’t as bad as they seem...” Virgil pokes his head out from under the bed. 

 

Deceit smiles down at him. “Good job...” Patton doesn't move, he doesn't want to scare him away again. So, he waits. Virgil wipes away his tears and looks down. “What’s up?” Deceit asks softly. 

 

“I don’t know... I don’t know what’s going on... I’m remembering things you erased when we escaped... I’m finding out I have more abilities than I thought... Logan keeps having night terrors and trying to self harm and kill himself... I don’t know what to do...” Virgil’s shoulders slump. Deceit whistles and a purple and black snake slither out from behind the bedside table. Virgil picks it up and pets it.

 

“You’re having flashbacks. Not nightmares.” Deceit says. 

 

Virgil sighs. “No one understands that...”

 

Deceit thinks and shrugs. “I might.”

 

“You’re busy. Helping Logan. Which I should be doing. But... after last night...” Virgil shakes his head. “Why is Terra acting like this?”

 

“Have you seen how you’ve been acting?”

 

“Yeah. And I don’t know how to stop it. I don't... want to stop it.”

 

“Then you and Sham can be little shits together.”

 

“Sham hates me.”

 

“Can’t imagine why.” Virgil raises a brow at Deceit who playfully smirks. “Joking aside, you should apologize to Sham. I’m sure you scared the kid.”

 

“He’s not a kid.”

 

“Isn’t he?”

 

Virgil looks up at Deceit’s eyes, admiring how they change to be brighter, fuller of life in these moments of truth and sincerity. He looks down and sighs. “Fiiiine. I’ll apologize to Sham.”

 

“Do at least try to seem apologetic.” Deceit smirks. 

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Whatever, Dee.”

 

“You okay?” Deceit asks. 

 

“Why am I remembering? Why am I acting this way?”

 

“You’ve gone into defense mode. You’re protecting Logan. You go into defense mode when you’re stressed. It’s natural fight or flight response. You’ve been choosing to fight more often. The flashbacks have fueled that primitive ingrained function.”

 

“Okay... but why am I remembering?”

 

Deceit shrugs. “I don’t know. I only know as much as you know.”

 

Virgil sighs. “Helpful.”

 

“I do my best.” Deceit tips and invisible cap. Virgil laughs. Patton giggles Virgil looks over at Patton then at Deceit. “Back to reality for you.” Deceit stands. Virgil sighs and nods and Deceit bows before disappearing.

 

"Sorry I wasn't more help..." 

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Not your fault. You just lost Terra...” he pulls his knees up.

 

"Still wasn't much help last night." 

 

“Also, not your fault. You didn’t know what was happening.”

 

Patton nods. He looks at the Terra doll he tosses it at Virgil. "Talk to it, scream at it, destroy it, I don't care, but sometimes it helps." Virgil frowns and sets it aside. "Or ignore it." Patton shrugs. "He apologized for throwing a pity party. He said he couldn't take the pain from Logan's night terror's anymore and that he doesn't want to come back until they stop." Virgil stays silent."He burnt his room, added an extra two days. I'll... honor his request to not come back. Give you some time away from him. We can continue to focus on Logan." 

 

“Kay.” Virgil doesn’t look up.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "I can leave if you want?" Virgil shrugs.

 

"I'm going to get food, I'll bring you some." Patton sinks out. Virgil looks around the room before sinking out.


	8. And Then He Was Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide, but is it really? because they come back in 3 days. Idk but its played like it so be warn.

Nemo looks up as Patton comes down, Sham calmed down and sitting in his lap nibbling on a cookie. "Hey kiddo how are you feeling?" Sham gives a thumbs up. Patton kneels down and hugs Sham. He kisses Nemo's cheek. 

 

Nemo leans into it before frowning. “Virgil?” Sham holds onto Patton.

 

Patton holds Sham. "Flashbacks."

 

Nemo’s frown deepens. “Of?”

 

"Things you block out. Malice taking you, things like that." 

 

“Yeah I’m... what do you mean things I blocked out?”

 

Patton frowns. "From when you were in the dark side. You block out some of the bad stuff after you and Virgil escape." 

 

Nemo frowns. “I don’t remember doing that...” Sham tightens his grip on Patton.

 

Patton looks at Sham. He rubs his back. "Sham?" Sham bites his lip. Nemo looks at him. Patton sighs "Did you block out Nemo's memories?" Sham gives a small nod. "Why?"

 

“He wasn’t scared... I was trying to make things worse...”

 

Patton looks at Nemo. "Did it help?"

 

Nemo shrugs. “I haven’t really had many nightmares...”

 

Patton nod "Ok well Virgil is remembering things; can you talk to him? I think he's stuck in the past mindset." 

 

Nemo gives a small nod. “I can try... though without knowing what he knows it may be hard...”

 

Patton thinks "I can help you remember if it will help." Nemo bites his lip. Sham furiously shakes his head. Patton sighs and rubs his head. "I don't know I'm throwing darts here." 

 

“I think that’s all any of us are doing...” Nemo says.

 

"Well he needs someone to relate too. He had a past you talk to him get him out from under the bed." 

 

“Past me?”

 

"Back when you were Deceit, you sang a cute little song to calm him." 

 

Nemo thinks hard. “Anxi-et-y. Breathe with me... Anxi-et-y. One, two, three?” He sings quietly and looks at Patton questioningly. Patton nods

 

Nemo nods thoughtfully. “I haven’t sung that in ages... I kind of... stopped... when he left...” he shakes his head. “I don’t remember details, but I remember generally what happened... hopefully that’s enou- wait. You said he was under the bed?”

 

"I took him the relaxing room. It turns into Deceit's room and he went under the bed."

 

Nemo gazes in the distance and smiles softly before shaking his head. “His favorite hiding spot was under my bed. He’d huddle up in a nest of blankets and hug my snake plushie... one of the dark sides gave it to me, I don’t remember who. I think he was killed...” Sham watches him with wide eyes.

 

Patton nods "Can you go talk to him. He's confused on why he's remembering. The theory is stress." 

 

Nemo thinks and nods. “Yeah. Makes sense why he’s been so defensive...” he stands. “Where is he?”

 

"Trying to protect Logan and the relaxing room but don't be surprise if he left."

 

Nemo nods and heads upstairs. “Hey, Nico.” He says as he passes her. 

 

“Hey.” Nico offers him a smile and goes downstairs. She sees Patton holding Sham and frowns slightly. “Is everything okay?”

 

Patton opens his mouth but then closes it he opens again. "Nothing, Sham just had a bad dream." Sham looks at Patton. 

 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Nico comes over and pets Sham’s hair.

 

_'I don't want to tell her that Terra is dead. She doesn't need that stress with the babies.’_

 

Sham sighs. _‘She’s going to find out...’_

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Nico asks.

 

"Can you finish breakfast?"

 

Nico nods and gets up, going to the kitchen. Roman comes down the stairs crying and having a note in his hands. Nico looks up. “Roman?” She goes over to him. Roman holds onto her and cries on her shoulder. Patton looks away. Nico takes the note and reads it, rubbing Roman’s back. She finishes and starts crying as well. Sham gets up and goes over to them, hugging them both.

 

Patton does the same. "I'm so sorry." 

 

Patton just shakes his head. Roman looks at him. "I thought you talk to him?"

 

"I did... I didn't know he would do this." Sham grits his teeth. 

 

Nemo comes back. “He’s not-“ he sees all of them hugging and crying, Nico clutching a paper. He sighs and goes over to them, joining the hug as well.

 

Roman shakes his head. "I should have talk to him. I should have tried harder." 

 

“There was nothing more to be done...” Nemo says.

 

Roman pulls out. "NO ONE PAY ATTENTION TO HIM! SHAM WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT GAVE A SHIT!" 

 

"Roman please calm down." 

 

"NO! WHO THE FUCK SAID HE WAS THROWING A PITY PARTY?" Sham looks down and bites his tongue.

 

"Roman we don't know, maybe no one did. Just please I know you're upset." 

 

Roman paces "He didn't need to die." 

 

"He was in pain." Patton goes over to him. Nico stands there, holding on to Sham. Sham leads her to the couch and sits her down. He looks at Nemo and nods to the kitchen. 

 

Nemo nods and goes in. "Are we any closer to helping Logan?" 

 

Patton shakes his head. "I don't know please sit down." Virgil rises up in the commons and goes into the kitchen, brushing by Nemo. 

 

“Virgil-“

 

“Save it, Dee.” Virgil grabs an apple and goes back to the commons, looking at Sham. “I’m sorry I said that about Terra... and for tackling you...” Nico looks surprised. 

 

Sham bites his lip. “I don’t forgive you.”

 

Roman looks at Virgil. "What did you say about Terra?"

 

Virgil bites his lip and looks down. “Sham told me he was dead... my... reaction... wasn’t exactly appropriate.”

 

Roman looks at his bruise. "You got in a fight with Terra, did you tell him he was throwing a pity party!?" 

 

Patton goes over to Roman. "Roman stop this won't solve anything." 

 

Virgil’s eyes flicker up to Roman’s. “Yes.”

 

"You son of a bitch-" Roman raises his fist and Patton pins his to the wall. 

 

"STOP! NO MORE FIGHTING." Virgil just stands there. Nico holds onto Sham and closes her eyes. 

 

Nemo sighs. “Virgil. I did find out what his night terror was.”

 

Virgil’s head snaps towards him. “What do you mean? How?”

 

“I couldn’t wake him, so I figured I might as well see what’s going on. He was being chased by a monster, and the only way to make it go away was hurting himself. I followed the monster and saw a yellow snake coiled around a bowler hat.”

 

Virgil’s eyes narrow. “You did what?” Sham looks nervous. 

 

Nemo finishes cooking and turns the stove off. He comes out of the kitchen with a worried expression. “Virgil?”

 

Virgil pins Nemo down. “ **YOU VIOLATED HIS TRUST! HE DOESNT WANT ANYONE IN HIS HEAD YET YOU WENT AND DID IT ANYWAYS**!” Nico sinks out. Nemo is surprised but remains calm. Sham leaps up.

 

Patton lets go of Roman and pulls Virgil off. "STOP!"

 

Virgil twists up and around Patton’s neck, bringing him down. Nemo gets up and runs to them, only for Virgil to dive to the side, off of Patton and tripping Nemo. Nemo falls on top of Patton. Virgil’s hand flies over his own mouth and he turns and glares at Sham. _‘Logan. Have to get to Logan. Have to protect Logan.’_ Roman summons a frying pan and knocks Virgil over the head with it knocking him out.

 

Nemo rolls off of Patton and crawls over to Virgil, panting. “Virge-“ he places a hand on his shoulder.

 

Roman throws the pan down. "Where's Logan? I'm ending this now." Patton eyes wide and grabs Roman's leg and pulls him down. 

 

"You are not killing him!" Nemo holds Virgil and rocks him sadly. Sham goes upstairs.

 

"This would all be fix when Logan gets back." 

 

"There has to be a better way." 

 

"Terra is dead because no one will listen to him and now no one will still not listen to him." 

 

"STOP JUST STOP!" Virgil groans.

 

Roman continues to squirm. "Patton get off me." 

 

"FINE!" Patton knocks him out. Nemo jumps. Patton gets up and sinks out. Nemo looks around the commons before picking up Virgil and laying him on the couch. He does the same with Roman and grabs a plate before coming back to the commons and eating. He sees his phone on the table and picks it up.   
  
...  
  
Sham goes to the third story and finds Nico in Pernella’s room, holding both of the baby girls and crying. She looks up as Sham enters. Sham goes over to her and carefully hugs her around the babies, wings wrapping around them. Nico leans on him and cries into his shoulder. “What is happening?” Sham shakes his head. “Are they okay?” Sham stays silent. Nico gasps and closes her eyes, shuddering. Pernella pats her cheek and Nico laughs through tears. Sham smiles at them and continues to hold them protectively.  
  
...

Logan comes down the stairs. "What happened?"

 

Nemo looks up at him and sighs. He looks back at Roman and Virgil out on the couch. “I don’t even know...” he shakes his head.

 

Logan frowns and pets Virgil. "So, Terra is gone, sorry for your loss." 

 

“Yeah... thanks.” Nemo looks exhausted and lost.

 

"I was doing some thinking on what Terra was talking about. Hypnosis needs a trigger. My trigger is stress and anxiety, so I had to remove myself from the situation."  

 

Nemo nods. “That’s why you weren’t here when...” he gestures to Virgil.

 

Logan nods "I didn't want to risk getting trigger or getting hurt trying to pull them apart." 

 

Nemo nods. “Good job.” He offers him a smile.

 

Logan gives a small smile. "He died because of me, didn't he?" Nemo closes his eyes and looks down.

 

Logan sees the note on the ground. He picks it up and reads it. "I'm sorry, I should have known this was hurting him."

 

Nemo sighs. “You’re not the only one...” he glances up at Roman and Virgil again, eyes lingering on Virgil.

 

"Virgil called you Dee..." 

 

Nemo rubs his head. “Patton said he was having flashbacks... to when we were in the dark side. He took him to the relaxing room, and it changed into my old room. He said Virgil went and hid under the bed, then a past version of me came and sang a song we wrote to get him to calm down... his favorite hiding spot was under my bed...”

 

Logan nods and pulls Virgil into his lap. "I should go AND before you tell me no, I know this isn't the only way. I know there are other ways, but I have two problems. First it's too slow and that is not fair for Terra and everyone else and second I'm tired of having people in my head." 

 

Nemo frowns but stays silent. Virgil whines and rubs his head against Logan. Logan holds him close. "I know Virgil will hate it, and I hate leaving him like this but I'm tired of suffering too and it's not the hypnosis talking. I want a full night's rest." 

 

Nemo nods. “Okay. I’ll try to work with him while you’re gone...”

 

"I want to say goodbye, but I also don't want to watch his heart break. I don't want him to feel like he's failed me. He's the one that kept me going but sooner or later the pain just becomes too much." 

 

“Terra said the same thing about Sham...” Nemo sighs. “Write him a note. Something he can hold on to...”

 

Logan nods. "Use the fear bottles to heal Terra's room. If I go today, we will come back on the same day."

 

Nemo nods. “How... are you planning on going?” He feels his heart start to beat quicker.

 

"Medicine. The same you used to put Dog's to sleep. I'm going to be in pain when I come back, I don't want to be in pain when I go." 

 

Nemo nods. “Or...” he shakes his head. “No. I can’t kill you. I’m sorry.”

 

Logan nods "I wouldn't ask you too." 

 

Nemo nods. “I’ll do my best... you should... go before he wakes up...”

 

Logan nods. He takes off his tie and slides off. "You did your best, I'm not mad with you. I thank you for keeping me safe up till now."

 

Nemo nods and looks down, trying to hide his tears. "You have the pain killer ready for when I get back." Logan hugs him.

 

“I will.” Nemo gives him a squeeze.

 

"And I will leave papers for the babies. Their first check up is tomorrow." Logan nods he kisses Virgil and heads upstairs. Nemo slides down to the floor and buries his face into the couch.   
  
...

Virgil blinks and finds Nemo asleep on the floor next to the couch. He groans and sits up, finding Roman asleep on the couch as well. His head is killing him. He gets up and sinks out to his room. He goes to the medicine cabinet and takes some pain killers when he notices a note on his desk. He goes over and picks it up.

 

 _Dear my love Virgil,_  
  
I know you will be upset with my decision, but I need to go. You didn't fail me, you save me so many times before. You opened me up to who I really am, that Deceit try to take away. I love you with all of my heart. I don't blame anyone for this choice that I made, but this needs to stop. I haven't had a full night’s sleep in months. I'm in pain and putting everyone else in pain as well.   
  
To stay would just be selfish of me and everyone else. I will come back just as you know me. I can sleep well and not in complete fear of when I will finally snap. I love you Virgil and it pains me to leave like this, but I know this is best.   
  
This is my choice and my choice alone. I have to go before you try to stop me, I don't blame you I would do the same. I went peacefully and I can't wait to hold you again.  
  
I'm sorry it had to come to this. I love you Virgil and I want you to stay strong for me. Just like before. 3 day's and when I get back, I will shower you will love. We can go on a vacation. Anything you want. I love you,  
  
Love Logan.

 

Virgil falls to his knees and clutches the note. Tears fill his vision and he’s hardly able to read the last few lines. He breathes quickly and stands up, running out. “Logan!?” He goes to Logan’s room and throws open the door, looking around inside. The room is cold and dull. “No. No. No.” he runs in and starts throwing the sheets. “NOOO! LOGAN PLEASE NO!” He falls down and grips the sheets, crawling under the bed and bundling up in them, rocking himself. He crawls out, grabbing one of Logan’s ties and sinking out to the dark side commons. 

 

Lue sees him and ducks behind the counter. Virgil pulls his hood over his head and runs upstairs. Lue watches him with concern. Virgil kneels down near the end of the hall and slides open a small door, crawling in. He closes and locks it, curling up in a ball and cries in the small closet.   
  
...

Roman groans and blinks. "Oww" He sits up and sees Nemo. He shakes him. "Hey, what happened?" Nemo whines and blinks. He looks up at Roman, eyes red from crying. "Hey what's wrong?"

 

Nemo looks and sees Virgil is gone. He picks up Logan’s tie and wraps it around his hand, running a thumb over the silky fabric. “Logan is gone...” he whispers.

 

 _'Good'_ Roman thinks but he won't make the same mistake Virgil did. He rubs Nemo's back.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and lays his head on the couch. “I’m guessing Virgil knows...”

 

"Probably, you want me to go get Patton?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. “I’ll tell him later... he’s probably trying to cool off right now. Just leave him be... and go check on Nico...” Roman nods and sinks out to Pernella's room. Sham looks over at him, wings wrapped around Nico, Orchid, and Pernella, all asleep.

 

"Hey..." Roman whispers

 

Sham gives a small wave. ‘ _How do you feel?’_ He mind speaks.

 

_'My head hurts but that's because Patton knock me out. Logan is dead.'_

 

Sham frowns and nods, looking back at the girls. _‘Nico’s scared... mothering instincts are full swing, and she just wants to keep her babies safe...’_

 

_'I'll stay with her, you can go with you want.'_

 

 _‘There’s nothing to do...’_ Sham carefully unwraps his wings from them and steps back.

 

Roman holds Nico and the babies. _'Nemo is upset, you can talk to him?'_

 

 _‘Yeah. I can try.’_ Roman nods Sham goes downstairs and sees Nemo is gone. He sighs and goes to George’s room. He finds George asleep and bites his lip before sinking out, warming up some food and rising up. He sets it down and wakes George.

 

George blinks "Morning Sham."

 

“Bad-morning George.” _‘Wow. I actually said something true for once.’_

 

George nods "Do I get to eat in bed!" 

 

Sham smirks. “Nope!” He hands George his plate. “Do try to spill.” _‘Thank goodness Logan was able to help him with his mental walls...’_ George giggles and eats. 

 

Sham smiles, feeling a little better hanging out with George. “Do you wanna hang out today? Just the two of us?”

 

"Twera?"

 

Sham shakes his head. “Terra’s sick. He won’t be around for a while.”

 

George frowns "Poor Twera. Ok we can play!" Sham chuckles and continues eating.


	9. Dark Is Safe

Nemo heads to Virgil’s room. He doesn’t find him there. He goes to Logan’s room and finds the same thing. He sighs. _‘Okay... Where’d you go?’_ He looks around the hall before going to the relaxing room. It’s empty as well. He sinks out to the dark side. _‘I don’t have long.’_ He smells a potent scent of laundry detergent. He looks in the kitchen and sees Lue mixing something sticky. “What are you making?”

 

Lue jumps and strings of the substance follow his fingers. “Oh. Nemo. Uh- slime.” He smiles sheepishly. Nemo smiles tiredly and nods, coming over curiously. Lue looks at his eyes and posture. “What happened?”

 

Nemo sighs and sits down. “A lot.”

 

“Did it have something to do with Virgil?”

 

Nemo looks up. “How did you?”

 

“He ran upstairs about a half hour ago.”

 

Nemo nods. “Thanks.” He goes upstairs and looks around the hall. He goes to the end and sees the small door to their secret closet. He kneels down and knocks. “Virgil?” Silence. Nemo sits down and leans against the wall. “Virgil... I’m sorry.”

 

“You didn’t stop him.” Comes muffled. 

 

“No.” More silence. “Virgil, I can’t stay long...” Still silent. Nemo sighs. “I love you. And I’m here for you.”

 

“No you weren’t. You weren’t there for Logan.”

 

“I tried...”

 

“And you failed.”

 

Nemo closes his eyes and stands up. “I have to go.” No answer. Nemo sinks out to his room and falls onto his bed. Virgil continues playing with his hoodie’s drawstrings, staring into the dark and thinking.He closes his eyes and wills himself to sleep.

...

_A few hours later_

 

Patton knocks on Nemo's door. "Nemo are you in there?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Yeah." Patton enter his room. Nemo's lying face down on his bed. He sits up and looks at Patton. Patton goes over and hugs him. Nemo holds him close and lays them down. Patton massages his head and holds him close. "Do you know?"

 

"Know what?"

 

Nemo sighs. "Logan's gone..."

 

Patton stops he sighs and continues massaging him. "Was it peaceful?"

 

"Yeah... Anesthetic I believe."

 

Patton nods "Virgil?"

 

"Hiding in the dark side. Won't come out."

 

Patton nods "He needs time." 

 

"I know... I promised Logan I would try to take care of him..."

 

"Later though. He going to blame us for Logan's decision." 

 

"He already does. He asked me if I stopped him and I said no..."

 

"Why didn't you?"

 

"Logan made it clear... He wanted to stop suffering and causing us to suffer... He acknowledged it wasn't the only way, but said it wasn't fair to any of us. I know it was him that said that." Nemo sighs. "He loves us..." He shakes his head. "Saying it sounds like I assisted..."

 

Patton shakes his head. “He made up his mind, he was going to do it even if you stop him. I don't like it but he's right. It was selfish of us to keep him here." Nemo nods sadly. Patton hold him close. "At least Terra can come back faster.”

 

"Shit." Nemo sits up and heads out.

 

Patton follows "Nemo?"

 

Nemo goes into Patton's room and grabs a few fear bottles, then goes to Terra's room and pours them on the ground. "Logan said to do this... and I forgot."

 

"Oh right." Nemo finishes pouring them out."He will come back the same day as Logan now." Nemo nods and heads back to his room."So, what now?"

 

"Wait. It's all we can do." Nemo sighs and falls back onto his bed. "Remind me the babies' first check up is tomorrow..."

 

"Ok" Patton spoons him. Nemo closes his eyes but doesn't sleep.  
  
...  
  
“Virgil! No!” A hand wraps around his wrist and twists it away, causing him to drop an object he can’t make out. He’s turned and pressed against a wall, forced to look at the scaled face of his best friend.

 

Deceit holds Anxiety’s arms firmly against the wall, tears filling his eyes. “What were you thinking!?” He sounds scared, almost broken.

 

Anxiety struggles against him a moment before stopping and crying. “I can’t take it! I can’t take anymore! The screams, the pain, the dark, the blood! I can’t-“ he slides down the wall and Deceit lets him go, kneeling down while Anxiety draws his knees up and sobs.

 

“I’m sorry you have to go through this… you don’t deserve this…”

 

“Neither do you…” Anxiety crawls into his lap while Deceit pets his hair.

 

Deceit doesn’t answer. He lifts Anxiety up and carries him to the bed, laying him down and crawling in next to him, resuming petting him. “Promise me… Promise me you won’t do it. Please. I can’t- I can’t lose you…”

 

Anxiety curls up and buries his face into him. “I’m tired of losing you…”

 

Deceit holds him close. “I’m sorry…” he rubs Anxiety’s back. “If you just hooold on. Please hooold on. Til’ we find hooope… And leave the dark behind…”

 

“If you just hooold on. Please hooold on, til’ we find hooope.” Anxiety sings in return.

 

“Til’ we find. Til’ we find.” They sing together.  
  
…  
  
“Ho-ohh-ohhh-ope…” Virgil sings to himself, alone in the closet. He pulls out his phone and searches up that song. He puts his earbuds in and lets it drown out the rest of the world.  
  
…

 

Nico curls into Roman, constantly chewing her lip. "Love don't chew your lip you’re going to bleed." Roman pets her face. Nico sighs and stops. Roman kisses her head. Nico leans into him. She opens her mouth but doesn't know what to say. "Shh it's ok." Nico closes her mouth and hides her head under Roman's chin. She still wants to say something- anything, but she can't find words to speak. Roman holds her hand and nuzzles her.

 

Nico kisses his cheek. "I love you..." is all she can find to say.

 

"I love you too." 

 

Nico closes her eyes. "Why did they go...?"

 

"Pain is a strong motivator, at least Logan will come back unhypnosis." Nico nods and snuggles up to Roman."You did a good job with the babies." Roman cubs Pernella's head.

 

Nico smiles softly and strokes Orchid's baby hair. "I couldn't have done it without you..."

 

"You almost broke my hand." He teases. Nico giggles. Pernella sneezes. Roman smirks and wipes her nose. Pernella blinks and goes to suck on his thumb. Roman giggles and lets her.

 

Nico smirks. "Have fun for now... She'll get her teeth in soon."

 

"Think she will be a biter?"

 

Nico snickers. "All babies go through a teething stage. Remember Sham?"

 

"Sham was biting people when he got scared."

 

"Yeah, but he chewed on everything. Rubber ducky's... The remote. Nemo's wings." Nico giggles.

 

Roman giggles he looks at Pernella. “She is a daddy's girl I just know it. She's a fighter." Pernella grabs Roman's finger, her tiny hand barely able to wrap around it. Nico smiles and rocks Orchid. "This little miss almost gave us a heart attack." Roman smirks at Orchid.

 

Nico giggles. "A close call, but she made it." She kisses her head.

 

"I won't let anything happen to them." 

 

Nico kisses Roman's cheek. "I know, my prince." Roman kisses her. Nico hums and closes her eyes. Roman kisses her deeply before pulling out.

 

Nico smiles at him lovingly and looks down at their two girls. "They're getting their hair fast." She giggles and pets each of their heads.

 

"There growing fast." 

 

Nico nods. "I think Nemo and Logan said their first check up is tomorrow..."

 

Roman nods "Ok" Orchid yawns. Roman squeals "She's so cute." 

 

Nico giggles. “You are so cute when you squeal.” Roman blushes Orchid blinks and looks up at Roman before trying to reach for him, her short arms flailing around. Roman holds out his hand. Orchid tries a moment before she’s able to grab it. Nico giggles. Roman smiles and holds his family close.

...  
  
Anxiety walks around his room, stuffing his few belongings into his hoodie’s pockets. He grabs the snake plushie that Deceit gave him and is trying to figure out how to fit it when he hears his door open. He throws the plushie under the bed and turns around, breathing a sigh of relief when he sees the familiar bowler hat. “Dee. What are you doing here?” He sits down on his bed. Deceit comes over and sits next to him, keeping his back straight.

 

Anxiety watches him cautiously. Ever since that week when Malice was gentle on him during sessions, Deceit’s been acting differently. He’s not sure if it’s good or bad. He can always tell when Dee has been hanging out with the older dark sides, he always holds a bit of... class, to the way he moves. 

 

“Is it so bad I simply wanted to visit my friend?”

 

Anxiety frowns. “No...”

 

Deceit looks at him. “My, Anxiety. Are you feeling well?” He looks concerned. 

 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” Anxiety looks up at him. 

 

Deceit frowns. “Whatever is the matter?”

 

“What? Nothing! I said I’m fine!” _‘I’m leaving. I didn’t know how to tell you.’_ Deceit’s eyes narrow a moment before he curtly stands and leaves. “Dee!” Anxiety tries, but he’s gone. He sighs and crawls under the bed, grabbing the snake plushie and hiding it under his hoodie. He cautiously sneaks out and downstairs. He’s almost to the door to the subscape when someone grabs his hood and yanks him back. He screams and turns around, finding Malice grinning at him. 

 

“Ohhh... Anxiety! Where are you going so soon? Shouldn’t you stay here? With us?”

 

Anxiety breathes quickly and looks behind him to Deceit, who stands with his hands clasped behind his back. “D-Dee-“ he’s thrown on the ground and the snake plushie falls out of his hoodie. 

 

Malice looks back at Deceit. “Is that thing yours?” He snickers. 

 

“No. It’s Anxiety’s.”

 

Malice chuckles. “Oh, Anxiety. Ever so childish.”

 

Anxiety curls in on himself, looking at Deceit with scared eyes. _‘Please.’_

 

Malice grabs Anxiety’s wrist and Anxiety screams, trying to pull away from him. He gets a kick to the side in response. “Do you know what happens to traitors, Anxiety?” He purrs. 

 

Anxiety reaches for Deceit as he’s dragged away. “DEE! PLEASE!” Deceit steps aside and doesn’t look at them. 

 

Malice chuckles. “Wrong answer.” He yanks Anxiety up the stairs, dislocating his arm. Anxiety screams in pain. Malice drags him into his room and Anxiety continues trying to fight, but he just gets another bruise, another cut. More, more, more until he blacks out.  
  
...  
  
Virgil shoots up, screaming in the closet. He looks around the dark, breathing heavily. He curls up in a corner and cries. _‘Dark. Safe. Small. Safe. Hide. Safe. Danger. Help.’_ He hears footsteps enter the hall and goes silent on instinct.

 

Evan knocks on the door. "Virgil? You ok in there?" Virgil stays silent. "I'm leaving some food for you." Evan puts down a plate and walks away.

 

Virgil slowly crawls towards the door and unlocks it. He opens it and sticks his head out. The smell of food meets him and his neglected stomach growls. He looks at it a moment before pulling away and going back inside the closet. _‘I don’t need to eat. I’m fine. But what if they get mad at me for not eating? He came up here just to give me a plate.’_ He reaches put and grabs the plate, putting it inside and locking the door again.

 

Virgil scoots to the opposite end of the closet as the plate and stares at it. _‘I don’t need to eat. I’m not hungry...’_ he stares at the plate more before looking away. He remembers stashing away food and having to resist eating it, so Deceit had something when Malice let him go. He looks back at the plate. _‘There’s no point in doing that now... all I’m doing is punishing myself.’_

 

 _‘Please, don’t hurt yourself ever again.’_ He sees Deceit cleaning blood from his arms, tears in his friend’s eyes. 

 

 _‘I’m sorry.’_ He had said as he watched, flinching as Deceit cleaned the cuts.

 

Deceit finished and hugged him. _‘I love you, Anx. Please don’t leave me.’_

 

 _‘I love you too, Dee...’_ Virgil blinks and the image is gone, leaving him staring at the plate. 

 

_‘Take care of yourself. I don’t care what happens to me, make sure you’re safe and healthy.’_

 

Virgil sighs. “For you, Dee.” He crawls towards the plate and eats. He finishes and realizes he’ll have to go downstairs to put his plate in the sink. He sighs. “Might as well get it over with...” he gets up and locks the door, crawling out. He goes downstairs and sees Evan and Lue at the table. Evan ignores him.

 

Virgil goes and sets his plate in the sink. He comes out and stands awkwardly before going back in the kitchen and pretending to look for something. Lue casts a few glances at him. "Ignore him, if he wants to talk, he will." Evan whispers to Lue. Lue sighs and goes back to eating. 

 

Virgil comes back out and looks around with a lost expression. He goes to the door of the subscape and traces it before going to where he was standing and looking at where Deceit and Malice were. He follows the path Malice took him and pauses at the base of the stairs, looking back at where Deceit was. He comes back down and walks the perimeter of the commons. He stops where Lue was standing when Virgil was yelling at Terra. “I’m sorry I threatened you.”

 

Lue looks up and glances at Evan. Evan nods for him to continue.“It’s okay.” Lue looks over at Virgil who’s back is turned towards them.

 

"Terra dead?"

 

Virgil looks at Evan and nods. “The other night.”

 

Evan nods "Good, now I can get a good night's sleep. The little shit has been screaming every night for the past two months."

 

Virgil frowns. Lue looks down and bites his tongue. “Who’s nightmares?” Virgil asks.

 

"Don't know, he couldn't remember them."

 

Virgil sighs. “Was it Logan?”

 

Evan thinks "Yeah now that you mention it, I think it was Logan. I kept telling him to bring it up with the others, but he insisted that it would go away once Logan's did and he didn't want anyone focusing on him." Virgil looks down in shame. Evan shrugs "Not that you care."

 

Lue gets up and goes over to him. Virgil shakes his head and sits down. Lue sits next to him and goes to rub his back. Virgil lets him for a moment before pulling away and shaking his head. “Logan followed his advice.” He pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and folds and unfolds it. Evan gets up and opens his hand asking for permission to read it.

 

Virgil grips it protectively for a moment before sighing and relenting. Evan carefully takes it and reads it before giving it back. "He really loves you, this was for the best."

 

Virgil closes his eyes and looks down, holding the paper to his chest .He sniffles. _‘You can’t show weakness out there. They will take advantage of you. The only place you can be vulnerable is in here. With me.’_ He hears Deceit say. He quickly wipes his eyes and blinks. “Yeah, well. We’ll see.” He fights his voice cracking.

 

Evan sits next to Lue. "What does that mean?"

 

“Means we’ll see if Terra’s right or not. If dying will actually reset his mind.” Lue holds Evan’s hand.

 

"It will, Terra knows that."

 

“How? How does he know?” Virgil looks at Evan.

 

"Deceit is a manipulative little shit. Not Nemo but the other one. I watch everything Terra died a lot from starvation. Every time he comes back, he would act differently. After that first day he was back to his "normal self". Hanging with him now I see what his normal self is like and it was before Deceit took him." Virgil looks down and draws his knees up. "Logan wants you to be strong."

 

Virgil sighs. “Since when am I ever...” he mumbles. Evan shrugs “All I do is run. And when I try to fight, I end up making things worse.”

 

“You fought Deceit...” Lue points out. 

 

“And lost.” Virgil mumbles.

 

"You try that's better than others."

 

Virgil sighs. “I’m so confused. Every time you say Deceit I think of my friend, not my enemy...”

 

"Your stress and holding onto something your familiar with." Evan shrugs

 

Virgil pulls his hood over his head. “He said I’m reverting. Or- something.”

 

Evan sighs "It's quiet here, I think it's why Sham and Terra come here. Stay for as long as you want, I don't care."

 

“Okay...” Virgil looks down and plays with his drawstrings.

 

"We aren't like you remember, we are a lot nicer and we aren't going to hurt you as long as you don't hurt us."

 

Virgil gives a small nod. “I want Dee...”

 

Lue looks at him for a moment before his heart skips a beat and he stands. “Holy shit.” 

 

Virgil’s head snaps up and he growls at Lue. “If you tell anyone-“

 

Lue backs away. “Nope. Nope. Didn’t want to know. Didn’t need to know.” He goes into the kitchen before coming back out. “What about Sham?”

 

Virgil hisses at him. “He’s half dragon, not half snake! And I thought you would have known already?” Virgil glares at him

 

Lue shakes his head and goes back into the kitchen."You know where Nemo is."

 

“He’s not the same.”

 

"Well Dee is gone."

 

Virgil shrugs. “Lies keep you safe. Dark is safe. Light means people are watching you. Dark you can hide and no one cares.”

 

"Dark you can hide and don't know that people care."

 

“Same thing.” Virgil lays down and curls up.

 

"You sound like Terra."

 

“Well. We’re brothers, so...”

 

"Terra is so jealous I'm surprised that he's not Jealousy, but you wouldn't care about that."

 

Virgil sits up and glares at Evan. “Would you stop saying I don’t care!? Thanks!” Virgil falls back down.

 

"What? Terra is a selfish little brat that seeks constant attention. I'm just saying I can see why you hate him. He only thinks about himself."

 

Virgil sits up again and looks at Evan, eyes narrowed. “Are you mocking me?”

 

"No, I'm agreeing with you."

 

“No. You’re definitely mocking me. Maybe you should be Deceit. I mean you already have the half green face going for ya.”

 

Lue comes out of the kitchen. “What did you say?”

 

Evan waves Lue off. "Either way I'm not saying anything false unless you think I am? Tell me Terra is isn't nothing but a selfish brat that doesn't deserve to be here." Virgil grits his teeth and lays back down. "See you can't if I wasn't stuck here I would burn down his room and get rid of that Terrable Terror."

 

Virgil shoots up and storms into the kitchen. He grabs the counter and closes his eyes. _‘Who do I protect? Who do I protect?’_ Evan turns on the TV. Lue sits down next to him and holds him. Virgil comes out and heads for the stairs before pausing. “You said I was safe here...”

 

“No one is safe from the truth.” Lue says. 

 

Virgil turns and runs up the stairs, going back to the closet. "Coward, wouldn't even defend his own brother."L ue sighs."You know I didn't mean any of that about Terra, right?"

 

“Yeah.”

 

"I mean he's still a brat sometimes but he's my brat." Lue smirks and kisses Evan’s cheek before pushing him down on the couch and kissing him deeply. Evan wraps his arms around him and kisses him back.

 

Lue pulls back just enough to whisper “Please.”

 

"Anything for you dear." Evan purrs.


	10. Chapter 10

Fear, Pain, nothing Terra wakes up his bed. He looks around _'I wonder how long I've been gone.'_ he's about to get up when Pain comes crashing down. "Ahh" he holds his head and curls up. His head feels like it's going to explode and his whole-body aches. He tries to scream but can't and just whines in pain. He feels someone rise up in his room. There’s a hand holding his arm down while a needle enters it.

 

Terra whimpers unable to open his eyes from pain or fear or both.“Shh... just sleep.” Virgil’s voice soothes and he pulls the needle out, reaching up and brushing Terra’s bangs back.

 

"Hate me."

 

“No. I don’t. Be quiet and sleep. We’ll talk when you wake up.” Terra nods as he falls back to sleep. Virgil pulls up a chair and waits. He looks over and locks the door before coming back. He needs to talk to Terra first. An hour goes by before Terra wakes up again. He groans and rubs his eyes.Virgil looks over at him. “How do you feel?”

 

"Better..." He sits up. "How long was I out?"

 

“Dead or asleep?”

 

"Dead."

 

“Three days.”

 

"What!? I should have been 5 I made sure of it."

 

“Nemo must have dumped fear bottles in your room.” Virgil shrugs. Terra groans Virgil sighs. “Logan will be back in a few hours.”

 

Terra looks up "Oh...that's why. I didn't think he would do it. Though I did make him suicidal so..."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “He left me a note. It was him. Apparently, he talked to Nemo and he let him.”

 

Terra nods "Not to be rude but why are you here?" Terra pulls his legs up.

 

“I need to apologize for what I said to you. You’re not selfish... you silently suffered and waited for us to fix it, but we were just prolonging both yours and Logan’s pain. So... I’m sorry.” Virgil looks up at him before looking away. “And I wanted to give you an anesthetic, so you didn’t have to deal with the after effects.” He waves an empty needle.

 

Terra nods "I tried to be strong, but I couldn't do it anymore. I got aggressive with everyone and threw a pity party."

 

Virgil sighs and looks down. “No. You were just stating facts. But I have to admit, I’m still a little upset with how apathetic you were after Logan got suicidal.”

 

"Sorry I was sleep deprived and sore and just couldn't care anymore if I lived or die. Not that that's the first time I've felt like that."

 

Virgil nods sadly. “I know...” He looks down and pulls an old snake plushie from out of his hoodie, patches covering rips scattered across it, the stuffing weak and almost gone, allowing it to sag in Virgil’s hands.

 

"What's that?"

 

“What’s it look like?”

 

"An old snake plushie but why do you have it?"

 

Virgil continues playing with it. “I like plushies.”

 

Terra smirks "No judgement, sorry I punish you in the face."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Deserved it.” He picks at a thread on the snake and frowns. He snaps his fingers and a spool of thread and a needle appear in his hand as well as a random piece of fabric. He lays the pink scrap down and starts stitching it on.

 

"Pink doesn't go with the color scheme."

 

“Eh.” Virgil keeps working.

 

Terra watches him. "You still love me, right?"

 

Virgil stops and looks up at him. “Yes, of course.” He says sincerely. “I’m sorry I was a bitch to you.”

 

"I was a bitch back, I know I'm needy and jealous and selfish and-"

 

“You keep talking bad about yourself I’m going to physically fight you.” Virgil smirks. “Yeah, sometimes you require more attention, but that’s not needy, that’s just your age. Heck, Nemo is 25 and still needs someone to pet him once in a while and say he did a good job. It’s human. It’s natural. So is being jealous, just try to not it control you. And selfish is a complete lie. You are not selfish. I’m sorry I said you were.”

 

Terra nods "I honestly thought you would hit me. I wanted you too, figure if you hated me you wouldn't miss me when I was gone."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “I couldn’t hit you. No matter how many times you hit me I wouldn’t have hit you. You’re my brother.” Terra gives a smile before looking down. Virgil tilts his head but goes back to work on the plushie.

 

"Did you miss me? I know losing Logan was hard."

 

“Yesterday, yeah. I spent the last three days hiding in a closet, so I really don’t know what I felt or what’s happened here. ”Terra nods Virgil stitches the snake with care, fingers tracing over a blood stain with a frown.

 

"I'm weird, I want people to care but I also don't, I want to live but I want to die, I don't have purpose, but people tell me I do." Virgil looks up at him. He gets up and sets the snake down before going over to him and hugging him. Terra doesn't move. "Deceit tells me I have a purpose to hurt then I'm told my purpose is to help then I fail at that so what is my purpose and if I don't have one should I just burn away?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No. Your purpose is what you say your purpose is. Only you can decide that. No one, Deceit, us, can decide that for you. Others can only encourage you on the path to take, whether it be for good or evil.”

 

"What if I decide my purpose is to die?"

 

“Then we’ll tell you it’s not. We’ll help you see it’s not. You are made to live. You are loved. You don’t have to die, you don’t _deserve_ to die.”

 

"Why not? I failed Logan I couldn't help him, everyone is better not caring about me. I'm in physical pain all the time and now we have two more people to feel fear off of."

 

“You are in pain, I don’t deny that. But it gets better. I promise. You just have to keep fighting. We’ll work with you, we’ll try to make things easier and better.”

 

"Sure, just everyone stops being scared of everything. How do you keep from suffocating from everyone’s anxiety?"

 

Virgil frowns a moment before he faces palms. “I’m an absolute fucking idiot.”

 

"What?"

 

“Has anyone explained mental walls to you?”

 

"The think Sham and George does to not hear things?" Virgil nods. "I've asked but Logan said I couldn't do it. Something about the difference between thought and feelings."

 

“Empathy. Yes. But you can. I can. We can! You have to otherwise you can’t survive. There has to come a point where you put emotions temporarily aside. If you don’t, they will control and hurt you.”

 

"Like the ink?" Virgil nods. Terra looks down in thought. "I thought the world just wanted me to suffer."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “We just have to learn how to cope.”

 

"So how do I but up walls?"

 

Virgil thinks. “Instead of taking everything in, focus on one person, preferably the least fearful at the moment. Focusing on them will give you a figurative ‘tunnel vision’ of sorts and will block out everything and everyone else.”

 

Terra nods "And if everyone is scared?"

 

“Focus on yourself. Keep yourself calm. Ignore everything else, get away, drown the world out with music. Anything except pain.”

 

Terra nods "I'll try" Virgil gives him a squeeze. There’s a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

 

“Sham.”

 

"You can stay if you want." Terra offers "I don't see you much."

 

Virgil pulls away and shakes his head before he grabs the snake plushie. “I’ll see you later.” He offers Terra a smile before sinking out.

 

Sham knocks on the door again. “Terra?”

 

Terra frowns "Come in." Sham opens the door and races in, hugging Terra, Terra hugs him back. "Hey bro." Sham holds him tight, taking shaky breaths. "I'm sorry"

 

Sham pulls back and signs ‘I love you’ a few times before hugging him again.

 

"I love you too. I love you so much." Sham sniffles and wraps his wings around him. Terra holds him tight. "I'm so sorry I left." Sham just continues to hold him. Terra tubs his back. "You probably think I'm weak or stupid or-" Sham hisses loudly at him. "Sorry." Sham head butts him and rubs his cheek against him. Terra chuckles he scratches his wings. "So how have you been?"

 

Sham smiles and purrs, relaxing. “Excited. George left me.”

 

Terra nods "I can always count on you to be here for me."

 

Sham smiles and stretches as Terra scratches his wings. He reaches and grabs Terra’s hand, flattening it and running it over the leathery wings. "Ok I'll pet you." Sham purrs and lays his head down, nuzzling Terra. Terra giggles "Cuddling time."

 

Sham giggles and hums happily. There’s another knock on Terra’s door. Sham hisses at them. “STAY! HES YOURS!”

 

“He’s petting your wings, isn’t he?” Nico says and Nemo chuckles.

 

Terra laughs "Come in." Nico opens the door and steps in, followed by Roman, Nemo, and Patton. "Hey-" Patton runs over and hugs him. Roman quickly behind. 

 

"We love you so much. I'm so sorry you suffer for so long." Tears form in Patton's eyes.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't make time for you." Roman added 

 

Terra smiles _'Can't move'._ Sham hisses and gently shoves them away, extending his wings to create a protective barrier around Terra. Nico gives him space, tears forming in her eyes as she smiles at seeing him again. 

 

Nemo rubs her shoulder and looks at Terra. “I’m sorry about Virgil. He shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

 

"It's ok he apologized."

 

"Wait you actually saw him!?" Patton ask Terra nods.

 

Nemo looks shocked. “He left soon after Logan died... unless...” he runs out and down to Virgil’s room, but the door is closed and locked. He tries to open it but can’t. He closes his eyes and tries to sink in but reappears where he was. He sighs in relief and comes back.

 

“Nemo?” Nico questions, concerned.

 

“He’s alive.” Nemo says.

 

"Yeah he said he was in a closet for three days." Nico snorts and covers her mouth. 

 

Nemo glares at her before nodding. “Yeah. The one he and I used to hide in the dark side. He started calling me Dee and I think he began to revert a bit... Patton said he was having flashbacks.”

 

Terra nods "Also I know why I get sick all the time. No one taught me mental barriers." 

 

Patton winces "My bad."

 

Nemo covers his face and sighs. He looks at Terra. “I’m so sorry.”

 

"It's ok Virgil taught me I just Lazar focus on one person."

 

"Yourself, it's easier to deal with your own emotions than others." Patton clarifies. Terra raises an eyebrow.

 

"You sure about that?"

 

“The only person you can control is yourself. You just have to learn ways to do so. Why do you think Virgil always smells like lavender?” Nico says.

 

"Because he likes the smell?"

 

“It helps calm anxiety.” Nemo says.

 

Terra nods "So... What should I do?"

 

"That is up to you. Whatever calms your fears." Roman smiles

 

Sham thinks. “Baking? Smelly-“ he gasps. “SQUISHIESSSS!” He runs out of the room. 

 

Nico laughs. “Squishies?”

 

Nemo groans. “It’s this new trend. They’re foam shapes that have different smells on them. Some are fruit, some are deserts, some are scenery smells.”

 

"Slime is another." Patton added

 

"Na too sticky. I like my fidget cube."

 

Sham comes back with an armful of Squishies and drops them on Terra’s bed. He grabs a blue dragon that smells like blueberries and squishes it, giggling madly.

 

Terra picks one up and smells it. "I don't know doesn't really clicks with me."

 

Nemo stares. “Who GAVE you all of these?” Sham points at Roman and giggles.

 

Roman blushes "What!? It makes him happy."

 

“That’s fine, but it’s just I find these things in the weirdest places! There was one in my bathroom!” Nico laughs. Sham giggles darkly.

 

Patton giggles "You like to keep your hands busy to focus on one thing." He looks at Roman who smiles and summons a Rubik cube. He hands it to Terra who looks at curiously as he plays with it getting lost in it.

 

Sham watches, quickly getting lost and blinking. “How are you supposed to solve it?”

 

“Find the pattern.” Nemo says, smiling and sticking his hand in his pocket, rubbing his fingers over Logan’s tie sadly. Terra continues to turn and twist it completely focus on it.

 

Sham watches a bit longer. “Too simple for me.” He finally decides and snaps his fingers, sending all the Squishies to his room except a starfish that smells like vanilla.

 

George pokes his head in and gasps. “TEWRA!” He runs and jumps up on the bed, hugging Terra.

 

Terra drops the cube and blinks "George." he wraps his arms around him. "I've missed ya buddy." Patton giggles and picks the cube up from the floor.

 

George giggles and hugs him back. “Awre you all bewtter now?”

 

“I didn’t tell him you were sick.” Sham clarifies.

 

"Oh yeah all better, sorry I didn't want you to get sick."

 

George nods and slides off the bed. “When Papa and Daddy be bewtter?” He looks up at Nemo who picks him up and rocks him. 

 

“Soon. Hey, Terra? What would you like for breakfast?”

 

Terra thinks "Blueberry muffins with cinnamon." 

 

Patton smiles "You want to help me make it?" 

 

"Heck yeah I do!" Terra jumps up. Sham smiles and moves out of the way. One of the babies cries from upstairs. 

 

Nico sighs. “It never ends.” She sinks out. Roman laughs but then the other baby cries and groans before sinking out. Terra laughs and races downstairs.

 

Nemo is about to follow before he pauses and looks back at Virgil's door. 'Hey Dee.' he hears Virgil's voice and shakes his head before heading downstairs.

...  
  
Calm, relax, sleep. Logan wakes up he doesn't know if it works before he can think more on it his whole body aches and curls up. He whines _'It hurts make it stop. Nemo, Virgil, anyone.'_

 

He feels a hand on his arm and a needle slip in. "Shh... I'm here, love."

 

"Hurts."

 

"I know... Just sleep."

 

The door opens. "Vir-"

 

"Shh. He just got back."

 

"What did you give him?" Logan's vision starts blurring as the voices grow distant.

 

Logan blinks "Hold me." and he's out.

 

Virgil holds him and pets his hair. "Anesthetic. I gave the same to Terra."

 

"Oh... That's when you talked to him." Nemo says and Virgil nods. Nemo watches him carefully. "Virgil-"

 

"I don't want to talk about it, and you don't want to remember it. So just don't go there." Virgil continues petting Logan.

 

Nemo looks sad. "Virgil... I'm still me."

 

Virgil sighs and shakes his head. "You don't even remember who you were before."

 

"You'd prefer Deceit over me?"

 

"I didn't say that..." Virgil says quietly. He closes his eyes. "I just..." he shakes his head and stops talking.

 

Nemo stays a moment before moving towards the door. "I'm always open if you want to talk." he closes the door and heads downstairs. Nico is holding Orchid while she lets Sham feed her, smiling. Sham looks at her with wonder.

 

Roman chuckles as he feeds Pernella. "Having fun Sham?" Sham nods. Orchid grabs the bottle and Sham's thumb and Sham gasps and smiles. Nico giggles. Roman smirks as he burps Pernella. He looks over to Terra. "Terra come over here and hold your baby sister." 

 

"You sure what if I drop her?" 

 

"Sit on the couch and I will put her in your lap." Terra nods and sits down. Roman hands her to him and sits next to him.

 

Nico shows Sham how to burp Orchid. It takes a moment, but Orchid soon burps and Sham giggles. "Do you wanna hold her?" Nico asks. Sham nods and Nico carefully places his hands. "Just makes sure her head is supported." Sham beams and giggles. He looks at Terra.

 

Nemo smiles at them and takes a picture. Terra holds her protectively. "She's so cute " Orchid looks up at Sham and smiles he reaches up to touch his scales. Sham smiles down at her and lowers his head so she can reach. Pernella looks at Terra with curious eyes and plays with his skirt, cooing. Orchid Pat's his scales and coos as she starts rubbing it. Terra smiles at Pernella and hugs her. Sham closes his eyes and purrs. Pernella looks around curiously and pats Terra's cheek. Orchid giggles Terra looks at Pernella. "What is it?"

 

Pernella cups Terra's face and gasps. She points to his eyes then down at his skirt. "Oh yeah I have pink eyes." Terra smirks Pernella blinks a moment before patting Terra's face again and giggling. Sham nuzzles Orchid gently and wraps his wings protectively around her. Nico watches them with a smile. Roman pulls Nico into his lap and holds her.

 

Nico smiles and leans on him.Pernella taps Terra's arm."Hmm? What is it girl?" Pernella reaches for his hand. Terra lets her grab it. She sucks on the side of one of his fingers. Terra giggles Pernella hums happily and chews a little, her first teeth just barely poking through. Terra shakes his head and lets her. "How's Orchid?"

 

"Horrible." Sham's eyed closed and his head is lowered so she can pet his scales. "Oh! if people knew what a comfort to a horse a light hand is."

 

Nico gasps and squeals. "Did you just quote Black Beauty!?" Sham smirks.

 

Orchid giggles happily as she rubs his scales. Roman smirks "Aww she really likes you...wait." Nico giggles. Sham relaxes more and more. 

 

"Have you seen Water Horse?" Nemo asks from the kitchen.

 

"No!?" Nico looks at him.

 

Nemo smiles. "It's really good. It's about this boy who finds an egg on the beach and it hatches into a Lochnes Monster kind of creature they call a Water Horse. So, he's trying to secretly raise this Water Horse without the army coming and capturing it. It grows up fast and eventually he has to release it to the wild. I think you and Sham would like it."

 

"Sounds like a movie night!" Nico beams. "What do you think- Sham?" she giggles. Sham has laid down, holding Orchid protectively and purring happily. Roman glares at him. Terra looks over at see this and laughs. Nico playfully slaps Roman's arm. "Stop."

 

"He's not dating our daughters he will be single and like it." Roman grumbles

 

"We'll get there when we get there. And what if they want to date him?" Nico questions.

 

Sham blushes. "I do so enjoy this conversation..."

 

"Good." Roman huff's as Terra is that in a laughing fit. Sham blushes harder and pulls a wing over his face, closing his eyes as Orchid pets the scales on his neck. Roman continues to keep a dad eye on him as he nuzzles Nico.

 

"They're seven months old. Give it a break." Nico whispers and kisses Roman's cheek. Roman sighs and relaxes.  
  
...  
  
Logan stir in his sleep. Virgil holds him close and pets his hair. Logan hums and flutters his eyes. Virgil looks up at him and kisses his forehead. "Hello, star." he smiles at him.

 

Logan hums "I'm sorry."

 

Virgil nuzzles him. "I forgive you. How do you feel?"

 

"Better nothing hurts."

 

Virgil nods and kisses him on the lips. Logan kisses him back. Virgil closes his eyes and gently cups his face. Logan leans on him and kisses him deeply. Virgil hums and holds him close, hand moving to massage the back of his head. Logan purrs Virgil pulls away a moment to breathe. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you so much too I'm sorry I left. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong-"

 

Virgil kisses him again to cut him off. "You were strong." he whispers and kisses him again. "So strong..." he kisses him deeper. Logan kisses him back. Holding him close feeling free and not weighted down by thoughts Virgil hums.

 

Logan pulls out to breath. "How have you been?"

 

Virgil sighs. "Lost."

 

Logan holds him close. "I'm sorry."

 

"It wasn't you..." Virgil absentmindedly pets his hair.

 

"Anything I can do to help?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. "No. Just... Kinda goin' through it right now. It'll pass."

 

"What have you been doing while I was gone?"

 

"Hiding in a closet..." Virgil admits.

 

Logan frowns and massages his head. "Well I'm here now and I'm not leaving again." Virgil sighs and relaxes.

 

"I kept having flashbacks cause I was stressed... I kept seeing when Dee and I were in the dark side..."

 

Virgil says. "He said that's why I've been so defensive or aggressive lately. Also, Patton thinks I'm the fastest side..."

 

Logan nods "Why does Patton thinks you’re the fastest side?"

 

"We went for a few runs. His theory is that since I'm fight or flight that I'm the fastest. I easily beat him."

 

Logan chuckles "I think that's a safe bet. Here lay down I'm going to give you a full body massage." Virgil raises a brow but complies."Take off your jacket."

 

Virgil slips his hoodie off, the plushie snake falling out. He smiles sheepishly and sets it and his jacket aside. Logan cracks his fingers and starts at the neck. Virgil's eyes slide closed and he sighs. Logan quickly makes his way down to his back working at his shoulder and knocks. Virgil's body slowly goes limp, humming as Logan works. Logan goes at the arms one at a time and does his hands kissing them when he's done. Virgil smiles softly at him. "I love you..."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Virgil and Logan walk hand in hand down the stairs into the commons an hour later. Virgil sees Sham asleep on the floor with Orchid, wings wrapped protectively around her while Roman gives him the dad glares. He sees Terra holding Pernella and Nemo, Patton, and George in the kitchen. "They got big." Virgil comments on the twins.

 

Logan blinks "How old are they!?"

 

Nemo looks over and sees Virgil and Logan relaxed and more at ease. He smiles and comes out. "About seven months. I think they're aging a year a week." Nico looks up at them and smiles.

 

Logan nods "You have been doing their checkups, right?"

 

"Logan relax Nemo has done a great job with the girls." Roman smirks

 

"And Orchid?"

 

"No breathing problems." Roman assures Logan sighs and relaxes.

 

George comes running out of the kitchen. "PAPA! DADDY!" he screams, startling Sham whose eyes fly open and he protectively curls around Orchid and hisses at everything, holding her close. Terra laughs Logan picks George up and holds him close. Virgil hugs Logan with George between them. George giggles and hugs them both. "Are you no longer sick?" 

 

Logan nods "Papa is all better now." He assures.

 

Terra looks at him. "No more night terrors?" He hopes

 

"That will be confirmed tonight." Logan kisses Georges head. "But I'm confident." Terra sighs in relief.

 

Nemo comes over and hugs both of them, closing his eyes and lowering his head. Virgil frowns slightly and slips out, going to the kitchen.

 

Logan hugs Nemo. "Daddy?" George squirms and Logan puts him down. George goes into the kitchen. Virgil picks George up and rocks him, kissing his head. Nemo holds Logan tightly for a moment before letting go, swallowing thickly and nodding, trying to stealthily wipe his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry I put you through this."

 

"Are you sad Daddy?"

 

Virgil continues to rock George, watching Patton work. "It's complicated."

 

Nemo shakes his head. "It'll have been worth it." he pulls the tie out of his pocket and offers it to Logan. "I believe this belongs to you." he sadly smiles.

 

Logan chuckles "Keep it I have 50 more just like it." 

 

George frowns "Why is it complicated?"

 

Patton looks over. "George remember what we talked about pushing people to talk about things they do not want to?" 

 

George whines and lowers his head. "Sorry Daddy I will wesdex your privacy."

 

Virgil chuckles and kisses George's head. "Thanks sweetie." Nemo smiles softly and puts it back in his pocket. Virgil sets George down and reaches into his pocket. His eyes widen and he feels around his jacket. He looks along the ground before heading out. "Where-" he looks up the stairs and starts racing up them. 

 

"Virgil?" Nemo starts following him when Virgil suddenly stops and holds a hand up to him. 

 

"Stop!" Virgil races up to Logan's room. Nemo frowns, a little hurt. Sham looks up and his eyes narrow.

 

Logan heads upstairs. "Virgil?" He goes into his room. Virgil is throwing the sheets around, looking around frantically. "Virgil what are you looking for?"

 

Virgil steps back, running a hand through his hair as he looks around. "The- the snake. Plushie. The one with patches." he breathes quickly. "I lost it. I can't believe I fucking lost it."

 

Logan looks around and looks under his bed. He pulls it out. "Is this it?" Virgil nearly cries and hugs Logan, gripping the plushie tightly and holding it close. Logan holds him and rubs his back.

 

Virgil takes shaky breaths and runs his fingers over the mixed fabric."Thank you..."

 

"You are welcome." Logan kisses his head. Virgil sighs and relaxes. Logan rocks him. "You ok?"

 

Virgil nods. "Yeah, I'm good. Just... Lost it for a moment. Literally. Ya know?"

 

Logan nods "I've never seen that snake before I want to say it's new, but it looks extremely old."

 

Virgil looks down at it and nods. "Yeah... It was in my closet for a while."

 

Logan nods "Well I'm glad you found it." Logan kisses his head again.

 

Virgil smiles and leans on him. "I think I'm ready to go back now." Logan nods and takes his hand.

 

"Wait." Virgil sinks out with Logan to his room and carefully hides the plushie in his closet before heading out.

 

"I'm guessing you don't want the others to know?" Virgil shrugs.

 

Nemo looks up from pacing. "Virgil?"

 

"I'm fine."

 

"Virgil please-"

 

Virgil stops short and turns to Nemo, growling slightly. "I said. I'm. Fine." Nemo blinks and backs off.

 

Logan frowns but follows Virgil. Patton goes and hugs Nemo. "He just needs more time. You know how he is." Nemo nods and hugs Patton back, hiding his face against his shoulder. Patton rubs his back.

 

"What happened?" Nemo asks. Sham watches Virgil carefully before effectively getting thrown out of Virgil's mind and yelping.

 

"Sham?" Nemo pulls away from Patton and turns to look at him.

 

Nico looks worried. "Vir-"

 

"None of you understand, so don't even try." Virgil answers from the kitchen.

 

Nemo checks Sham over who nods and holds Orchid. Nemo stands and goes over to Virgil. "Virgil, what is going on?"

 

"What's going on? Huh. Interesting question. I would have thought you already knew." Virgil raises a brow at him.

 

Nemo frowns. "Unfortunately, I don't or I would have been trying to hel-" he's cut off by Virgil chuckling.

 

"Oh, Nemo. It's amusing to watch you try and fail..." Virgil smirks at him.

 

Nemo stubbles back. _'Deceit- no. It's Virgil.'_ "Virgil... When was the last time you peaked?"

 

"Does it matter?"

 

"Actually-"

 

"Don't answer that." Virgil approaches and Nemo, finds he can't move. He looks at Virgil, scared, noticing his eyes faintly glowing purple. " **Funny. I looked at you with those same eyes and you didn't even blink."**

 

Nemo's eyes widen. "Virgil... I thought that was in the past-"

 

" **Oh. So, memory wipe is the same thing as moving on? Thanks, Dee. 'ppreciate it."** Virgil grabs Nemo's throat and sinks out.

 

Sham gives Orchid to Roman and runs into the kitchen, looking around. "Dad!?"

 

"Mood swings. Virgil's stressed." Nico stands.

 

George frowns. "Daddy?" Sham sinks out to his domain.

 

Nico looks at Terra and takes Pernella, giving her to Roman. "Breathe. Focus on yourself or the babies."

 

Terra takes deep breaths "Virgil-" he pales

 

"Shh... Don't worry about that, just breathe." Nico encourages.

 

"But he and Dad-"The babies start to cry Roman sinks out with them.

 

"Shh... Breathe... Don't think about that. Think about something else." Nico summons the rubix cube and hands it to Terra.

 

Terra shakes his head and grips his hair. "Virgil He's going to hurt Nemo." He gasps _'Can't breathe.'_

 

"Shh. No, he's not. Don't worry about them. They'll be fine." Nico looks around. "Let's go to my room, okay?" Terra nods and curls up. Nico picks Terra up and sinks out.

 

Patton looks at Logan. "What do we do?"

 

"I don't know, I don't know we're they went or what Virgil will do. I don't know." 

...  
  
Sham rises up in his domain. He runs to the webs and goes to Virgil’s, closing his eyes and touching it. _‘Alone. No one understands. Dee is gone. They don’t know me. Have to protect.’_ Sham pulls away and goes to Nemo’s. He touches it and closes his eyes. _‘Deceit. NO! It’s not Vir-’_ the sentence cuts off for a moment before coming back. _‘HE’S GOING TO HURT ME- NO!’_ it cuts out again.

 

 _‘He’s countering them with truth.’_ Sham thinks and pulls away. He looks around before sinking out, back to the commons.  
  
...  
  
Virgil rises up with Nemo in Virgil's domain. Nemo's chest tightens as his eyes frantically look around, body still paralyzed as tears of fear fill his eyes.Virgil looks back at him. " **Welcome to the Labyrinth of Anxiety**." he says with a grand gesture.

 

"Vir- ah!" Nemo makes a face of pain, closing his eyes as his heart clenches and it becomes harder and harder to breathe. "P-Ple-"

 

Virgil lets him fall to his hands and knees, walking closer and lifting his chin to look at him. " **You don't even remember...** " he says almost sadly.

 

Nemo shakes and whimpers. "Vir-"

 

" **Stop. Just stop it**." Virgil drops him and starts walking away.

 

Nemo curls into a ball, rocking himself. "C-can’t- b-bre-"

 

Virgil pauses and looks back at him a moment before continuing. " **Do try to keep up**."

 

Nemo cries. He feels something wrap around his ankle and his eyes shoot open. A vine with eyes on the flowers is slowly beginning to cocoon him. He screams and pulls away, getting up and running. He feels more trying to wrap around him, the unnatural feeling on his wings and around his waist. They lift him from the ground, and he screams again, thrashing. They wrap around the joint of his wings and he shudders. More vines wrap around his arms, legs, and throat. Then they constrict him, cutting off his air. He screams again, but it's cut off as his head starts spinning and the edges of his vision blur. He tries to fight, but his body becomes more and more limp in the vines' hold until he's gone.  
  
...

Virgil continues walking through the Labyrinth when Nemo's screams start. He bites his lip and keeps going, but the screams... Suddenly he's back in Deceit's room, hiding under the bed as those same screams echo from down the hall. He blinks and realizes he's on the ground. He holds his hands up and looks at them. 'What am I doing?' his heart starts racing and he looks behind him, Nemo's screams ceasing. " **WHAT AM I DOING!?** " he gets up and runs back, but Nemo's gone. " **NEMO!?** " 

 

He looks around before running as fast as he can to the middle of the Labyrinth. It takes him some time, but eventually he gets there. He looks around, but Nemo isn't there. " **NEMO!?** " he feels the ground around him shifting and looks down. He screams and tries to pull his feet from the sinking sand but can't. " **NEMOOOO!** " Virgil struggles to free himself, breathing quickly. Suddenly, the vines come and drop Nemo in the clearing, his wings quickly adhering to the semi-liquid sediment. 

 

" **NEMO!** " Virgil tries to run to him but can't _. 'Okay! Think! How do you escape sinking sand!? Uhhhh- SWIM!'_ he lays down and spreads out his body weight. He floats to the top and carefully makes his way to Nemo whose body is already almost completely covered. He grabs him and pulls him close before sinking out to his room.

 

They rise up, sitting in a pool of sinking sand that stuck to their clothes. Virgil holds Nemo and rocks him, crying and shaking. **"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."** he whispers over and over.

 

Nemo groans and blinks. “Vir-Virgil?” His voice his raspy.

 

Virgil holds him tightly. “ ‘M sorry. I’m so sorry. I don’t know- I’m sorry.”

 

Nemo wraps his arms around him, hugging him while Virgil hides his face against him and cries. He wants to know why they’re covered in mud, but he figures he’ll find out later. “Shh… Just breathe.” He rubs his back.

 

Virgil sniffles. “What’s- w-wrong- with me?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“T-Then- why am I like this?”

 

“I don’t know for sure, but we’ll figure it out together, okay?”

 

Virgil nods. “You were screaming…”

 

“Yeah, I was little scared, but I’m not hurt, I promise.”

 

Virgil relaxes against him and closes his eyes. “‘M sorry…”

 

“I forgive you.” Nemo pets his hair and goes to wrap his wings around Virgil, but they’re caked with mud. He sighs and lays them down for a bit till Virgil has calmed down. “You clean up, and don’t worry. I’ll go inform the others, okay?” Virgil nods and Nemo lets him go. He slowly gets up and goes to the bathroom, closing the door. Nemo gets up and goes downstairs.

 

Patton and Logan race to him. "Nemo what happened?" "Are you ok?" "Why are you covered in mud?" "Where's Virgil? Are you hurt?" They talk over each other.

 

Nemo raises his hands. "Shh! Yes! I'm fine. Virgil is fine- kind of. Just- No one try to talk with him right now." He sighs and leans against the rail, closing his eyes and attempting to recount the events. "Virgil had some sort of panic, flashback episode. He just needs some time to calm down."

 

"So he kidnapped you?" Sham raises a brow.

 

"Kidnap is a strong word." Nemo admits. Patton hugs him and holds him close.

 

"Does an old Snake plushie mean anything to you?" Logan ask

 

Nemo leans on him, exhausted. He looks up at Logan. "How old?"

 

"Very."

 

Nemo's heart skips a beat, but he doesn't know why. "Maybe... I can't think right now." Sham crosses his arms and sinks out.

 

Logan nods "He's been very protective of it. He started to panic when he lost it in my room. He said it was in his closet. Given that it's old and a snake I thought you would know but your memory blur doesn't help."

 

Nemo nods. "Yeah... I'd... probably have to see it to know..." He looks up when he hears shouting from upstairs. "Shit." He pulls away from Patton and runs up to Virgil's room.  
  
...  
  
Sham rises up in front of Virgil’s door and snaps his fingers, changing into Nemo. He knocks.

 

“Nemo?” Virgil calls from the bathroom.

 

“Yeah. Can I come in?” ‘Nemo’ asks.

 

“Yeah.” ‘Nemo’ opens the door and steps in. Virgil comes out of the bathroom, hair wet. “Hey…”

 

“Hey. Question? WHAT WAS THAT?”

 

Virgil looks shocked. “I-I-”

 

‘Nemo’ raises a brow. “What? Nothing to say for yourself? WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?”

 

Virgil tenses. _‘Fight? Run? Fight? Run?’_

 

‘Nemo’ takes a step closer and snaps his fingers, transforming back into his normal form. Sham glares at Virgil with anger. “DO YOU NOT CARE!?” He moves to charge.

 

“SHAM! NO!” Nemo runs in and grabs Sham as he squirms in his arms. Nemo looks up at Virgil’s balled fists. “Virgil! Don’t fight! Run!” Virgil’s eyes widen and for a moment, he doesn’t see Nemo and Sham. He sees Deceit and Greed, Dee holding Greed back, begging Virgil to run. 

 

Nemo’s eyes meet Virgil’s and he sees the same thing. Sham stops squirming, seeing it too, and all three of them stare at each other a moment before Virgil stumbles back a few steps then flies out the door. He spins around the hall, breathing heavily. He sees Logan coming up the stairs. _‘Run. Out. Hide. Where?’_

 

“The saferoom!” Nemo shouts from inside the room. “Go! I’ll come for you!”

 

Virgil sinks out to the dark side commons. He doesn’t even bother to see who’s there, just runs up the stairs, down the hall, narrowly missing hitting someone. He crawls into the closet and locks the door before curling up and rocking himself in the dark. He reaches for the snake plushie but doesn’t find it in his hoodie. He remembers it’s in his closet in his room. He rocks himself before sinking out.  
  
…

Nemo lets Sham go and looks around the room, adrenaline wearing off. He sees Virgil rise up and run to his closet, diving in and coming out with an old snake plushie. Nemo stares at it and freezes, continuing to stare long after Virgil sank out again. He doesn’t realize Sham is shaking him or that Logan and Patton are trying to talk to him. He blinks and looks down at Sham, then up at Logan and Patton in front of him."Nemo are you ok?" Patton looks at him with concern. 

 

Logan looks at Sham furious "What did Nemo just say? Not to talk to him! What did you think was going to happen!?" Sham just glares back.

 

Nemo shakes his head in shock. "Plushie..." He lowers himself to his knees.

 

"Nemo?" Patton follows him down and hugs him.

 

Sham looks at Nemo. "Why did he see Deceit holding back Greed? Why was I Greed?"

 

"You weren't..." Nemo leans on Patton and blinks slowly, the scene playing over and over in his mind. "No... He wants Dee..."

 

"Deceit is very much alive." Sham crosses his arms.

 

"Not Deceit. Dee. His friend." Nemo mumbles.

 

"I thought you were his friend?"

 

"I am... but now I'm Truth and Patton's boyfriend... He misses just us... With everything else falling apart, he wants to feel safe..."

 

Logan sits down. "So, what do we do?"

 

"Play the part... reach him in the way he feels safest." Nemo stands and snaps his fingers, changing into Deceit's look, wings gone. Sham looks unimpressed.

 

"You will just be lying to him and when he finds out-'

 

"No. He knows it's me. But..." Nemo looks at Sham sadly. 

 

Sham looks away. "Truth is harder than a lie... and dark seems safer than the light..." He sings quietly.

 

"You can't stay there for too long you’re a positive trait." Patton protest.

 

"I know." Nemo takes Patton's hand and kisses it. "I'll be back, I promise." Patton looks at him with concern.

 

Logan sighs and stands up. "If you need me, I'll be in my room working."

 

Nemo offers him a smile. He looks up at Logan. "Okay." Logan sinks out.

 

Patton looks at Nemo. "Please be careful."

 

"I will, love." Patton nods and leaves.

 

Sham looks at Nemo. "You sure about this?"

 

"I have to try." Sham sighs and leaves as well. Nemo sinks out and rises up in the dark side. He hears a scream from the kitchen and looks over to see Sloth. He sighs and ignores him, going upstairs. He sits down at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall. “Virgil?” No answer. He bites his tongue and swallows thickly. “Anxiety?”

 

He hears a sniffle. Nemo knocks gently. _‘What did I used to do?’_ He hears the door get unlocked. He opens it and crawls in, eyes attempting to adjust to the darkness.“Dee?” He hears to his right. He looks and sees a purple and black bundle in the corner, holding something in his hands.

 

“Hey, Anx.” Nemo says on instinct and smiles softly, crawling in all the way and locking the door. _‘Is… Is that what I used to call him?’_

 

Virgil seems to relax slightly. Nemo stands there a moment on his hands and knees before crawling over and holding him close. Virgil grips the plushie and Nemo’s cloak. Nemo smiles down at him. “Looove the plushie. Whoever gave it to you?” he smirks. Virgil chuckles and curls into him while Nemo pets his hair.  _‘Don’t have long…’_ Nemo thinks. _‘What do I do?’_

 

“I don’t want to leave…” Virgil mumbles.

 

“I know…” Nemo soothes. “But sooner or later, you have to let the past go. Dwelling here is only making you feel worse. Time is a bittersweet thing… It has its sweets and sours, but in the end, it simply flows through your fingers, never to be caught again. That doesn’t mean you can’t look back on it, you simply cannot relive it…”

 

“I know… but it’s safe here… I know this…”

 

 _‘Ha. Safe. Yeah right. NEMO!’_ Nemo continues petting him. “There is safety ahead too… What about Logan?”

 

“Logan is sick… He isn’t strong enough to carry my worries too…”

 

“Wasn’t. He’s better now. He wants to help you.”

 

“Just because he wants to doesn’t mean he can.”

 

“So who is there that makes you feel safe?”

 

“It changes… Logan… Roman a few times. Patton helped for a bit… Then I started having the flashbacks and it was you…”

 

Nemo nods, feeling himself getting weaker. _‘I need to go…’_ “I’m still here. I’ve just grown, like you.”

 

“I haven’t grown. Not like you guys. I’ve just stayed the same… I’m still as weak as I first was… scared. Standoffish.”

 

Nemo shakes his head, breathing getting heavier. “No… You’re not weak. You’re strong… so strong… that’s… why they… never wanted you to… use your powers…” _‘Nemo. Go. Now.’_

 

“Maybe I lost them…”

 

“No… you… didn’t…”

 

“Dee?”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“Are you… dying?”

 

Nemo shakes his head, fighting to keep his eyes open. “J’st… t’red…” He starts slurring. 

 

Virgil frowns. “You should go… this was a bad idea…” Nemo shakes his head. Virgil picks him up and sinks out to Nemo’s room. Nemo whines and holds onto him as Virgil lays him down on the bed and pulls the blankets over him. He sinks out to his own room and locks the door before going and sitting on his bed in thought.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Nemo groans and wakes up, finding himself in his normal form again. He looks around and sees he's back in his room _. 'Virgil brought me... VIRGIL!'_ He pulls out his phone and texts Virgil. 'Hey'

 

'hey'

 

'You okay?'

 

'idk'

 

'Music?'

 

'sure' Nemo scrolls through his playlist for Virgil and starts sending songs.

  
...  
  
Virgil slips his earbuds in and clicks on the first song. 

 

  
" _I'm a ban- I'm a bandito..."_ Virgil sighs and relaxes, focusing on the melody. 

 

_"This is the sound we make... when in between two places._   
_Where we used to be... and where our blood needs to be..."_

 

 _'Sooner or later, you have to let the past go.'_ He remembers Nemo's words. He curls into himself and closes his eyes.  
  
...

"Logan you have been working for hours, take a break." Patton begs.

 

"No I'm behind as it is." Logan stubbornly refuses.

 

"No you’re not, you're coping."

 

"So what if I am?"

 

"Stop it, Virgil wouldn't want you doing this."

 

Logan faces Patton. "Virgil is not here!" 

 

"Virgil needs a break he's not doing well."

 

"I am aware of that."

 

"Your just upset because you can't help him."

 

"Oh did you figure that out yourself or did you read my emotions?"

 

"Like you care-"

 

"Of course I care! Will everyone just leave my mind alone!? Deceit, Sham, Nemo, you stay out of my mind! If I want to tell you something I will god damn tell you!" Logan stands up.

 

"Fine! Tell me! Why are you jealous?"

 

"I'm not jealous."

 

"Oh right, you’re not, sorry I was mistake. You’re not upset about anything. Foolish of me to think that you were."

 

"Stop mocking me Patton."

 

"Then grow up and face the truth. You're jealous that Virgil wants Dee instead of you."

 

"Shut up."

 

"Your upset that you can't help him."

 

"Patton I said shut up!"

 

"No! I'm sorry you can't help Virgil. I'm sorry you can't solve this puzzle but that is all it is to you a puzzle. A problem to solve with your logic."

 

"SHUT UP PATTON I CARE ABOUT VIRGIL! Fine admit it, I'm jealous, Virgil doesn't want me. He rather stay in the past and forget about me and the future we have together."

 

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU! THAT'S NOT WHY HE'S HAVING FLASHBACKS!"

 

"THEN WHAT IS? I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW."

 

"I DON'T KNOW EITHER! THAT'S WHY NEMO IS WITH HIM."

 

"NEMO DOESN'T KNOW EITHER! HE'S JUST GIVING VIRGIL WHAT HE WANTS!"

 

"WHAT'S SO WRONG ABOUT THAT?"

 

"NOTHING JUST... UGH GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

 

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVES SO YOU CAN THROW A SISY FIT."

 

"I’M NOT THROWING A SISY FIT."

 

"SURE LOOKS LIKE IT." Patton takes a deep breath. "Logan please Virgil doesn't need this right now."

 

"You don't know what Virgil needs."

 

"No I don't but neither do you and I know whatever it is he needs it’s not a jealous, selfish boyfriend that wants to play hero."

 

"SELFISH! YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT SELFISH? HOW ABOUT KEEPING ME ALIVE SO I CAN HAVE NIGHT TERROR FOR 2 MONTHS?"

 

"OH SO YOUR MAD NOW THAT VIRGIL KEPT YOU ALIVE?"

 

"NO!"

 

"THEN WHO ARE YOU MAD AT?"

 

"YOU SHOULD KNOW EMOTIONS!"

 

Patton stomps his foot. "SO NOW YOUR ASKING ME TO LOOK IN? MAKE UP YOUR GOD DAMN MIND!"

 

"OH PLEASE LIKE YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW."

 

"DECEIT IS DEAD!"

 

"SEE I TOLD YOU YOU KNEW!"

 

"YOUR ACTING LIKE A CHILD."

 

"YOUR ONE TO TALK, YOU SPEND YOUR WHOLE LIFE ACTING LIKE A CHILD."

 

"SHUT UP!"

 

"NO! YOU WENT OFF LIFE IN IGNORANCE BECAUSE IT WAS BETTER TO PRETEND IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THAN TO MAN UP AND ACCEPT IT!"

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LOGAN DON'T PULL ME BACK DOWN LIKE THIS. YOUR THE ONE WHO WOULDN'T PUNISH ME WHEN I ASKED."

 

"YEAH CAUSE KILLING YOU WOULD CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU KILLED ME!"

 

"IT WAS 22 YEARS AGO LET IT GO!"

 

Logan paces his room. "You know what I've decided? I've decided that I hate you."

 

"LOGAN! Stop. Acting. Like. A. Child! I swear" Patton stomps again. "You don't hate me you’re just letting your emotions control you."

 

"Like that has never happened to you!"

 

Patton goes red. "LOGAN!" He stomps his foot hard and breaks a hole in Logan's floor. He screams in pain.

 

Sham runs in. "What-"

 

Patton looks at his foot inside of Logan's floor. "Oh, shit Logan I'm sorry." 

 

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

 

Sham grabs Patton's hand and tries to drag him out, but Patton's foot is stuck. "NICO!" he screams.

 

Nico comes running. "What-"

 

"Don't help!" Sham works on Patton's foot while Nico supports him.

 

Patton bites his lip. "Sorry Logan." he pulls his foot out breaking more of the floor. Logan screams in pain feeling like his rips are breaking. He cries on the floor.

 

Sham steps towards Logan, but Nico blocks him. "Get Patton out." She says and Sham leads Patton out. Nico goes towards Logan before a voice stops her.

 

" **Don't touch him."** Virgil growls. Nico spins around and looks at him, wide eyed. Virgil walks past her.

 

Nemo limps to the door, breathing heavy and pale. "Lo-" He coughs and nearly falls before Nico catches him and drags him to Nemo's room. Logan holds Virgil and cries on him. Virgil rubs his back. Nico comes back and closes the door for them. Logan coughs up blood. Virgil's eyes widen. He pulls out his phone and calls Nemo.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Nemo, Logan's coughing blood."

 

"Shit." Nemo rises up in Logan's room and sways, hanging up. He kneels down by them, shaking and breathing deeply. "Where does it hurt?"

 

"Chest, ribs, floor." Nemo clenches his jaw.

 

"What? What is it?" Virgil asks.

 

"Okay, umm... Lay him down VERY carefully." Nemo instructs and Virgil does so. "Logan, can I take you shirt off?" Nemo asks, trying to find which ribs are fractured. Logan nods with his eyes closed.

 

Nemo starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Virgil, first aid." Virgil runs and grabs it, sliding back next to him. Nemo grabs a pair of scissors and cuts away the rest of Logan's shirt. "Okay, Lo. I need you to take a deep breath and let it out evenly." Logan tries to take a deep breath, but it hurts, and he shakes his head.

 

Nemo watches and notices an area that doesn't expand with the rest of Logan's chest. "I think I found it. I'm going to touch it to make sure before I do anything, okay?" Virgil gets a mild anesthetic ready.

 

Logan whimpers "STOP!"

 

Nemo pulls his hand away. "Virgil?" He looks at him.

 

Virgil gently takes Logan's arm and inserts the needle, giving him the dose. "How bad?"

 

"I think one's broken, another's fractured. It may have punctured his lung during the fall..."

 

"And?" Virgil looks worried.

 

"I don't think it opened too much. He'll live if we're careful. I don't want to risk surgery though..." Nemo watches Logan carefully, tests his shaking hand, then back at Logan. Logan relaxes

 

"Too bad there's no such thing as Truth bottles..." Virgil watches Nemo.

 

Nemo blinks. "Roman's room absorbs things... Can Logan's room absorb knowledge?"

 

"I don't think that's how it works..." Virgil mumbles. Logan giggles

 

"The longer we wait, the more blood enters his lungs." Nemo says and looks at Logan, scared. "Keep him from laughing, we don't need his rib puncturing anything else."

 

"Well what do you want me to do?"

 

"If he keeps laughing, put him under all the way. I'll be back." Nemo stands and sinks out to his domain. He rises up and looks around. He goes to the ocean and drinks it, wincing at the taste. He takes deeper breaths, trying to get himself refilled.

 

Virgil sighs and looks at Logan. "Can your room absorb knowledge?"

 

Logan shrug "Try a dictionary." Virgil looks around and gets up, grabbing a dictionary off the bookshelf and ripping pages out, throwing them on the floor.The pages disappear and the hole shrinks. Virgil beams and starts tearing more pages out of the dictionary. When that's gone, he looks around for another book. He grabs one on math and does the same. The hole goes away.

 

Virgil goes back to Logan. "How do you feel?"

 

"Loopy."

 

"Sorry, but how's your ribs?" Virgil looks over him. Logan shrugs

 

Virgil sees the indent still there and frowns. "Just hold on... Nemo will be back soon..." He pets him.

 

Logan smiles "I love yoooouuu."

 

Virgil smirks. "I love you too, Lo. But right now, please rest."

 

"Patty mean to me, he called me a kid then broke ma floor."

 

Virgil's fist clenches. "Shh... He's not going to hurt you anymore." He brushes Logan's bangs back. Logan nods Virgil looks at the door. "Come on, Nemo..."

 

"I'm not jealous."

 

"What?" Virgil looks down at Logan.

 

"I'm not jealous, Patty thinks I ma jelly but nope."

 

"Jealous of what?" Virgil asks.

 

"Of Dee but he be crazy cause IIII don't get jelly, unless it's Crofters." Virgil frowns and stays silent, massaging Logan's temples. "I am not selfish either!" Logan pouts "Patty got me all wrong."

 

Virgil grits his teeth. _'Neeeeemoooo... You better get back here soon and watch Logan so I can go have a 'talk' with someoneeee...'_

 

"Patty red me like a book, in my head like everyone else." Logan pouts again. "Why no one leave ma head alone? It's mine! You can't look at it."

 

Virgil growls lowly. "No one will mess with your head again. I promise..."

 

Logan nods "Ma little pro-tec-tor." Logan giggles

 

Virgil smiles and kisses his head. "I will protect you." He promises and holds Logan's hand.

 

Logan smiles "Sorry I'm useless."

 

Virgil growls again. "You are not useless. I will hunt down anyone who says so." an echo barely ghosts his voice.

 

"Patty says I can't help ya."

 

"You don't need to help me."

 

"Why not? I love you."

 

"I don't need help." Virgil rubs his thumb over Logan's hand.

 

"What do you need?"

 

"I just need you to be safe." Virgil nuzzles him.

 

"But I am safe!" He coughs

 

"Shh..." Virgil shakes his head. "What am I doing... You need to rest." he gets up and grabs a bottle of water, carefully offering it to Logan.

 

Logan takes it a drinks it. "Good think we have these up here.' Logan giggles "Ow." 

 

"Shh... Stop talking." Virgil takes it and replaces the cap. He grabs a pillow and sets it under Logan's head. "Sleep." Virgil drapes a light blanket over Logan.

 

"I don't wanna." Logan pouts

 

"Sleep." Virgil turns the lights off. "Or I'm giving you sleep meds."

 

"Will you stay with me?"

 

"I have to go get Nemo, then I'll be right back." Virgil kisses his head.

 

Logan pouts "Why?"

 

"Because I need his help. I'll be right back, Love."

 

Logan nods "Ok lovely." 

 

Virgil smirks and pets his hair. "I will make you believe you are lovely." He sings gently before heading out.

 

He goes the Nemo's room just as Nemo rises up and wobbles. He looks at Virgil, panting. "No good. Can’t-"

 

"It's okay. I tore a dictionary and a math book apart and it healed Logan's room. I wanted you to check him again." Nemo sighs in relief and nods, following Virgil out. 

 

Virgil pauses and Nemo looks back. "Virgil?" 

 

"I'll be right there, I need to grab something." He heads into his room and Nemo frowns, but continues to Logan's room and goes in. Virgil pokes his head back out and goes to Patton's room, knocking.

 

"Not now Nemo." 

 

"It's not Nemo." Virgil says.

 

"Virgil don't, look I'm sorry just leave." 

 

Virgil feels something stir in him. He pushes the door open. "Sorry? You think sorry fixes the fact you almost killed Logan!?"

 

Patton is curl up on his bed. "Well what do you want me to say Virgil? I lost my temper I'm sorry." 

 

Virgil huffs. "Lost your temper? You tend to do that a lot. Or maybe you just like hurting Logan." he walks the perimeter of the room.

 

"It was a heated argument he pushed my buttons I pushed his, I get your upset, but you have just as short of a temper so get out of my room."

 

"Did you respect when Logan asked you to get out? NO. Did you respect he didn't want you in his room!? NO!" Virgil paces faster.

 

"Virgil please what do you want me to do about it? I can't change what has already happened."

 

Virgil stops and stands in the middle of the room. " **I WANT YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE! I WANT EVERYONE TO JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU TOLD HIM HE WAS JEALOUS AND SELFISH!? YOU MADE HIM FEEL USELESS!?** " His eyes gain a purple glow to the edges.

 

"He's not useless but he is jealous. He's upset that he can't help you and that you need Dee. He wants to help where he can't and was throwing a sissy fit over it."

 

Virgil's fist clenches and he runs over, punching Patton's cheek. " **DON'T YOU _DARE_**!"

 

Patton looks back at him. "You can't hurt me punch me all you want but he's jealous and your stubborn."

 

Virgil's eyes glow brightly, and he punches Patton again. " **NO, HE'S NOT! HE'S JUST SCARED BECAUSE NONE OF YOU WILL LEAVE HIM ALONE!"**

 

Patton holds his nose he pulls it back and sees blood. "You made me bleed...YOU MADE ME BLEED." He looks at Virgil scared.

 

" **Really?** " Virgil raises a brow and glares at him.

 

Patton backs away. "Virgil get away from me."

 

Virgil just follows him. " **Aww... What's the matter? Can't take what you dish out!?"** he grabs Patton's wrist and yanks him up, slamming him against the wall.

 

"Virgil please don't make me hurt you."

 

Virgil tightens his grip on Patton's wrists. " **Then don't. Hurt. Logan."** he growls.

 

"No, I don't want to hurt anyone please let me go." Patton begs. 

 

Terra runs in. "Dad! Virgil let him go." Virgil looks in Patton's eyes for a moment before throwing him on the ground and storming past Terra. Terra runs over to Patton. "Dad are you ok? Are... Are you bleeding!?

 

Patton takes deep breaths. "Yeah... It's just a nose bleed don't worry about it." Terra continues to frown and hugs Patton. 

  
"Why was he?"

 

"Don't go near Virgil got it. He’s not safe to be around."

 

Terra nods "Ok Dad."

 

Patton stands up. "I'm going to go clean up."

 

"Dad you're swelling up and bruising."

 

Patton sighs "Go get me an ice bag. Don't tell anyone why you need one."

 

"Why?" 

 

"I don't want anyone going after Virgil."

 

"He's really spook ya."

 

"He made me bleed if he can do that, I don't want to find out what else he can do. Just go get the ice pack." Terra nods and runs out. Virgil is in the kitchen gripping the counter and looking pained. He groans and splashes cold water on his face.

 

Terra comes to a stop he hides not wanting to be seen. _'He wouldn't hurt me...right?'_

 

Virgil breathes hard. His head spins and he sees blood on his fist. He groans, trying to wash it off. He collapses, hitting his head on the counter as he goes down. He whines, trying to fight, but darkness takes over his vision and he's out. The water is still running.

 

"Virgil!" Terra goes over to him. He turns the water off and shakes him. "Virgil? Virgil?" Virgil doesn't respond, hanging limply from Terra's arms.

 

Terra takes deep breaths. _'Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic PANIC'_ **"DAD!"**

 

Roman comes flying down the stairs. "TERRA!" 

 

 **"IN HERE!"**  

 

Roman runs in. "What happen?"

 

" **I don't know he just fell over and collapse**." His eyeshadow runs. Roman bends down. 

 

"Hey shh it's ok, I'm sure he will be fine. Breath with me ok." 

 

Terra takes deep breaths. "Yeah that's good keep doing that. Here focus on this." Roman summons a cube. "I'll take care of Virgil. Just focus on this ok, focus and breath." Terra nods and starts playing with the cube. Roman picks Virgil up and carries him upstairs.

 

Virgil whines and his head rolls to the side. Nemo comes out of Logan’s room and sees them. His eyed widen. “What happened?” He walks beside Roman.

 

"I don't know Terra said he collapse in the kitchen."  

 

Nemo frowns and notices blood on Virgil’s hand. His heart picks up pace. “Take him to his room.” He goes to Patton’s room and cracks open the door. “Patton?”

 

"In the bathroom." 

 

Nemo goes over. "Pat- are you bleeding!?"

 

"It's a nose bleed don't be dramatic." 

 

Nemo frowns and he feels sick to his stomach. "It was Virgil, wasn't it?"

 

"No of course not, he can't hurt me." 

 

Nemo frowns more. "I just saw Roman carrying Virgil. Virgil had blood on his hand. Roman said Terra said he collapsed in the kitchen."

 

"He collapsed? Is he ok?"

 

"I don't know. He was unconscious when I saw him. I told Roman to put him in his room." Nemo goes over to Patton and his eyes narrow at the mild bruising on his wrists.

 

Patton hides his wrist. "I'm fine, how's Logan?"

 

"Asleep. He'll be fine. You're not." Nemo watches him, eyes searching for more injuries.

 

"Nemo please it's nothing." 

 

"It's not nothing. Virgil shouldn't have been able to hurt you. He shouldn't have even tried."

 

Terra comes up with the ice pack. "Dad I have the-" He stops

 

Patton sighs. "Come here." Terra slowly goes in and hands it to Patton. Patton puts it on his face. "We got into an argument and he got protective." 

 

Nemo looks at Terra. "What did you see?"

 

Terra looks at Patton, Patton shakes his head at him. Terra looks at Nemo. "Nothing just that Dad had a nose bleed." 

 

Nemo glares at Patton. "Stop lying."

 

"Let it go! It's not important, I'm more worry about Virgil suddenly collapsing." 

 

"Well... It might have something to do with the fact he was able to hurt you, don't you think?"

 

"I don't know why he was able to! He just was." 

 

Terra bites his lip. "Virgil had Dad pin to the wall. That's all I saw before he stormed off to the kitchen to clean up. He groans and then collapse to the ground." Nemo looks at Terra before kneeling down and rubbing his back."What's wrong with Virgil?" 

 

"I don't know but just leave him alone for now." Patton sits down.

 

 _'He's scared of him.'_ Nemo thinks. "I'll keep an eye on him, see if I can figure out what happened."

 

"Just be careful." Patton frowns."And don't defend me he won't like that."

 

Nemo nods. “Do you want any pain killers?”

 

"I have some I'll be fine." Nemo nods and heads out.

 

Terra gets into bed with Patton. "It's ok to be scared." 

 

"I know." Patton holds him.

 ...

Nemo opens Virgil’s door quietly. Roman sits in a chair. He goes over to Nemo. "He's still out. He hit his head, so I put some ice on him. I also clean his hands."

 

Nemo nods. “Thank you.” He looks at Virgil. “Any ideas?”

 

"Energy drain? I don't know."

 

Nemo’s wing taps against his leg in thought. “He was able to hurt Patton...”

 

"He hit Patton!? He attacked Patton!? Why!?"

 

“Probably over Logan... Patton stomped a hole in Logan’s room and it broke Logan’s rib. He started coughing up blood and Virgil called me. His lung got punctured.”

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "Ok you deal with this. I have babies to take care of. I don't want Patton or Virgil near them until they figure themselves out."

 

Nemo nods. “Will do. Oh- Roman?”

 

"Yes?"

 

Nemo still watches Virgil. “Do you... What’s it like? When you’re in Pride mode?”

 

Roman thinks "Lasor focus on one goal. Usually protecting myself. Everyone is a threat in my eyes."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay. Thank you.”

 

Roman nods "No problem I'll be upstairs." Roman heads out. Nemo sighs and sinks out to check on Logan. He finds him still asleep on the ground. He checks his rib and it looks like it’s slowly healing. He sinks out again to Virgil’s room and pulls up a chair, waiting.


	13. Why would there be a shark in the closet?

Virgil groans and blinks. He looks around and sees he’s in his room. ‘What... happened?’

 

“Hey...”

 

Virgil rolls his head and sees Nemo sitting next to the bed. “What happened?” He frowns. 

 

“How much do you remember?” Nemo asks gently. 

 

Virgil blinks. “I... Logan’s... rib?” Nemo nods. Virgil thinks. “I... I went to Patton’s room... he- I made him bleed!?” He looks scared. 

 

Nemo nods. “Yeah. He’s okay, just shaken.”

 

Virgil sits up and draws his knees up. “How?”

 

“What did it feel like?”

 

Virgil thinks. “I don’t... I don’t know. I just... it just happened. Like...” he sighs. “I had to protect him.” Nemo comes over and sits next to him, rubbing his back. Virgil leans on him. “Patton was hurting him. I had to protect him. That’s all I remember...” Nemo nods. “What’s wrong with me?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re simply learning new things about yourself.”

 

“New is dangerous. New is scary.” Virgil mumbles. 

 

“It is scary, but that doesn’t always mean it’s dangerous.”

 

“I hurt Patton. How?”

 

Nemo stays quiet a moment. “I think... it’s like Roman’s Pride. Roman is ego, Pride protects his ego. You are fight or flight. You’re designed to protect not only yourself, but others.”

 

“So... you think it’s a defense mechanism?” Nemo nods Virgil stays silent. He unconsciously pulls the snake plushie out of his hoodie and fidgets with it. 

 

Nemo gazes at it. “I didn’t know you still had it.”

 

Virgil nods and traces the patches. “Thirty seven. Thirty seven rips and patches.” Nemo nods. Virgil sighs. “So is that why I’ve been so defensive?”

 

“You’ve been choosing fight over flight lately.” Virgil nods. “When was the last time you peaked?”

 

“Months. I don’t like being out of control.”

 

“Yeah... I know.” They stay silent for a while longer. 

 

“Logan?” Virgil asks. 

 

“Asleep and healing well.” Nemo assures. 

 

“Patton?”

 

“Bloody nose, bruised wrists, hit his head, scared.”

 

Virgil looks down. “Was Terra there?” Nemo nods. “How’s he?”

 

“I’m not sure. I don’t think he know what to make of it.” Virgil nods. “Do you want anything?” Virgil shakes his head. “Okay. I’m gonna go check on Logan. Do you wanna come with?”

 

“Sure...”

 

Nemo slides off the bed and offers Virgil a hand. Virgil cautiously takes it and they go to Logan’s room. Logan rubs his face as they walk in. "Meds please." Nemo measures out the pills and hands them to him. Logan takes them. "Thanks, ugh I'm an idiot."

 

“No, you’re not.” Virgil frowns.

 

"I should know better than you push Patton's buttons."

 

Virgil rubs his head. _‘Did I hit it while I was out?’_ Nemo sighs and sits next to him. He looks up at Virgil. Virgil furiously shakes his head. 

 

Nemo raises a brow. “I’m not holding secrets anymore.” Virgil clenches his jaw and looks away.

 

"Is something wrong?"Nemo looks pointedly at Virgil. 

 

Virgil sighs. “You tell him. You have the most balanced perspective.” He goes and sits on the bed. 

 

“I wasn’t there.” Nemo looks up at him from the ground next to Logan. 

 

“WELL I WASNT EXACTLY EITHER, NOW WAS I?” Virgil glares at him and Nemo notices a slight purple tinge. 

 

“Virgil. You need to peak.” Nemo says calmly. 

 

“NO!”

 

“Virgil-“

 

“IF I PEAK I CANT PROTECT LOGAN!”

 

"Virgil." Logan says calmly as he takes his hand. "You can protect me like this either."

 

Virgil looks away and closes his eyes. “I hurt Patton.” He mumbles.

 

"Hurt him how? You hurt his feeling cause I did that too and-" 

 

“I made him _bleed_ , Logan.”

 

Logan blinks a few times "How?" He asks in disbelief and a slightly curious. 

 

“I punched him. Twice. Pinned him against a wall then threw him on the floor.” Virgil doesn’t look at Logan.

 

Logan rubs his hand. "That's basic there got to be more to it. Is Patton ok?"

 

“Yeah, just shaken.” Nemo says. 

 

“And bleeding...” Virgil mumbles quietly. 

 

“I had a theory that Virgil, being fight or flight, may have something like Roman’s Pride. It gets activated and he goes into a defensive mode over not only himself, but others as well. That’s why the incidents with me and Sham happened earlier.” Nemo says. 

 

“Sham, Logan. Nemo, Logan. Nemo, me. Patton, Logan.” Virgil mumbles. “Oh. And Terra, Logan.”

 

Logan thinks "I think you’re on to something. Fight or Flight is adrenaline rush. It's what allows people to run faster than before or become stronger like in cases where people have lifts cars to save their kid. So, it was likely in a strong need of protecting me trigger that response causing you to for a short time be stronger than Patton and be able to hurt him. We already know that you are faster than everyone else. Or most likely faster than everyone else. How did you feel when it was over?"

 

“I think I passed out.”

 

“Yeah... Terra found you downstairs when he went to get an icepack for Patton. Roman carried you to your room and I came in later.” Nemo says.

 

“I think I hit my head...” Virgil rubs his head. 

 

“Yeah, Roman put ice on it. Does it still hurt?” Nemo asks. 

 

“Yeah.” Nemo grabs some pain killers and gives them to Virgil.

 

Logan nods "It's like Pride, Roman always have pride we all have pride, but he has a lot more of it. He can used it to protect himself from insecurities, fears, anxieties, etc. but when he gets out of Pride mode, he has no pride left and that makes him vulnerable to the things Pride was supposed to protect him from. Your tax is physical exhaustion, after a rush your body needs to rest so it knocks itself out. You are probably going to be very sore for a while." Virgil gives a small nod and winces, closing his eyes and laying him down. "Yup that's what I thought. Looks like you’re not the weakest side. You in times are stronger than Patton." Virgil’s lips twitch into a smile before it’s quickly gone. Nemo watches him sadly.“I think this might be a good time to peak." Virgil madly shakes his head till he regrets it. "Virgil please for me?" Logan begs pets his hair.

 

“This isn’t play time.” Virgil mumbles into a pillow. 

 

Nemo frowns. “I think Virgil’s right... he could do something rash while peaked. Let him heal and then he can-“

 

“I’m not peaking and you can’t make me.”

 

“ _Actually_ I can.” Nemo crosses his arms.

 

"Nemo don't threat him. I won't let you do something he doesn't want to even if you think it's best." Virgil curls into Logan. 

 

Nemo looks between both of them before sighing. “You either peak or die of stress.” He puts simply. 

 

“Maybe you just want me dead.”

 

“Then why would I be trying to get you to peak?”

 

“To look like the good guy so I trust you just for you to stab me when I’m peaked.”

 

Nemo blinks. “You- you’re right there. Why won’t you just let go?”

 

“You just told me to not peak.”

 

“I said wait, but you know what? You’ve waited long enough.” Nemo says with a frown. 

 

“I don’t need to peak. You can’t make me. No one’s gonna hurt Logan. I’ll make sure. You all can... just... sleep...” Virgil’s head falls on the bed and his eyes close. 

 

Nemo raises a brow. “You done?” Virgil doesn’t respond. Nemo shakes his head.

 

Logan rubs his shoulder. "Virgil?" Virgil doesn’t respond. "He passed out." Logan looks at Nemo. "How were you going to make him peak?"

 

“Just did.”

 

"What?"

 

Nemo laughs dryly and shakes his head. “He gets anxious about peaking. He was on the edge he just needed a gentle push.”

 

"So, you just talk to him until he fell of the edge?"

 

“Pretty much. He may or may not hate me when he comes too.”

 

"I thought he already did." Nemo looks at Logan and tilts his head. "From the way he was acting I thought he was still upset about you letting me die." 

 

“What? Oh. That-“ Nemo rubs his face before getting up and pacing.

 

"You know I don't blame you for that." 

 

“I know I’m just-“ Nemo waves his hands around.

 

"Frustrated?" 

 

“No... I don’t know.” Nemo keeps pacing. He suddenly stops and face palms. He holds out a hand and watches it shake. He turns to Logan. “Am I still pale?” Logan nods “Dark side. No wonder I’m exhausted.” Nemo goes back to pacing.

 

"Then go rest. I won't move or get any trouble. Go rest." Nemo looks at Logan sadly then down at Virgil. "I'll watch him, I should be all heal by the time he wakes up." 

 

“Keep a blindfold ready.”

 

"Blindfold?"

 

Nemo grins. “Trust me. It’s amusing for the first ten minutes. After that you start believing you’re doomed to die with him.”

 

Logan looks extremely confused. "What do I do with a blindfold?"

 

“Blindfold him. Magical silence.” Nemo smirks. 

 

Virgil whimpers. Logan massages his head. "I don't have one." 

 

“Use a tie.”

 

Virgil blinks and looks up. “You have wings.” He points at Nemo. “Are you a bird?”

 

Nemo shrugs. “Could be.”

 

Virgil blinks and watches him. “You’re a vulture. Are you going to eat me?”

 

“No.” Nemo says. 

 

“What’s in the closet?”

 

“Clothes.” Nemo smirks. 

 

“Why are you smiling? Is there a monster in the closet?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why are you smiling?”

 

“Cause you’re cute.”

 

“No I’m not!”

 

"Virgil?" Virgil looks up at Logan. Logan takes off his tie and wraps it around his head. Virgil goes silent. Logan looks at Nemo. "Did he turn into George?"

 

“Like... George... mixed with a bit of Terra? Just. Watch this. Hey Virgil.” Virgil’s head turns towards him. 

 

“There’s a shark in the closet.”

 

Virgil turns to Logan and pats his face. “Logan. There’s a shark in the closet.”

 

"There is not a shark in the closet, sharks can't breathe." He pulls the tie off.

 

Virgil looks at the closet. “Nemo. Close the closet before the shark gets out.” Nemo closes the closet. Virgil looks around. “Can it tunnel?”

 

“No.” Nemo grins.

 

“Why are you grinning!?”

 

"There is no shark in the closet. Why would there be a shark in the closet?"

 

“Nemo said there’s a shark in the closet.”

 

"Does he believe everything you tell him?" Logan ask Nemo.

 

“He believes anything anyone tells him when he’s like this. Hey, Virgil.”

 

Virgil looks at him. Nemo pretends to throw something. Virgil flinches and closes his eyes. He blinks and looks at them. “Where is it?”

 

"You didn't throw anything." 

 

Virgil climbs off the bed and starts looking around. “What was it?” Nemo chuckles. “Where is it!?” Virgil starts throwing sheets and pillows. “I know you threw something!”

 

"Virgil!" He summons a rubix's cube. "Here I found it." 

 

Virgil stops and looks up. He stares at it a moment, unmoving. “It’s hungry.” He decides.

 

"It's a cube it can't eat." 

 

“It’s gonna eat me, Lo. Kill it.”

 

Logan sighs and throws it away. "It's dead now." 

 

Virgil watches it go. “Will the closet shark eat it?”

 

“I don’t know. Let’s see.” Nemo picks it up and goes to open the closet. 

 

“No. Don’t open the closet. You’ll let the shark out.”

 

"The shark won't get out." Logan holds Virgil. Virgil still stares. 

 

Nemo opens the closet and quickly tosses the cube in before closing it. “There. The shark ate it.”

 

“Cube eat me. Shark eat cube. Shark eat me.” Virgil reasons. There’s a knock on Logan’s door. Virgil’s head spins towards it. “Who is that? What do they want?”

 

"Who is it?"

 

“Nico.”

 

"Not the best time." 

 

“I wanted to ask what you guys wanted for dinner. Is Chinese alright?”

 

"That's fine!" 

 

“Okay!” Nico walks away. Virgil climbs off the bed and walks towards the door."Virgil get back here." 

 

Virgil looks at him. “Why?”

 

"Because there is a dragon waiting on the other side and if you leave it will eat you." Virgil runs back to Logan. Nemo laughs. Logan holds him. 

 

“Alright. I’m gonna go lay down till dinner’s ready. Have fun.” Nemo smirks and heads to the door. 

 

“Nemo. The dragon will eat you.”

 

“No, just you.” Nemo winks and leaves.

 

Logan sighs and rubs Virgil's back. "So, how are you?"

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Why do you want to know?”

 

"Because I care about you. I am your boyfriend." 

 

“Why?”

 

"Because I love you." 

 

“Why?”

 

"Because you make me feel safe and comfortable."

 

“How?”

 

"Because your always there when I need you." 

 

Virgil blinks before laying down. “What if I’m not?”

 

"Your here now." 

 

“What if I’m not? What if it’s just a dream? Or a simulation? What if life is just a game?”

 

Logan puts the tie back on. "Nope not dealing with that topic." 

 

Virgil feels around and touches the blanket. “Logan. Something touched me.”

 

"It's the blanket." 

 

“It’s gonna eat me.”

 

"No, it's not the blanket is your friend. It just wants you to feel warm."

 

“Death blanket.”

 

"The blanket isn't going to kill you." 

 

“The death blanket killed Drax. Blankets are bad.”

 

"That was a cloak, totally different." 

 

“Still a death blanket.”

 

"Ok." Logan pulls the blanket off. "I've saved you from the death blanket." 

 

Virgil smiles and hugs himself. “Blankets bad. Hoodie safe.” Logan nods and takes the tie off. Virgil blinks and looks around. He looks up at the stars painted on the ceiling. “Logan. There’s a hole in your ceiling.”

 

"Nope that is just a magical portal that allows me to see the starts." 

 

“Are aliens gonna kidnap us?”

 

"No." 

 

"Nothing can enter or leave the portal."

 

“I saw an alien.”

 

"Where?"

 

"There." Virgil points.

 

Logan looks but he doesn't see anything. "Here I will close the portal." The ceiling turns back to normal. "Now they can't get to us." 

 

"What if they're invisible?"

 

Logan rubs his head. "My room keeps anything from being invisible. So no one can sneak up on us." 

 

"What if you're one?" Virgil looks at him.

 

"I'm not an alien." 

 

"That's what an alien would say."

 

"Virgil" Logan whines this is giving him a headache. He is so happy George isn't like this. _'If George and Terra made a side together it would be paranoia.'_

 

"You’re an alien." Virgil decides.

 

"How can I prove I'm not an alien?"

 

"You can't. Therefore, you are." Virgil shrugs and lays down.

 

Logan groans "You have no logic!" 

 

Virgil tilts his head. "You just have a higher logic than me because you’re an alien. Aliens are smarter than humans. Aliens have more logic. You're an alien."

 

"I am the embodiment of Logic!"

 

"All aliens are Logic."

 

"What does that even mean!"

 

There's a knock on the door. "Logan! Dinner is ready!" Nico calls.

 

Logan sits up with a groan. "I'll be right there." Virgil slides off the bed and looks around before going to the door. Logan follows him.

 

"Why are you following me?"

 

"We are going to the same place."

 

"Why? Are we twins?" They make their way down the stairs. Logan groans from pain? Annoyance? Both? Who knows? Nico sets the table while Roman puts the twins to bed.

 

Nemo comes down the stairs and snickers. "Having fun yet?"

 

"I want to die all over again. He thinks I'm an alien."

 

Nemo snorts. "Last time he was convinced the floor was slime."

 

Virgil looks over and sees Pernella staring at him. They both stare for a long moment. "Why's she staring at me? She hates me. She thinks I'm ugly. Or there's something on me."

 

"She's a baby she doesn't think."

 

"Excuse you Pernella does think!" Roman says offended. "Any way what's wrong with Virgil?"

 

"Peaked, he's basically the embodiment of paranoia" Logan sits down. Pernella continues to stare at Virgil. 

 

Virgil looks at Roman. "You're a prince." Nemo smirks and sits down.

 

"Yes, I am thanks for noticing. Now I'm going to put Pernella in her room before something bad happens." Roman sinks out.

 

Virgil looks at Nico. "Fire." Nico giggles. Virgil tugs on Logan's sleeve and points at Nico. "Fire."

 

Logan rubs his eyes "Yup it's fire alright." Nemo wheezes. Terra and Patton come down the stairs.

 

Virgil looks at them. He looks at the bruises on Patton's face. "Closet shark hurt Pat?" he looks at Nemo who's currently choking from laughing.

 

"What?" Terra and Patton say confused.

 

Logan slaps the table. "YES! The shark was attacking Patton, so we locked it into my closet, so it doesn't hurt anyone, and we feed it Rubik cube and death blankets and I have been found out to be an alien. Up is down, down is sideways and I want to die!" Logan slams his head on the table. Terra and Patton just blink highly confused. Nico bursts out laughing with Nemo.

 

Virgil looks at Logan. "Why are you hitting your head?"

 

"To be dramatic." Roman laughs as he come down.

 

"Wow what is happening?"

 

"I have no idea." Patton admits.

 

Virgil looks up at Roman. "Prince like shiny."

 

"What?"

 

Virgil points at him. "Prince like shiney." he points at Nico. "Fire shiny." Nico blushes and laughs.

 

Roman laughs "Yes I do." Roman goes over and kisses Nico.

 

Logan looks at them. "Virgil has peak."

 

"OOOOHHHHHHH" Patton and Terra start to snicker.

 

Virgil looks at Roman and points to his sash. "Red. Blood is red."

 

"So are roses."

 

"Roses are blood flowers." Roman laughs

 

Nemo manages to control his laughter for a moment. "Hey. Roman. Watch." he pretends to throw something.

 

Virgil flinches and closes his eyes. He opens them and blinks, looking around. "NO" Roman smiles and watches him.

 

Virgil gets up. "Where is it? What was it?" he starts looking under the plates. Nico covers her mouth and giggles.

 

Logan groans "Nope, not doing this again." Logan picks up his plate. "I am going to have dinner with George in my room." 

 

Patton giggles "Ok Lo." 

 

"Where did it go!?" Virgil looks in Logan's hair. Logan internally screams and heads upstairs.

 

Virgil frowns. "Logan hates me." he sits back down.

 

Patton goes over. "Logan doesn't hate you, he just isn't feeling well." 

 

"Is he dying?" Virgil looks up at him.

 

Nemo calms down. "No, he's not dying." Patton assures.

 

"Oh. Everyone is." Sham comes down the stairs.

 

Virgil looks at him. "We are?" Sham shakes his head. "We aren't?"

 

Sham nods. "Also. Nemo threw a fly at you. It's in your hair." Virgil combs through his hair.

 

Roman smirks as sits down. "So, this is why Virgil never peaks in front of us."

 

"Yup." Nemo says and starts serving food. "He just hates peaking in general. I had to help him cause he wouldn't do it on his own-"

 

"NEMO YOU'RE GONNA BURN YOURSELF!"

 

Nemo jumps and freezes, taking a deep breath. "Virgil, I'm not gonna burn myself."

 

"But it's hot."

 

"It's not that hot." Patton grabs some food.

 

Terra looks at Nemo. "How long does it last?"

 

Virgil stares at Patton's hand. "Why are you not screaming?"

 

"A day usually. Maybe more after everything..." Nemo says.

 

"Because it's not that hot."

 

"Actually, he hasn't peaked in months so probably longer." Nemo says.

 

"I've never peaked." Terra shrugs. 

 

"Virgil, there's a velociraptor in the kitchen." Sham says. Virgil gets up and hides behind Nemo, as far away from the kitchen as possible.

 

"Sham don't scare him." Patton pouts.

 

Sham snickers. "Virgil, the wall is gonna get you." Virgil moves to hide behind Roman, opposite of the wall. Roman massages his head. Virgil freezes then leans into him and closes his eyes, purring. He rubs his cheek on Roman's leg. 

 

Nico looks at him and giggles. Nemo looks at Patton gently. "I think Logan and I figured out what happened..."

 

Roman smirks "You should see him when you do is feet." 

 

"What happened?" Patton ask.

 

" _Roman_." Nemo warns before looking at Patton.

 

"I wouldn't do it!" Sham rolls his eyes and eats.

 

"Virgil has a defense mode like Roman's Pride. It's a fight or flight response that's triggered by a need to protect himself or others. That's why he attacked you, me, Sham, and Terra. He felt he was protecting Logan." Nemo says.

 

Virgil continues to rubs against Roman's leg. Nico frowns in thought. Patton nods "Ok well now that we know we can help him control it better. right?" Nemo nods.

 

"What about him being able to hurt Patton?" Nico asks.

 

"That's where things get interesting. The fight or flight response triggers an adrenaline rush that temporarily makes Virgil the strongest side. But after it's over he crashes, which is why he collapsed in the kitchen." Nemo says.

 

Virgil whines and head butts Roman's side."What are you doing?" Roman asks him.

 

"He wants you to pet him more." Nemo answers and eats.

 

Roman continues to pet him. "He's needier than you." Nemo makes offended bird noises and Sham snickers. Virgil sighs and purrs loudly.

 

"Needy or defying logic. You choose." Nemo shrugs. Nico giggles and pets Virgil as well.

 

Patton smirks then looks at Logan's chair. "I feel bad for Lo, Virgil must be driving him up the wall." he whispers to Nemo.

 

Nemo nods. "I warned him. Tried to at least." he shrugs and glances at Terra. "How are you feeling?"

 

"It's weird to see him like this. Then I start thinking about what will happen when I peak?"

 

Nemo shrugs. "We all usually just get clingier."

 

"I have too..." Sham thinks. Virgil climbs into Roman's lap and curls up. Nico smirks.

 

"Virgil cat." Roman continues to pet him. Virgil purrs happily, rubbing his cheek against Roman's chest.

 

"Nemo, I think you should take care of him." Patton suggests.

 

"Okay." Nemo says and watches Virgil nuzzles Roman. Nico raises a brow.

 

Roman smirks at Nico. "Jealous?" He teases.

 

Nico rolls her eyes. "Curious more like."

 

Virgil lays his head on Roman's shoulder and sighs. Roman looks at his neck. He whistles "Logan got you good." Virgil just leans on Roman, eyes closed.

 

Nico gives Roman a look."I'm not doing anything." Virgil's head starts sliding off Roman's shoulder. Roman holds him up. "I think he fell asleep."

 

Nemo looks up, confused. "Weird..."

 

"Is that bad?" Terra asks.

 

"I don't know... Usually he doesn't fall asleep but then again he's never gone full fight mode either..." Nemo thinks.

 

Roman holds him and stands up. "I'll put him in bed." Roman sinks out.

 

Virgil whines and holds onto Roman tightly. "What's wrong?"

 

Virgil grips Roman's suit. "You. Safe."

 

"You want me to stay?" Virgil nods.

 

Roman nods and lays down with Virgil. Be pulls out his phone and text Nico. 'Virgil got me stuck. Says he's safe with me.'

 

'That's fine. If you need someone to come help, let us know.' she texts back.Virgil relaxes and curls into Roman.

 

'I'll be fine.' Roman massages his head.

 

Virgil hums and wraps his arms around Roman. "Teddy." Roman chuckles and holds him close."Teddy lion." Virgil decides.

 

"I'll take it." Roman smiles Virgil nuzzles him before pulling one arm back and sucking his thumb he closes his eyes. Roman snaps a picture and relaxes. Virgil's eyes suddenly shoot open and he tenses. "Hey you ok?"

 

"What's out there?" Virgil curls into Roman more.

 

"Nothing, your safe." Roman assures rubbing his back. "I won't let anything hurt you."

 

"Is the closet shark there?"

 

"No, the closet is closed nothing can get out."

 

"Shark swim."

 

"There is no water in the closet.”

 

"Carpet."

 

"The shark is swimming on the carpet?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. "Carpet turn into water when shark touches it. It dives under the floor. Bed is safe island."

 

Roman nods "I can kill it for you?" Virgil nods Roman gets up and summons his sword. "Ok you shark your reign of terror is over!" Virgil bundles up in the sheets and watches. Roman jumps into closet "You are going down!" Virgil can hear Shark noses.

 

Virgil gasps. "Roman?" he calls worried and pulls the blanket closer to himself before he frowns and screams, throwing it off.

 

Roman comes out of the closet. "Virgil!?"

 

Virgil struggles with the blanket, kicking it off and it falls to the ground. Virgil pulls his legs up and trembles. "Death blanket." he points at it.

 

Roman goes over. "Hey it's ok." Roman throws the blanket into the closet and closes it. "I killed the shark and trap the blanket. Your safe."

 

Virgil pulls his hood over his head. "Death blanket eat snake and kitten..." he says, looking up at Roman with sad eyes.

 

"Snake and kitten?" Roman goes back to the closet and looks in. He sees an old snake with various colored patches stitched on it and the kitten he made Virgil for Christmas, along with a lion, and two teddy bears. Roman picks up the snake and the kitten. He closes the closet. "I've saved the snake and kitten." He brings them to Virgil. Virgil looks up and makes grabby hands for them. He hands him the stuff animals. "You’re ok?" Roman hugs him.

 

Virgil nods and plays with the drawstrings on the kitten's hoodie. "Hero." he smiles and nuzzles the snake then the kitten.

 

Roman holds him protectively. "Ready to sleep?" Virgil shakes his head. Roman massages his head.

 

Virgil sighs and relaxes some, still playing with the stuffed animals. "No sleep."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Squid."

 

"Squid?"

 

"Squid swim in air."

 

"But there are no squids here."

 

Virgil tugs on Roman's shirt. "There's a squid. It brainwashes you into believing it isn't there." Virgil pauses for a moment. "Am I annoying?" he asks quietly.“Do you hate me?”

 

"No, you’re not annoying and no I don't hate you. I'm the prince I hate no one. I'll stay up and protect you. I'll keep you safe." Virgil whimpers."What's wrong?" Roman rubs his arm.

 

“You’re just saying that...”

 

"Do you not trust me?"

 

Virgil curls in on himself. “Yes...” _‘Dee used to ask that...’_

 

Roman massages his head. "Is there anything I can do so you do trust me?"

 

“No. Trust can’t be-“ Virgil screams and hides in Roman.

 

Roman holds him protectively. "What's wrong?'

 

Sham sighs from behind Roman. “I’m not sorry.”

 

Roman sighs "What are you doing here Sham?"

 

Sham sets two plates down on the bedside table. “Nico asked me to leave your food downstairs.”

 

"Oh, thank you. Please knock next time."

 

“Okay.” Sham sinks out.

 

"He’s gone now."

 

“It’s poisoned.”

 

"Ok then we won't eat it."

 

“But Sham will be upset if we don’t...”

 

"I can make the food go away then it looks like we ate it." Virgil nods Roman waves his hand and the food is gone leaving food stains to back it more believable. "Good?" Virgil sighs and relaxes. Roman holds him and lays him down. He massages his head. Virgil purrs.

 

Roman chuckles and continues. Virgil nuzzles him.Roman nuzzles him back and relaxes.Virgil hums. “Ro?”

 

"Yeah Virge?"

 

Virgil stays silent a moment before looking up at him. “Why do you care?”

 

"Because we're family." Virgil blinks then rubs his cheek against Roman. Roman combs through his hair.

 

Virgil sighs. “Why are you here?”

 

"Because I'm protecting you."  Virgil plays with Roman’s sash. "Do you want me to leave?"

 

“No!” Virgil grips him tightly.

 

"Ok, I'm not leaving." Roman hugs him. Virgil remains tense. Roman rubs his back. "I'm not leaving.” Virgil’s eyes drift closed. Roman continues to rub his back. Virgil’s body goes limp. Roman sighs and holds him protectively. _'I hope Nico can handle the girls tonight.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Nico tries to balance the twins in her arms as she makes her way downstairs to get their food. “Shh. Please stop crying.” She begs as she passes the second floor. She lays the girls down on a blanket on the floor where she can see them and goes to the kitchen.

 

Patton hands Nico two bottles. "Need help?"

 

Nico breathes a sigh of relief. “Yes, thank you.” Patton holds one of the bottles and picks up Orchid. Nico takes the other and picks up Pernella, rocking her. Pernella refuses and cries louder. “Shh...” Nico kisses her head.

 

Patton smirks "Does Roman normally fed her?"

 

“Yeah. She’s daddy’s girl.” Nico giggles.

 

"Maybe she needs daddy to feed her." Patton thinks a loud as he feeds Orchid.

 

“He’s still with Virgil.” Nico tries offering Pernella the bottle again, but she screams. “Goodness.”

 

Patton turns into Roman. "Let me try." Nico hands her to him. Patton offers her the bottle. Pernella hums angrily. "Pernella please love I know you’re hungry." Patton rocks her.

 

Pernella growls. “She’s smart.” Nico comments and burps Orchid.

 

Patton nods and turns back. "Ok I'll go find Roman she needs to eat." Pernella reaches for the bottle. Patton hands it to her. Pernella sticks it in her mouth. Patton smiles "I wonder why she changed your mind?"

 

Nico giggles. “She’s independent." Patton giggles Orchid falls asleep in Nico’s arms. Patton burps Pernella. Pernella hums and relaxes against him. Patton rocks her. Nico smiles. “I think they’re ready for bed.”

 

Patton nods "Ok." Nico heads up the stairs and lays Pernella down, tucking her in. Patton goes to bed. Nico tucks Orchid in before going downstairs. She pauses by Virgil’s door and peaks in. Roman is a sleep holding Virgil protectively. Virgil nuzzles him in his sleep. Nico smiles at them and goes to close the door. 

 

Virgil’s eyes fly open when the door creaks and he tenses. Nico stops. Virgil taps Roman’s arm. “Roman. Roman.”

 

"Hmm?" Roman slowly wakes up. He rubs Virgil's back. "What is it? It's ok nothing is going to hurt you."

 

Virgil remains tense. “The closet shark is coming.” Nico waves sheepishly from the half closed door.

 

Roman sighs "I'll go kill it." Virgil grips him tightly. Roman massages his head. "I won't let anything hurt you. Prince honor."

 

“Don’t leave me.”

 

"I won't leave." Roman squeezes him. "I'm not going anywhere." Virgil sighs. Nico goes to close the door and it squeaks again. Virgil tenses.

 

"Nico leaves the door alone." Roman holds Virgil protectively. Nico nods and leaves.

 

Roman rubs his back. "Ok we're alone now."

 

“What was it?”

 

"It was fire she just wanted to say hi."

 

“Why?”

 

"She was just checking up on us, because she cared." Virgil stays silent. Roman continues to massage his head and rub his back. Virgil purrs quietly and closes his eyes. Roman relaxes Virgil holds the snake and kitten plushies close. Roman hums a lullaby. Virgil's shoulders relax slowly, and he snuggles into Roman.

...  
  
Virgil wakes up the next morning and finds Roman still asleep. He starts giggling and poking Roman's face. Roman stirs "Virgil?" He mumbles

 

Virgil giggles more and pokes Roman's lips with a finger. Roman blinks "Virgil?" Virgil squishes his cheeks. Roman smirks "What are you doing?"

 

"Blub blub." Virgil squishes Roman's cheeks again and holds them, giggling.

 

Roman chuckles "Having fun?" Virgil laughs joyfully. Roman sits up. "So, you're still peak."

 

Virgil rolls around, giggling madly. "Peaky winky."

 

Roman smirks "This is going to be fun."

 

Virgil sits up and blinks. "I feel AMAZING!" He rolls out of bed and takes off towards the door.

 

"VIRGIL!" Roman runs after him.

 

"I can take on the WORLD!!!" Virgil screams as he runs down the hall.

 

Roman tackles him. "Virgil."

 

Virgil squirms under him. "Lemmeh gooo!" he pouts.

 

Nemo opens his door. "What on earth!?"

 

Roman picks him up. "He's just really happy right now, and full of energy."

 

Virgil twists and rolls out of Roman's arms, taking off downstairs. "CAUSE IM FREEEEEEEE!" He shouts.

 

Nemo blinks. "Is that normal for peaking?"

 

"Nope. He usually just has paranoia..."

 

Roman shrugs "I'll go watch him." Roman heads downstairs. Nemo goes back into his room to change.

 

Virgil runs into Logan making his coffee. He gasps and hugs him. "Logo~" he purrs.

 

Logan blinks "Virgil?"

 

Virgil hums and nuzzles him before he starts giggling again. "Noooo iwt- iwt Woman... I Woman."

 

Logan picks him up. "What?" Virgil nuzzles him.

 

Roman comes down the stairs. Logan looks at him. "What did you do?"

 

Roman holds his hands up. "Nothing I just slept with him." Logan tenses "SLEEP! JUST SLEEPING!" Logan relaxes. Nemo rises up in the commons.

 

Virgil makes a long gasp. "Magic." he whispers breathlessly.

 

Nemo stares at him. "What happened to you?" he starts towards them. 

 

Virgil hums and pats Logan's face, resting his head on his shoulder. "Nooo! Nooo! Logo mwine!" he giggles.

 

"Is this normal?" Logan ask

 

"According to Nemo, no." Roman shrugs

 

Nemo shakes his head. "He's never acted like this when he peaks..."

 

"Logieeeee!" Virgil whines.

 

Logan holds him close. "Yes Virgil?"

 

"Attention!" Virgil kisses Logan deeply and makes sure Nemo and Roman are watching. Logan holds him and kisses him back. Virgil teases his tongue. Nemo looks at Roman. Roman shrugs Nemo covers his face and starts pacing in the commons. Logan sits Virgil on the counter and pulls away.Virgil leans forward for more.

 

Logan holds his head back. "You ok?"

 

"He's peak that isn't going to get you an honest answer."

 

"I’m FANTASTIC!"

 

"This isn't peaking. I don’t know what this is!" Nemo throws his hands around as he paces.

 

Logan nods "Ok how about we spend the day in my room?" Virgil flies off the counter and runs to Nemo, tackling him with a hug from behind. Nemo screams, not expecting it and falling. "Virgil!" Logan goes over. "Nemo are you ok?"

 

"Y-yup." Nemo winces and Virgil holds him tightly and licks his cheek. "VIRGIL YOU ARE NOT A CAT!" Virgil hisses.

 

Logan puts his hands on Virgil's shoulder. "Virgil let him go." Virgil shakes his head and continues licking Nemo's face.

 

"Oh my gosh, you slober more than Nico's horses." Nemo looks uncomfortable.

 

Nico comes down the stairs. "Excuse you!?"

 

"Virgil please let him go." Logan pulls on him. Virgil growls and holds tighter, gripping Nemo's wings.  
  
Nemo squirms and closes his eyes. "Virgil-"

 

Nico blinks and looks at Roman. "What happened?"

 

Roman shrugs "I don't know."

 

"Virgil please let go your upsetting him." Logan begs.

 

Virgil chuckles. "Cats eat birds..." he chews Nemo's hair.

 

Nemo looks up at Logan with confusion. "What the fuck?" Patton comes down the stairs. He looks at the situation. Logan pulls him off. Virgil blinks and shrugs, laying dramatically on the floor.  
  
Nemo wipes his face with his hand with disgust and combs through his hair. "Ack." he sinks out.

 

Logan sits down. "What was that?"

 

Virgil shrugs and closes his eyes before he starts laughing. He shoots up beaming. "DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!?" He falls back on the floor laughing.

 

Patton looks at him. "Peaking?"

 

"Nope we don't know what's wrong with him." Roman goes into the kitchen. Virgil continues in his laughing fit.

 

Sham rises up, curls in full bed head, eyes squinting against the light as he frowns. He points at Virgil. "I love you." Virgil blinks before laughing.

 

Nico stares. "Sooo... Any ideas?"

 

"How about don't? Don’t even try?" Sham throws a pillow in Virgil's face, knocking him back down to the ground. Logan throws the pillow back at him.

 

"Omph." Sham catches it and stumbles sleepily.

 

"Someone grumpy" Roman teases

 

"Someone jealous." Patton mutters 

 

Logan stands up. "I'm not jealous." He goes over to Patton. "Stop reading me." He goes upstairs.

 

Virgil sits up and giggles. "Green bug." he makes grabby hands for the pillow. Sham throws it back at him.

 

Nemo rises up again, face cleaned up. "What'd I miss?"

 

"HITORMISSIGUESSTHEYNEVERMISSHUH!?" Virgil shouts. 

 

"NO!" Nemo screams.

 

"He's just laughing and Logan storm off." Patton rubs his shoulder. "Any ideas on what is wrong with him?"

 

"Oh yes. Logan totally stormed off for noooo reason." Sham crosses his arms and watches Virgil rolling on the floor. Nemo looks between them.

 

"Ok one problem at a time. Virgil first Logan next."

 

"Maybe Logan will break Virgil." Sham shrugs.

 

Nemo sighs. "Patton's right."

 

"Patton's always right."

 

"SHAM!" Sham sinks out. Virgil giggles.

 

"Wow..." Nico comments and frowns.

 

Patton rubs his face. "Virgil's right I should leave Logan alone. At least Virgil can't be mad at me." Nemo holds Patton close.

 

"How do you know?" Virgil chuckles darkly. "I see alllll!" he leaps on the couch and stalks around, hissing and wiggling his hips. Nico face palms. Roman laughs loudly.

 

Virgil looks around. "Where's my alpha?"

 

"What?" Nico asks.

 

"My alpha."

 

"Logan."

 

Nico looks at Roman then at Virgil. "Upstairs I think-" Virgil leaps off the couch and races towards the stairs before Nemo tackles him down. 

 

"No!" Virgil squirms and almost gets up before Nico tackles him as well. Virgil hisses and turns around and bites Nemo. Nemo locks up and closes his eyes.

 

"Hey! No bite-" Virgil bites Nico as well. Nico twists her arm away and pushes Virgil's head against the carpet. "Stop!"

 

Roman goes over "What are you doing? Let him go." Nico looks up at Roman before looking back down at Virgil and letting him go. Virgil immediately starts chewing on Nemo's wrist. Nemo bows his head.   
  
"Ssshtap." Roman pulls Nemo away from Virgil. Nemo shivers. Virgil tries to crawl after Nemo. Nico holds Virgil back.

 

Terra comes down. "What is going on?"

 

"Terra come here." Patton wave him over.

 

"I don't- know." Nemo takes deep breaths. Virgil squirms and makes grabby hands for Nemo. 

 

"No." Nico holds him tight. Virgil hums angrily and elbows her side. Nico gasps and lets him go, holding herself. Virgil leaps up and races towards Nemo.

 

"Nico!" Roman holds her. "You ok?" 

 

"Yeah... Just surprised me." Nico rubs her side.

 

Patton grabs Virgil. "STOP!" he orders with his dad voice. Virgil doesn't flinch and still tries to barrel past Patton, fighting his grip.

 

Nemo watches with a look of fascination. "Terra... Can you... Give him some ink?"

  

"What? No! Why-" Patton holds him tight.

 

"Just do it. I don't think you're going to hurt him..." Nemo stands and circles Patton and Virgil analytically, staying just outside of where Virgil can reach. Terra blinks he takes a deep breath and spits into his hand. He slowly walks up to Virgil. Virgil still tries to lunge at Nemo. Terra grabs his hand and the ink sticks onto him. Virgil ignores him and hums angrily, yanking his hand back reaching for Nemo.  
  
"Careful. Don't touch it, Patton." Nemo warns and watches. The ink just sits there. "Hey, Virgil. Logan is dead." Nemo says. Virgil simply laughs and fights against Patton's grip. The ink doesn't change."Fascinating..." Nemo's eyes brighten. He summons a knife and aims it at himself.

 

Virgil chuckles. "Do it!" Nemo snaps the knife away and Virgil makes a disappointed noise. "Wimp."

 

Nico's mouth drops. "What-"

 

"He has no fear." Terra eyes widen.

 

"He has no anxiety either." Roman blinks at him.

 

Nemo continues to watch him. "Virgil. Slap yourself." Virgil laughs and slaps himself, barely flinching.

 

"Ok so what does that tell us?" Patton asks. Terra takes the ink back.

 

"This isn't peaking..." Nemo thinks and looks up at Roman. "How do you feel after you leave Pride mode?"

 

"Insecure."

 

"That was funny. Let's do it again!" Virgil looks around, beaming.

 

Nemo nods. "What Pride tries to protect you from, right?"

 

"Yeah protect my ego." Roman nods

 

"Well... What's anxiety do?" Nemo points out.

 

"Protects you from getting hurt. But you said the fight or flight response is an adrenaline rush." Nico says. "Adrenaline makes you immune to pain-"

 

Virgil suddenly screams and falls to the ground, holding his face. "THAT HURT!" He laughs.

 

"Virgil? You ok?" Patton kneels down.

 

Virgil continues laughing. "I feel funny." he gives a loopy smile.

 

"Ok he's loppy again what does that mean?" Terra kneels down.

 

"I think this is the aftermath of his fight or flight response. You know how you feel funny after a major injury?" Nemo says. Virgil reaches for Terra's face.

 

"I thought that was because you fill him with medicine." Terra moves Virgil's hand away.

 

"I didn't give him anything. Except Tylenol last night cause he hit his head... Oh." Nemo thinks. Virgil pouts and reaches for him again.

 

"That should have worn off by now." Terra moves his hand again. "Stop."

 

Virgil frowns and goes to tackle Terra before shadows wrap around Virgil and hold him back. Virgil giggles and plays with the shadows, trying to pet them.

 

Nico's eyes glow faintly as shadows dance around her outstretched arm. "Well. He still has insecurities, but they're in some sort of slumber state..." she raises her arm, but nothing happens. "Yup. This is about all I can do to him." she says.

 

"Tylenol doesn't make people loopy though so it's not that." 

 

"How long does it take to you to get you Pride back?" Terra ask as he pets Virgil.

 

"That depends on how fast I'm full of complements. Boosting my ego is the only way to heal my bruise ego. Pain killers don't help with the pain." Virgil sighs and relaxes.

 

"But adrenaline isn't an emotion... It's a chemical response..." Nemo paces in thought.

 

"And we just tried to make Virgil afraid and that didn't work." Nico says.

 

Nemo suddenly stops. "Fear." he sinks out.

 

Virgil giggles. "What's fear?" Nemo rises back up with a fear bottle and goes to the kitchen. He pours a small glass and snaps the fear bottle away before carefully carrying the shot glass out to Virgil.

 

Patton blinks "Is that-"

 

"Yes-"

 

Virgil yanks the glass away from Nemo and downs it. He grimaces and hacks. "It doesn't taste good." he frowns and realizes Nemo is right in front of him. "Birds taste better." he bites Nemo's arm hard.

 

Nemo's mouth flies open in a silent scream and he squeezes his eyes shut. "Nemo!" Patton pulls Virgil back. "What is your problem!"

 

"Dad calm down he's not in his right mind." Terra looks at Virgil. Virgil licks his lips and watches Nemo intently.

 

Nemo cradles his arm and sees two holes in his skin, barely bleeding. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He looks up at Virgil. "LET ME SEE YOUR TEETH!" Virgil grins, two pointed fangs extending longer than the rest. Nico takes a step back.

 

Terra backs up. "Holy shit he's a vampire." Patton pins Virgil down to the ground.

 

Roman stands in front of Nico. "Nemo are you ok?" Virgil whines.

 

Nemo breaths quickly and looks down at his arm then back at Virgil.  _'He didn't have that before. What is happening? Think, Nemo. Think.'_ "Yeah, I’m fine..." he rubs his arm in thought. "Patton, let him go."

 

"No." Patton doesn't move.

 

Terra moves backwards he feels dizzy. _'Virgil just bite me' 'Virgil is a vampire now? What?' 'What's going on?' 'I don't now what to do.' 'Breathe, breathe, feel sick, can't think.'_

 

Virgil's gaze slowly moves from Nemo to Terra. Nemo looks at Terra. "Nico, please take him." he says calmly. Nico takes Terra's hand and sinks out to the relaxing room. Virgil's gaze goes back to Nemo, eyes having a predatory look.

 

"What do we do? Knock him out?" Roman ask.

 

"No. Let him go. I want to see what he does." Nemo walks closer.

 

Virgil remains still. "Are you crazy!?" Patton looks at him. "Get back!" Nemo kneels down and offers his arm to Virgil. Virgil looks at it a moment before looking back at Patton. Nemo's heart picks up speed. Virgil looks back at him and bites his arm. Nemo gasps and closes his eyes, heart beating wildly. "Nemo, Virgil stop!" Patton begs.

 

Virgil hums and closes his eyes. Nemo feels his heart slowing. He lays down and continues to focus internally. He feels as though his worries are being drained away. "I'm fine." Patton slowly gets off of him. He's still worry Roman takes his hand.

 

Virgil crawls on top of Nemo and holds him close, continuing on his arm. Nemo's breathing calms and he blinks and looks down at Virgil with tired eyes. Virgil pulls away from his arm and looks at him, smirking. "Sleeep..."

 

"Virgil?" Patton asks

 

Nemo sighs and closes his eyes. "Drainsss... Anxietyyy..." he mumbles. Virgil slowly looks over at Patton, eyes narrowing.

 

Patton backs away. "You can't puncture me." Virgil grins and gets up, slowly walking towards him. "Virgil stop please." Roman stands in front of Patton. 

 

"Virgil enough." Virgil growls lowly, stopping his advance and glaring at Roman with anger.

 

Terra sinks back in. He throws ink at Patton. "Terra!" Patton screams then falls to his knees. Patton feels his fear drain. Terra takes the ink back and throws it at Roman who experience the same thing. He takes the back and he gasps falling to his knees at his heart beats too fast. Patton looks at Terra. "Terra?"

 

Virgil's eyes travel to Terra. Nico sinks back in. "TERRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Terra gasps and he shakes crawling towards Virgil. Virgil watches him.

 

Nemo groans and sits up. "Terra?"

 

Terra collapses he curls up and covers his mouth as he's shakes. Patton looks at him. "He took our fears if he doesn't release it, he will have a heart attack. Terra throw up."

 

Virgil kneels down and licks Terra's neck before biting him. "TERRA!" Nico starts towards them.

 

"NO! LEAVE THEM! VIRGIL'S FEEDING OFF HIS FEAR!" Nemo screams and Nico stops. Terra gasps Nemo watches in wonder. "This is incredible..."

 

Nico looks up at him angrily. "ARE YOU SICK!?"

 

"No! This- Virgil's never had this happen before-"

 

"HE'S A FUCKING VAMPIRE! A VAMPIRE IS BITING MY SON!"

 

"Saving!" Nemo argues. Virgil pulls Terra into his lap and continues.

 

Roman holds Nico. "Nico look" Terra starts to calm down his breathing become even. Nico frowns but doesn't move to stop them. Virgil hums happily, eyes closed.

 

Nemo groans. "Ow. My head..." he lays back down, holding his head.

 

Patton goes over. "Are you ok?" Patton holds him.

 

"Yeah... Just- blood loss I think... Can you get me some orange juice?" Nemo asks. Patton nods and goes to the kitchen. Terra looks at Virgil and hums.

 

Virgil pulls away, panting and looking at Terra softly. He licks the bite. Terra shivers "Happy?" He mumbles tiredly.

 

Virgil hums and blinks. He lifts his head again and frowns slightly. "Terra?"

 

"Yeah?" He looks pale. Patton hands Nemo a juice box.

 

Nemo watches them with a frown. He hands the juice back to Patton. "Give this to Terra. I can wait."

 

Virgil looks worried and cradles him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

 

Patton hands it to Terra. "I'm fine." Terra slurs. Patton shakes his head. 

 

"Drink." he orders. He looks at Virgil "You ok?'

 

Virgil looks at Patton's bruises and covers his mouth in horror. "I- I punched you. I m-made- I made you bleed!?"

 

Roman sighs in relief "Good to have him back." 

 

Patton shakes his head. "Later, how do you feel?" Terra passes out in Virgil's lap.

 

"TERRA!?" Virgil screams and holds him. He sees his neck. "WHAT'S THAT!? **WHY'D HE PASS OUT!? WHAT HAPPENED!?** "

 

Nemo tries to crawl towards him. "Virgil... Breathe..."

 

Patton puts a hand on his shoulder. "It's a long story and we will tell it to you, but we need you to calm down first. Breath with me. Roman take Terra. "Virgil holds Terra protectively. Nemo's movements slow and he closes his eyes, passing out as well. "Virgil please everything is going to be ok." He looks at Nemo. "Roman take Nemo to Logan explain what happened." Roman nods and picks him up and sinks out. Patton turns to Virgil. "Virgil give me Terra."

 

Virgil shakes and grips Terra tightly. " **Protect**."

 

"We will. But we need to get him to his room to rebalance." Nico says, kneeling down. Virgil sinks out with Terra. Nico looks at Patton before getting up and going to Terra's door.

 

Patton sighs and follows. He stops by Logan's room. "You’re not making any sense!"

 

"Ok don't believe me but help Nemo."

 

"I am."

 

Patton knocks on the door. "Hey, how is he?"

 

Logan turns around. "He looks to have loss some blood he's won't need a blood transfusion just a lot of rest. In his room." Roman rolls his eyes and picks Nemo up and sinks out. 

 

"Can you come with me. I think Terra might need a blood transfusion and Virgil won't let him go. He might listen to you." 

 

Logan sighs "Ok I can try." Logan follows Patton go Terra's room.

 

Virgil sits on the bed, petting Terra's head in his lap. His head snaps up to the three sides entering the room. " **Go away**."

 

Logan flinches "Virgil let me help. I need to see if Terra needs a blood transfusion." Virgil's eyes narrow at Logan. Nico gets ready to raise her arm. Virgil's eyes dart to her and he hisses, leaning protectively over Terra. Logan turns around. "Stop go away." Logan waves Nico off.

 

Nico bites her lip and glances at Terra's unconscious body before walking away. Virgil relaxes slightly. He looks at Patton and hisses at him. Logan looks at Patton. "I'm going." Patton walks away. Logan closes the door. 

 

"Virgil can I see Terra?" Virgil relaxes, still leaning over Terra and watching Logan carefully, but not making any move to stop him. Logan slowly walks over. Virgil lets him approach. He moves slightly to make room for him, but still remains close to Terra. Logan looks Terra over. He nods "He's going to need a blood transfusion. I'll donate." Virgil blinks slowly and doesn't move. Logan snaps his fingers and summons what he needs. He hooks himself up and starts draining his blood.

 

Virgil watches carefully. He sees the green aura around Logan pulsing gently. Looks down at Terra and sees his orange/yellow aura flickering. " **Hurry**."

 

"I'm going as fast as I can." Logan assures.

 

Sham rises up in Terra's room. "Terra!?"

 

Virgil looks over at him, simply seeing him in grayscale like the rest of the world. "Sham stay back." Logan takes the bag and attached it to Terra.

 

Logan's aura flickers to red and Virgil growls, baring his teeth. "What happened to Terra!?" Sham asks, coming closer.

 

Logan flinches "Virgil I'm giving him blood. It will save him." Virgil remains unconvinced, snarling. "Virgil please he needs this blood, or he will die." Virgil lays down next to Terra and holds him still watching Logan intently. Logan inserts the needle and starts the process. He sighs and backs up. Virgil growls lowly and watches the needle.

 

Sham frowns. "What happened to Terra?" he asks again.

 

"I honestly don't know." Logan admits "He was just drain of blood."

 

Sham frowns and looks at Virgil. "And Virgil?"

 

"Protective mode so stay back." Sham looks at Logan then looks back at Virgil, only to jump when he sees Virgil staring at him. Logan sighs "We should go before he sees us as a threat." He looks at Virgil "Do you know what to do when the bag is empty?" Virgil remains silent. Logan sighs "I'll stay you go." Virgil growls. Logan shakes his head. "You need me Virgil."

 

"He definitely meant you." Sham says and sinks out. Virgil relaxes slightly and lays his head back down on Terra.

 

Logan relaxes "Terra will be fine." Virgil nods and closes his eyes. He groans in pain. Logan walks over "Virgil?" Virgil whines. Logan puts a hand on his shoulder. "Virgil-" Virgil trembles and a silent tear slides down his face. Logan face turns to concern and sadness. He cups Virgil's face. "Love what's wrong?" Virgil doesn't open his eyes and sniffles. His hand fumbles around till he finds Logan's tie and grips it. Logan holds him. "I've got you."

 

Virgil cries against him before he starts giggling. "Virgil?" Virgil giggles more and looks up at Logan with tears filling his eyes. "Virgil what's going on?" He asks a little scared.

 

"Talk nerdy to me." Virgil grins and kisses Logan.

 

Logan blinks "Something isn't right."  Virgil giggles more before leaning his head against Logan and sighing. Logan massages his head. Virgil hums and rubs his cheek against Logan. Logan sighs _'Did he peak again? No that cause paranoia this was like the morning but what cause that?'_ Virgil looks up at Logan, his eyeshadow lighter but covering more area. He licks his lips. Logan blinks and looks at him. _'Roman mention after effects to is flight or fight mode but that he was fine after sucking the fear and blood out of Nemo and Terra. So he should be fine now but he isn't.'_ Virgil leans up to Logan and nuzzles him. Logan sighs and nuzzles him back. _'He just went into protective mode so perhaps that is around the same thing so we're back at square one, but that would also mean he needs more fear. If Terra out and everyone else drain that leave me, and Sham.'_

 

Virgil slowly licks Logan's neck and hums. Logan shivers _'This is fine, it's still Virgil he won't do anything.'_ Virgil bites his neck. "Ah Virgil!" Virgil hums and closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Logan and holding him close as he sucks. Logan quickly calms down and relaxes. Virgil lays them down and wraps his legs around Logan. Logan's eyes flutter. "Wha?"

 

The taste of fear trails off and Virgil pulls away, licking the bite and purring. "More..."

 

Logan looks at him. "More?"

 

Virgil nuzzles him. "Feaaar..."

 

Logan's eyes slide close. "No more left." Virgil nods and licks the bite again. Logan shivers "S-stop."

 

Virgil purrs and nuzzles his neck. "Mine..." Logan heart picks up as he's too scared to pass out. Virgil's eyes open and he licks Logan's neck with more vigor.

 

Logan shakes his head. "Please stop." Virgil nibbles on his neck before biting. Logan shakes Virgil purrs and holds him close. Logan passes out. Virgil pulls away and licks the bite.

 

Terra groans and sits up. "Virgil?" Virgil purrs and watches Terra as he licks Logan." Virgil, I don't think Logan would like that." Virgil hums and closes his eyes, giving one more lick before pulling away from Logan's neck and watching Terra intently. He looks at the bag of blood then back at Terra.

 

Terra looks at him. "You need more fear!? Was I not enough?"

 

Virgil blinks. "You. Pass out."

 

"Yeah..." Virgil lays Logan down and slowly crawls towards him. Terra keeps an eye on him and watches. Virgil sniffs him.

 

Sham rises up. "Ter- Virgil! What are you doing!?"

 

Terra holds his breath. "I'm ok just go." Virgil slowly looks over at Sham. He slides off the bed and walks towards him. Sham's eyes widen and he backs up just as quickly as Virgil advances. His back hits the door and Virgil grabs his shoulders, pinning him against it. Virgil licks down to Sham's neck before biting. He whimpers when his fangs hit scales and he licks them. Sham trembles, eyes glued to Virgil. Terra watches "Sham?" Virgil goes to the non scaled side of Sham's neck and bites. Sham closes his eyes and shivers. Virgil hums and sucks happily. Sham's legs buckle as he relaxes and slides down the door, Virgil going down with him Terra watches. Virgil sucks greedily. Sham blinks, his eyes looking around in confusion before they rest on Terra. "Are you ok?"

 

"I do know... I like this..." Sham's eyes look at Virgil on his neck before wandering a moment, then coming back to Terra.

 

"He's sucking your fear out and your blood."

 

"Why?"

 

"I think he craves it right now. I thought I was enough I took Dad's and Roman's fears then Virgil drained me, but it looks like it's not enough. I think he got Logan too." Sham's eyes flutter and he looks around, still scared, but tired. Virgil hums and grips Sham tightly. Sham's breathing gets harder and he fights to keep his eyes open. "Sham relax if you’re not scared, he will let go." Sham breathes short and quick, body relaxing as his mind races. Virgil groans and climbs on top of him, keeping him down.

 

Nemo opens the door, looking back at Roman. "I know, I will but I need to- SHAM!?"

 

"Virgil is still feeding off fear. He got Logan too."

 

"I thought you were enough?" Nemo steps in. 

 

Virgil's eyes open and he growls at Nemo against Sham's skin. Sham lets out a pitful whine _. 'Please... Dad, help...'_

 

"I don't know either, but Sham won't calm down."

 

Roman walks over. "Can't you do something?"

 

"I'm too scared to do anything." Terra admits

 

Nemo frowns and moves to push Virgil off of Sham. Virgil growls and slaps Nemo's hand away. Nemo grits his teeth and slaps Virgil's cheek. Virgil pulls away from the bite and hisses at Nemo. Nemo tackles him off of Sham and pins Virgil down. Virgil thrashes. "N-Not- f-finissssshed!"

 

Roman goes over to Sham. "You ok?"

 

 _'help...'_ Sham mind speaks, breathing shallow.

 

"I don't know what to do." Roman admits. Sham cries weakly.

 

Nemo struggles to keep Virgil down. "Just get him out of here!"

 

Roman picks him up and sinks out to Sham's room. Terra looks at Nemo and Virgil. "What do we do?"

 

"I don't know. You should have been enough... Unless..."

 

Patton comes over. "Nemo?"

 

"Virgil drained Logan and Sham." Nemo answers.

 

Virgil screams and writhes. "NOT DONE!"

 

"He entered protective mode while guarding Terra it must have drain him."

 

"Oh." Nemo says. Virgil throws his head side to side.

 

Terra bites his lip. He detaches himself from the almost empty bag. "Terra?" Patton looks at him. Terra goes over to Virgil and gives him his arm. Virgil looks at him, panting. 

 

"No. Terra, you just got that blood, this is going to destroy your body." Nemo says and keeps Virgil away.

 

"But he needs it." 

 

"Terra no."

 

Virgil looks out the door. "Ssssshaaaam..."

 

Nemo frowns. "Patton... Go check on Sham..." he says a bit nervously. Virgil's eyes roll to look at him. Patton heads out to Sham's room. He finds Roman holding Sham with a worried expression. Sham looks pale and dark circles are around his eyes. He blinks and looks up at Roman tiredly.

 

Patton goes over. "He needs blood now."

 

"I don't know how to do that." 

 

"I do, we need to go from you straight to him." 

 

Roman nods "Ok what do you need?" Sham holds Roman's hand and licks his lips. Sham brings Roman's hand up to his mouth and licks it.

 

"Ok Roman sit down and give me a two end needle and a suction bulb." Roman nods and summons it he looks at Sham while Patton hooks them up. 

 

"What are you doing?" Sham licks again before biting Roman's hand."Sham!" Roman pulls his hand back.

 

Sham growls and goes at Roman's hand again, fully sinking his fangs into it this time. "Sham no!" Patton pulls him back. "What has gotten into you?" Sham growls and slaps Patton away, reaching for Roman again.

 

Roman backs away. "Sham stop." Sham growls and crawls towards him.

 

Patton pins him down. "Roman go get Nemo." Roman nods and runs out. Sham squirms under Patton before turning and biting his wrist. "Nice try."

 

Sham winces and whines when he can't break Patton's skin. He whimpers and curls into himself as much as he can under Patton's hold. Roman enters Terra's room. "Nemo, we got a problem."

 

Nemo looks up when Roman runs in, trying to keep Virgil away from a confused Logan and Terra. "What?" Nemo asks.

 

"Sham bit me and is going crazy." Nemo frowns as Virgil thrashes, throwing his head back and hitting Nemo's nose. Nemo lets out a scream and holds his face as Virgil scrambles up and runs out. He goes to Sham's room."Virgil!" Roman runs after him.

 

Virgil runs in and shoves Patton away so he can get to Sham's neck. Sham hisses at him and Virgil hisses back before sucking on the bite on Sham's neck. Sham squirms and breathes heavy before passing out. Virgil licks the bite a few times before pulling away. "Virgil." Patton looks at him.

 

Virgil licks his lips before shaking his head and groaning, closing his eyes. Roman goes over to him. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil looks up at him and blinks. "Ro?"

 

"Hey buddy." Roman smiles at him.

 

Nemo limps to the door, holding a bloody nose. "Shit, Virgil."

 

Virgil sees Nemo and curls up. "Why do I keep hurting you?"

 

Nemo shakes his head and regrets it. "Sham?" Roman holds Virgil. "Let's get you out of here." Roman sinks out with him to the relaxing room.

 

Patton sighs "He's going to need a lot of blood and fast."

 

Nemo frowns. "Okay... Who hasn't been bit?"

 

"Me." Nico steps in and sits down, offering her arm to Patton. 

 

"What about the twins?" Nemo asks.

 

"They'll be okay. They have formula and are starting on baby food." Nico assures.

 

Patton bites is lip. "I don't want to risk it. I could...if I will it."

 

Nico pets Sham. "No. Just do me."

 

"Someone do him before he dies!" Nemo gestures to how pale he is and sways.

 

"Ok come here." Patton sticks the needle into him. Then into Nico. "Who else needs blood?"

 

"I don't know." Nemo answers and sways, gripping the door frame. "Oh. Logan. Im gonna go clean up." he sinks out.

 

Patton starts the transfer. "Did he call me Logan, or does he mean Logan needs blood?"

 

"I don't know..." Nico says and watches the tube fill with her blood and travel to Sham.

 

"I'll go check on Logan. If you need to stop just turn this." Nico nods. Patton heads out.


	15. Chapter 15

Roman sinks up in the Relaxing room.Virgil grips Roman. "What did I do?" he whispers.

 

"I'm going to tell you but first I need you to calm down. I can't have you panicking all over again."Roman rubs his back.

 

Virgil takes deep breaths. “I feel sick...” he mumbles. “I think I bit my tongue...”

 

"Ok let's lay you down." Roman sets him down on the bed. "Let me see your tongue." Virgil closes his eyes and opens his mouth, but his tongue is undamaged."Your tongue is fine." Roman massages his head.

 

Virgil closes his mouth and frowns. “I taste blood...”

 

"Yeah ok let me start from the beginning. First thing that happened was that you peaked. With was funny to watch but nothing bad happened. The worst thing from that was that you annoyed the shit out of Logan."

 

 “O-oh...” Virgil looks down then looks back up. “What’d I believe this time?”

 

"You thought Logan was an alien, Nico was fire, you thought there was a shark in the closet, and you called every blanket a death blanket, but like I said nothing bad happened."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Last time it was a demon squid...”

 

"A squid did come up as well, you were also glue to me."

 

Virgil smiles sheepishly. “Figuratively or literally?”

 

"It's figuratively there was no actually glue but you wouldn't let go of me. I end up sleeping with you so you would feel safe."

 

“Oh. How’d... Logan feel? About that...” Virgil plays with his drawstrings.

 

"The next morning, I told him I slept with you and he looked ready to kill me. He relaxed when I clarify that I mean actually sleeping." Virgil bites his lip and looks down."This morning you were acting really weird. You were giggly and kept talking about eating Nemo."

 

“Eating- wow.” Virgil blinks then frowns. “Nemo... never mentioned that when I peak...”

 

"That's because it wasn't part of your peak. You were lacking fear and anxiety."

 

“How?” Virgil looks up.

 

"We think it's because you used up your protective mode. Which is what we all silently decided to call your flight and fight response to protect us and or yourself. It's like how I get a bruise ego after using up pride. You got drain of what activates that response."

 

Virgil thinks slowly. “Is... that why I was able to hurt Patton?”

 

"Yeah, your actually really strong when you need to be."

 

Virgil smiles softly. “Then what happened?”

 

"So here is the crazy part. To fix my bruise ego I need an ego boost. You need a boost of fear, so you turned into a vampire and started draining every one of their fear."Virgil blinks a few times as his face flickers between amusement and fear."Everyone is ok. Terra and Sham got hit the hardest, but Patton is taking care of it. Terra took mine and Patton's fear into himself. If you didn't drain him, he was going to have a heart attack."

 

“Why would he do that...?” Virgil draws his knees up.

 

Roman rubs his back "I think he was trying to make the process fast for you. Get you back faster, it worked for two seconds before you activate Protective mode and drain yourself again. Which is what cause Sham to get drain."

 

Virgil leans on him and closes his eyes. He can’t help his tongue traveling his teeth, looking for fangs, but finding none. “How’d I bite you?”

 

"You grew fangs but their gone now. Must be temporary. Anyway, that's why you taste blood." He summons a water bottle. "Here." Virgil takes it with a shaky hand and drinks it. "Just breath. Are you hungry?"

 

Virgil takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He gives a small nod. “Blood doesn’t sit well...” he offers.

 

"You also skip dinner. You thought it was poison."

 

“Makes sense.”

 

Roman summons a plate of toast. "Something basic for now." Virgil picks it up and nibbles. Roman pick on up and starts eating it.

 

“Is Nemo okay?” Virgil asks quietly.

 

"You bit him first, he should be resting but beside hat he's fine."

 

Virgil nods and finishes his toast. “Logan?”

 

"Terra says you drain him too, I didn't get a good look at him." Virgil bites his lip and nods. "I'm sure he's fine." Roman assures

...  
  
Nemo carefully wipes his nose and grimaces. He runs cold water over his face to numb it, then continues. “Okay. So, Virgil goes through a cycle after Fight or Flight mode...” he pulls out his phone and starts typing. ‘Fight or Flight: need to protect himself or others, when it ends, he passes out, goes into a giggling phase, then fear vampire.’ He taps his phone on the counter in thought. “He was filled from Terra... then went into it again and needed more... he bit Logan... then he passed out from blood loss so there was no fear... then he went after Sham who couldn’t calm down, so Virgil stayed on him...” he thinks aloud as he writes. “Virgil said he didn’t finish... what did he not finish that turned Sham into a vampire too?”

 

Nemo leaves and goes to Sham’s room where Nico is about to pull the needle from her own arm. “AH! Don’t!”

 

Nico stops, and Nemo goes over and clamps the tube. He summons a paper towel and gently presses it to Nico’s arm as he pulls the needle out. Nico smiles sheepishly. “Thanks.”

 

“Yeah. Go drink some juice and rest. I’ll watch him. And thank you." Nico nods and sinks out. Nemo works on pulling the needle from Sham’s arm. Sham groans and rolls his head. “Shh... rest.” Nemo pets his hair and puts the blood filled tubes in a ziplock before throwing it away.Sham nuzzles Nemo, eyes closed. Nemo pets his scales and Sham sighs. Nemo checks his neck and sees the bite healing quickly.

 

Logan stumbles in "How is he?"

 

Nemo looks up. “What are you doing up?”

 

"Trying to figure out what is going on, how is he?" Logan kneels down.

 

“Still out... he was trying to bite Roman and Patton till Virgil came and did something...”

 

Logan nods "Most of us got bitten, but only Sham freak out. So, what was different?"

 

“I don’t know.” Nemo says.

 

"Ok let's think. When Virgil did me, he lick the area then he bit me then like the wound. Why? What would be the purpose of that?"

 

Nemo thinks. “He did the same to me too... he was screaming he didn’t finish when we pulled him off of Sham...”

 

"So, he didn't get to lick the wound? Dog's like wounds to keep them from getting infected." Logan thinks aloud.

 

“Oh.” Nemo’s eyes widen.

 

Logan nods "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

 

“That Sham got infected because Virgil didn’t finish by licking the bite when he was done?”

 

"Yup and that is why he bit Roman. Has this ever happen before?"

 

“No. I think it’s a side effect of the Fight or Flight mode. Roman said he feels insecure after he loses Pride and we figured out Virgil had no fear. We threw Terra’s ink at him and it did nothing. I tried making him anxious, but he just laughed. I tried giving him a glass from one of the fear bottles and he just said it didn’t taste good and that I would be better, then he bit my arm.”

 

"He needed active fear, the fear bottle multiples fear, you can't multiple zero." Nemo nods."So, he was right you were better, and Terra must have been a feast." 

 

“Then what was the deal with Sham?” Nemo asks. Sham whines.

 

"I don't know." 

 

Sham blinks. “Daaaaad...”

 

Nemo cradles him. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

 

Sham leans his head on him and closes his eyes. “Soothessss...” Logan frowns He summons pain killers. Sham shakes his head. 

 

Nemo rocks him. “Shh...”

 

“Why Virgil bite?” Sham whimpers.

 

"He was sucking your fear away." Logan pets his head.Sham closes his eyes. Logan sighs "I don't know what to do.”

 

“Virgil really nice... let me go from the wall...” Sham mumbles.

 

"He wasn't his self." Sham hides against Nemo."He needs rest." Logan rubs his head.

 

Nemo nods and continues to rub Sham’s back. “He needs food too.”

 

"I'll go get him an orange." Logan stands up and stumbles.

 

“No. Stay here.” Nemo stands and Sham whimpers.

 

"I'm just a little light head from blood loss I can get the orange he wants you." Logan sways a little from side to side.

 

“No. He just wants someone to stay with him. Sit down before you fall.” Nemo helps him down next to Sham who quickly grabs Logan and hides against him. Logan sighs and pet his wings.

 

Sham relaxes. Nemo nods. “I’ll be back. Do you want anything?”

 

"An orange and a cookie." 

 

“Okay.” Nemo sinks out and grabs two oranges and three cookies, knowing Sham will want one too. He grabs three juice boxes and sinks back to Sham’s room. “Here you go.” He hands Logan his things.

 

Logan starts eating the cookie. "Patton is with Terra. I think Terra will be fine he's just upset." Sham looks up at the cookie and makes a tired whimper. Nemo smiles softly at him and pulls him into his lap, preparing the juice box and handing it to Sham. He offers the cookie to Sham who nibbles it. 

 

“Yeah.” Nemo says.

 

"Why is this happening now? Virgil could do this his whole life, why now is he using it?"

 

“Because he’s never fought back before... Malice trained him to run...” Nemo mumbles.

 

“If he fought back, he’d hurt me more.”

 

"Did Malice teach him or did you?"

 

“Both.”

 

"He could have killed Malice, he could have protected you if you let him." 

 

“You don’t understand.” Nemo sighs. “Fear isn’t logical, especially when ingrained at a young age. Fight or Flight responds in the moment. He saw I was getting hurt more when he tried to fight.”

 

Logan sighs "Your right I didn't know what it was like. I just... I hate that he thinks he's so weak." 

 

“I know. That’s why I got so excited when all of this started happening. Nico thought I was insane...” Nemo smirks. Sham picks at the orange and smells it, sighing happily. He rubs the peel on his hands and smells them, smiling.

 

"I should be with Virgil right now... I feel like I just abandoned him when he needed me."

 

“If he starts freaking out, leave him alone. Roman took him, to the relaxing room I think.”

 

Logan nods he stands up and drinks his juice he walks over to the relaxing room. He knocks on the door. "Virgil, Roman it's Logan can I come in?"

 

Virgil looks up. “Yeah.”

 

Logan enters. "How do you feel?"

 

“Okay.” Virgil makes grabby hands for him.

 

Logan goes over and hugs him. Roman stands up "I can leave if you want." 

 

“You’re okay.” Virgil says and hides his face against Logan, not trusting himself to be alone with him at the moment.

 

Roman nods and sits in a chair. Logan holds him close and massages his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Virgil shakes his head and looks up, pushing Logan’s head to the side so he can see his neck. He frowns deeply at the bite and hides again.Logan shakes his head. "It's fine It doesn't even hurt." 

 

“Blood loss.” Virgil mumbles.

 

"I'm fine." Logan assures as he rubs his shoulders.

 

Virgil closes his eyes and lays his head down. “How? Why?”

 

"More specific."

 

“Me. How did this happen and why now?”

 

"You could always do this, but you didn't because you were train to not fight. Now you are more confident that you won't get hurt. So, you’re more willing to fight to protect the ones you love." 

 

Virgil slowly nods. “Nemo?”

 

"Nemo is fine he's taking care of Sham." 

 

“And Sham?”

 

"Light head but he will live."

 

Virgil frowns. “I’m starting to remember some things... I was on him for a long time. He just... tastes so good...” he bites his tongue and closes his eyes.

 

Roman nods "Yeah that will happen. Look Virgil you got into a zone you can't help how you acted." Virgil sighs defeatedly. "I will help you with it, I'll give you some pointer to try to control it better." 

 

"There has to be a safer way to get fear than sucking it out of our blood." Logan thinks.

 

“The bottle tasted horrible. It was bitter and sour.” Virgil mumbles. “Also... didn’t you give Terra some blood?”

 

"Yes, I gave him a pint of my blood." 

 

Roman thinks "What about the ink?"

 

Virgil nods. “I saw the bag of blood, but it didn’t look good and the ink didn’t do anything to me...”

 

Roman continues to think. Logan rubs his back. "You didn't want blood just fear." 

 

“I don’t know...” Virgil sighs and thinks. “When you passed out... it... was like going from drinking something sugary like soda to just water...”

 

“It wasn’t bad but... it wasn’t what I wanted.”

 

"Can't be scared when I'm unconscious." 

 

“Yeah...” Virgil closes his eyes again. “ ‘m tired.” Nemo rises up and throws cold water at Virgil. Virgil barely flinches and cracks an eye open at him.

 

"What was that for?" Logan glares at him now also wet and cold.

 

Nemo grins. “Virgil, when was the last time you had coffee!?”

 

Virgil blinks. “Four... days?”

 

"Wow" Roman is impressed.Nemo laughs madly.Logan holds Virgil protectively. 

 

“Coffee- caffeine activates the gland that releases cortisol, the chemical responsible for fight or flight! Drinking coffee consistently causes cortisol to be released consistently and become less potent! Not drinking coffee allows the body to rebalance and cortisol to build up until it’s needed. That’s why Virgil isn’t a morning person, cortisol is what wakes you up, but Virgil’s habits keep it from being strong!”

 

"So, he needs more coffee?" Roman ask Nemo nods quickly.

 

Logan thinks and nods "Let's get you some coffee." 

 

Virgil groans. “I wanna sleep.”

 

“The aftermath of cortisol is drowsiness.” Nemo points out. 

 

“Thanks Captain Nemo. Now let me sleep.” Virgil grumbles.

 

"He can sleep and then have coffee later." Logan massages his head. 

 

"That will hurt is sleeping schedule." Roman points out.

 

“My sleeping schedule’s already shot. I was in and out for two days...”

 

"He's sleeping" Logan doesn't budge as he holds Virgil close. Nemo sinks out to Terra’s room. 

 

Virgil blinks. “I’m not sleeping.”

 

"You just said you were tired." 

 

“I am but I’m not sleepy.”

 

Logan rubs his back. "What do you want to do?"

 

“I don’t want to do anything. I want to sleep, but I can’t. I want to move, but I can’t. I don’t know what my stupid body wants!”

 

"We can cuddle?"

 

“Sure...”

 

Logan nuzzles him and kisses his head."I love you"

 

“I love you too. Sorry I bit you...”

 

"You need it."Virgil groans and covers his mouth."Virgil?"

 

“I feel sick...” A door to a bathroom opens up.Virgil curls into Logan more.

 

Logan rubs his back. "Do you feel like throwing up?"

 

“I don’t know...” Logan massages his head.Virgil swallows. “My stomach’s just upset... water.”

 

The room summons a bottle of water and some pills "This should help settle your stomach." Virgil nods and takes them. Logan rubs his back.

 

Virgil relaxes. “I think I’m going to sleep now.”

 

Logan nods and nuzzles him. "Ok Love I will be here when you wake."Virgil hums and falls asleep.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Nemo sinks up into Terra's room. Patton rubs Terra arm. Terra looks up at Nemo. "Hey Nemo, how is everyone?"

 

“Recovering. How are you?” Nemo pulls a chair up.

 

"I'm fine, Dad hasn't let me leave my room." Terra rolls his eyes. Patton smirks.

 

Nemo chuckles. “Do you mind if I check you over?”

 

"No."

 

Nemo gets up and summons a blood pressure cuff. “This is gonna give your arm a small squeeze, okay?”

 

"Ok."

 

Nemo wraps it around his arm and puts Terra’s hand on his shoulder, then starts it. After a moment he checks the measurements. “Looks good.” He takes it off. “Have you eaten anything?”

 

"I have had some orange juice and cookies." Terra smirks

 

Nemo nods. “Okay. We should get you some protein.” He stands up

 

Terra looks at Patton. "Can I?"

 

"Sure you can leave your room." Patton stands up. Terra smiles and stands too. Nemo holds the door open for them.

 

Terra and Patton head downstairs. "Chicken? Pork? Steak?" 

 

"Steak!" Terra smiles

 

Nemo chuckles. “As you wish.” He bows and heads to the kitchen. Sham pokes his head around the corner of the couch.

 

Terra goes over to him. "How are you feeling?"

 

“Not good.” Sham’s wings are wrapped around himself.

 

Terra sits next to him. "Your body language makes me think your lying." He smirks Sham bites his lip and looks down before laying his head in Terra’s lap.Terra massages his head. Sham sighs and closes his eyes.

 

"You’re afraid of Vampires that's why you couldn't calm down." Terra whispers. Sham tenses. "I won't tell anyone." Terra assures Sham curls into him and rubs his cheek on Terra’s skirt. Terra holds him. "Next time let me handle it." Sham nods. "I love you bro but you can't hide your fears from me." Sham chuckles.Terra chuckles "We are having steak for dinner." Sham beams. Terra winks "Thought that would make you happy." Sham giggles.Terra giggles "I've gotcha bro."

 

Sham signs ‘Thank you’. 

 

Nico comes down the stairs and sees Sham and Terra. She offers them a smile. “Hey. How do you guys feel?”

 

"Better, we're having steak for dinner." Terra smiles

 

“Ooo. Sounds delicious!” Nico smiles. 

 

Sham head butts Terra."Hey!" Terra giggles Sham does it again and rubs his cheek on him. Nico giggles. Terra smirks and head butts him back. Sham grumbles and takes Terra’s hand, putting it on his wing and laying back down. Terra rolls his head and starts petting him. Sham sighs and closes his eyes Terra scratch his wings.

 

Sham grimaces a bit. “I do like scratches...”

 

Terra goes back to petting. "Noted" Sham sighs and purrs. Nico goes to the kitchen to help Nemo.

...  
  
Dinner is soon ready, and Nico goes upstairs to gather everyone while Nemo sets the table. Sham and Terra go over and sit down. Nico and Roman come back with the twins, sitting them down in baby chairs that Roman summons. Logan and Virgil come downstairs, Virgil slinking behind Logan. Sham sees them and unconsciously shifts closer to Terra. Virgil looks up at him and frowns. “I’m really sorry, Sham... And Terra.”

 

Terra rubs Sham's hand under the table. "It's ok." Terra smiles at him.

 

Virgil chews his lip and nods before sitting down. Sham watches him carefully. Patton comes down with George. Logan rubs Virgil's hand. "Wait we're having Steak." Logan puts two one his plate.Virgil smiles slightly and starts cutting into his.

 

Nemo smiles and sits down. "There's peas too." Sham makes disgusted noises.

 

"It's good for you." Nico smirks. "See?" she mashes some up and offers a small spoonful to Orchid. Orchid shakes her head and whines.

 

Sham smirks. "You were saying?" Nico sighs and offers it to Pernella.

 

Pernella opens her mouth. Nico smiles and goes to put it in when Pernella closes her mouth, smearing peas over her chin and nose. "Pernella!" Nico exclaims. Pernella giggles and claps. Virgil smirks at them. Nico gets up and goes to the kitchen for napkins.

 

Roman smirks he moves over and tries. "Pernella here comes the airplane." Pernella opens her mouth. Roman puts the spoon in her mouth. Pernella takes it and hums. Nico comes back with napkins and sees them. She faces palms. Roman smirks and does it again. Pernella giggles and takes it.

 

"Okay. Does that mean Roman has to feed me to get me to eat?" Sham smirks.

 

"That means eat your peas because you need them otherwise you aren't getting an ice cream sandwich." Nemo says. Sham looks down at his plate and scarfs down the peas with a look of distaste before quickly stuffing a bite of steak in his mouth. Terra laughs Logan is already on his second steak.

 

Virgil raises a brow at Logan. "What, do you like steak or somethin'?" he smirks.

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "Yeah something like that."

 

"Did you even taste it?" Nemo chuckles.

 

He smirks and continues to cut into his next steak. "Yes, I taste it."

 

"Did you inhale it?" Sham grins.

 

"Ok, ok I like steak get off my back." Logan sticks a big piece in his mouth. Sham snickers. Virgil laughs.

 

"Did you get one with garlic in it?" Nemo asks.

 

"You would know, you cooked it."

 

"I can't tell from the outside." Nemo chuckles and cuts a piece of his. "I put cloves of garlic in some and not in others."

 

"Careful Virgil, don't want to eat one with garlic." Roman smirks Logan rolls his eyes. Nemo glares at Roman, but Virgil snorts and covers his mouth. Sham looks down and picks at his steak.

 

"Okay. I'm sorry, but is it amusing to anyone else that I dressed up as a vampire for Halloween and then it turns out I am sometimes one?" Virgil smiles sheepishly and looks at Roman.

 

Roman smirks "Yeah nice pick." Terra rolls his eyes. Virgil grins and goes back to eating. Nico tries to clean Pernella up, but Pernella just keeps squirming and humming angrily. "Nico should we switch babies?" Roman smirks

 

"They're both ours." Nico tries again but Pernella throws peas on Nico's face. Nico sighs.

 

Nemo smirks and looks at Sham who's being quiet. "Reminds me of someone." 

 

Sham blinks and looks up, quickly taking in the situation before putting on a smirk and bleping Nemo. Roman tries to clean Pernella face. Pernella throws peas at him too, some making it down his shirt. Roman looks at her. "Pernella" he warns.

 

Patton giggles "Not as easy as it looks, is it?" Nemo snickers. Pernella claps and smashes peas in her hair.

 

"Oh my gosh." Nico covers her face.

 

"Wow it's fun to watch when it's not your kid." Patton teases

 

Nemo laughs. "Yup." Virgil chuckles.

 

Nico picks Pernella up. "I'll be back." she sinks out. Logan starts his third streak.

 

"Geez, L. Slow down." Virgil teases.

 

"Don't tell me to slow down." Logan glares.

 

"Whoa..." Nemo raises a brow.

 

Patton stares at Logan. Logan looks back. "Patton, I swear to God if you don't stop I will throw my knife at you." 

 

"Go ahead it won't do anything." Patton shrugs.

 

"Are you... Okay?" Sham asks quietly.

 

"I'm fine." Logan sticks another piece in. 

 

"You are getting more aggressive than normal." Patton continues to look at him. 

 

"Get out of my head Patton!"

 

Nemo places a hand on Patton's. "Patton. Leave him alone." he begs and looks nervously between Logan and Virgil who's tensing.

 

Patton sighs and looks away. "Fine but I'm not wrong."

 

"Dad..." Sham whispers. Patton goes back to eating. Virgil remains tense and close to Logan. Roman and Terra look around. Roman focuses on Orchid.

 

"Virgil... Breathe..." Nemo encourages. Virgil closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and lets it out. He goes back to eating, but Nemo can tell he's still tense.

 

Logan finishes his plate. "Thanks for dinner." He stands up.

 

"Lo come on sit down." Roman begs

 

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." He looks annoyed.

 

"Papa?" George looks at him. Virgil stands as well. Nemo looks worried but doesn't stop them. Logan goes upstairs. George pouts "Papa?" Virgil follows.

 

Nemo frowns and pets George's hair. "They're just tired. It's been a long day for them..." he assures. George continues to pout. Sham finishes and puts his plate in the sink. He grabs the ice cream sandwiches and comes back with them.

 

Nico comes back with Pernella finally cleaned up. She looks around. "Where's Logan and Virgil?" she sits Pernella down.

 

"They were tired." Roman picks up George. "I think it's your bedtime too."

 

George crosses his arms. "I don't wanna! Im nowt tiwred!"

 

"George please." Roman begs George shakes his head.

 

Terra stands up "I'll take him we can go watch Curious George." George still looks upset but reaches for Terra anyways. Sham gives them both an ice cream sandwich before taking one for himself and sinking out, leaving the rest on the table.

 

Roman sighs "Ok what's wrong with Logan?" 

 

"Logan is... Feeling a lot. That is as much as I have gathered."

 

"A lot of what?" Nemo asks.

 

"Anger, jealous, stress, annoyance. Negative emotions." Nemo nods.

 

"Betrayal..." Nico mumbles.

 

"Ok well this didn't happen before." Roman paces

 

"He was also got his brain rewired by a snake." Patton sighs

 

"Which is why he gets upset when people are in his mind." Nico points out and looks at Nemo.

 

Nemo sighs. "Nico's right. We need to respect his boundaries... Otherwise he'll be upset, and Virgil will go into Fight or Flight again."

 

"It's not just about boundaries! He got annoyed with Virgil and just leaves him. He got jealous of Virgil being on Nemo and he leaves again. He has a problem." Patton argues.

 

"You have a problem with not knowing when to stop." Nico glares at him before Nemo raises a hand.

 

"Enough. No more arguing. Please." Nemo begs.

 

"Fine I'll be off. If your right Logan will act normally if I'm right Logan will punch the next person he argues with and you better hope it's not Virgil." Patton sinks out.

 

Nico and Nemo look at each other. "Logan... Punch?" Nico questions.

 

"Not in the years I've known him. He has thrown things." Roman paces.

 

Nemo frowns and cleans up the rest of the dishes. "Stay alert. Occasionally pass by Logan's door and listen carefully." he commands.

 

"You think Patton could be right?"

 

"I hope not. But I don't want something else to happen with Logan and Virgil..." Nemo says to Roman.

 

Roman nods "I make no promises. I was hoping Logan's problems would be done after he came back." He sighs

 

"Death is _never_ a quick fix." Nemo swallows back tears and hides his face as he heads into the kitchen. Nico offers Pernella a teething ring and picks her up.

 

Roman frowns. "Oh, Nemo I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

 

"It's okay..." Nemo says quietly and starts the water, purposefully not looking at him.

 

Roman rubs his head. "I'm sorry I'll leave you alone." Roman takes Orchid and sinks out. Nico looks at Nemo sadly before sinking out as well. Nemo listens a moment, hearing he's alone but still scared of letting go, knowing he's in a public area and anyone could come down and see him, but knowing he needs this for his mental health. So, he cries quietly, letting the running water mask it. He doesn't think, doesn't reprimand himself or try to figure out why, he just does. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Logan sits at his desk working. Virgil lays on his bed, staring at the ceiling, staying quiet. Logan sighs and closes his laptop. "I'm sorry about dinner."

 

"It's fine."

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Okay."

 

Logan nods "Patton is getting on my nerves, but I shouldn't have exploded."

 

"That was an explosion?"

 

"I threaten to throw a knife at him. In front of George no less. I don't explode, I rationalize."

 

Virgil shrugs. "Yeah..." Logan thinks Virgil stays silent. Logan sighs and rubs his face. He shakes his head. He looks like he wants to say something but decides not to. Virgil glances at him. "What?"

 

Logan opens his mouth but the closes it, getting nervous. "Nothing let's just go to bed."

 

Virgil sits up and looks at Logan intently. "What is it?"

 

Logan sighs and sits on the bed. "I think Patton is right, I've become more... Emotional."

 

"You always were. The snake just hindered you from being so." Virgil gently takes Logan's hand.

 

"Yes, the snake kept me from feeling jealous and leaving you when you needed me." Logan says sarcastically and pulls his hand away.

 

 _'I didn't need you.'_ Virgil bites his lip. "No... Everyone is able to do certain things... Others aren’t quite able to do them or don’t have the words..."

 

Logan sighs "I still shouldn't be jealous that Roman has been helping you. I should be happy not angry that it's not me."

 

 _'Oh. Oh.'_ Virgil stays silent for a moment. "No." he finally says. "It's normal. It's natural. You want to be there for me. You want to save me from everything, but sometimes you just can't. Sometimes Nemo can't. Sometimes Roman, or Patton, or Sham or Terra, no one can..."

 

"What have I done? All I've done is give you 15 minutes happiness. I couldn't even figure out what was wrong with you. Nemo did."

 

"And that was enough. Logan, I don't need you to solve all my problems. I don’t _want_ you to solve all my problems. I just want you to be there when you can, when _you_ are okay and not trying to spend time with me at the expense of your own health. I want _you_ to be happy, and when you are, I'm happy." Virgil looks at him earnestly.

 

"Yeah well I'm only doing what you did for me." Logan curls up.

 

Virgil lays down next to him and massages his head. "I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." he whispers gently. Tears quickly fill Logan's eyes and he sobs. Virgil kisses his forehead and holds him close. "I've got you, star..."

 

"I was scared, you had choices. I saw how you tease Nemo before he started dating Patton. I know you and Roman had a crush on each other. You could have gotten together with them. I-I had no one. No one ever got this close to me, no one made me comfortable enough except for you." He sobs "I thought I was going to lose you no matter how _stupid_ it sounds. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you."

 

"Shh... I know. I know love and it's okay. It's okay to be afraid of losing what you love. I feel it all the time, and it's natural. It's what fuels your drive to protect who and what you love." Virgil nuzzles him.

 

Logan holds him. "I'm not like you, I can't protect you."

 

"Yes, you do. You protect me from excessive worrying, from being too strong and hurting Thomas. You help me work through my anxieties." Virgil rubs his back.

 

Logan squeezes him. "I kept you wake for 2 months over something you couldn't help me with. Why? You could have just left me."

 

"Because I love you."

 

"I love you too, I still left you alone when you peak, wasn't around when you turn into a vampire."

 

"Shh... You chose your battles wisely."

 

Logan wipes his eyes. _'Maybe the snake wasn't so bad. I'm pathetic, can't even keep my emotions in check.'_

 

"Shhh... You're okay." Virgil presses a small kiss to his head.

 

"And if I'm not?"

 

"Then I'll keep you safe."

 

"And if you can't?"

 

"Then I'll find someone who can. I'll protect you."

 

Logan sighs "Why can't I do that for you? You would die for me, but when I want to do the same you say I can't."

 

"Because what helps me the most is the knowledge that you are safe..." Virgil rests his head against Logan's. "I can't focus on helping myself if I'm worried about you..."

 

Logan sighs "Ok... You’re not weak." Virgil stays quiet and massages the back of Logan's head, moving down to his neck. Logan relaxes "You’re not weak, I believe you can protect me, I know how to refill your fear without biting us."

 

"How?"

 

"Terra. He is full of fear energy he can give it to you just how I give my logical energy. He can do it by touch, so you don't have to bite him to get to it." He nuzzles him.

 

Virgil thinks it over. "We can try that next time if he's okay with it..."

 

"He was willing to risk a heart attack for you, he will do this."

 

Virgil sighs. _'He almost killed himself for me after I've treated him like crap...'_ he pets Logan's hair.

 

Logan's eyes flutter closes. "I love you."

 

"I love you too. Rest, star."

 

Logan nods "Rest, galaxy." He smirks

 

Virgil chuckles. "I will." he kisses Logan's head.Logan hums and drifts off. Virgil stays wide awake, that nap earlier was a mistake. He thinks over everything until he's finally able to remember all that happened in the Fight or Flight mode and after. He tries to figure out the triggers and think of ways to keep himself calm if he thinks it might happen again. He eventually drifts off as well.  
  
...

Logan walks into the kitchen next morning. Nemo sipping on his cup. Logan nods at him and gets his ready. "Hey. How'd you sleep?" Nemo asks.

 

"Good, sorry about dinner."

 

"It's okay. I understand." Nemo offers him a smile.

 

"Do you?" Logan raises an eyebrow.

 

"Stress? Mixed up emotions? Fear? Jealously? Yeah, let's just say I had my own break down last night." Nemo closes his eyes and sips his coffee.

 

Logan nods "I think the snake did more than just give me a trigger for pain. I feel things more now, I’m more sensitive now." Logan blows on his coffee.

 

Nemo nods. "So, in a way... It did help you cope." he looks up in thought. _'Why does Virgil want Dee and not me? No. Stop. Focus on Logan.'_ he pushes down the question that kept him up last night for no reason. "Doesn't mean it was a healthy way to cope."

 

"Yeah well that's not even the crazy part. The crazy part is that I miss it."

 

"That's not crazy. That's normal." Nemo says matter of factly then nearly drops his coffee when realization dawns on him.

 

"Nemo, I have had this snake for most of my life. It changed me but it was normal. I don't even know myself anymore. I don't know what is normal for me now."

 

 _'He misses it. Virgil misses Dee. He blocks out the bad things that happened during that time and focuses on the comfort and safety he had.'_ Nemo nods slowly, trying to carry a conversation with himself and one with Logan. "Normal is what you want it to be, what you choose for it to be. Like when Deceit and I split. I was suddenly alone and had to figure out life for myself. But I had Patton to help me, to guide me and encourage me."

 

"And I have Virgil." Logan sighs "Want to tell me what you’re thinking?"

 

"What?" Nemo blinks, fingers drumming on his mug excitedly.

 

"I know that face, I make that face when I think about something deeply so spill."

 

"I'm an idiot." Nemo shrugs and sets his coffee down. "He misses it. You miss it." He looks at Logan. "Dee. Virgil misses Dee. He blocks out all the bad things that happened during that time and focuses on the safety he felt with him. I couldn't understand why he didn't want me as I am now, but I think I'm starting to understand."

 

"Dee was familiar."

 

Nemo's wing taps his thigh. "You said you missed it. The snake. Having someone there to direct you. The snake was familiar, and it had your trust."

 

Logan nods "It was my best friend."

 

Nemo nods. "Dee was Virgil's best friend. He lost him after the split..."

 

"Well I can't have my snake back and Virgil can't have Dee back so what do we do?"

 

Nemo thinks more and his wing taps more rapidly on his thigh. "I still am Virgil's best friend... But we're just in a different phase of life right now. It isn't just us anymore..." he looks down. "We have to learn to move on... Not move on but move past..."

 

"We?"

 

Nemo nods. "Yes. We. You had the snake guiding you. Virgil had Dee. I had Deceit in my mind. Sham may have blurred most of my memories of what was happening in the physical world, but I still remember my mindset. I remember another voice in my head, another presence. There’re still some days when I wake up and feel like a part of me is missing. It's like... Have you ever gone swimming and then at night when you're lying in bed you still feel like you're being carried around by the currents?"

 

Logan nods "So, we know exactly what Virgil is going through." Nemo nods."We need to convince Virgil of that." Logan drinks his coffee.

 

"I think he unconsciously knows. When I went to talk to him, he talked to me like I was Dee, but he also knew it was me, that it was fake. But he still talked _about_ me as if I were another person. When I almost passed out, he brought me to my room."

 

Logan nods "Then he doesn't want help."

 

"Maybe. Maybe not. He's stuck in this 'world' where Dee is still alive amidst everything else that's happened... He needs us to remind him it's not real before he can't get out on his own. He'll be upset with us, fine. But if it happens excessively, that's when a coping mechanism turns into an unhealthy addiction, like the snake." Nemo gestures to Logan.

 

Logan looks down. "I don't want to upset him."

 

Nemo looks at him softly. "I know..."

 

Logan taps his foot. "It’s stupid, the snake was bad, I know it was bad yet I want it back. The snake hurt me, mess with my mind and created me. I don't know what is real or not. My attitude, my feelings, was it all a lie? Was that me or the snake? Am I actually a well adjust calculate individual or an emotional idiot? I don't know! Everything was fine before you came in and told me I had a problem." Logan puts his cup down.

 

Nemo watches him sadly, his heart aching with empathy at watching Logan going through something all too familiar to him. "It seems that way, doesn't it?

 

"Yeah, I'm a mess and I don't know what to trust. I have new feeling that scare me. Everything I know about myself feels like a lie or I'm scared that it is. I don't want to wake up one morning and realized that I don't love Virgil. I don't want to wake up and realized I've never had a choice in my life and now that I do it don't want it."

 

Nemo listens with a look of sympathy and understanding. "New is scary, yes. It's scary suddenly having freedom after your whole life you didn't. But I _know_ for a fact, and so does everyone else, that no matter what happens or what you figure out yourself to be, you love Virgil and Virgil loves you. You will be together through thick and thin. He is the reason you began to seek freedom, why you started expressing yourself more. You're out of the figurative gate with miles of the untamed wilderness of emotions before you. You don't know where to start and you're scared of getting lost. So, take your fellow explorers with you. We'll navigate this together."

 

Logan chuckles "And if your wrong, if I'm not the man Virgil loves?"

 

"He does. Don't let your insecurities take away your foundation, your facts. Virgil loves you. That is final."

 

"So, I'm not even logical anymore." Logan leans on the counter.

 

"Just because I'm truth doesn't mean I always tell the truth. Just because your function is logic doesn't mean you always have to be logical."

 

"Then what am I?" Logan looks frustrated "Because I don't know anymore."

 

Nemo goes over and gently places his hands on Logan's shoulders. "You are Logan Logic Sanders, one of the original sides of Thomas Sanders. You are Virgil's boyfriend whom he loves deeply. You are family and my close friend." he thinks. "Did you ever read The Hunger Games?"

 

Logan raises an eyebrow "Yes?"

 

"Katniss would repeat to herself the basic facts she knew about herself in moments of panic or identity loss. I want you to try the same thing. Your name, who you are, and what you've accomplished."

 

"Logan, Logic, and nothing"

 

Nemo's face flickers to a 'I will physically fight you' look. " _Falsehood_."

 

"I can't trust my actions! Everything could have just been the snake."

 

"Logan. Would the snake _really_ be concerned for our safety? Heck- would it have let you aid in banishing Deceit during the split?"

 

"Would it have had you break Depression's control over Roman while Deceit and Depression were working together?"

 

Logan thinks "No... Maybe I don't know!"

 

"Stop doubting yourself." Nemo looks into his eyes.

 

"I can't" he looks lost. He looks down.

 

Nemo hugs him. "Trust me. Please. I know not everything was the snake. Most of it was you."

 

"You have no proof."

 

"Then you'll just have to believe. The proof comes from the cause of the actions you took and will take. It you were doing something with the intent of helping us, it was you. If you couldn't care less about us or were trying to harm us, it wasn't you."

 

"Like how I try to get rid of Terra, how I stop the antidepressant, how I broke up with Virgil?" Nemo nods.

 

 _'Oh shit. Speaking of antidepressants...'_ Logan sighs he picks up his cup. Nemo rubs his back a moment before stepping away and giving him a moment to think and breath before he asks.

 

"What is it now?"

 

Nemo sighs. "Um... I... May need a refill...'

 

"Oh no problem, when did you run out?"

 

Nemo bites his lip. "A... Little over a month ago..."

 

Logan's face turns into disappointment. "Nemo! You have been off meds for over a month?"

 

Nemo flinches. "Yes..." He says quietly.

 

Logan sighs deeply "Nemo you can’t do that! I’ve asked you if you took your meds. Why did you lie to me?"

 

Nemo closes his eyes in shame. "I didn't mean to... I just... thought I did and then when I thought back, I remembered I ran out, and I meant to tell you, but I just never got to it... But I've been okay, like I haven't noticed any difference-"

 

"You still can't do that! There are side effects." He summons a bottle. "Two pills now." Nemo ducks his head and takes them, wings pressed tightly against his back. Logan takes a deep breath. "Sorry it just I care about you and I don't want anything bad to happen because you stop taking your meds."

 

"I know..." Nemo fingers the bottle then softly smiles.

 

Logan relaxes "Don't forget next time."

 

"I won't."

 

"You want to help me make breakfast?'

 

"Sure." Nemo smiles. Logan smiles back.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Virgil wakes up with Logan's tie in his hand, the bed empty. He sighs and curls up, letting himself think for a bit before his heart drops. "What... is today?" He pulls out his phone. July 13th. Virgil's eyes widen and he looks at the calendar. "SHIT!" He leaps up and goes over, putting his finger on today. "Shit. Shit. Shit. NEMO'S BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!" He sinks out to the top of the stairs and looks down, seeing Logan and Nemo making breakfast. He runs to Patton's room and knocks hurriedly.

 

Patton opens the door "Hey-"

 

Virgil pushes him inside and shuts the door. He spins around with a wild look in his eyes. "NEMO'SBIRTHDAYISTODAY!"

 

"WHAT!? NO ONE TOLD ME!" Patton joins in his panic. 

 

"I FORGOT!"

 

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?"

 

WHAT IS HIS FAVORITE CAKE? What about presents and activities?"

 

Virgil paces. "Lemon cake and cake batter ice cream, anything music, snakes, and Twenty One Pilots. I think he started looking into oceanography as well." Virgil suddenly gasps. "WE CAN DO BANDITO THEMED!!!" He squeals. "YELLOW EVERYWHERE! I CAN MAKE HIM A JACKET THAT FITS HIS WINGS!"

 

There's a knock on the door. Virgil opens it and pulls Sham in, immediately closing the door. Virgil goes to speak when Sham interrupts him. "Dad's birthday?" Virgil nods furiously. Sham nods. "Do get him a ukulele. Also try to keep it loud, I couldn't hear you from the hall."

 

"Wait, what-" Sham sinks out before Virgil can finish.

 

Patton takes a deep breath "Ok I'll bake the cake you make the jacket, Roman and Nico can decorate. Terra and the kids can distract Nemo, Logan can..."

 

"Logan's already downstairs with Nemo. They're making breakfast."

 

Patton nods "Logan and Nemo get along well Logan can help distract."

 

Virgil nods. "Okay. I'll get started on the jacket. It's gonna take a while. When are we planning to have the party?"

 

"I want too just something small. I don't know where though."

 

Virgil thinks. "Talk to Roman... He might have some ideas."

 

Patton nods "Ok we can do this, should we let him know that we know it is his birthday or keep it a surprise."

 

Virgil chews his lip. "I think at breakfast everyone should wish him happy birthday, but we won't tell him about the party."

 

Patton nods "Ok I'll go inform the others." Virgil nods and sinks out. Patton leaves.  
  
...  
  
Everyone is seated at breakfast. "This looks good." Patton smiles

 

"Thank you, Nemo helped." Logan smiles. Nemo beams. Virgil bounces in his seat.

 

Nemo laughs. "Someone's happy." Logan looks at him. He raises an eyebrow. Terra smirks and George giggles.Sham looks at Virgil and gives him a 'now?' look.

 

Virgil nods and beams. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEMO!" "HAPPY UN-BIRTHDAY DAD!" Sham exclaims.

 

Logan looks at Nemo. "I spent all morning with you and you never told me it was your birthday?"

 

Nemo blinks. "Wait- what?"

 

"It's your birthday!" Virgil giggles.

 

Nemo looks at the calendar. "It is? Oh." He laughs. "Thanks guys." He smiles. Patton kisses his check. Nemo smiles and nuzzles him.

 

Logan shakes his head and chuckles "How do you forget your own birthday?" Virgil still bounces in his seat. Nemo shrugs and chuckles."Ok, so, what are we doing for your big day?" Virgil gives him a 'shut up' look.

 

Nemo shrugs. "I really don't need much... Just a movie night or something is fine..." He smiles sheepishly.

 

"OH HECK NO! WE'RE GOING ALL OUT-" Virgil's hand slaps over his mouth.

 

"Do keep talking. I'm sure he won't figure anything out." Sham says, fist clenched. Virgil mumbles and 'oops' against his hand and Sham lets him go.

 

Patton giggles. Terra shakes his head. "I was wondering if you would like to hang with me and George? It's been so long since we just hang so please?"

 

Nemo smiles softly at him. "Of course!"

 

Virgil's eyes widen, and he texts the group, excluding Nemo. 'He likes hiking. If we do a Bandito themed one, we could set up different stations at different parts of our domains or just the imagination. At each one, one of us gives him a gift and joins the Banditos until all of us have joined the company and we reach where the cake is. Then he can open all his gifts and we can party.'

 

'Sounds complicated.' Sham sneakily texts back.

 

'Yeah, but I think he would like it!' Nico texts.

 

'What does Bandios mean?' Terra texts back.

 

"Cool we can watch any movie you want since it's your birthday."

 

Nemo smiles. "Rio?" Sham laughs.

 

'Banditos are the rebel/outlaw like characters in the Twenty One Pilots universe. Basically, they all wear camo and yellow anything.' Virgil texts.

 

'Every wondered why Nemo has yellow ducktape all over his room?' Sham texts.

 

'Lol. Don't forget the yellow flower petals.' Nico texts.

 

'OMG FLOWERS THANK YOU NICO SO MUCH I FORGOT!' Virgil texts.

 

"Sure, we can watch Rio, I have never seen it." Terra smiles

 

Nemo chuckles. "It's about a bird learning to fly when he finds the love of his life. Also, there's monkeys." George gasps.

 

'I thought you didn't like TOP?' Sham texts.

 

'Doesn't mean I don't know it.' Nico texts.

 

'Roman? What do you think?' Virgil texts.

 

Nico glances at Roman who is distracted and taps his leg, showing him her phone. 'I’m up for it, Virgil knows Nemo the best, no offense Patton, so just let me know the plan.'

 

Logan nods "I guess I will just work today."

 

'Oh. Roman, I need to borrow the woodshop in the castle.' Sham texts.

 

"Nope. You're taking the day off. Birthday boy's wishes." Nemo smirks.

 

'Ok that's fine.'

 

"What am I going to do all day then?" Logan argues.

 

"You can hang with us." Terra offers

 

"Yeah! Please, Lo?" Nemo begs. Sham finishes breakfast and cleans up his dishes before sinking out.

 

"Fine I can do that." Logan smirks

 

"Oh you and Nemo can have a rap session." Patton smiles 

 

"You rap?" Terra asks in disbelief. Logan's face falls and he groans. He hides his face in his hands.

 

"Yes. And he is AMAZING!" Nemo beams and rubs Logan's back.

 

Virgil giggles. "Nemo is his number one fanboy."

 

"Wait, what?" Nico looks up.

 

Logan grips his hair. Patton frowns "Logan?"

 

Logan glares at him. "How do you even know about that?"

 

Patton blinks "Uh I uh-" 

 

Logan shakes his head "Your unbelievable." He stands up and sinks out.

 

Roman looks around. "What was that about?" Virgil frowns and goes to stand before Nemo stops him and sinks out to the hallway. He knocks on Logan's door.

 

"Go away I'm not in the mood." Nemo can hear hard typing.

 

"Logan, please." Nemo begs.

 

Logan sighs "Why?"

 

"Because I don't want you to be upset. I told him. I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't want anyone to know..."

 

"Come in." Nemo opens the door and steps in, closing it behind him. "Rapping is when I open myself up. It's coping and a stress reliefer. I don't perform and I didn't want them to know. Now they’re going to want to hear it. I'm not an act Nemo!"

 

"I know. And I'm sorry. I should have thought before I spoke." Nemo looks down, ashamed. He looks back up at Logan. "No one is going to pressure you into performing. I promise. I sincerely apologize for telling Patton and breaking your trust. It won't happen again."

 

Logan sighs and rubs his face. "I storm off again." He sits on his bed.

 

"You were removing yourself from a stressful situation. It's okay." Nemo moves closer, asking with a gesture if he can sit next to him.

 

Logan nods "I honestly thought Patton went through my memories. For what purpose I don't know. So, I feel slightly better that, that wasn't the case. Still mad at you though."

 

"I know, and you have every right to be. It would be like you looking through my diary." Nemo sits down and rubs his back. "What you can work on when it comes to storming off is communication. Right now, no one knows why you're upset except me. You have to stop the conversation in the moment and directly tell us that you are uncomfortable and the reasons why. We can talk it out, instead of leaving things unresolved."

 

Logan nods "Sorry, I'm just... You know..." Logan looks down.

 

"What?" Nemo asks gently.

 

"You know what we talked about this morning. It's stresses me out and I'm confused, lost, scared and angry. I should just stay here and try to figure this out. You go enjoy your birthday."

 

"You're only going to run yourself in circles and I can't enjoy myself knowing I left you alone." Nemo loosely wraps a wing around Logan's back. "The thing is... Sometimes you can't understand emotions. Sometimes you can't even identify what they are or why you're experiencing them, you just... have to experience them. Don't try to figure anything out while you're in the thick of them, you'll only frustrate yourself more. And sometimes, all you need is to get out of your head, hang out with some friends, and just be."

 

"just be what?"

 

"Just be in the moment. Don't worry about if this is you or not, just do, feel, experience in the moment."

 

Logan sighs "Ok."

 

Nemo side hugs him."You're doing good, and I'm proud of you."

 

"Thanks" Logan smiles.

 

"Of course. If you ever need anything, whether to talk, vent, or just distract, I'm here for you."

 

"Thank you, I'm ready to leave my room." Nemo nods and stands up, offering Logan a hand. Logan rolls his eyes and takes it with a smirk.

 

Nemo smiles softly, helping Logan up. "I'm not going to make you, but I recommend you try the communication tactic when we get downstairs." 

 

"Ok I'll try."

 

Nemo nods and leads them downstairs. Virgil looks up at them with an expression of worry. Nemo gives him a reassuring smile. Patton looks up and goes over. "Lo, I'm so sorry I went through your memories I was just spying on-"

 

Logan's eyes widen and the next thing he know he punches Patton in the face. "YOU WERE SPYING ON ME!?" Patton stumbles back but looks fine. His face goes to fear but Logan is too angry to care.Virgil jumps and looks between Logan and Patton, not knowing what to do.

 

Nemo calmly takes Logan's hand and steps between Logan and Patton. "Logan. Breathe..."

 

Logan pulls his hand back. "You lied to me! I trust you and you lie to my face to save your boyfriend!"

 

"I didn't lie. I didn't know." Nemo looks him in the eyes. "And he didn't say who he was spying on."

 

"Yeah right, you know what? I don't care just leave me alone and Patton fuck you." Logan sinks out.

 

Nemo looks at Patton. "You okay?"

 

Patton nods slowly. "I'm sorry." he holds onto Nemo. Virgil starts up the stairs. 

 

"Virgil, no. Leave him be. Let him calm down." Nemo rubs Patton's back. "Who were you spying on?" Nico sinks out.

 

"I was spying on you. It was after what happened with the lust bottles. I wanted to make sure you were ok, so I was watching you from my domain. I just happened to catch you rapping with Logan."

 

Nemo nods. "That's what I thought." He rocks them.

 

"Some birthday." Patton mumbles

 

"Shh... It's fine. I'll wait." Nemo kisses his head.

 

"But it's your big day!"

 

"It doesn't matter. I can't be happy if my family isn't." Nemo says strongly. 

 

"I don't know what to do, he hates me."

 

"Maybe stay out of his head. That might help." Virgil crosses his arms.

 

Nemo sighs. "Everyone keeps invading his privacy. We need to stop."

 

Patton nods "I'll back off, promise."

 

"Thank you." Virgil heads into the kitchen for a glass of water and finds Terra there sitting on the floor holding his knees and looking scared.

 

Virgil kneels down. "Hey..."

 

"Logan hit Dad."

 

Virgil frowns. "Yeah..." _'He's 12- wait, where's George?'_  

 

"Is something wrong with Logan?"

 

"I don't know." Virgil admits. Terra whines

 

Nemo comes in and kneels down, gesturing for Virgil to leave. “Hey. Shh... here.” He summons a fidget cube and offers it to Terra.

 

Terra takes it. "He's scared, I didn't mean to look it just happened. Is he going to punch me too?"

 

“No. He’s not.” Nemo assures.

 

"How do you know?'

 

“Because he’s not upset with you.”

 

"But I looked into his mind. I didn't mean to!"

 

“Shh. Exactly. You didn’t purposefully do it. It’s okay.”

 

"What's wrong with him?"

 

“I’m not at liberty to say.” Nemo says.

 

"But you know? "Nemo nods. "Are you going to help him?"

 

“I’m going to try my best.”

 

"He might not trust you."

 

“He’s shared this much with me and I slipped up a bit, but he still trusts me. That’s why I’m not sharing everything that’s happening. I am not going to betray him again.”

 

Terra nods "So, does this mean we're not going to hang out?"

 

“We will. Logan needs some time to cool off, then I’ll try talking with him again. But for now, we can hang out.” Nemo offers him a smile.

  
Terra smiles back. "Ok I would like to watch Rio now." Terra makes grabby hands.

 

Nemo picks him up and holds him close. “My room?”

 

Terra holds onto him. "Yeah George has been waiting in there." 

 

“Okay. Let’s go.” Nemo sinks out with him.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Logan paces is domain trying to calm down. "I'm so tired of Patton. Why can't he just leave me alone? He talks about me wanting to solve every puzzle he can't seem to stop trying to solve me! I tell him no and he just keeps going. All my life he's just been a pain in my side. I... I hate him. I hate him!" He takes a deep breath. 

 

"Did the snake make me like Patton for all these years? What if the snake is still here and it's just fucking with me?" He paces faster. "I'm in my domain I shouldn't be getting anxious. There's no proof that he's still here, but there is no proof that he's gone. Who am I? I am I even Logic? Maybe I'm Paranoia and I just make Virgil more logical by comparison." 

 

Logan sits on the ground. "Who am I? What am I?" His breath catches as he starts to rock himself. "Maybe I'm crazy and that's why Patton keeps looking in my mind. I don't want to be crazy. Why is everything so complicated? Why can't things just make sense like math?" He gasps for air.   _'Can't breathe, can't breathe. Am I going to die? What is Virgil going to think? I don't want to die.'_ Logan doesn't realize he is rocking himself curl up on the floor.

  
... 

 

The movie finishes and Nemo stands up. "You two can play in here if you want. The snakes might want to join you." He winks.

 

"Where are you going?" Terra asks

 

"To check on Logan. I'll be back later."Terra nods

 

Nemo goes to Virgil's room and knocks. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil throws the beginnings of the jacket under his bed and pulls the blanket down over it. "Come in!"

 

Nemo opens the door. "Hey, do you know where Logan is?"

 

Virgil frowns. "No. You told me to leave him alone."

 

Nemo nods. "Okay." He closes the door and heads to Logan's room. He knocks, but there's no response. He cracks open the door and looks around, seeing no one there. He goes to the bookcase and pulls a book out. The bookcase moves and he enters. He hears crying and rushes into the main area of the library. He sees Logan on the ground. "Logan?" Nemo keeps himself calm and slowly approaches. Logan doesn't respond as he rocks himself with his eyes close.

 

 _'How long has he been in a panic attack?'_ Nemo kneels down, staying an arm’s length away. He is about to enter Logan's mind to speak to him when he stops himself. 'No. I have to do this without cheating...' He bites his lip. "Hey, Lo... can you hear me?" Logan continues to rock. He coughs "Shh... Lo, I need you to focus on my voice, okay? Breathe with me." Logan cracks an eye open. Nemo offers him a smile. "Good. In for four. Ready?" He breathes in and counts on his fingers. Logan shakes and coughs "Shh... Try again." Nemo starts over. Logan closes his eyes and shakes.

 

"Hey... Shh... Logan, focus on me." Logan holds out a  'V' Nemo nods and sinks out. He rises up in Virgil's room. "Virgil-"

 

Virgil throws a blanket over Nemo. "WHAT!?"

 

"Logan needs you. He's in his domain." Nemo doesn't take the blanket off.

 

Virgil's eyes widen, and he sinks out to Logan's domain. "Lo?" He goes over to him and kneels down. Logan whines "Hey... It's okay. Can you open your eyes, love?" Logan slowly opens his eyes. He gasps and reaches for Virgil. Virgil moves closer to him and holds him. Logan grips onto him. He coughs "Shh... Breathe, Star." Virgil rubs his back and rocks him. He tries and fails."Shh... I've got you. Try again." He tries again and gets father before he starts coughing.

 

"Good. Keep going." It takes a few more minutes but Logan finally calms down and breaths regularly. He leans on Virgil. Virgil gently kisses his head. "I've got you..." Logan hums and closes his eyes. Virgil massages the back of his head. Logan relaxes and purrs Nemo silently rises up a distance away. Virgil nods that Logan is okay, but gestures with his eyes to stay away. Nemo nods Logan holds onto him. He feels safe in Virgil's arms. He nuzzles him.

 

Virgil nuzzles him back. "I love you..." Logan hums in response. Virgil picks him up and moves them to the couch. He nods at Nemo to leave. Nemo sinks out. Logan grips onto him and nuzzles his chest. Virgil kisses his head and continues massaging the back of his head.

 

Logan relaxes, they stay like that for a while enjoying the quiet and comfort of hold each other. "Thank you."

 

“Of course.”

 

"I'm sorry."

 

“For?”

 

"This morning."

 

Virgil nods. “I forgive you.” Logan relaxes Virgil closes his eyes and continues petting him.

 

"Am I crazy?"

 

“No.”

 

"How are you sure?"

 

Virgil bites his lip. "Because you always find your way out." He nuzzles him. "No more questions. Just rest." Logan sighs Virgil holds him close.

...

Patton sighs as he lays on his bed. "I've screw up." Nemo stays silent, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I should have back off. I just wish I could help but I don't know what's wrong. Beside over stepping my boundaries." Nemo nods."You have any ideas?"

 

“Yes.”

 

Patton sits up. "What are they?"

 

“I can’t tell.”

 

Patton tilts his head. "Why not?"

 

“Because Logan trusted me. He let me get close to him. I’m not going to betray him by sharing things he doesn’t want shared.”

 

"So, you know what's wrong."

 

“Yes.”

 

"Is there any way I can help him?"

 

“Stay out of his head. Give him his space. Don’t look through his memories. If you know personal things about him, don’t bring them up.”

 

Patton nods "You know how to help him?"

 

“I have a plan.” Nemo continues looking down. Patton rubs his back. Nemo sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

 

"Fast fix or long fix?"

 

“Long. Hopefully. I knew death wasn’t going to help him.”

 

"It got the snake off him."

 

“Yeah but now-“ Nemo bites his tongue and covers his mouth. He shakes his head and slides off the bed, heading towards the door.

 

"Nemo?" Patton looks concern.

 

“I’m okay. I just need to think some things through.” He rests a hand on the door and sighs. “I don’t trust myself to keep from slipping up.”

 

"Ok I'll be here." Nemo nods and heads out into the hall before sinking into his domain. He slips his shoes off and walks along the sand, letting it sink between his toes. He gets to the cliff and climbs it. He looks around before spreading his wings and taking off into the sky.


	20. Words Can’t Describe This Feeling I feel Inside

Logan wakes up in Virgil's arms still in his domain. He hums and nuzzles him. Virgil looks down and nuzzles him back. "How do you feel love?"

 

"Better, thanks love" Virgil nods. "I'm ready to leave but your also really comfortable."

 

Virgil chuckles. "We can cuddle more tonight."

 

Logan sighs dramatically "Fiiiinnnneee." Virgil giggles and sits up, carrying Logan. He sinks out to Logan's room. Logan smiles "You can put me down now."

 

"Hmm. No." Virgil smirks and kisses his cheek.

 

Logan chuckles "You going to carry me all day?"

 

Virgil grins. "If you want me to." Logan blushesV irgil kisses him gently.

 

Logan hums "That's all I get?" He teases "I thought I was the love of your life?" Virgil purrs and sits down on Logan's bed, kissing him deeply and laying on top of him. Logan moans and kisses him back. Virgil cups his face and goes deeper. Logan feels his heart fill with love for Virgil. He's so safe. Logan wraps his arms around him.

 

Virgil pulls back slightly, panting and leaning over Logan. He smiles at him. Logan smiles back. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, star." Virgil boops his nose and smirks. Logan giggles

 

Virgil smiles. "I love it when you giggle."

 

"I don't giggle often." Logan smirks

 

Virgil gets a dangerous look to his eyes. "Oh... I know ways to make you giggle..." he tickles his stomach.

 

Logan laughs "Virgil!"

 

"Yes love?" Virgil grins.

 

"Stop!" Logan playfully shoves him. Virgil stops and kisses him passionately. Logan hums he pulls out. "I've never felt so happy in my life." He wraps his arms around Virgil and smiles at him.

 

Virgil beams and nuzzles him. "I love you so much."

 

Logan holds him. "I feel like I'm finally able to be really happy for once."

 

"I'm glad." Virgil kisses his cheek and pets his hair. Logan hums and relaxes still holding the biggest smile. Virgil pecks him all over his face, joy filling him at seeing Logan so happy.

 

Logan giggles for once he doesn't fill like he has a filter on him. He doesn't have something telling him no. He can be happy in the loving arms of his boyfriend. He can smile and giggle with no care. _'Was this what I've been missing all these years? Is this what the snake was keeping me from?'_ Logan pushes the question to the side for now. Now he's going to stay in the moment. He's going to enjoy the loving, warm, safe embrace of his boyfriend. He's going to smile, giggle laugh, whatever make him happy. Virgil giggles with him and nuzzles him. He rubs his cheek against Logan's. Logan pepper kisses him. Virgil hums and returns the favor. "I love you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you." tears go down his face.

 

"I love you too." Virgil kisses him and closes his eyes.

 

Logan pulls out and shakes his head. He wipes at his tears. "You don't get it, you save me. I feel so free and I would have never fought back if I didn't have you here. Virgil you’re my hero." He smiles at him as he sobs "I'm just so happy."

 

Virgil bites his lip and smiles as his own tears begin to fill his eyes. He holds Logan close and nuzzles him. "Forever and always, my love." Logan nuzzles him. He laughs he laughs beautifully like a weight is lifted from his shoulders. "Gosh dang it, I love you." Virgil gives him a squeeze and pecks his face as he cries of joy, nothing feeling like enough to show his love to Logan.

 

There is knock at the door before it slowly opens. George sticks his head in. "Papa? Daddy? Awe you ok?"

 

Virgil smiles at him. "Yeah, we're okay. Come here, George." he extends an arm.

 

George closes the door and runs over. Logan helps him up and puts him between him and Virgil. He kisses his head. "I love you so much George." Virgil kisses George's head as well and wraps his arms around both his son and his boyfriend. 

 

George looks at them both with worry. "Why you cwryin'?"

 

"Happy tears, George." Virgil smiles.

 

"We're just really happy right now." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because I'm with Daddy and Daddy makes me very happy."

 

"Do I make you happy?"

 

"Of course! I love you so much my little curious monkey." Logan nuzzles him. George giggles and smiles. Virgil beams and cries happily. Logan hugs George and Virgil.

 

George giggles from the middle. "You awe crushing me!" Virgil giggles and loosens his arms a bit. There's another knock on the door.

 

"Who is it?" Virgil calls.

 

"Nemo. Are you guys okay?" his tone sounds worried.

 

Logan laughs "We're great!" Logan smiles at Virgil.

 

Virgil smiles back. "Yup! Thanks, Mo!"

 

Nemo snorts on the other side of the door. "Lunch will be ready soon. Would you like me to bring something up?"

 

"No need we'll come down." Logan nuzzles Virgil. Virgil giggles.

 

"Okay." Nemo goes to walk away before he stops and comes back. "Is George with you?"

 

"Yup! Daddy and Papa happy!" George giggles.

 

"George can you leave for a minute? Me and Daddy are going to do gross grown up stuff." 

 

George giggles "Ok Papa." George kisses Virgil and Logan's check before giggling and running out of the room. Virgil smirks at Logan. Logan smirks back and tackles Virgil down. "We have a few minutes." Logan kisses him passionately. Virgil moans and kisses him back, closing his eyes. Logan moans and closes his eyes. Virgil's hand slides over Logan's head to the back and starts massaging him.

 

Logan purrs he teases Virgil's tongue. Virgil shivers and wraps his tongue around Logan's. Logan moans Virgil wraps his legs around Logan's waist and holds him close. Logan pulls out and pants. He cups Virgil's face. Virgil breathes heavy and gazes into his eyes. Logan gazes back. He's so full of love he doesn't know what to do. Virgil reconnects their lips, moaning. Logan moans back. He pulls out and kisses his neck. Virgil shivers and grips Logan's tie Logan stays careful to not leave marks.

 

Virgil pants and pets Logan's face. "I love you..."

 

"I love you too. I think I can get used to this new me, what do you think?"

 

Virgil smiles. "I think so too..."

 

Logan smiles back. He cups his face. "Thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"Loving me, believing in me."

 

Virgil smiles. "How could I not?" he kisses him again.

 

Logan moans "I'm serious I can't thank you enough."

 

"You don't need to..." Virgil purrs and nuzzles him.

 

"You are getting the longest foot massage of your life." Virgil blushes and laughs nervously.

 

Logan smiles "If you want that is." Logan traces his jaw.

 

Virgil shivers. "From you? Always..." He kisses him. "No one else but you..."

 

Logan hums "Afterwards you promise me cuddles." Virgil nods. "So how are you feeling?" Logan smirks

 

Virgil grins. "Happy. You?"

 

"Happy, love, I don't have words to describe how I'm feeling."

 

"What about actions?" Virgil smirks.

 

"Lunch is soon." Logan teases.

 

"Yes it is... And I think I'm on the menu..."

 

Logan purrs "Are you now?" Virgil gives his cheek a small lick. Logan sucks on his neck. Virgil closes his eyes and moans. Logan massages his neck with his mouth. Virgil breathes deeply and holds Logan's head close. Logan hums and he licks the area. Virgil shivers and gives a small buck. Logan pulls back. "Behave Virgil." Logan teases. Virgil whines.

 

Logan goes to continue when there is a knock at the door. "Logan, Virgil Lunch is ready." Roman calls out. 

 

Logan chuckles "Times up."

 

Virgil whines more. "Noooo!"

 

Logan sits up. "We will be down in a minute." 

 

"Ok." Roman walks away. Virgil huffs, but gets up as well. Logan smirks he pulls Virgil into a passionate kiss holding him close and squeezing his butt. Virgil groans and bucks. Logan let's go off him taking joy at seeing him flutter. Virgil whines and crawls after him. Logan giggles and leaves the room. Virgil sighs and follows.

 

They get downstairs and see Sham moonwalking around the commons, wearing clothes resembling Michael Jackson, 'Beat It' blaring through the TV speakers as he struts around. He stops and fires finger guns at Terra with a smirk. Nico whoops and claps while Nemo laughs. Terra laughs and claps "Go Sham!" Logan smirks at him and heads to the table. Patton giggles as he cheers for Sham. Roman sets the table. George jumps up and tries the moon walk. Which is him just walking backwards. Sham laughs and pulls a few more moves before the song end. Nemo laughs and pauses the playlist. "Alright, come on Jackson. Lunch is ready." he smirks. Sham chuckles and runs to the table, taking his seat. The others follow suit. Patton doesn't make eye contact with Logan.

 

Virgil laughs. "I'm sorry, did you mean 'Miss Jackson'?" 

 

"Only if your Brandon Urie." Nemo smirks at him.

 

Sham rolls his eyes. "Imagine Dragons is still the worst!"

 

"I get the reference but Sham is not a girl so that doesn't work." Terra smirks

 

"Mr. Jackson." Virgil shrugs.

 

"That's just Michael Jackson again!" Nemo argues.

 

"Okay, then Jackson 5." 

 

"But he's 17!"

 

"Then we get 5 Jackson's."

 

Terra laughs "Let it go."

 

"Never!" Nemo and Virgil say in unison.

 

"WE SHALL FIND ALL THE JACKSON'S IN ALL THE LAAAAAND!" Nemo says dramatically then points at Nico. "Miss Jackson." Nico laughs.

 

"Does that make me Mr. Jackson?" Roman chuckles. Nico snorts and covers her mouth.

 

Nemo dies of laughter while Virgil taps his fingers together in delight. "Emo refs. Emo refs _everywhere_."

 

"No, I think that would actually make you Brandon Urie." Nemo says once he recovers.

 

Logan smiles at Virgil. He ends up staring at him. _'Was he always this cute? He's so happy, the way he grins the fire in his eyes.'_

 

Terra giggles "Logan got the goo goo eyes." Nemo catches Logan staring at Virgil and smirks.

 

Virgil looks at Logan and laughs. "The Emperor got new clothes." he shrugs and Nemo chokes.

 

Logan sighs happily _'And his laughs it's music to my ears.'_ Virgil smiles softly at him.

 

Roman laughs "Earth to Logan do you copy?" 

 

Logan blinks "Hmm?"

 

"You were staring at Virgil mister goo goo eyes." Terra giggles Logan blushes. Virgil giggles. Nico smiles at them. Logan’s heart skip a beat and he blushes darker.

 

Virgil's eyes twinkle and he grins. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

 

Nemo laughs. "Virgil's on a roll!"

 

"Goodness gracious Logan what has gotten you in such a good mood?" Roman smiles at him.

 

Without thinking Logan says "Virgil." Virgil blushes. Nemo smiles proudly at Logan.

 

Terra giggles "What did you do to him V?"

 

"Believed in him. Loved him." Virgil gazes at Logan, smiling. Logan giggles and blushes across his whole face. Patton eats he's happy for Logan and he doesn't want to mess it up. Virgil giggles as well, heart fluttering. 

 

Nemo beams. "I am so proud of you."

 

Logan blinks he looks at Nemo. "What?"

 

"I'm proud of you."

 

"For what?" Logan tilts his head.

 

"Being you."

 

Logan still looks a little confused then he smiles. "Thank you. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

 

"I forgive you." Nemo smiles back. Virgil glances at Patton. Patton continues to eat without a word. Virgil looks between Logan and Patton. Neither one looks or talks to each other. The others seem to notice the hidden tension. Sham chews his lip. Nemo thinks carefully before deciding against bringing it up with both of them present.

 

"Nemo are you enjoying your birthday?" Patton finally speaks.

 

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah." Sham raises a brow. Nemo glances at him. "Though I was thinking we can just do it later. It's not a big deal." he shrugs then smiles. "I did get to hang out with George and Terra, so that was fun." he glances at Sham as he takes his hat off and tilts his head at a wood shaving stuck in his curls but decides to ignore it.

 

"You sure? We can throw a small party for you. You only turn 27 once." Patton smiles at him. Virgil's heart starts to beat faster as he calculates how long it will take him to finish the jacket.

 

"Yeah. I may be 27 today, but that doesn't mean we have to celebrate it right away." Nemo smiles at Patton lovingly.

 

"You guys waited 4 months to celebrate mine." Roman smirks.

 

"Exactly. And even I forgot, so it's fine." Nemo says.

 

"Ok love if you say so." Patton kisses his cheek. Nemo leans into it and smiles. The twins start crying upstairs and Nico looks done before she gets up and sinks out.

 

Roman stands up. "She's going to need help." Roman sinks out. Nemo chuckles. Virgil glances at Logan.

 

Logan picks up his plate. "I'll clean up."

 

Virgil stands. "I'll help."

 

"Oh, you don't have to. I was gonna get it." Nemo smiles at them.

 

"It's fine I wanted to talk to you anyway." Nemo nods.

 

Sham looks up. "When are we doing the party?"

 

Nemo thinks and shrugs. "Maybe tomorrow or the day after. I don't know, I'm assuming Virgil's in charge." he smirks. Logan smirks and looks at Virgil.

 

Virgil smiles sheepishly. "Sham if you wanna meet me in my room we can figure out details?"

 

Sham nods and brings his plate to the sink before sinking out. Patton sinks out and Terra heads upstairs with George. Virgil kisses Logan's cheek before sinking out. Logan smiles at the kiss "Were alone now."

 

Nemo nods. "What did you want to talk about?" he clears the table and works on the left overs.

 

"I think the snake did more than control my negative emotions. I was just cuddling with Virgil nothing new except for how I was feeling. I was so happy I cried. I have never felt so happy before in my life."

 

Nemo smiles softly and nods. "It dampened your positive emotions as well..."

 

"I love Virgil. He warm and safe and he loves me." Logan is in his own world. "He and his laugh music to my ears. I can't stop thinking about him. The way he looks at me, the way he holds me." Logan looks flutter. "You know what I mean?"

 

Nemo chuckles. "Yeah. I do." _'This is so frickin adorable.'_

 

"I mean have you seen him smile? The cocky look he gets sometimes. The fire in his eyes." Logan leans against the counter.

 

Nemo smirks and let's Logan ramble as he does the dishes. "Did he ever talk about me before we started dating? Like how you talked about Patton?"

 

"Sometimes. He usually kept to himself about personal things back then. That day you complimented him after your debate? Oh boy, he was flustered for days." Nemo chuckles. "And when you were concerned about how nostalgia was affecting him..."

 

Logan smiles "He's so cute when he's flutters." Nemo smirks. He wants to ask about Patton, but he also wants Logan to just be happy. Logan blinks he laughs "I didn't help clean up I'm sorry."

 

"Nah." Nemo waves him off with a smirk. "Don't worry about it. It's nice to see you so relaxed and... Free."

 

Logan chuckles "Yeah" he smirks and sits down. "Anything you want to talk about?" Nemo bites his lip. "Something wrong?" Logan concerned.

 

Nemo closes his eyes and lowers his head, trying to pick his words carefully. "You don't like Patton." he finally says.

 

Logan sighs "No, I don't."

 

Nemo slowly comes out of the kitchen and sits down, looking at him softly. "Do you know why?"

 

"You know the shit he has put me through." Nemo nods for him to continue. "I never forgave him, I just move on, but still and now he won't get off my back."

 

Nemo nods. "Yeah. He will now. And if he doesn't, tell me." Nemo thinks. "Why did you help him?"

 

Logan nods "Because if I didn’t, he would just keep hurting me."

 

"But he was still hurting you. You let him hurt you. So, what was the point?"

 

Logan sighs "I don't know then." Nemo nods. "Why you bring this up?"

 

"You were both tense at lunch."

 

"I was not tense, I was just ignoring him."

 

Nemo rubs his forehead. "Yeah... About this morning..."

 

"I'm not apologizing."

 

"Yeah, I understand. I just want you to know he was spying on me. After the incident with the lust bottles. He wanted to make sure I was okay and saw our little rap session and then my wing being dislocated."

 

Logan slams the table. "I knew something was up with that, but you and Virgil didn't believe me." Nemo jumps slightly. He takes a deep breath. "Sorry that was bugging me. His notes were too specific." Nemo nods and picks at the feathers on his wings. "So, are you going to tell me I need to go fix my relationship with Patton?"

 

"I'm not gonna tell you to do anything. I can't make you do anything, and if I try to tell you to, you'll just resist me more."

 

Logan nods "True."

 

Nemo looks over at the clock then down at the feathers he's picking at. He pulls at a part of the feather and hisses slightly. _'Wow... That would be a good form of self h- no. Nemo. Why are you thinking about this now? You don't even feel like that.'_ he shakes his head. "Anyways... I'm assuming you have something to do?"

 

Logan shrugs "Not really, you?"

 

Nemo shrugs as well. "I don't know where I'm allowed to go." he chuckles.

 

Logan chuckles "You want to do a puzzle with me?"

 

Nemo looks up. "Sure!" he smiles.

 

Logan summon a 1000 piece puzzle with a picture of a Galaxy on it.

 

Nemo smirks. "Think we can finish it before dinner?"

 

Logan laughs "Not even close."

 

"We can try." Nemo grins.

 

"We better get started then.” Nemo starts search for the edge pieces. Logan groups the pieces together by color. "How much damage do you think the snake did?"

 

Nemo looks up then thinks. "I'm not sure... But I don't think it's as much as you think."

 

"Well it clearly messes with my emotions, my thought process, my actions-"

 

"Sometimes. Not all the time." Nemo looks at him intently. "You love Virgil."

 

"Yes, I do."

 

"You loved Virgil."

 

"Why are you using pass tense? I do love Virgil." 

 

"Yes. But you also loved him when the snake was around." Logan nods "What I'm saying is the snake didn't have control over that. Your love for him is still present, so it is and was you. You care about us. You cared about us. Also, you."

 

Logan nods "You saw my panic attack?"

 

"I wasn't there when it started, but from what you said this morning and what I've been through, I had a hypothesis." Nemo smirks softly.

 

Logan gives a small smile. "I'm curious to hear it." 

 

"You're searching for identity. You want to know who you are, what was you and what was the snake. You don't know how to tell, everything was mixed together and you're now learning that what you thought was your actions and choices actually weren't. You don't know how to respond, and you're scared you're going crazy." Nemo reaches forward and holds Logan's hand, looking at him earnestly. "Logan, you are not crazy. This is normal, and you will get through it."

 

Logan smiles "Thanks Nemo."

 

Nemo smiles back and nods. "So, one way to figure out what was you is what's the same or exemplified now?"

 

Logan thinks "I still love Virgil. I still care about you all. My hobbies are the same. My interests are the same. I'm more emotional positive and negative. My feelings for Patton have become more negative." Logan pauses to think more. Nemo nods. "I don't want pain. I still don't like to sing or preform usually. I still love to work. I'm still ace."

 

Nemo nods again and smiles. "You have no idea how proud I am of you right now."

 

"Your right I don't." 

 

Nemo chuckles. "So, so, so proud." he beams at Logan.

 

Logan chuckles "Why?"

 

"Because of how much you're learning and growing so quickly. How well you're handling this sudden change and working through it. For being brave enough to allow me and Virgil to help you." Logan thinks then nods. 

 

"Virgil is my boyfriend, Patton is my brother. I like to think you’re my best friend."

 

Nemo smiles softly. "I think of you the same way. You've helped me through so much. I'm glad I can do the same."

 

"Careful don't want to make Virgil jealous." Logan chuckles.

 

Nemo snickers. "Nah. He's glad we get along." he smirks.

 

"Anyway, I thought Virgil was your best friend?"

 

"You can have two best friends."

 

"Fair enough." Nemo chuckles and rearranges the puzzle pieces. "I figured out how to help Virgil when he needs a recharge of fear. Without biting us." 

 

"How?" Nemo looks up.

 

"He's not into blood he just wants fear. Terra is the embodiment of fear. So, he's filled with fear energy. Like how your filled with truth and I'm fill with logic. We can train Terra to give that energy to someone else. Virgil can get what he needs without draining everyone."

 

"But he needs live fear." Nemo points out. "Not just fear."

 

Logan thinks "Right...I know Terra is the key." Nemo nods. "Why does the fear have to be live? What is the difference?"

 

"I don't know..." Nemo thinks. "I want to know who he'll choose if offered someone woken up from a nightmare and someone who's fearing something in life. Actually, there's a lot of experiments I want to try when he's like that, but I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it and I didn't know how you felt about it."

 

"How I feel is less important than how Virgil will feel about it. If he's ok with it then I trust you. If he isn't ok with it then I won't let you do it."

 

Nemo nods. "Sounds good."  
  
...  
  
Virgil rises up in his room and finds Sham sitting on his bed. He kneels down and pulls out a box, then holds a jacket up from it. "What do you think?" Sham smiles and gives a thumbs up. Virgil smiles back and carefully puts it away before looking up at Sham and smirking. He stands and reaches towards him. Sham stiffens. Virgil pulls away with a wood shaving between his fingers, smirking. Sham exhales a small sigh of relief and smiles sheepishly.

 

"So carpentry huh?" Virgil chuckles. Sham nods. Virgil throws the wood shaving away and goes to the calendar thoughtfully. Sham watches him, almost wearily. He remembers the look in Virgil's eyes, the feeling of him on his neck, around him, weakening him. He doesn't realize he stopped breathing, or the eyeshadow faintly forming under his eyes.

 

Virgil glances back at him and his expression changes to worry. "Sham?" he goes over to him and touches his arm. Sham lets out a small scream and Virgil pulls away. "Sham. Come on, let's go." Sham trembles. Virgil takes a deep breath and picks him up, rising up in the relaxing room. Sham scrambles away from him and Virgil frowns. Sham pulls out his phone and texts 'Just text me what you need.' 

 

"Okay." Virgil sinks out to his room. He paces a moment before going downstairs.

 

Nemo looks up and frowns. "What's wrong?"

 

"Sham started panicking in my room then I took him to the relaxing room, and he scrambled away from me..."

 

Logan frowns "You want us to check on him?" Virgil nods and plays with his drawstrings. Nemo sets down the puzzle piece he was holding and stands. Logan looks at Virgil. "Nemo you can go I don't want to crowd Sham. Virgil care to take Nemo's place?" Virgil comes over and sits down.

 

Nemo nods and heads upstairs. He enters the relaxing room and sees Terra holding Sham. Sham breathes evenly against Terra, eyes closed. Terra pets his scales. "Nemo is here." Sham nods.

 

Nemo kneels down and carefully pets his wings. "Hey buddy..."

 

"Bye Dad..."

 

"You okay?" Sham nods. Terra doesn't say anything he just holds Sham and massages his head. "Do you know what happened?" Nemo asks. Sham gives a hesitant nod. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Sham shakes his head. "Okay." Nemo pets his wings more and Sham relaxes.

 

"I came as soon as I felt it." Nemo nods. Sham rubs his cheek on Terra. Terra smiles and give Sham a gently squeeze. "I alway got you bro." Sham smiles and curls into him.

 

Nemo smiles softly at them. "Are you okay now?" Sham nods.

 

"How's your birthday so far?"

 

"Interesting." Nemo smirks. "But I'm proud of Logan."

 

"Proud of Logan? Oh, for being himself." 

 

Nemo nods. "He's handling the split really well." Sham picks at the carpet.

 

"Split?"

 

"From the snake. The snake was a safety net of sorts in his mind. It influenced some of his decision-" Nemo bites his tongue. "Gosh dang it."

 

Sham chuckles. "Do you want some help?"

 

"Yes please. If I start going into details, go ahead." Sham nods.

 

"But the snake _is_ gone right?"

 

"Yes. But-" Nemo's hand slaps over his mouth.

 

Terra chuckles "You’re really bad at keeping secrets." 

 

"Can'tf imagifneff fwhy." he says muffled against his hand with a roll of his eyes. Sham smirks and lets him go. Terra giggles Nemo chuckles and hugs them both, wrapping his arms around them. "Honestly, this is all I need for my birthday. Just to hold my sons."

 

Sham nuzzles him. "You’re such a sap." Terra teases.

 

"That would make you a sapling." Nemo smirks.

 

"I'm the best sapling though. "

 

Nemo and Sham laugh. "That is true." Nemo kisses Terra's head.

 

Sham makes offended noises. "What about me!?" he can’t help but grin.

 

"Your baby sapling." Terra laughs Nemo laughs while Sham screeches and headbutts Terra playfully. Terra continues to laugh.

 

Nemo smiles and kisses both of their heads. "I love you both so much."

 

Sham signs 'I love you too dad.'

 

"Love you too Dad."

 

...

 

Virgil stares at the puzzle piece in his hand, lost in thought."What's on your mind love?"

 

Virgil sighs. "I think it was me..."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Sham... I think... he was scared of me."

 

"You did drain him a lot. He didn't know what was going on I believe. He just needs more time."

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No. There’s something else...”

 

Logan thinks "Like what?"

 

“Some other fear that got multiplied by what happened...”

 

"Try talking to Terra. He would know, I would say talk to Sham, but you know..."

 

“Yeah...”

 

"I'm sure it will work out in the end."

 

Virgil sighs and keeps playing with the piece. “I should get working on my project again...”

 

"You want me to come with you?"

 

"Sure." Virgil offers him a smile. Logan smiles back. He stands up and kisses his check. Virgil smiles and heads upstairs to his room. Logan snaps the puzzle away and follows Virgil. Virgil opens his door and heads in. He waits for Logan to come in before locking it and going under his bed, pulling out a box.

 

"So, what have you been working on?" Virgil pulls out a dark green jacket with yellow patches sewed onto it, the beginnings of a vulture embroidered on the back. Logan smiles "He will love it."

 

Virgil beams. "I hope so." He lays it down and looks over it. "I think Sham is making him a ukulele. I didn't know Sham was into carpentry?"

 

"I didn't know either." Logan sits down. Virgil pulls out some yellow thread and starts back up on the jacket. Logan gently holds Virgil from behind and rest his head on his shoulder. Virgil smiles softly and nuzzles him. Logan nuzzles him back. "This ok?"

 

"Of course." Logan smiles Virgil hums a tune as he works. Logan watches him work. He kisses his neck. Virgil purrs. Logan hums and nuzzles him. Virgil kisses his cheek.

 

"Sorry that I stare at you during Lunch."

 

Virgil giggles. "Don't be."

 

Logan smiles "I love your laugh." Virgil giggles more.

 

Logan squeezes him "Virgil stop my heart might explode." He jokes _'Love can't make the heart exploded.'_

 

Virgil just laughs and sets the jacket down, turning around and kissing him. Logan kisses him back. Virgil pushes him down, crawling on top of him and humming. Logan hums and holds him close. Virgil kisses him passionately. Logan kisses him passionately back. He squeezes his butt. Virgil gasps and gives a small buck. Logan kisses his neck.

 

Virgil shivers. "Lo..."

 

"Sorry I'm distracting you." Logan doesn't stop.

 

Virgil shakes his head. "N-No... keep-"

 

Logan nuzzles him. "But the jacket." Virgil kisses him again. Logan moans "Virgil the jacket, Nemo's birthday."

 

Virgil kisses his face. "I'll finish it later..."

 

"You can finish me later." Logan pushes him off. Virgil whines. Logan smirks and rolls off the bed. "Come fine me when you’re done. Then I'll give you the longest foot massage of your life."

 

Virgil shivers. "This isn't gonna be done tonight..." He looks at the jacket.

 

Logan thinks "Then I'll see you tonight, but I want you to make progress on it."

 

Virgil nods. "Okay." He picks it up and starts working again. Logan kisses his head then heads out. Virgil smiles softly as he leaves and pushes himself to finish as much as he can. "Ow." He pulls his hand back and sucks on his finger.  
  
...

Patton sits in his room reading a cook book for the second time today. He's read this book so many times he can read it with his eyes closed. Nemo knocks on his door. "Love?"

 

"Uh huh?" Patton not paying attention to the voice he hears.

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Uh huh."

 

Nemo opens the door and steps in. "Hey..."

 

"Hey." Patton turns the page.

 

Nemo sits down next to him, looking between him and the cook book. "Anything interesting?"

 

"There is a strawberry banana cream pie I've been thinking about trying." Patton doesn't look at him.  

 

Nemo nods with concern. "Patton?"

 

"Yeah?" he flips the page.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Patton sighs and closes the book. "He hates me." 

 

"Yeah..." Patton takes a deep breath and lowers his head. Nemo goes to hug him.

 

Patton leans on him. "He never forgave me." 

 

"No..." Nemo holds him close.

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Our whole relationship is a lie." Nemo rocks him and stays silent. "I don't know what to do. For years he lies to me. He kept saying he forgave me, but it was just a lie." 

 

Nemo closes his eyes and thinks. "I don't know."

 

Patton rubs at his eyes. "Am I that bad?"

 

"No. But what happened was difficult and complicated. Maybe he did forgive you, but as he tried to work through his emotions, the snake was given to him and shut those emotions out, leaving them unresolved. Just give him some time..."

 

Patton nods "And if he never forgives me?

 

Nemo sighs. "Then unfortunately... That's how it will be..." Patton bites his lip. 

 

"That doesn't give me much hope." 

 

"I know..." Nemo lays them down and wraps his wings around Patton. "I'm sorry."

 

"I don't know him anymore." 

 

"Yes, you do. He's just less filtered now." Patton stays silent. Nemo pets his hair. Patton sighs Nemo kisses his head.

 

"How is he?"

 

“Free.”

 

"So good?" Nemo nods. "That's good I want him to be happy." Nemo nuzzles Patton and kisses his cheek."He trusts you?"

 

“Yeah...”

 

"Then I trust you too."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and holds Patton close, the weight of responsibility settling on his heart. “I won’t fail you. Or him.”

 

"I know you won't. I believe in you." Patton kisses his cheek. Nemo smiles and gently kisses him on the lips. Patton kisses him back.

 

Nemo rests his head against Patton’s. “I love you. I’m sorry there isn’t much more I can say right now.”

 

"You don't want to lose Logan's trust I get it. I'm just happy he's talking to someone about whatever the problem is."

 

Nemo nods. “I’m proud of him. He’s making progress.”

 

"That's good. Are his emotions a problem?"

 

“No. Not entirely. It’s mostly learning how to work with emotions now that the snake isn’t hindering- gosh dang it.” Nemo stuffs his face into the bed.

 

"Sorry."

 

“No, your fault.”

 

"I figured the snake mess with his emotions."

 

“Yeah...”

 

"Let's switch topics." Patton kisses his head.

 

“Okay... well... Sham was scared of Virgil.”

 

Patton frowns "Why?"

 

“I don’t know.”

 

"He didn't tell you?"

 

“He didn’t want to, but I think Terra knows.”

 

Patton nods "I don't doubt that. They tell each other everything but they are also loyal. If Sham doesn't want you to know Terra won't tell you." Nemo nods. "I hope it's not a big deal. He could just still be upset that Virgil attack him."

 

“Yeah...”

 

"Are you stress?"

 

“No. There’s a lot going on, but I’m handling it well.”

 

"You sure? I can massage you. Groom your wings. It is your birthday after all."

 

Nemo chuckles. “Just a massage?” He smiles.

 

"It is your day so I can do other things." Patton purrs as he nuzzles his neck. "If you want."

 

Nemo giggles. “I think I’ll just take a massage for now.”

 

"Ok love."


	21. Banditos

After racing around the Imagination all day, Virgil puts the final touch on the banner before stepping back to admire his work. He looks at Roman and Nico who've been helping him set everything up and smiles. Nico smiles back. "I think he's gonna love it." He says.

 

Virgil smiles at him. "I hope so. Let's go get changed into our Bandito outfits, then get to your stations."

 

Roman salutes. "Whatever you say panic at the party."

 

Virgil snorts. "Hurry Prince 'Takes Four Hours to Get Ready'. We're rebels. We're supposed to look a little messy." He smirks

 

Roman rolls his eyes. He snaps his fingers and changes. "Better?" Virgil looks over his yellow sash and camo suit and nods with a smirk. Nico snaps his fingers and changes to a dark green trench coat with yellow duckape on it.

 

Virgil beams. "Go tell the others. I'll get Nemo."Roman nods sinks out. Nico sinks out as well. Virgil sinks out and rises up in Terra's room. "Okay. We're ready. Sham get George to his position. Terra, be ready at yours." Sham nods and picks up George, sinking out. Terra smiles and sinks out.

 

Virgil goes to Patton's door and knocks. Patton opens the door. "Ready?"

 

Virgil nods. "Take Nemo to where we discussed." He bounces with excitement.

 

Patton smiles "Ok I think he's still with Logan."

 

Virgil nods. "I'll send Nemo your way." He goes to Logan's room and knocks.

 

Logan looks up from his puzzle. "Come in."

 

Virgil opens the door. "Hey, Nemo? Patton wants you."

 

Nemo looks up from the puzzle as well. "Oh. Okay." He gets up and glances at Logan. "I'll be back."

 

"Alright." Logan smiles at him. Nemo goes out to Patton's room.

 

Virgil looks at Logan, smiling widely. "Get ready and get in position." Logan gives him a kiss and sinks out. Virgil sinks out to his room and grabs a box before sinking out to the Imagination.

 

Nemo knocks on Patton's door. "Patton?"

 

Patton opens the door wearing his running gear. "Hello love."

 

"Hey, going for a run?"

 

"Yeah, I want you to join me. Please? You never run with me." Patton gives him the puppy dog eyes.

 

Nemo sighs. _'Damn puppy eyes.'_ "Okay, Love." He smiles at him.

 

Patton claps "YAAA" Patton jumps up and kisses him. Nemo giggles and kisses him back. Patton smiles "Ok let's go!" Patton takes his hand and sinks out. Nemo rises up just outside the castle with Patton, only for Patton to immediately sink out with a giggle. Nemo looks around, confused.

 

“Congratulations, Nemo Sanders.” Virgil approaches, yellow ducktape pasted on his hoodie. “You have escaped Dema, but now your real journey begins. Are you ready to face the challenge?”

 

Nemo grins and chuckles. “I am.” 

 

George comes running out, giggling and carrying a roll of ducktape. Virgil smiles down at him before looking up at Nemo. “You’ll need this.” He offers him a box with yellow ribbon on top. Nemo smiles and looks at it curiously before opening it. His eyes widen and he gasps. He gingerly takes out the dark green jacket with yellow patches on it, a vulture embroidered on the back in yellow thread. His mouth hangs open and he looks between the jacket and Virgil. Virgil grins. “It has zippers so you can put your wings through it then zip it up. Here.” Virgil helps him slip it on, then works on the zippers below the wings while Nemo traces the yellow lined collar. 

 

“It’s so- how?” Nemo whispers and runs his fingers over the ‘||-//’ embroidered on the left side of the jacket.

 

“Do you like it?” Virgil steps back and admires his work and Nemo’s reaction.

 

“LIKE IT!?” Nemo screeches before running forward and hugging Virgil. “I love it.”

 

Virgil smiles and hugs him back. He lets go and steps back. “For the final touch…” he gestures to George with the duck tape. George giggles and tears off a piece. Nemo kneels down so George can reach him and smiles. George pats stripes of duck tape on the jacket until Virgil stops him. Virgil gestures toward the forest. “You must find all your companions before reaching camp.”

 

Nemo nods and starts off, Virgil carrying George on his shoulders behind him. They enter the forest and Nemo stays alert, looking around. The brushes rustle. Nemo stops and his wings tense. Logan comes out of the bushes. He stands tall hands behind his back. Nemo smiles at him and offers him a handshake. George giggles in Virgil's arms. Logan takes it. "You’re going to need this." Logan holds out a roll up map.

 

Nemo takes the map. "Thank you." He opens it and looks it over.

 

"So where are we going?"

 

"It... looks like to a canyon..." Nemo answers Logan thoughtfully. Virgil smiles at them. “We need to continue before the Bishops catch us.” Nemo nods and looks at the map before heading down the path. Virgil looks at Logan and smiles.

 

They enter a canyon, the rock walls rising up on either side of them. Virgil, Logan, and George sneakily slip away and head up the canyon walls. Nemo comes upon a cluster of small sunflowers growing between the rocks. He smiles and bends down, picking one. He looks up as yellow flower petals begin raining down. He sees everyone on the edge of the cliffs, throwing bundles of petals into the air. He laughs as tears fill his eyes. He brings out his phone and takes a few pictures before continuing through the canyon. 

 

“EAST IS UP!” He hears them shout. He turns around and sees someone ridding towards him on a dapple gray horse. He gets ready to run when he sees the yellow duck tape on the camo cloak. The rider stops a few feet away and pulls their hood back, revealing Nico. He looks down at Nemo and smiles before sliding off Snow and reaching into the saddle bag. He pulls out a flower crown made up of sunflowers and walks towards Nemo. Nemo bows his head as Nico gingerly places the flower crown on him. Nemo smiles at him and Nico nods. 

 

“It is time to continue.” Nico says as Logan, Virgil, and George rejoin him. Nemo nods and looks at the map. He looks up unsurely before looking down at the map again. He bites his lip and folds up the map, putting it in his jacket’s pocket and leading them into a cave, Nico ducking his head as he sits on Snow’s back. 

  
It’s hard to see and Nemo’s getting nervous when he hears a match spark and a flicker of light illuminate the cave wall. He cautiously creeps forward as he sees a silhouette of what looks to be a dragon on the wall. Sham steps out from behind some rocks, wearing a black hoodie with yellow duck tape on it, a torch in his hand. He smiles at Nemo and offers him the torch. Nemo smiles back and takes it, giving a small bow which Sham returns. Sham joins their party and Nemo looks back at his Banditos. He smiles with pride and continues out of the cave, lighting their way with the torch. Roman comes out behind a rock. "Nemo! So glad your here."

 

Nemo smiles at him. "Glad I made it."

 

"You’re going to need this." Roman pulls out a sword. "I lost Terra ahead. He could be in trouble." Nemo nods and takes the sword. The torch extinguishes and he clips it to his belt. He starts running ahead.

 

Terra is back in a corner holding up a shield. He is surrounded by 3 Bishop's. Terra sees Nemo. "Dad help me!"

 

Nemo spins his sword. "SAHLO FOLINA!" He charges and takes out one of them. The Bishops disappears in a puff of smoke. Nemo spins around and takes out another. He looks around for the last Bishop before he feels something around his throat. He gasps and falls down, struggling as he's being dragged away. He spins his sword and makes a stab at the Bishop. He falls to the ground and sees smoke rising into the air. He gets up and loosens the yellow bandana around his neck before picking up his sword and sheathing it.

 

Terra goes over to him. "Are you ok!?"

 

Nemo nods and hugs him with a smile. "Yeah, you?"

 

"I'm great, they didn't touch me. Oh, I made you this." Terra pulls out a green and yellow beanie.

 

Nemo beams and takes it. "Thank you." He takes off the flower crown, puts the beanie on, and then the flower crown on top of it. Terra giggles and hugs him. Nemo hugs him tightly, smiling. 

 

Virgil smiles. "You've almost completed your journey."

 

Nemo nods and pulls out the map. "Okay... This way." He puts it away and continues on, everyone following him. Sham hops up behind Nico on Snow's back. Nico smiles back at him.

 

They walk over a field that dips down. They see Patton and the twins at the bottom on a picnic blanket. Patton looks up and runs to him. "Nemo!" Nemo holds him close and kisses him. Patton kisses him back passionately. Nemo cups his face and closes his eyes. The others smirk and sit down at the picnic. Roman picks up Pernella.

 

Nemo hears a chirp and looks over, seeing Orchid playing with a cheetah. He laughs. "JASON STATHOM!" The cheetah looks up and comes over to him. Nemo reaches down and pets it. He gasps. "He's so soft." He kneels down and scratches the cheetah's ears.

 

Patton giggles. "How was your journey?"

 

"Adventurous." Nemo smirks.

 

"Virgil plan the whole thing." Roman smirks

 

Virgil smiles. "You should check your map one more time."

 

Nemo tilts his head and pulls the map out. He sees they're right next to the place marked by an 'X' made of yellow ducktape. He puts the map away. "ONWARD BANDITOS!" He grins. Patton takes Nemo's hand. Terra picks up Orchid. Nemo leads them to the top of the hill and gasps, covering his mouth as tears fill his eyes. A cake with white and yellow stripes, fresh sunflowers circling the base, sits on a table. Hanging above the cake from a stand is a black ukulele, all kinds of Twenty One Pilots logos scattered over it in yellow. A cajon sits to the side and a yellow banner is stretched to either side reading ‘Happy Birthday Nemo’ stands tall over it all. Nemo turns around, looking at his Bandito family and crying happily. “Who- how?”

 

Patton smiles and hugs him. The others one by one join the hug. They all yell "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" "HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY"

 

Nemo cries and hugs them all the best he can, wrapping his wings around them. "T-Thank you... I love you all so much."

 

"Anything for you love." Patton kisses his cheek.

 

"You have helped us so much it's the least we can do." Logan smiles.

 

"Memeo best bird man." George giggles. Nemo laughs. 

 

Virgil gives Nemo a squeeze. "We love you." Sham hugs Nemo tightly before letting go. He goes and sits down on the Cajon, giving it a few thumps. Nemo looks at him in shock. “I didn’t know you played the box drum!?”

 

Sham smiles sheepishly. “I’ve been learning for a long time. I didn’t make the ukulele.” He gestures to it. Nemo goes over and picks it up, looking over it with wonder. He gives it a strum and smiles. “I was wondering if you’d like to ‘test’ it?” Sham smirks.

 

Nemo looks at him and smiles. “Perhaps… any suggestions?”

 

“My Blood.” Virgil whispers to Patton with a smile.  
  


"Can you do My Blood?" Patton smiles.

 

Nemo smiles and bows. "Anything for you my love." The cheetah lays down on the grass and yawns. Virgil hands out yellow maracas to everyone. Nemo smiles and gives a few strums before starting up. Sham soon joins in. 

 

“When everyone… you thought you knew…  
Deserts your fight, I'll go with you.  
You're facin' down… a dark hall.  
I'll grab my light- And go with you.”

 

Nemo sings.

 

“I'll go with you, I'll go with youuuu.  
I'll go with you, I'll go with you.  
I'll go with youuu, I'll go with you.”

 

Everyone sings together. Sham does a flourish on the Cajon as Nemo goes into full strums.

 

“Surrounded and- up against a wall!  
I'll shred 'em all! And go with youuu!  
When choices end… you must defend-  
I'll grab my bat AND GO WITH YOU-  
  
STAY WITH ME! NO! YOU DON’T NEED TAH RUNNN!  
STAY WITH MEEE! MY BLOOD! NO, YOU DON’T NEED TO RUN!”

 

Terra claps and cheers Patton wraps his arms around Nemo's waist from behind. Nemo smiles back at him and kisses his cheek. George rocks his maraca, completely off time, but enjoying himself. Nico dances and smiles. 

 

“If there comes a day-  
People posted up at the end of your driveway.  
They're callin' for your head and they're callin' for your name-  
I'll bomb down on 'em, I'm comin' through.  
Do they know I was grown with you?  
If they're here to smoke, know I'll go with you!  
Just keep it outside, keep it outside, YEAAAAAAH!” Nemo starts dances around as he plays, a big smile on his face. “EVERYONE SING!”

 

“STAY WITH ME! NO! YOU DON’T NEED TO RUNNN!  
STAY WITH ME! MY BLOOD! YOU DON’T NEED TO RUN!  
STAY WITH ME! NOOOO! YOU DON’T NEED TO RUN!  
STAY WITH ME! MY BLOOODDD!”

 

Nemo strums rapidly while Sham beats the Cajon quickly before they cut it off, ending the song. Everyone claps "I love your jacket." Patton feels it.

 

Nemo giggles. "Virgil made it." Virgil smiles. Nemo looks at Sham. "And I love this ukulele. Did you make it from scratch?" Sham beams and nods. Nemo smiles. "I love the tone. And the paint job! You did amazing on it!"

 

Sham smiles and signs 'Thank you. Glad you like it.'

 

Terra shoves Sham. "I told you he would love it." Sham giggles. Nico runs up and fires a party popper, yellow streamers shooting out. Pernella lets out a small scream in surprise before she starts giggling.

 

Roman rocks her. "Nico be careful." 

 

Nico smiles sheepishly. "Sorry." Pernella just giggles more. Orchid crawls over to Nico and pulls on his pant leg. Nico picks her up and kisses her cheek. She giggles Nico nuzzles her and rocks her. The cheetah looks up with interest. He gets up and walks over to Nemo, rubbing his head on his leg.

 

Nemo chuckles and scratches the cheetah's head. "I'm assuming his name is Jason?" 

 

Virgil smirks. "If you want."

 

Nemo giggles. "Can he leave the imagination?" He looks up at Roman.

 

Roman shakes his head. "That would be a terrible idea even if he could." 

 

"Why?" Nemo still pets him.Sham giggles.

 

"For one he wouldn't fit, two he's a wild animal and we have a kid and two babies." 

 

"True... Can he come to my domain then?" 

 

Virgil laughs. "You just want to be able to say you have a pet cheetah in your basement."

 

"Noooo... Not entirely..." The cheetah rolls over and Nemo scratches his belly. "He's so soft."

 

"Sorry but he can't leave the imagination." Roman shrugs 

 

"Okay." Nemo smiles and keeps petting him as the cheetah purrs. Sham giggles and comes over, petting him as well. Orchid makes grabby hands for the cheetah. She makes happy noises. Nico smiles and kneels down, holding her tightly, but letting her pet the cheetah. Pernella reaches for Roman's sword on his belt.

 

"AH NO!" Roman grabs her hand. "No bad." Pernella hums angrily.

 

Terra giggles "Is she going to be the warrior princess type?"

 

“If she’s anything like her father, for sure.” Nico chuckles.

 

"So, what about Orchid?" Patton ask, "She seem kinda shy." 

 

“I’m not sure yet. She seems to be fascinated by little things while Pernella charges ahead.” Nico shrugs. Roman puts Pernella down and snaps his sword away. Pernella tugs on his pant leg. 

 

“Patton made you your favorite cake.” Virgil says. 

 

“LEMON!?” Nemo screeches. 

 

Virgil smirks. “And we got you your favorite ice cream to go with-“

 

“CAKE BATTER!?” Nemo stands.

 

Patton giggles "Yup." Roman picks Pernella back up.

 

Pernella holds onto him and yawns. “Da da...”

 

Nico’s head whips around. “Did she just say her first word!?”

 

Roman squeals "She did, and it was to me!" Roman holds her tight. Pernella giggles.

 

Terra turns to Orchid. "When do you think she will speak?"

 

“When she’s ready.” Nico bounces her. Nemo smiles at them.

 

George runs around with yellow streamers, flapping his arms. “Flwy! Flwy!” Sham laugh and picks him up, taking off into the sky.

 

Logan chokes on his drink "SHAM!" George’s laughs can be heard from below as Sham makes a swoop. Nemo laughs and spreads his wings, joining them.

 

Logan is on the virged of a parent panic attack. "SHAM BRING HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" 

 

"Lo calm down he will be fine." 

 

Virgil rubs Logan’s back. _‘Logan’s afraid of heights.’_ He remembers Terra telling him. “SHAM! PLEASE!”

 

Sham swoops down and lands, George holding onto him and giggling madly. “Agawin! Agawin!”

 

Logan takes him. "Nope." he rubs his back.

 

George frowns and hugs him. “Why?”

 

"Because you can fall and get hurt." Nemo lands beside Sham.

 

"Logan, Sham would never drop George." Terra argues. 

 

"Not on purpose I agree but you never know what can happen when you’re that high up." 

 

“Anything can happen from this high.” Nemo raises his hand.

 

“Or on a horse.” Nico shrugs and watches Snow and Jason playing together. Snow goes over to Jason and sniffs him curiously. Jason yawns and looks disinterested. Snow nuzzles him and Jason purrs. Logan holds George protectively and sits down.

 

Terra groans "That is not helping." he mumbles.

 

Virgil sits down with him and rubs Logan’s back. “He’s down here now. He didn’t get hurt and he’s safe now.” He offers Logan a smile. 

 

George pats Logan’s face. “I’wm okawy Papa.” Logan takes a deep breath and loses his grip on George. He leans on Virgil. Virgil nuzzles him.

 

Terra grabs Nico and Nemo and pulls them to the side. "You don't tell someone who has a fear of falling from heights that you can get hurt from smaller heights."  

 

Nico bites his lip. Nemo blinks. “Wait. Logan has a fear of heights?”

 

"He has Basophobia fear of falling from heights." 

 

“Oh... that’s why he’d never go flying with me...” Nemo thinks. 

 

“Or why he never goes near the windows of Roman’s castle.” Nico frowns.

 

Terra nods "Don't lower his height count by saying you can get hurt falling off a horse. I know it's true but it's better that he doesn't think about it. Like you don't tell someone who's afraid of werewolf that dogs are just baby werewolf." Nemo snorts before he covers his mouth and nods. Terra sighs "So we good?"

 

Nemo and Nico nod. Nico walks away and Nemo starts to leave before he stops. “Yesterday... when Sham started freaking out?”

 

"Yeah?"

 

“What was he afraid of?

 

"I don't know if Sham is comfortable with me telling you that."

 

Nemo sighs. “Okay. I respect that.”

 

"You can try asking him." Terra shrugs Nemo nods. 

 

Virgil comes over. “Hey, you want some cake?” He offers Nemo the cake cutter. Nemo smirks and takes it. He goes over to the cake and carefully starts cutting it as Virgil hands out plates.

 

Terra takes a plate to Sham. "Nemo wants to know why you freak out yesterday. Do you want him to know?" Terra whispers to Sham. Sham bites his lip and gives a small nod as he takes the plate."Want me to tell him?" Sham nods. "What about Virgil?" Sham shrugs and plays with the frosting on his cake. Terra hugs him. "You sure?" Sham nods. Terra nods he gets up and grabs Virgil and Nemo.

 

Virgil looks surprised. "What-"

 

"Sham wants me to tell you two that he's afraid of Vampires." Virgil blinks.

 

"O-oh." Nemo processes.

 

"It's why he couldn't calm down when Virgil was biting him." Virgil nods slowly. Nemo glances back at Sham who looks down.

 

"Yeah... Try to stay away from him when you get like that."

 

"I will... But I don't have much control, so I'll need some help." Virgil says with a frown.

 

"Well... I guess I should bring up an idea I had..." Nemo says. Virgil looks at him.

 

"I wanted to test how you react to certain things and what works and what does when you go into Fight or Flight and after."

 

Virgil raises a brow. "You want to purposefully activate my Fight or Flight mode and then experiment on me?"

 

"Not on you, but with you. In a controlled environment where we can help what will happen. Before it happens in a situation where we have no control." Nemo says.

 

"That sounds like Virgil is a lab rat." Terra raises an eyebrow.

 

Virgil sighs. "Logan was saying something about Terra giving me fear without biting him. I told him I didn't think it would work."

 

"Yes, but Terra contains pure fear energy the same way Logan contains logic or I truth. He can give you that energy."

 

"It has to be live fear and besides, we tried that with the fear bottles."

 

"The fear bottle multiplies fear. You had zero fear. You can't multiply zero." Nemo says.

 

Virgil looks up. "What's Logan think about this?"

 

"He said if you want to do it, he'll help. If you don't, he won't let me."

 

"If you have to bite anyone just do me, I'll fill you faster."

 

Virgil nods. "Okay... But if _anything_ goes wrong or gets out of hand, we stop." he looks Nemo dead in the eye.

 

Nemo nods. "Agreed. We'll talk it over with Logan later. Terra, would you mind helping us?"

 

"Not at all!" Terra smiles

 

Nemo smiles back. "Okay. I'll let you guys know when we'll need you after Logan and I figure out where would be the best to try it." Virgil nods and walks away.

 

"Anywhere away from Sham."

 

Nemo nods. "Maybe we could borrow a room in Roman's castle- wait... Could Virgil bite the NPCs?"

 

"Their imaginary, would it count?"

 

"I don't know. Depends on if they experience fear..."

 

"I mean they probably do...I don't know."

 

"We can ask Roman." Nemo shrugs.

 

"I doubted he will know, we never tried."

 

"Okay. Well... One more thing to add to the list." Nemo pulls out his phone and starts a group text with Terra, Logan, and Virgil.

 

"We should get some bags of blood ready just in case."

 

"Yeah." Nemo says and texts a list to the group. 'Things to test: how to act with Virgil in Fight or Flight, what he will and won’t accept fear from (Terra, ink, NPCs)'

 

'Nemo enjoy your party.' Logan texts.

 

'I aaaaaammmmm'

 

'We'll figure this out later. Don’t make me throw cake at you.' Virgil texts.

 

'Wouldn't want to ruin the beautiful jacket you made me. ;o' 

 

'Nemo I fucking swear...' Virgil texts. Terra laughs and goes back to Sham. Sham looks up at him.

 

Terra sits down and starts eating his cake. He makes a disguised face. "I do not like lemon."

 

Sham laughs. Terra laughs and puts the cake down. "You want it?" Sham nods and takes it, humming happily.

 

"NEMO YOU FORGOT THE ICE CREAM!" Virgil screams and Nemo gasps. They both run to the table.

 

Terra watches Nemo and laughs. "He sure likes his ice cream."

 

"It's his least favorite." Sham smirks. Nemo mashes a scoop of ice cream into his cake and mixes it up. He takes a bit and closes his eyes, smiling and laughing deeply.

 

Terra smirks "You don't say? I personally thought he hated it."

 

"Ohh I know, right?" Sham chuckles.

 

"Me, Nemo, and Logan are going to do some test on Virgil to figure out his powers. I volunteer as tribute to giving fear."

 

Sham clenches his jaw. "Horrible idea but are you sure?" he sounds worried.

 

"I'll be fine." Terra assures. Sham sighs. Terra gives him a side hug. Sham hugs him back and watches Roman and Nico playing with the twins.

 

Orchid yawns Roman chuckles. "Someone is ready for bed." Nico giggles. Pernella keeps tossing grass in the air before she sneezes.

 

Roman picks her up. "Are you sleepy too?" Pernella giggles. Roman bounce her. "Come on it's late anyway." Pernella hums and rests her head on Roman's shoulder, stubbornly trying to keep her eyes open. Nico picks Orchid up and sinks out to put her to bed.Roman sinks out with Pernella. 

 

Nemo runs over and throws cake in Virgil's face. Virgil hisses at him.Patton giggles Logan looks at George. "It's your bedtime."

 

George yawns. "I nowt tiwred!”

 

"Yes, you are come on let's get you clean up." Logan sinks out.

 

Virgil goes to throw cake at Nemo until Nemo holds up the jacket. Virgil growls. "I HATE YOU!"

 

"Love ya to, Vee." Nemo laughs. Sham goes over and picks up his Cajon before sinking out.

 

Patton dumps some cake on Virgil's head. "Opps." Virgil screams in frustration.

 

Nemo laughs. "Now you can have Logan lick it off."

 

Virgil blushes hard. "W-wha- okay." he sinks out.

 

Terra laughs and sinks out. Patton smiles. "Looks like we are alone."

 

Nemo smiles with a dangerously look in his eyes. "Daddy~"

 

Patton giggles and wraps his arms around Nemo. "Baby~" Nemo shivers and kisses his neck.

 

Patton moans "Ready for more than a massage?" He jokes.

 

"Yes Daddy~" Nemo purrs.

 

"Ok birthday boy, put on your birthday suit."


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Nemo paces Logan's room in thought. "Is there anything else?"

 

"Not that I can think of. I still think we should do it in the relaxing room."

 

"Okay. But I do want to see what happens with the NPCs, though I still haven't had a chance to talk to Roman about it... But if we start it in the relaxing room, we may not be able to get Virgil in Fight or Flight- wait. How... Are we going to do that?"

 

"He needs to believe that he or someone is in danger, but I don't want to put anyone in real danger." Logan thinks then snaps his fingers "Terra can put him in Daymare."

 

"Maybe..." Nemo thinks then nods. "We'll try it. Should we bring them in now?"

 

"Sure."

 

Nemo pulls out his phone and texts the group. 'Hey Terra. Virgil. Meet us in Logan's room.'

 

Terra sinks in. "We are doing it?" Nemo nods. Virgil rises up, fidgeting with his drawstrings.

 

Logan goes to him. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

 

Virgil takes a deep breath. "No let's just- do it.”

 

Logan nods "Terra can you put Virgil in a Daymare?"

 

Terra nods "I can, Virgil you ready?" Virgil bites his lip and nods.

 

"Relaxing room first. We'll do it there." Nemo sinks out. Virgil follows.

 

Logan and Terra rises up. Terra takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "Tell me when."

 

Virgil's heart races. "Wait! No! Don't!"

 

"What is it?" Nemo asks with concern.

 

"The Daymare will just make my fear reality. Right now, I'm really, really scared of hurting you..."

 

Logan nods "Ok we'll do something else." 

 

Terra's heart races. "I can't stop it, someone needs to take it." 

 

Logan sighs "I'll take it, turn this way." Logan turns Terra's head.

 

"No!" Virgil pulls Logan back. 

 

"Virgil!" Nemo exclaims. Terra opens his eyes Logan covers Virgil's eyes and he locks up.

 

"LOGAN!" Virgil screams and pulls him down. Logan breaths fast.

 

Virgil holds him close and rocks him. "Logan.  Logan..."

 

 _'Who am I? What am I? What's real? Snake, snake, snake.'_ Logan feels a snake around his shoulders, and he screams. _'It’s back, it's back trap, trap.'_

 

"Logan? LOGAN!" Virgil screams.

 

 _'What's his fear? What was my fear? Malice. Deceit. And what about Logan? Previous captor. The snake.'_ Nemo snaps his fingers and turns into a glowing yellow snake. He slithers up and wraps around Virgil's shoulders, tsking. "Look at him. How weak he isssss."

 

Virgil looks at the snake with wide eyes. "Who are you?"

 

"We are friendsssss." Nemo slithers down around Logan's shoulders.

 

Suddenly it clicks with Virgil. " _You_."

 

Logan screams "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nemo nuzzles Logan's neck.

 

Virgil's eyes narrow and he growls. "Leave. Him. Alone." he says, an echo just barely beginning to ghost his voice.

 

Logan starts to cry. "Please I just want to be me." He begs

 

Virgil's eyes snap to a vibrant glowing purple and he reaches for Nemo, yanking him off Logan and throwing him across the room. Nemo turns into his normal form before he hits the wall. "Ow." he closes his eyes before he feels a hand on his throat. His eyes shoot open as Virgil lifts him up. He gasps and squirms but can't escape as his vision starts darkening.

 

Logan cries "Virgil help me, please don't leave me."

 

Virgil looks back at Logan, seeing his orange/yellow aura pulsing. He looks back at Nemo and sees his red aura glowing brightly. He brings Nemo down and thrusts his knee into Nemo's face. Nemo lets out a cry. Virgil reels his arm back and punches Nemo. Nemo lands on his hands and knees, gagging and coughing as blood and spit hang from his mouth. Terra shakes and forces his eyes close. Logan stops screaming. He continues to cry.

 

Nemo spits out blood. "Vir-" Virgil picks him up with ease and throws him over his shoulder. Nemo keeps his wings closed tightly so they don't get broken. He still lets out a pained cry when he lands and remains still. He hears Virgil walking towards him, can feel him towering over him. Nemo doesn't meet his eyes as he sinks out. He rises up in his room and groans before getting up and going to his bathroom to clean up.  
  
...  
  
Virgil looks over at Logan and goes to him, wrapping his arms around him holding him close. Logan holds onto him. Terra takes a step forward "Logan-"

 

"St-op." Logan puts his hand up. "Back up." Terra backs up a glass barrier blocks Terra from Logan and Virgil. Virgil puts his chin on top of Logan's head and eyes the glass barrier for a moment before closing his eyes as he holds Logan protectively. Logan takes deep breaths and leans on Virgil. Virgil opens his eyes and scans the room, alert. He looks over at Terra and watches him for a moment, seeing a faint green aura. He looks down at Logan then back at Terra.Terra sits down and waits from him to calm down. Logan massages Virgil's head."I'm safe now." Virgil doesn't budge. He keeps Logan close.

 

Nemo rises up and stumbles. Virgil's head snaps towards him and he glares at Nemo's weakening red aura, body tensing. Nemo breathes deeply and looks at Logan, holding ice to his face. A glass barrier keeps him from Logan and Virgil.

 

Virgil continues to glare at him. Nemo groans and collapses, hitting the ground with a thud. Virgil tilts his head and gets up, walking over and placing a hand on the glass barrier. He takes a few steps back before running full force into the glass, shattering it. Nemo flinches as glass lands on him but stays still and whimpers. Virgil kneels down and watches Nemo's weak aura for a moment before nodding and sighing, closing his eyes. He starts crying softly and Nemo drops the act, carefully getting glass off of himself and going to Virgil, hugging him.

 

Logan gets up and goes over. "Virgil?"

 

Virgil sobs and grips Nemo who rubs his back and nuzzles him. "Shh... You're okay. You're okay." he looks up at Terra.

 

"Uh Logan the barrier." The barrier drops and he goes over. "I'm so sorry."

 

Nemo shakes his head. "Not your fault-" Virgil starts giggling.

 

Logan takes out his note pad. "Giggle phase." Nemo nods.

 

Virgil continues giggling and pats Nemo's cheek. "Snek biwrd." he kisses Nemo's cheek. 

 

Nemo frowns slightly. "Why are you always on me?" Logan glares He writes in his notes.

 

Nemo shrinks in on himself. "Sorry..." he whispers. Virgil giggles more and places sloppy kisses over Nemo's face. "Nope. Here." Nemo pulls Virgil away and offers him to Logan. Logan holds onto him.

 

Terra sits next to Nemo. "You ok?"

 

"Yeah." Nemo takes the notes and looks over them. Virgil whines and reaches for Nemo. "No." Nemo pushes Virgil's head towards Logan. Virgil suddenly sucks on his finger and Nemo gasps, his legs almost buckling, and he pulls his hand away. "No! Bad!" he glares at Virgil who just giggles.

 

Logan holds Virgil's head to his chest. "Why you?"

 

Virgil squirms. "Snek biwrd fumny!"

 

"I don't know." Nemo shakes his head and wipes his finger on his pants. Virgil looks up at Logan before sloppily kissing his neck.

 

"No." Logan puts a hand over Virgil's mouth. Virgil licks Logan's hand. Logan sighs "Add licking to the list under giggle phase." Virgil looks proud of himself and giggles. Nemo writes more in the notes.

 

Virgil squirms. "I WANNA FWLY!"

 

"No." Logan holds him tight.

 

Virgil hums angrily and squirms. "Le-LEMME GO! I-I can fwly! I bewlieve i cawn towch de skyyyyy!"

 

"No, you can't now stay still."

 

"NEVER! TOU CAN’T TAKE ME! IIIIIIIIM FREEEEE!"

 

Nemo checks the time. "It's been about 7 minutes now."

 

"How long did it last, last time?" Logan asks. 

 

Terra shrugs "10?"

 

"No. Since he woke up with roman. More like 15, maybe 20." Nemo taps the pen on his cheek in thought. "Logan let him go." Logan let's go. Virgil falls to the ground in a fit of giggles. He gets up and shrieks with joy, clumsily dancing around the relaxing room.

 

"Add full of energy to the list."

 

Nemo writes it. "Aftermath of cortisol. He thinks he can conquer the world. He probably won't feel pain either..." he stands. "Hey Virgil!" Virgil stops and looks at him. "Come here!"

 

Virgil giggles and goes to him. Nemo slaps his cheek. Virgil gasps. "You hiwt me." he holds his cheek in thought and blinks.

 

"Did it hurt?"

 

"I- yeah." Virgil pokes his cheek.

 

Nemo feels his heart skip a beat. "Okay." he picks up his notes and writes 'Immune to Pain'.

 

"Let's test memory, Virgil who is your boyfriend?" Logan asks

 

Virgil blinks then giggles. "Yub are!" hw crawls towards him.

 

Logan holds him. "If he knows I'm is his boyfriend why did he get all over Nemo."

 

"I don't know." Nemo sighs and runs his hands through his hair before it hits him. "OH! HE HAS NO FEAR!" Virgil kisses Logan sloppily.

 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Logan ask as he massages Virgil. Virgil wraps his legs around Logan and goes back down on his lips.

 

Nemo opens his mouth then closes it. "I don't know." he covers his face with his hands. _'He's always afraid of hurting Logan... But that would mean he is interested in me and the only thing that keeps him from coming after me is the fear of hurting Logan, but that would crush Logan and it might not even be right anyways...'_ Logan kisses him back.

 

Virgil hums and goes deeper, teasing Logan's tongue. Terra focuses on Nemo. "You sure you’re ok?"

 

Nemo taps the pen rapidly on the paper in thought. "Yeah I'm fine..."

 

Terra frowns "Breath."

 

"What?" Nemo looks up at him.

 

"You’re thinking too hard." Nemo sighs and takes a deep breath then lets it out. Logan pulls out panting. Virgil reconnects their lips and moans. His hips twitch and he holds onto Logan tightly. "Did you and Virgil ever been in a relationship?"

 

"N-No. Not really." Nemo bites his lip.

 

"You sure?" Nemo sighs and looks up at Virgil. Logan pulls out again. Virgil goes down on his lips again, gently biting Logan's tongue. His hips rock into Logan's stomach as his legs straddle him tightly.

 

Logan pulls out. "No biting." He pants Virgil licks Logan's cheek.

 

Nemo looks at the time. "It's been 15 minutes..."

 

Logan shivers "Ok." Virgil reaches down and squeezes Logan's butt as he kisses him again.

 

Logan gasps and his fear spikes. Terra frowns "Logan?" Virgil closes his eyes and sucks on Logan's tongue, hand massaging his butt as he rocks into him. Nemo looks up and watches Logan's face with a frown. Logan grabs his hands and moves them off his butt.Virgil groans and cups his face, giving a hard buck. Logan whines he doesn't feel safe. Terra looks at Nemo. "Get him off."

 

Nemo gets up. "Virgil. Stop." he grabs Virgil and tries to pull him off, but he just clings to Logan tighter and bites Logan's neck. "Virgil. Knock it off." Nemo yanks Virgil away. Logan holds his neck. A glass box surrounds Logan as he pulls his knees up.

 

Virgil whines and tries to get through the box before looking at Nemo. He tackles Nemo down and into a kiss. Nemo makes a surprised noise and thrashes, shivering. Virgil goes down on his neck and Nemo locks up, closing his eyes and biting back a moan. He fights to grab Virgil's shoulders and push him away so he can breathe. "Terra... How long...?"

 

"17 minutes." Logan looks at Virgil and Nemo and he starts silently crying.

 

Nemo tries to get his breath back as Virgil tries to go down on him. "VIRGIL STOP!" Nemo screams. Virgil simply laughs and squeezes Nemo's crotch. Nemo gasps and his head falls back before he shakes it. "N-No." he rolls them over and pins Virgil down. Virgil growls and tries to reach him, but he can't. Nemo closes his eyes and breaths hard.

 

"Dad are you ok?"

 

"Y-yeah."

 

"I don't see what the problem is?" Virgil gives a loopy smile.

 

Nemo glares at him. "THE PROBLEM IS YOUR CHEATING ON YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

 

"He'll get over it."

 

Nemo can’t help but slap Virgil at that. Virgil giggles. "That tickled." 

 

Nemo gets off of Virgil and starts to walk away when he feels hands on his wings. His eyes narrow. "Virgil... Don’t you-" Virgil grabs the joints and Nemo collapses in a shivering mess. Virgil climbs on top of him and pets his wings while Nemo hides his face and whines. _'Have to get out.'_ "LOGAN!" Nemo begs.

 

Logan grips his hair. He stands up the box falling. He goes over and yanks Virgil off and punches him in the face. "Logan!" Terra yells.

 

Virgil holds his face and blinks. "Why you punch meh!?" Nemo pants and sinks out.

 

Logan holds back tears "You...you cheating son of a bitch!"

 

"Logan calm down he's not himself."

 

"He has no fear, that doesn't change how he feels about us."

 

"Wha?" Virgil looks confused.

 

Nemo rises up, calmed down. He sees Virgil with a bruise over his cheek and looks at Logan softly. "Lo..."

 

Logan paces "He loves you! He he"

 

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't love me, he loves you. He's just confused and-

 

Virgil giggles. "Nemo used to fuwck me. He hawd two dicks! Til Mawlice kiwlled him for it. Den Mawliced fuwcked him and hawd me watch. It wa fuwnny." Nemo's breath catches, and he starts pacing as well, covering his face and breathing shallowly. Logan screams in frustration. Virgil giggles. Nemo sits down and wraps his wings around himself. Virgil blinks and lays down, closing his eyes.

 

Terra goes over to him. "Virgil?" Virgil doesn't respond. Terra pokes him. Virgil huffs. "Virgil are you ok?" Virgil growls and blinks. He sits up, his eyeshadow having spread, and he looks at Terra. Terra swallows hard "Do you need fear?" Virgil licks his lips. Terra puts a hand on his shoulder. He tries to fill him with his fear energy _. 'Please don't bite me.'_

 

Virgil growls lowly and his eyes travel to Nemo sitting in a corner, head down. He pulls away from Terra and starts towards him. "No!" _'Think, think Sham!'_ Terra connects himself to Sham's fear of Vampires. Virgil looks back at Terra a moment before he keeps going towards Nemo.

 

Nemo looks up as Virgil approaches. "Oh. Oh shit. Terra, did you try giving him fear?" Virgil crawls into Nemo's lap and licks his neck. Nemo tries to ignore him.

 

Terra nods "He didn't like it. I try connecting to Sham's fear to vampires, but he still wants you." 

 

Logan stomps his foot. "Of course, he wants Nemo!" Nemo flinches. Virgil purrs and bites his neck. Nemo whimpers and curls more into the corner, trying to calm down but he just starts crying.

 

"I'm sorry..." he whispers, eyes closed. Logan sinks out.

 

Terra frowns "This is a disaster."

 

Virgil sucks on him and purrs. Nemo trembles and his limbs start giving out. Virgil lays him down and crawls on top of him, holding him close. Nemo's eyes flicker a moment before they stay closed and he relaxes, crying softly.

 

Virgil pulls out and licks the bite before sitting up and licking his lips. He looks around before his eyes settle on Terra.  _'Need to protect Sham.'_ Terra closes his eyes He connects to Logan's fears as well as Sham's and his. He starts to shake.

 

Virgil growls lowly and approaches him. He picks Terra up and lays him down before licking his neck then biting him.Terra gasps Sham over takes everyone else. Virgil grimaces as he starts getting a headache and pulls away, giving the bite a lick before standing up. Terra breaths heavy he tries to calm down. Virgil sinks out.

 

"Virgil!?" Terra throws up.

 

Nemo groans and pulls himself up. He looks over at Terra. "Hey. Shh..." Nemo drags himself over and summons a trash can.

 

Terra takes it and finishes in the can. "I failed."

 

"No, you didn't. There's no such thing as failure in experimenting. Only learning what does and doesn't work. What did you try?"

 

Terra takes a deep breath. "I try giving my energy but that didn't work. Then I connect myself to others fears and he bite me but Sham over powered and he pulled away and now he's gone!"

 

Nemo nods. "He doesn't like second hand fear..." he looks around. "Okay. Let's find him. Are you okay?" he looks back at Terra.

 

Terra takes deep breaths "I don't know." Tears form in his eyes.

 

"Shh... It's okay." Nemo gently hugs him. "Are you still connected to the others' fears?" Terra nods "Can you disconnect?"

 

Terra shakes his head. "Sham! He knows Sham is afraid of him. Idiot!" Terra shoots up then becomes dizzy and falls over.

 

"Shh. Lay down. I'll go check." Nemo sinks out and rises up in Sham's room he finds him lying on his bed, watching his phone. "Sham?"

 

"Huh?" Sham pulls his earbuds out and sits up.

 

"Have you seen Virgil?"

 

Sham frowns. "Yes... What happened?"

 

"Virgil left. We're working on finding him go to the Imagination and wait there until someone comes to get you." Sham nods and sinks out.

 

Nemo sinks out to the relaxing room. "Sham's okay. I sent him to the Imagination so he's safe."

 

Terra nods "But where did Virgil go?"

 

“I don’t know. I’m gonna keep looking, okay?” Nemo pets his hair.

 

Terra nods "Logan?"

 

“Maybe... Are you able to come or no?” Terra curls up. He shakes his head. Nemo nods. “Okay. Take your time.” He sinks out.   
  
...  
  
Virgil rises up in Logan’s room and looks around. Logan turns around in his chair. "Get out." Virgil licks his fangs and slowly walks towards him. "Virgil, I mean it get out." Virgil keeps approaching until he’s an arm’s length away. Logan tries to keep his fear down. "Virgil please I can't do this right now."

 

Virgil kneels down and licks Logan’s arm. Logan moves away. "Virgil this is my last warning get out." Virgil lunges for him. Logan freezes up Virgil tackles him down and licks his neck before biting it and humming. Logan cries Virgil sucks on him and moans happily, holding him close. Logan sobs "Virgil please I can't do this." Virgil keeps going and closes his eyes, purring. Logan closes his eyes. "Stop please someone help."

 

Nemo rises up and sees them. “Virgil! Stop!” He goes over to pull him off but Virgil growls at him and sucks harder. Logan screams

 

Nemo grabs Virgil and pulls him away. “Finish him and take me.” Virgil glares at him before licking Logan’s bite and turning on Nemo. Nemo stumbles back before he collapses, the last round plus sinking out everywhere taking its toll. “How much... fear do you need?” Nemo breathes heavy. Logan cries and curls up on the floor.

 

Virgil hums and keeps going on Nemo a few moments before pulling away and licking his bite. He curls up next to Nemo and sighs. Nemo’s eyes start sliding closed. _‘No. Can’t fall asleep. Not yet.’_ Nemo heaves himself up and crawls to Logan. “Logan...” he takes deep breaths.

 

"Get out." Logan sobs Nemo pants and goes to a cabinet, grabbing a bag of blood and snapping it to his room before falling on top of Virgil and sinking out. Nemo rises up in Virgil’s room and tries to lift him to the bed, but his arms are too weak. He pants and leaves him on the floor, rising up in his room and setting up the blood bag. He shakily inserts the needle to his arm, thankfully managing to get it in the right spot. He forces himself to stay awake for a moment before darkness drifts over him and he’s out. 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Terra sinks into the imagination. "Sham!?"

 

Sham lands behind him. “Terra!” He runs and hugs him.

 

Terra hugs him. "You ok?"

 

Sham nods. “You?”

 

"Eeh, god that was a disaster."

 

Sham frowns. “What happened?”

 

"Virgil was all over Nemo during his giggle phase. In front of Logan."

 

“Oh...”

 

"He also confesses to having sex with him in the past."

 

“Oh.”

 

"Logan is..." Sham nods and looks down. "He's convinced that Virgil love Nemo."

 

Sham sighs. “That’s a true statement...”

 

"He's really emotional... Oh and when Logan got Virgil to focus on him. Virgil started grabbing his butt and Logan got really scared."

 

Sham bites his lip. “Virgil had no control? At all?”

 

"I got Nemo to pull him off of Logan to which Virgil started going at him." Sham nods. “Nemo yelled at him for cheating on Logan and Virgil didn't care. That really broke Logan he pulled Virgil off and punch him in the face.” Sham winces. "Virgil is going to be in the dog house." Sham gives a small nod and looks down. "Logan left after Virgil bit Nemo. I haven't seen him since."

 

Sham sighs and looks towards the castle. “Did he get you?”

 

Terra nods "I'm fine."

 

Sham nods. “Do you want to visit the workshop?”

 

"Sure!" Terra smiles

 

Sham smiles. “Fly or sink?”

 

"Sink, I'm still... nevermind lets just go."

 

Sham tilts his head but nods and takes Terra’s hand, sinking out. They rise up in a small workshop, the smell of pine fresh in the air. Shavings litter the floor with tools of various purposes scattered about. Sham walks over to a table where a block of wood in the rough shape of a head lays on top of some blueprints of a dragon. "What are you making?"

 

Sham removes the block and hands the blueprints to Terra. He picks up a tool and starts carving the block more. "You and your Dragon's." Terra smirks Sham shrugs and chuckles. "Does Roman know about this?" Sham nods and pauses carving. He bends down, grabbing some shavings and tossing them in the air.

 

“He took the workshop from me.”

 

"That was nice of him."

 

Sham smiles and nods as the shavings drift through the air and land in his curls.“And then these can’t be used for Nico’s horses!” He gestures to the ground.

 

Terra giggles "How so?"

 

Sham smirks and throws shavings at Terra. “The stalls.”

 

"Hey!" Terra giggles

 

Sham giggles. “I shouldn’t know, but what is your favorite animal?”

 

Terra thinks "I never thought about it..." Terra thinks harder "I guess I have to say..." Terra blushes "Can't think of anything."

 

Sham raises a brow. “Really?”

 

Terra blushes harder "Stupid lie detector." He mumbles

 

Sham snickers. “What is it?”

 

Terra sighs "Bunnies."

 

“Awww!” Terra blushes darker.

 

Sham runs and grabs a sketchbook. He thinks a moment before he starts drawing. He holds it up to Terra. “What do you think?”

 

"It's cute."

 

Sham smiles and sets it down. He goes and grabs a block of wood and carefully sketches the design onto it. He takes it and goes to and electric drill and starts cutting out the basic shape. "You don't have to make me anything." Sham hisses at him and keeps working. Once he’s done with the basic shape, he starts sanding it. "Sham really it's no big deal."

 

“You can stop me!” Sham smirks and keeps sanding. He points to a wall with different colored chains. “Which one?” Terra sighs and picks the pink one. Sham smiles and sets the block down. He goes and grabs a pair of wire cutters and cuts a few links off. He grabs a clip and a medium O ring and brings them back to the table. He puts them together then keeps sanding the block. Terra watches

 

Sham finishes sanding it into shape and starts carving in the details. “Do you know how Roman and Nico have been? We’ve seen them a lot...”

 

"They’re dealing with Babies lots of attention. I'm sure there fine but I wouldn't mind seeing them."

 

Sham nods. “I hated acting with Roman... don’t miss it at all.”

 

"I miss them too..." Terra sits down.

 

Sham keeps carving. “What colors?”

 

"White, Sham...I..." Sham pauses and looks up. "I don't deserve this, I failed."

 

Sham frowns. “What do you mean?”

 

"I couldn't stop Virgil. I put you in danger because I couldn't do my job right."

 

Sham frowns more. “It wasn’t an experiment. You were supposed to stop him. And I was definitely hurt.”

 

"I know! And I'm glad you’re ok but if he didn't go to you then where did he go?"

 

“I do know...” Sham frowns. “You said you didn’t see Logan after he left?” Terra shakes his head.

 

“And Nemo?” Sham starts carving again.

 

"He went after Virgil. I came here once I was able to stand." Sham nods and keeps working. Terra plays with his fidget cube.

 

“They’ll won’t be okay.” Sham says.

 

"You don't know that." Sham stays silent. Terra stays silent.

 

“Terra.”

 

"Yeah?"

 

Sham pauses and looks Terra in the eyes and signs ‘You did not fail.’ Terra looks down. Sham watches him a moment before he keeps working.   
  
...   
  
Virgil wakes with a groan. He rolls his head to the side and looks around. _‘What happened? Why am I on the floor?’_ He breathes and tries to think, tries to remember but everything’s so foggy. He slowly sits up and holds his face as it aches. _‘Did someone punch me?’_ He gets up and goes to the bathroom, looking over the bruise. He splashes some cold water on his face and hisses before drying off and going out, looking around. He leaves and goes to Logan’s door and knocks. No response

 

Virgil knocks again. “Lo?” No response.

 

Virgil tries to open the door, but it’s locked. He doesn’t bother trying to sink in. “Love?”

 

"Go away Virgil."

 

“Logan, What’s wrong? What happened?”

 

"Go away I don't want to talk to you."

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Okay...” he leaves and looks around the hall. He goes to Nemo’s room and knocks. There’s no answer. He opens the door and covers his mouth when he sees Nemo on the bed, hooked up to a blood bag. He goes in and checks his pulse and the bag, finding it almost empty. _‘I did this... and I hurt Logan...’_ Virgil frowns and leaves. He looks around the halls, lost, before going back to his room and closing the door.

...

_(A few hours later)_   
  


Patton knocks on Nemo's door. "Nemo?"

 

“Yeah?” Nemo calls tiredly.

 

Patton frowns he opens the door. "Nemo are you ok what happened?"

 

Nemo’s working on disconnecting himself from the blood bag. “Yeah... I’m fine.”

 

"Virgil again?"

 

Nemo nods. “We were trying to experiment... things didn’t go as planned.” He pulls the needle from his arm and puts it and the blood bag inside a trash bag and ties it. He rubs some numbing cream on his arm.

 

Patton sits next to him. "What happened?"

 

Nemo sighs. “Well... when he went into his giggle phase... he was on me. I directed him at Logan and then he started making Logan uncomfortable. Logan isolated himself then he came back on me. I screamed at him for cheating on Logan and he said, ‘He’ll get over it’. Then Logan punched him. Then...” Nemo bites his lip. “Virgil and I... used to... do _it_. Back in the Dark Side. We were going to stop when we realized it was putting a strain on our friendship, but we just... couldn’t. Then Malice found out and punished me for it... and made Virgil watch. And that was the end of that.” Nemo picks at his feathers. “So, Virgil told Logan that and then he went into the Vampire phase. I was his first target. Logan left and I passed out. I wake up and Terra’s throwing up and said Virgil didn’t like him trying to give him fear energy. Terra was scared Virgil went after Sham, so I check on Sham and he was fine, so I sent him to the Imagination, so he’d be safe. Then I found Virgil on Logan in Logan’s room. Logan was crying so I convinced Virgil to let him go a take me, so he did and then Virgil passed out and Logan demanded we leave. I put Virgil in his room, I come here and pass out.” Patton hugs Nemo.

 

"Poor...you guys. That didn't sound pleasant at all."

 

Nemo leans on his and closes his eyes. “Terra thinks he failed... I tried to tell him it was an experiment and none of us were expecting for him to succeed...”

 

"That sounds like you didn't believe he could do it."

 

“No, not that! I-“ Nemo sighs. “I didn’t think giving him fear energy was going to work. It had nothing to do with Terra himself...” Patton rubs his back. Nemo nuzzles him. “Terra tried channeling Logan and Sham’s fear, but Virgil didn’t like it. That’s why Terra was throwing up.”

 

Patton nods "He overwhelmed himself and Virgil didn't drain him."

 

“Yeah...” Nemo thinks. “What time is it?”

 

"Around 6 pm."

 

“Where’s Virgil? He should have ice, but I couldn’t get it...”

 

"Haven't seen any of you since Lunch." Nemo nods and moves to get up. "Nemo take it easy."

 

“I’m fine.” Nemo braces himself on the wall for a moment.

 

Patton takes his hand. "Where first?"

 

“Virgil. Logan isn’t going to want to see me.” Patton nods. He opens the door for Nemo. Nemo walks through and slowly makes his way to Virgil’s room. He knocks on the door. “Virgil?”

 

Virgil opens his door, looking scared. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I don’t remember what happened but I’m sorry-“

 

“Shh.” Nemo hugs him. Virgil grips him and buries his face. Patton rubs his back.

 

Virgil takes a shaky breath. “What did I do to Logan?”

 

“You talked to him?” Nemo questions. 

 

“He said he didn’t want to talk to me. His door was locked.”

 

"Let's take this inside." Nemo nods and guides Virgil to the bed and sits down next to him. Patton closes the door. Nemo rubs Virgil’s shoulder. “Okay... how much do you remember?”

 

“Logan in a daymare... you turning into a snake... I punched you.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah you did.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Patton sits on the bed. "Why did you turn into a snake?"

 

“To activate Virgil’s Fight or Flight.” Nemo says. 

 

Virgil shrugs. “It worked.”

 

"You should tell him what happened otherwise he won't know what he's apologizing for."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay. So...” Virgil looks up at him hesitantly. “When you went into the giggle phase, you were on me... I redirected you to Logan and you were okay for a bit, but he started getting uncomfortable. He isolated himself and you came back to me. I tried to get you off, but you grabbed my wings... I screamed at you for cheating on Logan and you said ‘he’ll get over it’...” Virgil looks horrified and closes his eyes. “Logan came and pulled you off of me then punched you... then you said how we used to... do _that_... then you went into vampire phase and came after me first... Logan sank out after you bit me...” Virgil trembles and curls into Nemo. “After me you went to Terra and he tried to give you fear energy, but it didn’t work, and you sank out to Logan’s room. I found you a bit later and pulled you off Logan and offered myself. After you passed out Logan demanded we leave... I brought you to your room then went to mine.” Patton pets Virgil’s hair. Virgil stays silent and cries quietly. Nemo rubs his back. He thinks for a moment before opening his mouth. “Virgil... do you still... think about... that?”

 

Virgil trembles. “I didn’t. We put it behind us. Then... the memories started coming back... and-“ he shakes his head. “But I love Logan!”

 

"I'm sure he knows that, but he just needs time to process what happened."

 

Virgil cries on Nemo. Nemo rocks him. “It’s gonna be okay.” Patton rubs his back.

 

“What do I do?” Virgil sniffles. 

 

“Wait. That’s all you can do. In the meantime, let’s get you cleaned up.” Nemo says. Virgil gives a small nod. 

 

Nemo looks at Patton. “Can you bring him to the bathroom? I’ll get some ice and meet you there.”

 

"Ok." Patton picks him up. Virgil holds onto Patton. Nemo sinks out. Patton takes him to the bathroom. "Logan is stubborn. Give him space for now but he won't change his mind set until you can prove him wrong."

 

“I don’t know how...”

 

"I don't know either, but it has to come from you." Patton sits him down.

 

Virgil nods and wipes his eyes. Nemo rises up with an icepack. He grabs a wash rag and runs it under cold water then carefully wipes Virgil’s cheek. Virgil winces and hisses. Patton holds him in a hug. Virgil leans on Patton. Nemo finishes and offers Virgil the ice pack. Virgil carefully places it on his cheek. “You should clean up too.” Virgil points to Nemo’s bruises. 

 

“I’m fine.” Nemo sits back.

 

" _Nemo_ " Nemo cowers at Patton’s tone. "Ice now." Nemo sinks out. Virgil chuckles. Patton giggles

 

Nemo rises back up, holding an ice pack to his face. "Happy?"

 

"Very." Nemo smirks at Patton. They hear a knock on Virgil's door. "Who is it?"

 

"Not Sham or Terra."

 

"Can they come in?" Virgil nods. "Come in!"

 

"We're in the bathroom!" Nemo adds.

 

Sham leads Terra in. Virgil looks up at Terra. "Thank you." Terra looks confused. "For trying. You did your best. I'm sorry you threw up..."

 

"Oh... It's fine It happen at least twice a day."

 

Patton frowns "Twice?" Nemo frowns as well. Sham looks down.

 

"It's fine don't worry about it. How are you feeling Virgil?"

 

"Lost..." Virgil looks down.

 

Terra frowns. "Sorry about Logan."

 

Virgil shakes his head. "It's not your fault."

 

"How is Logan?" Patton ask

 

"Scared out of his mind." Virgil hugs himself tighter. Patton holds him. Virgil sighs. 

 

Nemo looks at Terra and notices a bunny keychain on his jacket. "That's cute." He smiles and points to it.

 

Terra blushes "Sham made it." Sham beams. Nemo smiles at him. 

 

"Aww bunnies are so cute."

 

"Yeah... It's my favorite animal..." Terra blushes

 

"Aww!" Nemo coos.

 

Virgil smiles. "They're small and fluffy. Lil' cotton balls."

 

"I like fluffy it's calming." Virgil nods and smiles. "You want to watch a movie?" Terra asks

 

Virgil thinks then nods. "Sure."

 

Nemo gets up. "I'll make dinner and bring it up." He offers.

 

"Can I help?" Sham asks.

 

"Sure!" Nemo smiles.

 

"I'll get the commons ready." Patton stands up. Virgil stands as well, still holding the ice. Sham and Nemo sink out. Patton heads out.

 

Terra looks at Virgil. "He still loves you, he's scared that he lost you. He wants to talk to you, but he's scared you’re going to break his heart. The longer you wait the longer he believes you will."

 

Virgil bites his lip. "But he won't let me in..."

 

"You have to keep trying, giving up only make him feel worst."

 

Virgil sighs. "Okay..." He gets up and leaves the ice on the counter.

 

"You can do it, he wants you, he's just stubborn. Let him know you won't hurt him if he does."

 

Virgil nods. "Thank you." He offers Terra a smile.

 

Terra smiles back. "Go get your boyfriend back."

 

Virgil heads out and goes to Logan's door. He takes a moment before he knocks. "Logan?"

 

"Go away Virgil."

 

“Logan... I don’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to and I’m sorry.”

 

"But you did. You love Nemo."

 

“No! No, I don’t! Nemo and I are _friends_ and I’m sorry I was on him. I would never cheat on you willingly. I love _you_ Logan.”

 

Logan sits on his bed knees up. "I don't know how to believe you... You had no fear, you didn't care about my feelings."

 

“I know. But I do now. Please, let me prove to you I love you.” There is a pause then a click. Virgil opens the door and steps in. He closes the door and looks back at Logan.

 

"Don't touch me." Logan doesn't look at him.

 

“Okay.” Virgil sits on the floor and looks down. _‘How do I prove I love him?’_ Logan waits. Virgil’s heart pounds in his throat. He tries to keep his breathing even and quiet. _‘I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to help. I hurt him. I can’t help him. I don’t know how. What do I do?’_ He bites back tears. “I l-love you.” His voice cracks as he holds back a sob and buries his face into his knees. “I don’t know how to prove it. I’m sorry.” His shoulders shake. Logan glances at him. He starts counting to four.

 

Virgil takes a deep breath and follows his counting. Logan counts to seven. Virgil closes his eyes and holds his breath. Logan counts to eight. Virgil breathes out slowly. "Better?"

 

Virgil gives a small nod. “I still don’t know what to do...” Logan can barely hear him as Virgil keeps his face against his knees.

 

"Why me? You could have dated Roman or Nemo, but you picked me. was it just because I calm you?"

 

Virgil shakes his head. “No... if that was the case I would be with Roman or Nemo.” He glances up at Logan and wipes his eyes. “I love you. For everything you are and do. For you just being you. There’s no way to explain it. But I know that I love you, that I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. No one could take your place.” Logan looks down.

 

Virgil bites his lip and looks down as well, pulling his hood up and crying quietly. "You can leave."

 

 _‘Do I leave? Terra said to not give up. Everyone else said to give him time. What do I do?’_ “You’re scared.” Virgil whispers. “That I’m going to hurt you...” Logan nods “You want me here, but you’re scared I’m going to break your heart again.”

 

"Are you?"

 

“No. I don’t want to. I never want to hurt you. I hate seeing you hurt. I want you to be happy...”

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "I want to believe you, but I need evidence. Right now, you’re asking me to believe in magic."

 

“I know.”

 

"I can't believe in magic."

 

Virgil looks over and sees the the hoodie he made for Logan. He gets up and picks it up, offering it to Logan, holding back another wave of tears. “We almost broke up.” Virgil chokes and looks away. “We almost broke up because we thought it wouldn’t work, we couldn’t work. But we got through it. We’re still together, and you know why?”

 

Logan takes it and holds it close. "Why?"

 

“Because we do work together. We support each other and we build each other up. We’re loyal to each other. Had it been anyone else I would have let them go. But I didn’t give up on you then and I’m not going to now.” Virgil feels a little strong though tears still blur his eyeshadow.

 

Logan smiles a little. "I gushed about you to Nemo. How I love your smile your laugh, love the fire in your eyes. Why can't you do the same?"

 

Virgil blushes slightly. “Well, where would I start? How my heart leaps with love from you giggling, the look you have when you get deep in thought, how your eyes brighten when you figure it out, the little strand of hair that won’t stay down no matter you best attempts.” Virgil giggles. “How cute you were enjoying your steak. How confident you are when you rap. How your arms keep me warm and safe.”

 

Logan smiles "Really?"

 

Virgil smiles and nods. “You’re my flaming ball of Hydrogen and Helium, the center of my galaxy. I’ll dance around you for infinity.” Logan giggles he opens his arms. Virgil laughs and hugs him. Logan holds him tight. Virgil gives him a squeeze. “I love you.”

 

Logan sobs "I love you I'm just scared I lost you."

 

“I know. I know, love. But you didn’t. I’m right here.” Virgil massages his head.

 

Logan sighs "You scared me, you grab my butt and suck my tongue."

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I know you don’t like that. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop.”

 

"That was a terrible idea. We shouldn't have done that."

 

“Yeah...” Virgil sighs. “But if that’s what happens under ‘controlled’ circumstances, how do we deal with uncontrolled ones?”

 

"I don't know, you still end up biting us."

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “I don’t want to think about it right now...”

 

"I don't either. Can we just cuddle? No kissing?"

 

“Yeah.” Logan nuzzles close to Virgil and closes his eyes.

 

Virgil smiles and pets his hair. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

 

"I'm not hungry."

 

Virgil chuckles. “That’s fine, but I am. I feel sick afterwards... I’ll just have them leave it at the door then.”

 

Logan holds his hand. He thinks before he speaks "I miss him, I miss the snake."

 

Virgil bites his lip. “Why?”

 

"He helps me though these times. I know he's bad, but I can help but misses him."

 

Virgil sighs. “Yeah...” he continues petting Logan’s hair. “By making you stuff down your emotions... he didn’t let you work through them, just ignored them.”

 

"It hurts less to ignore them. I almost did."

 

“Maybe... but it doesn’t help. It just piles up and then you feel horrible and you don’t know why...”

 

"It's so easy to listen to him."

 

“I know, but he’s gone. You have me now.”

 

Logan nods "That's why I can't lose you."

 

Virgil holds him close. “You won’t lose me.”

 

"Promise? You have no romantic feeling for Nemo?"

 

“None.” Virgil pets his hair. “I promise.”

 

"Why were you all over him?"

 

“I don’t know-“ Virgil bites his lip and closes his eyes and sighs. “We... used to be close like that. Then... there was an incident and we stopped. Never brought it up again. I don’t know, maybe the memories coming back keep making me revert or something.” He holds Logan protectively. “But I know I’m with the love of my life and I will do everything in my power to not betray you.”

 

Logan leans on him. "I believe you." Virgil smiles and nuzzles him. 

 

There’s a knock on the door. “Virgil?” Nemo’s voice calls. Logan whines

 

Virgil rubs his back. “Yeah, I’m in here. I’m not coming downstairs.”

 

“O-oh.” Nemo says. “Do you want me to bring it up?” 

 

“Yeah. Just leave it outside the door.” 

 

“Okay.” Nemo walks away. Logan relaxes Virgil pets his hair.

 

"Can I have a kiss on the head?" Virgil nods and kisses his head. Logan smiles "If it was anyone else, I would have given up too." Virgil nuzzles him and holds his hand. Logan kisses his hand. "Thank you."

 

“Of course, love.”

 

Logan looks at his tie. "Are you wearing yours?" Virgil nods and pulls it out from under his shirt. Logan holds onto it. Virgil smiles and picks up Logan’s. Logan chuckles

 

Nemo knocks on the door again. “Hey. Your plates are out here.”

 

“Okay. Thanks!” Virgil calls as Nemo leaves. Logan let's go of Virgil.

 

Virgil gets up and grabs the plates out of the hall. He closes the door and comes back, setting them on the bed and starts eating greedily. Logan leans on him and looks at his food. Virgil quickly finishes his plate and grabs a water bottle, drinking it quickly. He pulls away panting and glances at Logan then his plate. "Do you want it?" Logan hands him his plate.

 

Virgil quickly eats it. He pauses and coughs. Logan rubs his back. "Slow down." Virgil nods and takes a sip of water. "When your giggly you give sloppier kisses."

 

"Oops." Virgil smiles sheepishly and shoves more food in his mouth.

 

"Slow down."

 

"Hungry." He says muffled.

 

"It's not going anywhere you can still slow down." Virgil swallows and scoops more into his mouth. Logan sighs and leans back.

 

Virgil finishes the plate and sighs. "I'm still hungry..." he plays with his fork.

 

"You can go get more food."

 

Virgil nods and picks up the plates, sinking out to the kitchen. He rises up and sees everyone in the commons watching a movie. He quietly gets thirds and shuffles around the cabinets for a jar of Crofters. "Hey" Terra pops up behind him.

 

Virgil jumps slightly and turns around. "Hey." He pulls a jar down and grabs a spoon.

 

"So how did it go with Logan?"

 

Virgil smiles. "Good."

 

"I'm glad, did my advice help?"

 

Virgil nods. "Yeah. Thank you."

 

"Are you going to watch the movie with us?"

 

Virgil hesitates. "No... Logan and I are cuddling."

 

Terra frowns a little but bounces back. "Ok."

 

Virgil offers him a smile and picks up the plate and jar. "I'll see you later."

 

"K."Virgil sinks out.

 

Terra goes back to the other with a drink. "Hey kiddo what took so long?"

 

"Ran into Virgil. He says he a d Logan are cool now."

 

"Oh that's good." Patton smiles. Nemo relaxes a bit and smiles.

 

Nico looks over. “What happened?”

 

"Virgil was cheating on Logan." 

 

Roman chokes "HE WHAT!?"

 

Nemo sighs. "We sent him into Fight or Flight for an experiment. He went into giggle phase and was on me..."

 

"Oh..." Nico watches him sadly. "Are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine. Logan wasn't. I'm glad they're back together."

 

Roman nods "Oh ok Terra don't scare me like that."

 

Terra rubs his head. "Noted." Sham frowns worriedly at Terra. Pernella claps and chews a teething ring. Orchid is cuddle up sleeping in Nico's embrace. Terra looks over. "Did she speak yet?"

 

"No but she will, she's just shy." Roman pets her face.

 

Nemo chuckles. "Soon they'll be dating-"

 

"You're assuming they're gay." Sham quickly interrupts. "Or that we will hate each other..." Nico chuckles.

 

"Or that I would allow it." Roman added. Sham hides.

 

Nico shakes his head. "Romaaaan. Stop terrorizing him."

 

"Fiiinnneee." Roman kisses Nico's check. Nemo snickers. Nico smiles and kisses his in return. Terra continues to watch the movie. Sham gets up and goes to the kitchen. Nemo looks back at him. Sham holds up a tub of ice cream and Nemo nods. Roman massages Nico's head. "I'm surprised you still awake. You would usually fall asleep by now." Nico leans on Roman and smiles.

 

Nemo chuckles dryly. "Yeah... Lot on my mind right now..."

 

Patton holds Nemo. "Need help calming down?"

 

"No. I'm not stressed just thinking about a lot of things."

 

"Then you need to relax." Sham comes back with an ice cream cone and sits next to Terra.

 

"No I don't. I need to figure this out."

 

Patton frowns "Take a break."

 

"Patton, please. Just stop." Nemo looks up at the ceiling and continues to think, trying to put information together in his mind like the puzzle he and Logan had been working on. There are holes in his knowledge, and it annoys him. "I need to know." he mumbles.

 

"Know what?"

 

Nemo stays silent a moment. "Something." he thinks a moment more before standing and heading to the stairs. 

 

"Where are you going?" Sham asks.

 

"My domain. I need to figure this out." Nemo goes upstairs. Patton sighs and lets him go. Nemo kicks off his shoes and climbs through the trapdoor to his domain. He could sink in, but that's no fun. He walks along the sand, gazing out at the twilight setting over the waves as he thinks. He thinks about what he knows of Virgil's abilities. He thinks about why he was on him. He thinks about Logan's newfound freedom and how he's become more open and emotional. His mind goes back to Virgil hiding in the closet when Logan died.

 

He wonders why. He never did get an answer. He paces laps on the shore before he thinks of something. He sinks out and rises up in Logan's domain. He goes to a bookcase with purple books and skims through until he finds the most recent one. He flips it open to today's events and skims till he finds the beginning of the experiment.

 

"Fight or Flight. Logan's orange aura pulsed while Nemo's red one dimmed as he was choked... Nemo gives up and his aura becomes weak..." Nemo flips back a few pages to when Virgil attacked Patton and reads aloud. "Patton's red aura flickered in fear... It grew faint as Terra stepped in the room, gray like the rest of the world." he flips to when Virgil was protecting Terra.

 

"Terra's orange aura flickered in his unconscious state though it glowed brightly with his weakness. Patton was going to take him away from me, from my protection. He stepped closer and his red aura glowed with vigor. Logan stepped in and banished them from the room, his steady green aura putting me at ease until he inserted a needle into Terra's arm and flickered to red. He convinced me it would help Terra, so I relented."

 

Nemo continues flipping through and reading the few times Virgil was in fight or flight and what he saw. After a bit, Nemo takes a deep breath and opens to his giggle phase this last time. He doesn't read aloud.

 

 _'Nemo was so cute. I just wanted to kiss him forever. Then Logan took me. Logan was nice. He kissed me lovingly for a bit. Then he started pushing me away and I didn't know why. I just wanted someone. So, I went to Nemo and he let me kiss him for a bit, then Logan pulled me off a punched me. I don't know why they were all so upset. I got tired and fell asleep. I wake up, hungry. Nemo was scared of so many things... He smelled so good. I bit him and he tasted so sweet.'_ Nemo pauses and takes a deep breath, feelings conflicted at reading about himself like this, but he pushes forward.

 

 _'He got more scared when Logan left, and he just tasted that much better. Eventually he began to relax so I let him go and looked to the only other person in the room. Terra smelled delicious, but then he tried to do something, and it just gave me a headache. I bit him, but he tasted bitter and my headache got worse. I left and went to Logan. He demanded I get out, but he just smelled so sweet... He drew me towards him. I bit him and he tasted so good. Then Nemo came and told me to let Logan go and take him, so I did. After a while I got full and fell asleep.'_ Nemo paces in thought, mulling over the information. After thinking it over, he flips back a few pages to just before Logan died.

 

 _'I'm scared. I can't help Logan, I don’t know how or what to do. I want to help him, but I just can’t. I'm so scared, but I have nowhere to go. Logan makes me feel safe, but he's not strong enough to help me right now. So, I hide under Dee's bed and held the snake plushie close till he came. He sang me our song and helped me calm down. We talked for a bit till he said, 'Back to reality for you' and left me with Patton. I want Dee back. I know Nemo's here, but he's just not the same. I just want to feel safe again. I felt safe with Dee. I loved him. I don't know what to do. Why can't someone just tell me what to do? Why can't I just stop being scared? These memories keep coming back and the only person that kept me safe was Dee.'_  
  
Nemo stops reading and paces more in thought. "Makes sense." he mutters to himself. "And what I suspected. I hope Logan isn't still upset about it. Though I doubt he still trusts me after today..." Nemo sighs. "How do we stop him? How do we give him fear without us almost dying?" he paces faster. "They aren't going to want to keep doing the experiments. Not after today. But I need to know. I need to be ready. We need to be ready. I can't let Virgil be afraid of his abilities. I need to help him learn to control them. But I can’t do that if I don't understand them. I can't understand them if I don't observe them." he pauses. "Maybe I can talk to Roman about borrowing a room... And some NPCs... They NPCs can attack me, and Virgil can protect me... Then I'll actually be able to observe his behavior... I need someone to control the NPCs though... That would mean Roman would have to help..."

 

Logan sinks up. "You have one minute to run away or explain why you are here." Logan crosses his arms.

 

Nemo jumps and his heart stops. "I- uh-" he glances at the purple book on the table then back at Logan.

 

Logan looks at the book. "What are you doing with Virgil's knowledge!?" The book fly's to Logan.

 

"I was trying to understand. I was trying to figure out why he was acting the way he was, what he's thinking when he's in each of the phases so we can help him learn to control it." Nemo tries to explain.

 

"So, you go behind his back and look in his mind while I was distracting him great plan."

 

"No! I-"

 

"You probably did the same to me. You don't understand me you just think you do." Logan dryly laughs "And to think I thought you were my best friend."

 

Nemo stands there in shock and sadness. "Logan, I swear. I did not go through your knowledge. Virgil's is the only book I've opened up."

 

"I'm supposed to believe you? Trust you? This was your idea. You wanted to do this to him. What? Is Patton not enough? You needed Virgil too? You needed to break my heart after I told you how much I love him?"

 

"I didn't know he would do that! I was trying to help him not be scared of his abilities! I just want you to both be happy and he was scared of hurting you, so I was trying to help him learn he wasn't going to but you're right! It was my idea! I fucked up! I started it and I'm the one to blame! And now I'm trying to fix it and I'm just making things worse, aren't I!?" Nemo paces and hugs himself.

 

Logan paces as well. "Don't guilt trip me." He takes a deep breath. "I'm scared, you know why? I need Virgil. I need to feel safe, I need to feel safe with him. I can't lose him. If I lose him _he_ will come back and I'm in a tug of war of if I want him back." Logan sits down. "Please I can't lose him."

 

Nemo's head hangs down. "Okay."

 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

 

"I deserved it."

 

"You’re not the only one to blame." Logan shakes "I almost went numb. It was so tempting I just wanted the pain to go away."

 

Nemo looks at him with empathy. "But you didn't..."

 

Logan takes a shaky breath. "I was scared of being an emotionless robot." Nemo nods.

 

"Breathe." he reminds.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "What do we do now?"

 

"Rest. Everyone needs a breath-"

 

"LOGAN!?" Virgil rises up and whips around.

 

Logan waves "Here."

 

Virgil runs to him and hugs him. He looks at Nemo. "What are you doing here!?"

 

"Reading." Nemo answers.

 

"Reading what!?"

 

"Your knowledge." Logan holds Virgil.

 

"WHAT!?"

 

"I was trying to understand what you saw when you were in each of the phases."

 

"You mean find out why I was on you?" Virgil glares at him.

 

"That came as an afterthought."

 

"Sure it did." Virgil holds Logan protectively.

 

Nemo reaches for him. "Virgil-"

 

"Just go. Leave Logan alone."

 

"He's just trying to help." Logan weakly response.

 

"How was making me cheat on you helping!?" Virgil looks down at Logan.

 

"Look. I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen-"

 

" **GET OUT!** " Nemo freezes and his eyes turn to fear.

 

Logan sighs "Just go."

 

Nemo looks between them before he sighs defeatedly and his shoulders slump. "Okay." he sinks out to his room and falls face first on his bed with a groan, mentally kicking himself for everything.

 


	24. Chapter 24

"Please calm down before you drain yourself."

 

Virgil holds Logan tightly and glares at the spot where Nemo was standing. " **He needs to leave us alone. He hasn't been helping us. He just makes things worse.** "

 

Logan massages his head. "Nemo has been helping me..."

 

Virgil doesn't relax. " **How? He just keeps betraying your trust over and over again. I'm sick of him hurting you.** "

 

"I don't know who I am anymore. With the snake gone I have no one guiding me. I'm free but also scared. Nemo helps me rationalize, he reminds me who I am."

 

Virgil stays silent a moment as he thinks it over, his perception of Nemo swaying from enemy to ally and back. " **Then what about me?** "

 

"You keep me safe. I keep fighting for you. You’re my comfort you help where Nemo can't." Virgil nods and holds him close, nuzzling him. Logan relaxes.

 

Virgil sighs. "Let's go back to bed." his voice returns to normal. Logan nods Virgil picks him up and sinks out to Logan's room, laying him down on the bed and curling up next to him.

 

Logan holds him close. "How you feel?"

 

"Tired." Virgil admits. Logan nods and kisses his head.

 

Virgil sighs and closes his eyes. "Goodnight, star."

 

"Goodnight love."

...  
  
Another knife leaves Nemo's hand and lands dead center on the wall. He grabs another and spins around, throwing it with a frustrated scream. He's angry, angry with himself, yet for some STUPID FUCKING REASON he thinks he did the right thing. He grabs another throwing knife and tosses it. It makes a satisfying thud in the wall. He pauses and pulls his shirt off, hissing as it rubs on a few cuts from a knife slipping out of his hand.

 

Patton knocks on the door. "Nemo?"

 

Nemo sighs. "Come in." He tosses his shirt on the bed and grabs another knife from the set, going to throw it, but it slices his palm. He hisses and drops the knife, holding his hand.

 

Patton comes in. "What are you doing!?" He goes over and looks at his palm.

 

"Throwing knives." Nemo grimaces but lets him.

 

Patton drags him to the bathroom. "Why?"

 

"Because I wanted to learn."

 

"While your angry?" Patton grabs the first aid kit.

 

"I'm not angry." Nemo runs his the cut under cold water and hisses, clenching his teeth.

 

"Don't lie to me your steaming in anger."

 

Nemo sighs. "Fine. I needed to do something with this energy instead of lay around and feel miserable about myself and risk getting suicidal. Happy?" he winces as Patton wraps his hand.

 

"No." Patton wraps his hand. Nemo squeezes his eyes shut and tries to block out the pain. "You got pint up energy go on a fly. I don't want you near knifes."

 

Nemo huffs. "Fine." he pulls his hand away when Patton is done and goes to the trapdoor, leaping through it. The sand sticks to his sweaty body as he climbs through and stands on the beach. He looks around and grabs a staff and starts swinging it around, practicing the defensive moves he's been learning. It hits the back of his head and he grimaces but doesn't stop. He feels a dull ache but ignores it. His back and arms sting from sand getting in the cuts, but he ignores them as well. He keeps going, the stick hitting his sides, legs, back, and head multiple times. Finally, he throws it as far as he can like a javelin, and it sticks in the sand. He pants and his body aches, but he starts running and screams. 

 

He takes off into the sky and flies as high as he can. He sees darkness surrounding him and feels the air get colder. The clouds get thicker as he breaks through them and arrives in the subscape. He flies a lap before diving back down over the cliff and reentering his domain. He keeps diving, the rush of wind causing his eyes to water. He sees the ocean fast approaching and doesn't slow down. He enters the surface and screams as cold saltwater floods his wounds. He thrashes around, his wings dragging him down, swallowing water that entered his throat when he screamed. He kicks, instincts taking over. He almost blacks out before he reaches the surface, coughing. He swims towards the nearest rock and climbs onto it, shivering and coughing.

 

He looks out over the dark ocean, the near death experience finally breaking his anger spell. He coughs some more before diving back in and swimming to a coral reef in the rocks. He watches the sea creatures for a moment, fish swimming in schools, and eel awaiting its prey, till the need for air eats at him again. He ignores it and swims deeper. Instinct eventually wins and water floods his lungs. He feels something weird happening and his legs stop working independently. He looks back at them and screams when he sees a yellow and silver mermaid tail replacing his legs. He feels for his wings and finds they've turned to fins. He thrashes around, scarring away a school of fish.

 

He eventually calms down and figures out he isn't going to die. He tests his new tail. It's awkward at first, but eventually he gets the hang of it and swims deeper into the coral reef. He sighs and feels himself relax as he watches the busy sea life. He swims under a rock arch and looks at the plant life with wonder. He imagines what Roman would say if he saw him and smirks. He pauses when he sees a cluster of clams. He swims towards them and grabs one. _'Clam chowder anyone?'_ he opens it and his eyes widen. He carefully picks out a purple pearl and a blue one. He looks them over a moment before trying to find a place to put them. He has nowhere, so he holds them in his palm and swims towards shore.

 

He crawls up the sand and nearly loses the pearls, so he puts them in his mouth and drags himself up. _'Why are mermaid tails so heavy? And AM I GOING TO CHANGE BACK!?'_ he breathes quickly and looks over himself before groaning and laying down. _'Need to get the pearls to a safe place- wait.'_ he spits them into his hand and rinses them off in the water before snapping his fingers and sending them to his room. He lays down again and sighs, closing his eyes.

...  
  
Nemo blinks and opens his eyes. He groans and sits up, sand falling from his hair and wings. He looks down and sees he's back to normal, but naked. He shakes as much sand off as he can before sinking out to his bathroom and using a towel to wipe off as much as he can. He hisses at the sand fused into his scabs. He looks at the soaked bandage on his hand and takes it off, whimpering. He rewraps it before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

 

Patton is in the kitchen he hands Nemo is coffee. "Feeling better?"

 

"I don't know how to answer that." Nemo's voice sounds groggy.

 

Patton frown. "Sit down relax."

 

"I think I turned into a mermaid..." Nemo mumbles. 

 

"Mermaids are girls. Merman is the correct term." Nico comes down the stairs carrying Orchid, looking interested.

 

"How?"

 

Nemo sips his coffee before laying his head on the table. "I drowned and then my legs turned into a tail. I swam around for a bit before coming back to shore and falling asleep. When I woke up, I was back to normal and naked. Oh. And my wings turned into fins." he sips his coffee more. "My throat hurts..." he frowns.

 

"I'll make you some tea."

 

"What happened to your hand?" Nico asks as he bounces Orchid.

 

"Cut it while practicing knife throwing."

 

"Oh."

 

Roman comes down with Pernella. "Morning." Patton and him his coffee. "Thank you, Padre."

 

"Hey Roman." Nemo gives a finger salute, face still laying on the table, voice gravely.

 

"What happened to you?"

 

"Turned into a mermaid."

 

"Mer _man_." Nico corrects.

 

"Same thing." Nemo mumbles.

 

Roman blinks "Why? How?"

 

"I drowned in my domain. Next thing I know I have a tail and my wings are fins."

 

"Did you try to drown yourself?"

 

"No. Not really. I just came at the water too fast and didn't pull up in time. My wings get heavy when they're wet."

 

Roman nods. Terra comes down the stairs groggy. "Dad can I have coffee?"

 

"Sorry kiddo your too young for coffee." 

 

Terra groans "Fine I'll take a mountain dew then."

 

"No soda before breakfast." Terra groans louder.

 

Nico looks at him. "What happened?"

 

"I happened." Nemo mumbles. "Patton, let him have a decaf at least."

 

Patton sighs "Fine." Patton hands Nemo a cup of tea.

 

"Thank you, love." Nemo downs the rest of his coffee and starts sipping the tea.

 

Nico frowns at him. "You're gonna regret drinking it that fast in about 10 minutes."

 

"I know."

 

Terra lays his head down. "Terra are you ok?" Terra give a thumbs up.

 

Nico frowns even more. "Did something else happen other than you turning into a merman?"

 

"Drowning's fucking scary." Nemo mumbles. Terra nods in agreement. Patton puts a cup in front of Terra with a clank. He jumps before taking it and sipping it. Nico sighs and gets two jars of baby food, handing one to Roman.

 

"You weren't able to block out Nemo's fear?"

 

Roman takes it and sets Pernella in her baby sit. Terra shakes his head. "His, Logan, or Virgil." 

 

"Did you sleep at all?" Patton asks. Terra shakes his head. Patton takes his cup. Terra whines.

 

Nemo pulls his head up. "Patton let him have his tea."

 

"He needs to sleep."

 

"I'm fi-" George jumps down the stairs with a loud thump.

 

"MORNING!" Terra screams and falls out of his chair and onto the floor. Orchid starts crying.

 

Nemo looks at him. "Never mind. Terra, go back to bed.”

 

Nico rocks Orchid and frowns. "George, you can't be loud around the babies..." Pernella clings to Roman.

 

Terra takes deep breaths. He tries to stand up, but he falls back down. Orchid continues to cry. _'Too loud.'_ George frowns and goes over. 

 

"Twera?" He touches him and he screams again. It feels like he's got shock. George jumps back. Patton comes out of the kitchen. 

 

"Terra?"

 

Sham comes running down the stairs. "NICO COME! EVERYONE COME CLOSER AND BE AS LOUD AS POSSIBLE." he spreads his wings and blocks them from getting to Terra. Nico sinks out with Orchid.

 

Patton picks up George and backs away. Terra curls up on the floor with his eyes close. _'Too bright.'_

 

Sham kneels down and uses his wings to block out as much of the light as he can. _'Breathe. Sink out to your room.'_ he mind speaks to Terra.

 

Nemo watches them. _'Why can’t I help Virgil like that?'_

 

Terra whines and shifts around. George whines "Twera?" Patton rocks George and shh's him.

 

 _'Shh... You're okay. Come on.'_ Sham snaps his fingers and summons a fuzzy blanket and a fidget cube. _'Here. Take these.'_ Terra takes the blanket and covers his whole body with it.

 

Sham thinks then mind speaks to Roman. _'Can you summon a bunny stuffed animal? Make it fuzzy.'_

 

Roman nods and snaps his fingers. Terra whimpers as he summons a fluffy white bunny and noise canceling headphones. _'No noise.'_

 

Sham offers them to Terra. _'Here. Put these on and pet this.'_ Terra takes the headphones and puts them on. He touches the bunny then grabs it and holds it close.

 

Sham looks around and makes sure no one is getting too close. _'Let's go to the relaxing room.'_ he offers to Terra.

 

Terra crawls towards Sham still hiding under the blanket. Patton looks at Sham. _'You take him somewhere safe. It's not safe to sink out while in a panic he can get stuck in the floor or ceiling.'_

 

 _'Okay.'_ Sham mind speaks to Patton. _'I'm gonna pick you up, okay?'_ He asks Terra.

 

 _'Okay.'_ Terra speaks back.

 

 _'Make sure he gets some rest, he was up all night.'_ Patton mind speaks.

 

 _'Got it.'_ Sham picks Terra up and starts towards the stairs. _'We're gonna go to the relaxing room.'_ Terra holds him and nuzzles the bunny. Sham opens the door to the relaxing room and steps in. The room turns into its normal fluffy environment but it's dark and a tent is set up. The fuzzy blanket is replaced with a weight one. Sham brings Terra over to the tent and lays him down in it. He offers him a pillow.Terra takes a deep breath and relaxes. Sham sits down. _'I'll stay here and keep you safe. Sleep.'_ Terra nuzzles the bunny and quickly falls asleep. Sham sighs and watches him for a bit before pulling out his phone, trying to ignore his headache from mind speaking to so many people in such a short amount of time.

...

Patton sighs "Poor kiddo." He puts George down. 

 

"What happened to Twera?" 

 

"He had a sensor overload. He will be fine don't worry." Roman assures. Nemo lays his head back down.

 

Patton hugs Nemo. "It's not your fault." Nemo grunts in acknowledgement. Patton massages his head.

 

George frowns and eyeshadow starts to grow on his face. "Memeo?"

 

Nemo gives a thumbs up. "Just tired."

 

George goes over and hugs his leg. "Go back to bed."

 

"No." Nemo mumbles and his face slowly goes to discomfort.

 

"Nemo please." Patton begs Nemo holds his head and hisses, closing his eyes.

 

"Nemo?" Patton voice holds worry. George squeezes Nemo's leg.

 

"Head-ache-" Nemo grunts and pets George's hair.

 

"I'll go get you so pain killers." Patton goes into the kitchen.

 

"No- it won’t help- caffeine rush- just- give me a few minutes." Nemo massages his temples. "Water please." Patton nods and gets him a glass. Nemo takes it and gives him a thankful look as he sips it.

 

Roman picks Pernella up. "You got this Padre?"

 

"Yeah." Roman nods and sinks out. Nemo breathes heavy. He can feel his pulse in his neck and his palms sweat and shake. Patton give him the glass and rubs his back. Nemo sips it more and takes deep breaths, closing his eyes and trying to slow his spinning head. He gets up and starts walking, George still clinging to his leg and sitting on his foot, but he doesn't mind. He just needs to move, to give the caffeine something to do.  
  
Virgil stumbles downstairs and looks at him. "What happened to you?"

 

"Coffee."

 

"Daddy!" George goes over to him.

 

Virgil picks him up and nuzzles him. "How's my little monkey?"

 

George clings to him. "Twera got senowy ovewload."

 

"Terra what!?" Virgil looks at Patton.

 

Patton sighs "Sensory overload. He didn't sleep last night. Sham is taking care of him."

 

Virgil nods slowly then frowns. "Why didn't he sleep?"

 

"I'm not sure."

 

"I drowned."

 

Virgil spins around. "YOU WHAT!?"

 

"And turned into a mermaid. That was kind of fun and kind of scary. Drowning was just scary." Nemo keeps walking, his breathing getting steadier.

 

"How's Logan?"

 

Virgil turns back to Patton. "Better..." he clenches his jaw and glances at Nemo. Patton sits down and eats a muffin.

 

Virgil grabs two muffins and gives one to George. "Go sit down at the table and eat it." George nods and sits next to Patton.

 

"Terra says you and Logan made up?" Virgil nods. Patton nods "That's good."

 

"Yeah..."There's a yelp from the commons. Soon after, Nemo comes limping towards the stairs, wincing with each step.

 

"Nemo?" Patton goes to him.

 

"I stubbed my toe on the coffee table." Nemo laughs through his pain.

 

"Nemo sit down." Nemo shakes his head and starts up the stairs, biting his lip and supporting most of his weight on the rail. Patton frowns and pick up Nemo. Nemo whimpers but holds onto him, leaning his head on him. He laughs dryly, holding back tears. "You are resting, you have had too many accidents for my liking." Nemo whines. "No complaining." Patton carries him upstairs. "You are not leaving my side."

 

Nemo rubs his cheek on Patton's chest. "But Logan-"

 

"Has Virgil you can worry about Logan later." Nemo sighs and closes his eyes, laying his head on Patton. Patton massages Nemo's head.

 

Nemo relaxes a bit. They enter Nemo's room. "Look what I found. On my desk." Patton tilts his head. A purple pearl and a blue on sit in a clearing amongst papers and journals. Patton puts Nemo on his bed. "They were in the same clam." Nemo says and nuzzles his sheets. He suddenly groans. "I'm gonna get sand all over…"

 

"You want to take a shower?"

 

"Sure." Patton picks him up. Nemo holds onto him and kisses his cheek. "I love you, honeybee."

 

"I love you too." Patton closes the door.

 


	25. No Terror for Terra

Terra stretches and sits up with a yawn. Sham looks at him. "How'd you sleep?"

 

"Good." Terra smiles "I feel great." Sham smiles back. "You want to do something fun?"

 

Sham shrugs. "Sure?"

 

Terra jumps up. "Come on." Terra grabs his arm and they sink out to the imagination. He whistles and a purple dragon comes running out of the forest. Sham giggles and whistles. Cobalt leaps out of the forest as well. Terra jumps on to his dragon. "Up Violet." Violet shoots up into the air.

 

Cobalt leaps and flaps after them. Violet goes high up Terra laughing. Cobalt works to keep up with then, Sham laughing as well. Terra starts to stand up on Violet. Sham looks surprised. “Terra? What are you doing?” Terra does a back flip off Violet. “YES, YOU GENIUS! DEFINITELY DO THAT!” Sham leaps off Cobalt and dives, trying to catch up to him. Terra laughs as he falls Violet races and catches Terra.

 

Sham pulls up and flaps his wings till Cobalt comes for him and he falls onto her back. “Terra!? What happened to you!?”

 

Terra laughs "What you mean? I'm just having some fun."

 

“YOU COULD HAVE LIVED!” Cobalt catches up to them. “WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER!?”

 

"I'm Terra I just don't fear death, or anything. Come on relax."

 

Sham stares at him. “Yup.” He leaps of Cobalt’s back and onto Violet’s. He grabs Terra and they fall. Sham spreads his wings and brings them down to the ground before sinking into the commons.

 

“ROMAAAAAN!”

 

Roman runs down the stairs. "What's wrong? Who's hurt?"

 

“TERRA FEARS EVERYTHING!!!!”

 

"What?" Roman looks confused. 

 

"Why are you yelling?" Terra ask, "Nothing is wrong."

 

“YOU- VIOLET- FALL- FLIP-“ Sham stutters and holds Terra tightly.

 

Roman holds Sham's shoulders. "Sham breathe. Terra what happened."

 

"I did a back flip off Violet while we were 100 feet in the air."

 

"Why?"

 

"Cause I wanted to. It was fun! Sham's face was funny." Sham looks at Roman, panicked.

 

“This is completely normal and I’m perfectly okay with this."

 

"Terra can you feel Sham's fear?" 

 

"Nope, wait are you scared?"

 

Roman notice Terra can't move his arms. "You can't move."

 

"Nope."

 

"And you’re ok with that?"

 

"Yeah I'm fine." Sham screams.

 

"Ok, ok Sham calm down. Terra is fine-"

 

Sham leaps up and runs upstairs. He throws Patton’s door open but doesn’t find them there. He throws Nemo’s door open. “DAAAAAD!”

 

Patton shoots up. "What's wrong?"

 

“DID I BREAK TERRA!?”

 

Nemo blinks. “What?

 

Patton goes over. "Sham breathe what's wrong?" Sham grabs both of their arms and sinks out to the commons.

 

"Please?" Terra begs

 

"You are not fighting the dragon witch."

 

“Wait- you want to what?” Nemo asks. Sham tackles Terra down and hugs him tightly.

 

Roman sighs "Terra has no fear, I'm pretty sure he peaked."

 

"And I'm telling you I didn't. I don't peak."

 

Sham shakes Terra. Nemo sighs and pulls Sham away. “Stop shaking him. That’s not helping anything.”

 

Patton sighs "Terra definitely peaked. I'm not surprised. Nothing to do but wait it out."

 

"But I want to do things!" Terra whines.

 

“YESSSS!” Sham hisses.

 

"What are you so worry about? Nothing bad is going to happen."

 

Roman rubs his head. "I try to stab you with a knife, and you did nothing."

 

"You what!?" 

 

"A fake knife!"

 

Sham fights to get out of Nemo’s grip. Nemo sighs. “Okay. Terra, you’re staying with Roman till you’re back to normal.”

 

"I am normal!"

 

"No, you’re not come on we're going to your room."

 

"Noooooo my room is boring I want to do something fun like sky diving or snowboarding!"

 

“YES! CERTAINLY DO!”

 

“Sham! Calm down!” Nemo pulls him away.

 

"I'm going to snowboard." Terra sinks out before Roman can grab him.

 

"I locked the imagination where is he going?"

 

Sham pales. “GREED!” He screams and sinks out to the dark side. “TERRA!”

 

Evan looks up from the kitchen. "Sham?"

 

“HAVE YOU SEE TERRA!?”

 

"No? What's wrong?"

 

Sham starts tearing the commons apart looking for him. “HE DIDNT PEAK AND HE’S SCARED OF EVERYTHING AND HE SAID, ‘IM GOING TO GO SNOW BOARD’ BUT THE IMAGINATION IS UNLOCKED SO THE ONLY PLACE HE CAN’T GO WITHOUT SNOW IS GREED’S DOMAIN!” He runs up the stairs.

 

Evan blinks "I'm not touching that." He sips his coffee.

 

Sham throws Greed’s door open and finds the chest. He leaps through it and flaps his wings before he lands in the snow. He shivers and looks around. “TERRA!”

 

Terra turns around holding a wooden board. "HI SHAM! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE ITS TOO COLD FOR YOU." He is a mile away.

 

Sham flaps wildly and dives. He grabs him, sinking out to the dark side commons. They roll into the counter, hitting it with a thud. Sham groans and lifts his wings, wincing and shivering. “Please do that again...”

 

"What is your problem?"

 

“YOURE COMPLETELY SANE RIGHT NOW!” Sham stands and holds his wing, grimacing.

 

"You ok?"

 

“Yeah... let’s keep you from Roman...” Sham bites his lip and lets his wing go.

 

Terra frowns "You should get your wing check."

 

Sham nods. “Let’s stay.” He takes Terra’s hand and sinks out to the light side commons.

 

"You two ok?" Roman holds Terra. "Your freezing!"

 

"I'm awesome."

 

Sham winces and holds his wing again. “Dad...”

 

Nemo goes over to him and frowns. “Let’s get you to Logan.” He herds Sham upstairs.

 

"You and I are going to your room." Roman sinks out in the middle of Terra whining "Daaaaad."

 

Nemo knocks on Logan’s door. “Logan?”Logan opens his door.

 

Nemo rubs Sham’s back and Sham stays quiet, biting his tongue. “Sham did something to his wing; can you check it out?” Nemo asks.

 

"Of course, come in." Logan steps to the side.

 

Sham steps in, followed by Nemo. Virgil looks over from watching Curious George with George and frowns. “What happened?”

 

“Terra peaked and has no fear.” Nemo says.

 

“We avoided running into a counter...” Sham sits on the bed.

 

Logan nods "Spread your wing as much as you can." Sham starts lifting it and winces. 

 

“Here, lay down.” Nemo moves the pillows around and helps Sham roll over and stretch his wing. Sham whines and stuffs his face into the pillow. Logan gently Touches is joint .Sham sighs. Nemo looks over his wing as well. “Where does it hurt?” Sham points to the fingers of his right wing. Logan gently run his hands down them. Sham whimpers. Nemo frowns. “Did you land on them?” Sham nods.

 

“Sham?” George calls worried.

 

“He’ll be okay, sweetie.” Virgil assures.

 

Logan nods "I think he broke the fingers what do you think?"

 

“Maybe... maybe just fractured or sprained... we’d have to get an x ray to know but either way they have to be immobilized till they heal.” Nemo thinks. Sham breathes quickly. 

 

Nemo pets his hair. “You’re doing so good. Deep breaths.” Sham nods.

 

Logan nods "I can get an x-ray room set up. What do we do if it is broken or fracture? Get a wing case?"

 

“Yeah... we can’t immobilize them individually, so we’ll have to buddy wrap them.” Nemo says and keeps petting Sham’s head. “Do you want some water?” Sham nods. Nemo grabs a bottle of water and opens it for him. He frowns when Sham’s freezing cold hand brushes against his. “Where’d you go?”

 

Sham pauses sipping the water. “Greed’s domain is warm.”

 

Virgil looks over. “What were you doing in Greed’s domain?”

 

“Terra.” Sham answers and drinks more.

 

"What was Terra doing there?"

 

“Snowboarding?” Nemo asks and Sham nods.

 

"Terra knows how to snowboard?"

 

Virgil blinks. “Terra? Snowboarding?”

 

“He has no fear.” Nemo shrugs. “He wanted to fight the dragon witch, but Roman wouldn’t let him.”

 

Logan nods "Definitely have someone keep an eye on him. He's not brave he's reckless."

 

“Yeah. Roman has him right now.” Nemo says and looks over Sham’s wing again. “I’ll get him some ice.” He gets up and sinks out to the kitchen. Logan closes his eyes then snaps his fingers. The room because an x Ray room. Sham pulls his wings closer to himself and whines. Virgil picks George up and carries him out.

 

"Sham you need to stretch you wings out if we are going to get a good look at them."

 

Sham whimpers and closes his eyes, protectively keeping his wing close. Nemo rises up with the ice and sets it down. “I’m gonna touch your wing, okay?” Sham nods and Nemo gently stretch it out over the X-Ray table. Sham stuffs his face into a pillow. “Here.” Nemo prepares a needle of anesthetic. Logan puts a vest on his chest.

 

Nemo comes over with the needle and gently inserts it below his wing’s claw. Sham breathes quickly and closes his eyes. “You’re doing so good, Sham.” Nemo encourages. 

 

“B-Brave...” Sham whispers. 

 

“It’s okay to be scared. Just close your eyes and think of something else.” Nemo pulls the needle out and throws it away, then takes Sham’s hand. “That’ll help your wing to not hurt, okay?” Sham nods. “Keep your wing relaxed.” Nemo says and nods at Logan.

 

"You need to get in the protection zone." Logan waits behind a wall.

 

Nemo gives Sham’s hand a squeeze. “I’m 10 feet away, okay?” Sham nods and Nemo walk over and stands beside Logan.

 

"This will just take a minute." Logan starts the machine.

 

Sham focuses on his breathing. _‘It’s not gonna hurt me. It’s not gonna hurt me. It’s just loud. Loud and scary. You’re okay.’_

 

"You can usually tell when someone is going to peak. Why did this come out of nowhere?"

 

“Well... he kind of had a sensory overload this morning. Sham took him to the relaxing room and then a few hours later this happened.” Nemo says.

 

Logan nods "That was the final straw. This might be good for him if he doesn't get himself killed. You’re doing great Sham just one more minute." Sham nods in acknowledgement. 

 

“Yeah... he finally has another way to release a buildup of energy. Honestly, out of all of us... I think Terra deals with the most energy...”

 

"Fear is a strong motivator. There is a reason Patton couldn't handle it."

 

“Yeah...”

 

Logan turns the machine off. "Well done Sham." Sham exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Nemo comes over and rubs his arm, smiling at him. Sham offers a smile back. Logan goes over to his computer. "The X-ray is complete."

 

Nemo looks behind him and points to the different fingers. “Not broken, but sprained, and this one looks like it has a fracture.”

 

Logan nods "Take a nap in your room and you will be fine when you wake up."

 

Sham nods and closes his eyes. Nemo smirks. “As comfortable as it is, this isn’t your room. Logan, can you support his wing?” Logan nods and goes over. Nemo lifts Sham up. Sham whines and holds onto him, squeezing his eyes shut. Logan supports his wing. Nemo leads them out and down the hall to Sham’s room. He pushes the door open with his foot and goes over to the bed, carefully setting him down. Sham tries to pull his wing to himself and whimpers. “Shh... I’m gonna wrap it, okay?” Nemo says and Sham nods. “Logan, can you stay with him a moment?”

 

"Of course." Nemo goes to Logan’s room and grabs some gauze and CoBand. He comes back and gently moves Sham’s wing to the correct position and gently starts wrapping it. 

 

“D-Dad?”

 

“Yes, Sham?”

 

“I think- I think I’ma-“ Sham goes limp. 

 

“Sham?” Nemo rubs his arm and checks his pulse. Sham doesn’t respond. Nemo sighs. “He fainted. He’ll be back in a few seconds.”

 

"He doesn't normal get hurt. If Terra was himself, he would be here supporting him." Nemo nods. 

 

Sham blinks and groans. “D-Dad?” He looks around, confused. 

 

“I’m right here.” Nemo finishes wrapping his wing and sits next to him, holding his hand and rubbing it. Sham’s eyes drift around, unable to focus any one thing. “Can you get him some water?” Nemo asks. Logan nods and heads out.

 

“Just keep breathing.” Nemo encourages. Sham nods slowly and takes deep breaths, closing his eyes and moaning in pain. Logan comes back with a water bottle. Nemo takes it and opens it before handing it to Sham and supporting him. Sham sips at it a moment before stopping and Nemo pulls it away, laying Sham back down. Nemo looks at Logan. “Thank you.”

 

"No problem. Sham do you want anything?" Sham shakes his head, eyes closed.

 

“Wait...” Sham opens his eyes. “Breakfast...”

 

“Oh yeah... you didn’t get breakfast...” Nemo says.

 

Logan sees the dragon plush on the ground. He picks it up hand holds it out for him. "I'll go get you some."

 

Sham takes it and offers Logan a smile. “Curse you.”

 

"Your welcome I'll be back." Logan leaves again. Nemo rubs Sham’s arm and Sham sighs and closes his eyes.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Logan enters the kitchen Patton is there. "Hey Logan..."

 

"Patton."

 

"How's Sham?"

 

"He will be fine after a nap. Nemo is watching him right now."

 

"Nemo is supposed to be taking the day off."

 

"I needed Nemo and right now I need breakfast for Sham."

 

Patton hand him a plate of muffins. "Can you tell Nemo that he's supposed to be taking the day off?"

 

"I can."

 

"You still hate me?"

 

"Are you asking, or do you already know?"

 

"I'm asking but I think your attitude makes it clear." Logan starts to walk away. "Why can't we be like Terra and Sham? We were once. What did I do to make you hate me this much?"

 

"Everything Patton. Let's make this clear, you abuse me, and killed me, the snake buried my emotions and now that I have them back, I realized I never forgave you and I will never forgive you. We are not like Terra and Sham because we are not brothers. Also, good job taking care of your kid. Didn't even realize he was getting overwhelmed until it was too late." Patton opens his mouth, but Logan just storms upstairs, and Patton finds it best to not follow.

 

Logan takes a deep breath and calms down before entering Sham's room. "It's muffin for today. I hope that is ok." Sham looks up and nods, making grabby hands for the plate. Logan hands the plate over. He grabs a muffin. Nemo takes one as well. He glances at Logan. "I didn't eat dinner yesterday. We should add that Virgil get very hungry after he comes back. Also, he feels sick most likely from the blood."

 

Nemo nods and pulls out his phone to make a note. “So... what if the room is completely vacant when he’s in giggle phase?” He thinks.

 

"He will probably go find someone or do something dangerous."

 

“What if the room is locked with nothing in it?”

 

"I don't know." Nemo taps his fingers on his phone case in thought before making a note of it. "You still want to experiment?"

 

“We need a plan. So far all we do is suffer through it and pass out.”

 

"I know..." Logan shakes his head. "You are on thin ice with Virgil."

 

“Yeah... I know.” Nemo pauses. “What happens if he’s unable to get fear? If he stays in vampire phase too long?” He types it onto his notes. Sham whimpers.

 

"I am not risking that."

 

“Okay.” Nemo types and ‘X’ next to it. “I’m going to talk to Roman about borrowing a room with a one-way viewing window.”

 

"I don't like this. He’s not a lab rat."

 

“No, he’s not. But we need to know how his powers work and the only way to know is to try it. I had to keep testing mine until I learned what I could and could not do. Twice.”

 

"Only if Virgil wants too." Nemo nods. "Virgil makes to rules."

 

“Yup.”

 

"I can't be there. I can’t take it."

 

Nemo nods. “Okay. He’ll probably feel better without the possibility of hurting you.” Logan nods Nemo looks at Sham and sighs, petting his hair as Sham sleeps. “How long do you think Terra’s gonna be peaked?” Logan shrugs Nemo takes the plate away. “Thank you again.”

 

"No problem."

 

“I’m gonna go put this away. You can stay or go if you want?”

 

"I will go he doesn't need me watching him sleep."

 

“Sounds good.” Nemo sinks out.

...  
  
Nico knocks on Terra’s door. “Terra? Roman?”

 

"Come in love." Nico opens the door.

 

Terra is sitting on his bed tapping his foot. "DAD! Roman won't let me do anything fun!" Roman rolls his eyes.

 

“What?” Nico looks confused.

 

"Your version of fun is having a light saber battle while free falling after jumping out of a plane with no parachute."

 

"That sounds awesome."

 

“WHAT!?”

 

"He peaked and has no fear, so I've been watching him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and give Sham a panic attack."

 

"You guys worry too much." Terra waves him off.

 

Nico blinks. “Apparently you aren’t worrying enough.” He pulls up a chair. “How long?”

 

"It's been an hour." Nico sighs. "How are the girls?"

 

“They’re good. Napping right now. Pernella took Orchid’s blanket and Orchid just let her.” Nico shakes his head. “I tried to teach Pernella that’s not okay, but I’m not sure she understands.”

 

Roman nods "Well work on that later. Orchid has her blanket, now right?"

 

“Yeah.”

 

"Can we please do something fun!"

 

"NO!"

 

“Yes. We can play cards.” Nico smirks.

 

"That's boring!" Terra whines

 

“A movie?”

 

Terra groans "I want to move."

 

“Alright. Dancing.”

 

"Not exciting enough."

 

“Really?” Nico raises a testing brow and pulls out his phone. He pulls up a Kpop music video.He shows it to Terra. “That exciting enough?”

 

"Nope"

 

Nico groans. “Sword fight?”

 

"Ye-"

 

"No!" Roman yells Nico rolls his eyes and sinks out to Roman’s room. He rises up with three foam swords and throws one at Terra.

 

Terra grabs "Aww does it have to be fake?"

 

“Yes.” Nico throws another at Roman and spins his own, getting in a ready position.

 

Terra stands up. "Nico, he doesn't know how to sword fight."

 

“I’ll teach him. BLOCK!” Nico takes his time aiming at Terra’s leg. Terra doesn't flinch.

 

Nico taps Terra’s leg. “That leg is gone. You only have one now. Now attack me.” Terra takes a swing. Nico blocks him. Terra takes another swing. Nico blocks him again. “You’re aiming too high. Go lower.” Terra goes for the leg. Nico barely misses blocking and Terra’s sword smacks his leg. He holds his leg up and hobbles around on the other one.

 

Terra giggles Nico grins proudly. “Block.” He goes for Terra’s chest. Terra jumps back.

 

“That works.” Nico hobbles forward and spins his sword. Terra goes for the arm. Nico pulls his arm back, leaving his side vulnerable. Terra strikes.“ Ahhh!” Nico dramatically falls to the ground.

 

Terra laughs "I win!"

 

Nico laughs and climbs up from the floor. “Yes, you did.” He smiles proudly.Roman laughs he smirks at Nico. Nico smiles back at him. “You’re turn. Think you can take on Terra the great?” He steps back.

 

Roman stands up and gets into position. "Ready?" Terra strikes Roman easily blocks. Roman continues to block with one hand behind his back. After a few minutes Roman bonks Terra's head. "Your dead."

 

"Aww man." Nico giggles. "Again!" Nico laughs and gets into position.

...

Virgil knocks on Sham’s door. Nemo opens it. “Hey.”

 

“Hey... how is he?” Virgil asks. 

 

“Okay it seems. Just sprained, so he should be good when he wakes up. Hey, I wanted to ask you something-“

 

“If it’s about the experiments, the answer is no.”

 

“Virgil-“

 

“Nemo I can’t do that to Logan again.”

 

“You won’t. Logan isn’t going to be there.”

 

“That didn’t stop me last time.”

 

“I’m going to talk to Roman about borrowing a room in his castle that has a one way viewing panel. When you’re in giggle phase, no one will be in the room.”

 

“And what about vampire phase? What about sinking out?”

 

“Roman is able to lock certain areas of the Imagination to keep people from sinking out. I think... and if not, Logan can be in his domain and lock it.”

 

“What about Sham or Terra?”

 

“I think Terra will still be helping us. Sham can stay in his or my domain.”

 

Virgil sighs. “You really have it all figured out, huh?”

 

“Look. I know you’re scared of hurting Logan, but if we don’t do this, we’ll have no way to know how to deal with it when it happens randomly.” Virgil sighs again. 

 

“No one is going to get hurt. I promise. Please, Virgil? Just trust me.”

 

“Okay. Okay. Fine. We’ll try again.” Virgil shakes his head. 

 

Nemo beams. “Logan told me you were really hungry last night, so I’ll bring some food down with us for when it’s over.”

 

“Also sick...”

 

“I’ll bring Tums too.” Nemo gives him a hug. “I’m gonna go talk to Roman.”

 

Virgil pats his back and pulls away. “Okay.”

 

Nemo closes Sham’s door and heads down the hall. Virgil goes to his room to check on Fuzzy. Nemo knocks on Terra’s door. “Roman?”

 

"Yeah?"

 

“Can I talk to you a moment?”

 

"Sure." Roman steps out. "What's up?"

 

“I was wondering if I could borrow a room in your castle? With a one way viewing window?”

 

“Oh! And I need your NPCs to attack me.”

 

"What? Why?"

 

“We’re working on learning about Virgil’s abilities. We tried it in the relaxing room, but one. We couldn’t leave the room and still watch and two. We couldn’t lock it and keep him from sinking out.”

 

"Ok I can set it up but are you sure this is a good idea?"

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Nemo offers him a smile.

 

"Anything else?"

 

“Oh. Is it possible for you to give me control of the NPCs?”

 

"I can barely control NPC's."

 

“Okay... wellll...” Nemo thinks. “Can they kill Virgil?”

 

"What!?"

 

“I don’t want them to, that’s why I’m asking. I want them to attack me, so Virgil’s Fight or Flight is activated to protect me, but I don’t want him actually getting hurt.”

 

"I can't promise they won't try." Roman scratches his head in thought. "I can make it hard for them to hurt him but... God this is mess up."

 

Nemo suddenly snaps his fingers. “DAYMARE!” He pulls out his phone and opens his notes. ‘Have Terra put me in a daymare then Virgil bite me. Have Terra put Virgil in a daymare.’He looks up at Roman. “Can you make ones specifically for this? Like how you made the Dragon Witch? Have them only be defensive? Wait. But I need them to attack me. UGH!”

 

"Why!?"

 

“I told you. To activate Virgil’s Fight or Flight.” Nemo starts pacing.

 

"Why not have the NPCs attack Virgil to activate it?"

 

“Then we’re still back at them hurting Vir-“

 

“It’s fine. I can handle it.” Virgil pokes his head out the door. 

 

Nemo turns to him. “Are you sure? You’ve never had anyone actually attacking you when you’re in Fight or Flight mode.”

 

“Yeah, well. Another thing to add to your list of tests, right?” Virgil approaches them.

 

"You sure you want to do this? This is crazy."

 

“So is going in blind.” Nemo says. 

 

Virgil stuffs his hands in his pockets. “What he said.”

 

Roman sighs "Ok I'll see what I can do."

 

“Thank you.” Nemo smiles at him.

 

Roman takes a deep breath. "Terra can't help depending on when you do this."

 

“Yeah. I know... we’ll wait. We need him.” Nemo says and Virgil exhales a sigh of relief.

 

Terra sticks his head out. "I can attack Virgil." 

 

"No! get back in there." Roman shoves him in and close the door.

 

Virgil chuckles slightly. “Looks like you got a mini me.” He smirks.

 

"I know." Roman groans

 

Nemo snickers. “Good luck.”

 

Roman puffs "Thanks." he goes back in.

 

Nemo shakes his head with a smirk and looks at Virgil fidgeting. He puts a hand on his shoulder and Virgil looks up at him. “It’s gonna be fine.” Nemo smiles at him. 

 

Virgil sighs and nods. “Okay.” He pulls away and goes to Logan’s room. Nemo goes back to Sham.

…  
  
Patton knocks on the door. He sticks his head in. “Hey kiddos.”

 

“Hello Padre.”

 

“Hi Dad.”

 

“Nico needs you Roman. It's feeding time.”

 

Roman nods “You watch Terra?”

 

“That's the plan.” Patton smiles 

 

Terra groans. “I don't need a babysitter.”

 

Roman pat's his back. “Too bad.” Roman stands up and goes to Patton. “He's all yours.”

 

“Ok thanks Roman.” Patton closes the door. “Can I talk to you?”

 

“Sure there's nothing else to do.” Patton sits on his bed.

 

“I need some advice for Logan.”

 

“You can't fix this in a day.”

 

“I know but-”

 

“You fucked up, big time daddy-O. Logan boy has PTSD. Which has been hidden by the snake. Now that he has no filter. He's mad and scared.”

 

“But I won't hurt him.”

 

“You broke a hole in his floor and broke his ribs. That was like this week.”

 

Patton groans “I didn't mean too.”

 

“But you did and that is all he cares about. Logan works off evidence and there is a lot of evidence against you.”

 

“So what do I do!?”

 

“Give him new evidence. You need to show him you're not going to hurt him when you get mad.” 

 

“I need to control my temper I get it, but how can I show him if he won't talk to me?”

 

“Oh he wants to talk to you. A lot of pent up feelings, but he's scared of what you will do when he says it.”

 

“How do I get him to do it then?”

 

“I don't know but when it does happen don't fight back. It's going to hurt but you're going to have to just suck it up and take it.”

 

“Ok I'll try. How do you understand Logan so well?”

 

“I understand logic, I get his thought process. Something you can't understand. Just how Logan can't understand emotions. You can help him with what he's going through, but he needs to trust you first.”

 

Patton nods “You sure this will work?”

 

“I am but and this is important. You. Can. Not. Rush. it. You went through the years saying you won't hurt him, but your actions say different. Your word is pointless. You need to let your actions speak and actions take time.”

 

Patton nods “Your really smart.”

 

“It's my job to help through fears.”

 

“Speaking of fears…”

 

“Nope still not scared of anything.”

 

“Alright how about we watch a movie. We can watch a scary movie mister tough guy.” 

 

Terra smirks “Ok.”


	27. Test

The next day, Nemo, Virgil, Roman, and Terra are in the room Roman designed for them. Nemo, let's Virgil walk the perimeter of the room. “You sure I can’t get out?” Virgil asks.

 

"I had Patton test the room himself. You're not getting out unless I let you."

 

Virgil dryly laughs. “Funny. Usually, I’m more concerned about being able to get out.”

 

Nemo steps in the room and gives the thumbs up to Roman. “Lock the door and let the NPCs in.”

 

"Last chance. When I let him in that NPC will try to kill Nemo if you don't stop him."

 

Virgil nods. "I got it." he takes deep breaths.

 

"Nemo you have a short period of time to get out before the giggling phase starts so stay by the door."

 

"Got it."

 

"Ok, here we go." Roman locks the door and summons an NPC. The NPC looks at Nemo and charges him.

 

Nemo looks between it and Virgil. Virgil winds his drawstrings around his fingers and grips his shirt. Nemo looks back at the NPC and jumps when he sees it's almost reached him. He runs along the wall. "VIRGIL!" The NPC tackles Nemo to the ground. Nemo thrashes and tries to get it off. "VIRGIL!" Virgil grips his hoodie tightly and breaths quickly, watching with wide eyes.

 

The NPC pulls out a knife. "Virgil he will kill Nemo if you don't do anything." Roman voice booms.

 

Nemo stares at the knife and breathes quickly. "Shit. Shit. Shit." he trembles and closes his eyes. Virgil's heart races and he runs towards the NPC, tackling him off of Nemo and pinning down the arm with the knife. Nemo lays there in shock for a moment. The NPC fights against his grip.

 

Virgil pulls the knife away from him but releases his arm in the process. The NPC punches Virgil in the face. Virgil grunts and holds his face, dropping the knife. The NPC goes to Nemo and kicks him in the side. Nemo screams and curls in on himself. Virgil looks behind him and his eyes narrow. He picks up the knife and runs over, stabbing the NPC in the back. The NPC screams in pain.

 

Virgil pulls it out and yanks the NPC away from Nemo, stabbing him again. Nemo pants and sits up, watching. He looks over to the corners and makes sure the cameras are recording. The NPC screams again. He spins around and tries to strike Virgil. Virgil grabs his fist and twists his arm. He yells and bends backward. Virgil picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. He trashes

 

Nemo starts making his way towards the door until Virgil sees him. Virgil throws the NPC against the wall and runs to Nemo, picking him up and carrying him to the opposite corner of the door. Nemo looks confused until he realizes what's happening. "He's keeping me under his protection! Write it down!" Roman nods to Terra who writes it down. Virgil sets Nemo down and pets his hair. Nemo sighs and relaxes until he sees the NPC coming up behind Virgil. "VIRGIL!" He screams and points. The NPC raises his knife and strikes Virgil's head but the knife breaks on impact. Nemo's jaw drops before he starts madly laughing. Virgil turns around and punches the NPC, breaking his nose. The NPC backs up holding his face. Virgil kicks him in the groin before punching his throat. The NPC falls to the ground and gasps. Virgil pulls out one of the NPC's knives and stabs him in the chest. The NPC goes limp. Virgil steps back. Nemo's still laughing like an idiot. He looks at the window, though he can't see through it, and gestures to Virgil. "DID YOU SEE THAT!?" he beams.

 

"Y-yeah we did." Roman and Terra look at each other.

 

Nemo keeps laughing. Virgil goes over to him and pulls him into his lap, rocking him and rubbing his back. Nemo sighs and relaxes against him, still giggling occasionally. "That was incredible."

 

"Nemo focus you need to get out soon."

 

"Right. Right. Okay." Nemo tries to pull away, but Virgil holds him tightly. "Hey... Virgil? Can I go please?" Virgil doesn't loosen his grip, holding Nemo protectively and nuzzling him. "Virgil, I really need to go now..." Virgil yawns and lays down with Nemo in his arms, wrapping his legs around him and closing his eyes. Nemo waits till he feels Virgil's body go limp before he tears away and makes a break for the door. He hears giggling behind him.

 

"Why you wrunnin'?" Virgil smiles and chases him.

 

Nemo nearly reaches the door when Virgil overtakes him and wraps his arms around his waist. Nemo trips, taking them both down. "Virgil!"

 

"Nemo, what's the plan?"

 

Virgil giggles and hugs his waist. Nemo sighs. "Okay. Simon says let me go."

 

"You're not Simon. You're Nemo." he boops his nose.

 

"Virgil..." Nemo uses a warning tone and Virgil just laughs and hugs him. Nemo sighs and hugs him back. "Well... He's not doing anything. Let's wait and see what happens..."

 

"Ok" Roman leans back.

 

Virgil sits up and claps, putting pressure on where the NPC kicked Nemo. Nemo winces. "Virgil... Please move."

 

"Why?"

 

"The NPC kicked me right there."

 

Virgil gasps. "Really?" he pokes it.

 

Nemo lets out a small scream. "YESSSS!" He hisses. "PLEASE DONT DO THAT!"

 

Virgil giggles. "Oops." he places his hands on Nemo's chest and leans over him. "Gotchya," he smirks.

 

Nemo looks up at him. "What, are you Nala or something?" he raises a brow.

 

"Could be..." Virgil smirks and leans in.

 

"VIRGIL!" Nemo shoves him off and Virgil whines.

 

"Simbaaaa!"

 

"NO!

 

Roman rubs his head. "I knew this was a bad idea."

 

"What do we do?"

 

"Nothing, Nemo is in his own."

 

Nemo crawls away but Virgil just gets up and tackles him down again, wrapping around him like a koala. Nemo struggles a moment before he sighs and just lays there. "You comfortable?" he asks sarcastically.

 

"Yup," Virgil says.

 

"Great. Planning on letting me go?"

 

"Nope."

 

Nemo groans and closes his eyes in thought. 'What would he do if Roman or Terra came in? He ignored Terra last time... Like he didn't even see him...' "Hey! Roman come in here!"

 

"What? Why?"

 

"I want to see how he'll react to you!"

 

Roman sighs "Ok keep him away from the door."

 

"No problem."

 

"Terra when I tell you, unlock the door. Once I'm in you need to lock it again." Terra nods Roman heads to the door. "Is he away from the door?"

 

"Yup. Still laying on top of me..."

 

"Ok now." Terra unlocks the door and Roman quickly slips in the door locking behind him. "Now what?"

 

Virgil gasps. "A magical portal?"

 

"That's called a door. Please get your hand off my face." Nemo grumbles.

 

Virgil looks up at Roman and giggles. "Ro. Ro. Ro your boat! Gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily- life is but a dream!" he flops on Nemo who winces.

 

"Virgil please get off him."

 

Virgil hums. "I'm tired." he shoots up and Nemo gasps, squeezing his eyes shut. "BUT AM I GONNA SLEEP!? NO SIR-Y!" he leaps off of Nemo and runs laps around the room.

 

Roman goes over and helps Nemo up. "You ok?"

 

"Y-Yeah." Nemo holds his side and exhales slowly. He pulls his shirt up and sees it's bruising. "Thought so."

 

Virgil stops dead in his tracks and stares at Nemo. "YOU HAVE A NINE PACK!?"

 

"WHAT!? VIRGIL THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A NINE PACK!" Nemo yanks his shirt down in embarrassment. "AND I DO NOT!"

 

"Someone doesn't know how to count." Roman chuckles.

 

Virgil runs up and reaches for Nemo's stomach. Nemo slaps his hand away and Virgil whimpers. "I don't! I'm just toned!" Nemo blushes and his wings curl around himself.

 

"Let me see!"

 

"NO!" Nemo runs and Virgil chases him, easily taking him down. "VIRGIL!" Virgil feels Nemo's stomach before he starts tickling him. Nemo screeches and laughs. "NO- PLEASE! HAHAHA! VIR- VIRGIL STOP!" Roman picks Virgil up and lifts him off the ground. Virgil squeals and laughs.

 

"How long does this last?" Nemo pants hard, still laughing.

 

"I- It changes- I ah! Give- minute- BREATHE!"

 

"You ok?"

 

"Yeah-" Nemo breathes deeply and calms himself, sitting up. "It- changes. The first time- with you- was- like- a half hour. I think. Second time- was about- 20- lost track- of time."

 

"What about we knock him out?"

 

"Dunno..." Nemo thinks.

 

Virgil giggles. "Knock knock!"

 

"Who's there?"

 

"Rome."

 

"Rome who?" Nemo asks.

 

"Rome-ANO CHEESY." Virgil dissolves into a fit of giggles. Nemo shakes his head.

 

"Comedian you are not."

 

Virgil giggles. "You're not doing the voice right!" he pats Roman's face.

 

"What voice?"

 

"Yoda, silly!"

 

"I wasn’t trying to do Yoda."

 

Virgil giggles. "Cheesy Romano."

 

"Wait... Is Roman secretly Italian?" Nemo smirks and Virgil makes a loud gasp and squishes Roman's cheeks.

 

"Hey no! Don't make me release him." Nemo laughs.

 

Virgil squishes Roman's cheeks again and giggles. "Fish lips!" Roman drops him.

 

"I am not a fish."

 

Nemo is dying of laughter. "I am SO showing Nico this!"

 

"No!"

 

Virgil clings to Roman's leg. "Daddy!" Nemo hacks and covers his mouth, rolling around and laughing into his hand.

 

"Do I look like your daddy?" Virgil giggles and nods.

 

Nemo chokes and coughs. "Can’t- breathe!" he starts crawling away.

 

"Get your ass to that door." 'God, I hope he doesn't mean /that/ type of daddy.' Nemo crawls towards the door.

 

"Daddy! Where Sushi goin'?" Nemo falls and goes into another laughing fit.

 

"Back to the ocean." Roman holds Virgil.

 

"I wanna gwo to de oceawn!"

 

"You can't"

 

"Why nowt!?"

 

"Because daddy said so."

 

"But Daddyyyy!"

 

"No butts."

 

Virgil giggles and taps Roman's butt. "I touched the buuuutt!"

 

"Virgil! No- touching- butts-" Nemo tries. He takes deep breaths.

 

"Nemo get out of here."

 

"Can’t breathe-"

 

"Nemo?" Roman sounds worried.

 

Nemo holds a thumbs up. "Too much- laughing-"

 

Roman sighs in relief. "Get out of here."

 

"Trying-" Nemo gets up and starts crawling more towards the door.

 

Virgil gasps. "THE MAGIC PORTAL!" He squirms out of Roman's arms.

 

Roman holds him tight "No."

 

Virgil whines. "Daaaaaddyyyyy!" Roman massages his head. Virgil sighs and leans on him. Nemo makes it to the door, panting. Terra unlocks the door.

 

Nemo crawls out and collapses on the floor, breathing heavily. "Never laughed- so hard- 'cept once- Pat- kept making snake jokes-" Terra locks the door.

 

"I wan' some-someone to fuwk me." Virgil mumbles.

 

"No."

 

"I-I wan' Lo Lo to fuwk me but he no like fuwkin. Den Mo Mo yell at mwe. So der no one." Virgil curls in on himself. Nemo pulls himself up and watches with a frown.

 

'At least he doesn't see me as an option.' Roman rubs his back.

 

"I-I don' know wha ta dooooo." Virgil whines.

 

"Nothing"

 

"Whyyyyy?"

 

"Nothing else to do." Virgil huffs.

 

"Terra? How long has it been?" Nemo asks.

 

"Seven." Nemo nods. Virgil plays with Roman's sash.

 

"I can massage you."

 

"Okay!" Virgil flops on the ground.

 

"Umm... Roman..." Nemo's voice holds concern.

 

"I'm not touching his feet. Everywhere else is fine." Roman starts massaging his back. Virgil purrs.

 

"I don't think you understand how easy it is to turn him on..."

 

"What is he that starve?" Roman jokes.

 

"Roman."

 

"I won't let him do anything."

 

"Daddy, who dat voice?" Virgil lifts his head.

 

"Your hearing things just relax." Virgil sighs and lays his head back down. Roman does his arms. Virgil hums and closes his eyes. Roman massages his hands. Virgil moans and stretches his fingers. Roman skips to his calves.

 

Virgil giggles. "Nemo has a hand fetish."

 

Nemo blushes hard. "NO! I DONT!"

 

"I'll let Patton know." Roman chuckles

 

"ROMAN!"

 

Virgil giggles more. "He mwakes all sowrts of pwetty nwoises when you pewt them."

 

"VIRGIL! FUCKING SHUT UP!" Roman laughs

 

"He waaaabvs hawvin' his fwingers twickled."

 

"Virgil. I fucking swear DON'T make me come in there."

 

"So I cwan plway wit you pwetty fwingers?" Silence. Virgil giggles. "Where he go?" Nemo walks out of the room and down the hall to cool off. Roman almost slides down to his feet but he stops.

 

Virgil hums and shoves his foot into Roman's hand. "Arwen't you gownna fwinish?"

 

"I shouldn't."

 

"Da job incompwlete."

 

Roman sighs and massages his foot. "No funny business." Virgil nods and sighs, closing his eyes. Roman quickly does his feet. Virgil giggles and rolls over. Roman watches "Oh I'm tickling you." Roman slows down. Virgil purrs. Roman soon finishes and let's go.

 

Virgil hums. "My pwants fweel goood."

 

"That's nice." Roman backs up.

 

Virgil looks down at the budge in his pants and gasps. "Wha that?" he pokes it and shivers.  
"A boner just didn't think about it." Terra looks away. Virgil pokes it again and giggles.

 

Nemo comes back with a folded blanket in his arms. He looks in and groans. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

 

"I-Well he doesn't know what it is so..."

 

Virgil looks up and gasps. "Sushi! Sushi! Der a bwoner!"

 

Nemo face palms and goes to the door. "Terra, open the door."

 

"No."

 

"Terra."

 

"No."

 

"Terra! Open the door!" Nemo glares at him.

 

"No! He's going to be all over you. At least he's not interested in Roman."

 

"He won't be! I have ice!" Nemo holds up a ziplocked bag full of ice from out of the blanket.

 

"What is that going to do?"

 

"Detour him from rutting on any of us." Terra sighs and unlocks the door.

 

Nemo steps in and finds Virgil pulled his pants down and his playing with himself. "Virgil. Stop or I'm putting this on you." Nemo holds up the bag of ice. Virgil looks up and giggles. Nemo sighs and drops it on his groin. Virgil screams and shoots up, legs tangling, and he falls. Roman heads for the door. Virgil quickly pulls his pants up and whines.

 

Nemo picks up the bag of ice. "I can't believe that actually worked..."

 

"Daddy leawvin!"

 

"Yes, he is." Nemo sits down. Virgil whimpers.

 

"Nemo come on! The faster we get out the better. I don't want to risk getting suck in the Vampire stage."

 

Nemo thinks. "You didn't feel pain when Logan punched you... But you feel the cold from the ice..." he looks up at Roman. "I'm staying."

 

"Nemo."

 

"Maybe he has no fear because he feels no pain. But ice is cold, and he felt it... So maybe he will learn to fear the ice bag and then we can give him fear bottles to multiply that."

 

"You could also give him ice phobia."

 

Virgil crawls towards him. Nemo holds up the ice bag and Virgil stops and blinks for a moment before continuing his approach. Nemo lets him. Virgil crawls on his lap. "Virgil. Get off." Virgil shakes his head. Nemo puts the ice bag on his groin and Virgil screams and takes off again. Nemo just watches him.

 

"Nemo stop this could rewire his brain," Terra says.

 

Virgil slows down and looks at Nemo before approaching again. Nemo holds up the ice bag again, but Virgil doesn't stop. He gets to Nemo and climbs on his lap. "Virgil. Get off." Virgil grabs the ice bag from Nemo and puts it on Nemo's groin. Nemo screams and thrashes, but Virgil keeps him down. "FUUUUUCK!"

 

Roman runs over and grabs it. "Enough with the ice!"

 

Virgil giggles and hugs Nemo. Nemo shivers and hugs him back, curling into him. "I'm sorry." he whimpers.

 

Roman sighs "Get up and get out. Before something bad happens."

 

Nemo shivers and tries to pull away from Virgil. "Terra, how long?" Virgil holds onto him.

 

"20" Roman starts tickling Virgil. Virgil whines and kicks Roman's stomach.

 

Roman back up and holds his stomach. "Fuck"

 

"Roman? Are you okay- Virgil what are you doing?" Virgil pulls Nemo's wing over himself like a blanket and hums happily. Nemo sighs and looks back at Roman. "Are you okay?"

 

"Peachy, he's getting sleepy." Roman heads for the door.

 

"No. He just wants my wing." Nemo says and looks down at Virgil. "You can’t have it. It's mine." Virgil hums angrily and gives a small yank. Nemo yelps and lands on top of Virgil.

 

Virgil giggles and nuzzles him. "Waaaarm!"

 

Nemo sighs. "Okaaaay! Fiiine!" he cocoons Virgil in his wings. Virgil giggles and curls into him. Roman leaves and sits next to Terra.

 

Virgil pets Nemo's wings and Nemo sighs and closes his eyes. He doesn't feel himself drifting off. His body goes limp and Virgil continues to pet him. He runs his hands over Nemo's chest. He grabs Nemo's wing and tickles his feet with the feathers. Nemo groans in his sleep and rubs his cheek on the ground. Virgil giggles and keeps playing with his wings. "Should we do something?"

 

"Nope." Roman crosses his arms.

 

Virgil combs through his feathers, sticking the loose ones in his hair. Nemo purrs quietly in his sleep. Virgil leaves his wings and goes to play with his hair, making little braids in it. He gets bored of that and goes back to Nemo's stomach. He pulls his shirt up and traces his faint muscles. "Nine pack." Virgil giggles.

 

Nemo groans and blinks. He sees Virgil on top of him. "Wha? What are you doing?" he blinks and looks around. "Wait- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Nemo flips over and shoves Virgil off of him, pulling his shirt down and shivering.

 

Virgil whines. "I wanted to see!"

 

"YOU DONT PULL PEOPLE'S SHIRTS UP WHEN THEIR SLEEP- HOW THE FUCK DID I FALL ASLEEP!?"

 

Virgil giggles. "You purr when I pwet you wing."

 

Nemo groans. He looks at the window. "How long?"

 

"25"

 

"Why so long?" Nemo thinks. Virgil hugs him from behind and nuzzles him. "Virgil. Get off. I'm not messing around." Virgil grabs his hand and sucks on the side of his finger. Nemo's eyes close and he shivers. He weakly tries to pull his hand away, but Virgil keeps it. Nemo jumps up and flaps his wings. He hits the ceiling but gets away from Virgil momentarily. He falls to the ground with a thud and groans. Virgil giggles and leans over him. Nemo looks up at him. "I'm so done with you," he grumbles.

 

"I told you to get out."

 

"And I told you he would be all over you."

 

Virgil grabs his thighs and Nemo scoots away. "Virgil. Stop. Or I'm going to leave."

 

"No, you won'." Virgil pins him down.

 

Nemo thinks for a moment. "You want to wrestle?" Virgil's eyes change and he yanks Nemo's arm back and twists it. "OW! OW! OW! I YIELD! VIRGIL PLEASE!" Virgil lets him go and he pants. Nemo goes to get up, but Virgil tackles him down. He wraps his legs around Nemo's neck and chokes him. Nemo thrashes a moment, trying to escape, but soon realizes he won't succeed and taps Virgil's arm twice. Virgil lets him go and Nemo coughs and rolls over.

 

"Note to self don't wrestle with Virgil." Terra nods in agreement.

 

Nemo recovers and looks up at Virgil who tilts his head and smiles. Nemo gets up and charges, grabbing Virgil's arms and holding them away from his body. Virgil pulls him forward and headbutts him straight on. "Gah!" Nemo falls and Virgil flips him over, landing him on his back and knocking his breath away. Nemo lays there a moment and coughs. He rolls over and whimpers as his wings protest.

 

Nemo holds his head as it throbs. "How much longerrrr?" he whines. Virgil giggles and pats his head, making him whine more. Virgil nuzzles him and licks his neck, purring. Nemo covers his face, his head outweighing anything. "Virgil, please... Hurtsss..." Virgil continues licking his neck before biting him. Nemo gasps and throws his head back as he feels fangs skinning into his skin. His pulse quickens and he looks at Virgil with scared eyes. "You were... Supposed to fall asleep." Virgil growls and sucks on him, laying him down and crawling on top of him.

 

Nemo closes his eyes. "Don't... Have much... What did I... Want to test?" he pulls out his phone tiredly and looks through his notes. "Me. Daymare. Okay." Nemo lets himself relax. Virgil pulls away and licks his bite. He crawls away and stands up, looking around. Nemo sits up and holds his head. "Terra, can you put me in a daymare through the window?"

 

"I need eye contact."

 

"No, you don't."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Just focus on him." Terra looks confused but does it anyway. Nemo tries to help by focusing on Terra as well. Virgil looks at him with new interest.

 

Nemo blinks and looks around. He's alone. "Guys?" he looks around. "Terra? Roman?" he stands. "Virgil...?" he hears something behind him and spins around, but there's nothing there.

 

"And I thought you were my best friend." Nemo turns and sees Logan standing there.

 

"Lo-"

 

"Nemo." Nemo turns around again and sees Patton.

 

"Patton, I-"

 

"You cheated on me."

 

Nemo pales. "W-what?"

 

"You made Virgil cheat on me." Logan doesn't look at him.

 

Nemo looks between them. "No... No, I would never do that!"

 

"Really? Then why didn't you leave? You know he can't control himself. Everyone told you to leave. But did you? No." Logan glares at him.

 

Nemo looks back at Patton. "Pat-"

 

"Just stop. I'm not enough for you, just say it. You want Virgil."

 

"What!? No! I love you! I'd never cheat on you!"

 

"But you did! You are right now! Wake up!" Patton slaps him and Nemo opens his eyes, screaming. He feels Virgil on his neck. He's confused and disoriented. He looks around, not realizing he's still screaming.

 

Virgil, on the other hand. Ohhh, Virgil is in heaven right now. He holds Nemo close and sucks at his neck with vigor, Nemo's blood tasting sugary sweet. He runs his hand up and down Nemo's back. It's a miracle Nemo doesn't choke on his sobs as he screams.

 

"Terra st-Terra?" Roman turns to see Terra crying through his focus eyes. "Terra he asked for this. It's not your fault."

 

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do this anymore." Roman hugs Terra.

 

Roman rubs his back. "It's ok."

 

"He won't stop screaming." Roman turns the speakers off.

 

"We don't need to listen to that." Roman continues to comfort Terra.

 

Nemo shakes. "H-Help-" his voice is raw as his body is giving out on him.

 

Virgil holds him tightly and purrs on his neck. He keeps sucking. And sucking. More and more and more, the fear never stops, and it tastes delicious. Nemo's screams quiet as he gets weaker, fear still drumming through his veins. His arms lay limply as Virgil is allowed to do as he pleases.

 

"Does it normally last this long?"

 

"No... He needs to get off."

 

"I'll go."

 

"What if he bites you too?"

 

"I have no fear in pride mode." Roman eyes glow red. Terra nods Roman enters the room. Terra locks the door and turns the speakers on. "Virgil stop you’re going to kill him." Virgil looks up at Roman and glares at him. Nemo's tear-filled eyes roll towards Roman. Roman goes over to him. "He. Will. Die. Stop"

 

Virgil stays on his neck. Nemo cries weakly. Roman pulls him off. Virgil hisses and thrashes. Nemo lays there and closes his eyes. Roman pins him to the ground. "How much more fear do you need?"

 

"Not- finissssshed!" Nemo goes limp.

 

"Lick his wound but that's it." Roman lets him go. Virgil crawls over to him and gently holds him. He licks his neck and Nemo whines and cracks an eye open at him. Virgil licks his cheek then picks up his hand. He doesn't notice his weak pulse as he licks his fingers and Nemo trembles, closing his eyes. He goes down to his arm and is about to bite. "Stop." Roman pulls him back.

 

Virgil hisses. Nemo fights to stay conscious, but his heart won't slow down, and his head squeezes in on itself. He makes noises of confusion and struggle, none of which coherent enough to form words. He breathes shallowly as his eyes try to close against his will. Virgil sighs and relaxes against Roman. Roman holds him and massages his head.

 

Virgil hums. Nemo gasps and coughs in a final attempt to stay conscious before his body gives out and he goes limp. "Terra come in here. Nemo needs that bag of blood now."

 

"What about Virgil?"

 

"I got him now get in here!" Terra grabs the bag out of the fridge and comes in. He set it up and starts the bag.

 

Virgil's head slowly rises, and he watches Terra's every move. Roman holds Virgil's head against his chest. "Don't even think about it."

 

Virgil licks his lips and tries to reach for Terra, but Roman holds him tightly. Nemo groans and wakes up barely. "V-Vir- D-Day...ma-" Terra takes a deep breath and focuses on Virgil.

 

Virgil growls and lowers his head. He feels his body tremble, but he doesn't see anything. His pulse races, but he's not afraid. Just... Tired. He lays his head against Roman and groans, closing his eyes. Nemo tries to watch, but he's out before Virgil even starts being affected. Roman holds him. Terra tilts his head in confusion. Virgil sighs and relaxes, going limp. Terra stops. "I didn't see anything."

 

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get them out of here."

 


	28. Chapter 28

A few hours later, Nemo has everyone gathered in his room, Virgil gorging himself on his third PB&J, while Nemo is sitting on his bed, reviewing the footage. "Okay, but you said you didn't see anything when you gave him the Daymare?" Nemo looks at Terra.

 

Terra shakes his head. "Nothing."

 

Nemo nods and thinks. "The Daymare makes one's fears a reality. Virgil is still Virgil with the same fears, but his access to his fear is cut off and he has to borrow other's fear to reopen that passage again..."

 

Virgil shrugs. "Makes sense," he says mid-bite. He swallows. "Also, you lied to me."

 

"What?" Nemo looks up.

 

"You told me no one would be in the room during giggle phase."

 

"Well... You weren't on me so I thought-"

 

"Nemo. I'm not going to keep doing this unless you keep your word."

 

"Okay. No one will be in there during the giggle phase next time. Oh! Speaking of which. It lasted a really long time, almost 30 minutes. Now I tried to measure the last ones as well and figure out what was different. Each time the length of the giggle phase seems to increase, buuuut!" Nemo pulls up the footage of Virgil fighting the NPC.

 

Virgil stares. "I did that!?"

 

Nemo nods. "This was the first time you've had your opponent fight back. Next time I want to try activating your Fight or Flight, but immediately remove the threat."

 

Roman sighs "No."

 

“What?” Nemo looks up.

 

"I told Patton what happened, and he says no. He's pulling the plug. No more experiments. He is not happy with you." Nemo looks shocked before he looks down. Virgil stays quiet.

 

"Where is Dad?"

 

"He's on a run. In any case, I agreed. Nemo, me and Terra told you to leave and you refuse. I swear you're worse than Logan."

 

“It won’t happen again...” Nemo says quietly.

 

"I don't believe you and either does Patton. He says your too willing to put yourself in danger for others."

 

Nemo’s head snaps up. “Wh-“ he bites his lip and shakes his head. “What do you expect me to do!?” Virgil watches him.

 

"Listen to us! He warns you and you don't listen. I wanted the have the NPC attack Virgil directly so no one would be in there in the first place, but you insisted on have him attack you. You failed to get out in time, then when you did get out you came back after Terra told you no. You had Terra put you in a Daymare and you almost died!"

 

Nemo clenches his jaw and looks down. “I had the NPC attack me because I didn’t want Virgil getting hurt. I went back in because I was trying to learn how to detour him. I had Terra put me in a Daymare so we know what happens. So yes. I guess I am unconcerned with my safety. Does that bother me? Not if it means we know what to do later so no one gets hurt.” He looks Roman in the eyes.

 

"Too bad we care about your safety. Not to mention how Virgil will feel if you die in one of these experiments. The answer is no until you find a safer way to do this the answer is no."

 

Nemo looks down again. Virgil fidgets with his sleeves. "Are you doing this because I'm scared, or you're scared?" He looks up at Nemo.

 

"I'm not scared of you hurting me... I'm not even scared _of_ you. I'm scared _for_ you..."

 

"Taking on this pain doesn't mean we won't have to..." Virgil mumbles.

 

"But it lowers the chances..." Nemo's wings wrap around himself.

 

"The knife shatter on Virgil's head. I think he will be fine."

 

"That's... Not what I was talking about." Nemo sighs. "Not physical pain..."

 

"Can't we just try it on the dark sides?" Virgil says jokingly.

 

"How is that moral?" Nemo says.

 

"How is what we're already doing moral?" Virgil fires back and Nemo stays silent. Virgil sighs. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were using me for pain."

 

Nemo's eyes flicker up, shining with passionate tears. "Don't you dare joke about that."

 

"I wasn't joking." Nemo closes his eyes and looks down, breathing shallowly and clenching his jaw.

 

"Why am I always the selfish one?" he mumbles quietly.

 

"Cause you're trying to take everyone’s pain on your shoulders," Terra says.

 

'How is that selfish?' Nemo takes a shallow breath and trembles. "Logan..."

 

"No," Virgil says.

 

Nemo swallows and lays down. He feels sick to his stomach and his chest burns with emotions ranging from anger to sadness and guilt. "I need a minute." He works hard to keep his voice from cracking.

 

"Fine." Virgil stands and heads for the door.

 

"Wait." Nemo points to the pearls on his desk. "Those are for you and Logan." He keeps his face hidden. Virgil goes over and picks them up, looking at them softly a moment before leaving. Roman and Terra get up and head out. Nemo curls up on his bed and finally lets himself take the deep breaths he needs to calm down. _'Shh... you're okay. You're okay.'_ He soothes himself. _'I cry under stress...'_ He realizes. _'It's okay. Just breathe. You're doing good.'_ He coaches himself off the verge of crying. He sighs and lay there a moment before getting up and going to his domain. He walks down to the water and gazes at it a moment before jumping it, the sea becoming his new escape.

...

Virgil knocks on Logan's door. "Come in." Virgil opens the door and steps in. "How did it go?"

 

"Eh." Virgil goes over to Logan at his desk and hugs him. He shows him the pearls. "Nemo gave these to us."

 

"There beautiful." Logan smiles. He turns around and sits Virgil in his lap. "So, what happened?" He holds Virgil gently.

 

"The NPC tried to stab me, but the knife broke against my head." Virgil leans on him. Logan checks Virgil's head.

 

"I don't see any cut wounds."

 

Virgil smirks. "I know. Nemo started laughing like an idiot."

 

Logan nods "How was the giggle phase?"

 

"Not as bad as last time. Save for Nemo dying of laughter." Virgil sighs. "Till the end when Nemo refused to leave. He tried dropping a bag of ice on me to get me off of him, but I kept coming back and on the third time I dropped the ice on him till Roman took it away. Then I went into the vampire phase and almost killed Nemo because he was the only person in the room and he had Terra give him a Daymare, so he was just radiating fear..."

 

Logan nods "You were supposed to be alone."

 

"I know. But someone decided that because I wasn't on him it was okay." Virgil shakes his head. "Patton pulled the plug. Nemo's upset about it, but he'll get over it."

 

Logan nods "Might be for the best. Losing and gain so much blood is going to cause problems."

 

"Yup."

 

Logan massages Virgil's head. "How do you feel?"

 

"Tired... Roman had to pull me off of Nemo, then Nemo told Terra to give me a Daymare. It was weird, my body reacted like it was in a panic, but I wasn't scared, and Terra didn't see anything." Virgil shrugs. "Then I just kinda got tired and fell asleep."

 

Logan nods "Cuddle?"

 

"Yeah." Virgil smiles and holds onto him. Logan picks him up and carries him to bed. Virgil rubs his cheek against Logan's and closes his eyes. "Oh. Can you put these on your desk?" He puts the pearls in Logan's palm. Logan nods and gets up. He puts them on his desk. He then gets back in bed. Virgil curls up next to him and sighs. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Logan kisses his head.

...

Patton walks the shore. "NEMO!"

 

Nemo swims around the coral reef, getting better at controlling his tail, though he still got a few scratches from running into some rocks. He stops, sensing someone in his domain. He focuses and realizes it's Patton. He really doesn't want to go, he doesn't want to face him, but Patton will get worried if he doesn't find him. He swims up to the surface and stays just below the waves, watching Patton a moment before swimming closer to the shore. He pokes his head out of the water, wet hair clinging to his face. "Hey." He brushes his hair back.

 

Patton sits down. "Hey, you missed dinner."

 

Nemo stays in the shallow water, laying on the sand as the waves keep trying to push him up onto the shore. He flops around and gets deeper again. "Oh. Sorry..."

 

"You ok?"

 

"Yeah. Just a few scratches." Nemo points to his shoulder and shrugs. "Not used to swimming so fast."

 

"That's not what I meant."

 

Nemo clenches his jaw. "Yeah, I'm fine."

 

"You understand why I can't let you do this?"

 

"Yeah." Nemo lays his head down just as a wave comes up and splashes him in the face. He sputters and coughs, shaking his head.

 

Patton sighs "Nemo talk to me I know you too well."

 

Nemo squeezes sand through his fists. "Why is trying to keep others from getting hurt selfish!?" He screams brokenly.

 

"It's not, you’re not selfish, selfless. Too selfless. It’s nice that you want to help, but your life isn't worth less than anyone else."

 

"I'm not going to die!"

 

"Then what happened today? Terra had to give you 2 bags of blood to stable you. If Roman didn't stop Virgil, you would be dead." Nemo looks down and digs his hands into the wet sand, water swirling around his arms. "It's not your responsibility to be Virgil's punching bag."

 

"I'M NOT! I'M NOT HIS PUNCHING BAG AND I'M NOT USING HIM FOR PAIN!" Nemo flops and tries to get to deeper water.

 

"NEMO!" Patton goes in after him. Nemo flops more before he's able to dive off the drop-off. He heads as deep as he can until he reaches the bottom and curls up. Patton takes a deep breath and dives. Nemo looks up and sees Patton coming after him. He takes off further into the ocean, around rocks, and through arches. Patton goes deeper until the panic of drowning sinks in. Patton doesn't move. _'Don't bottle, move, go up, don't chase him.'_ Patton starts to swim up.

 

Nemo watches him go and sighs in relief. Patton hits the surface and gasps. He swims to shore. He sits down and takes deep breaths. "I know you’re not doing this for pain, but why do you put yourself below us?" Nemo slowly swims towards the surface. He hesitates before poking his head out of the water, about 30 feet from the shore. Patton is still sitting there. Nemo watches him silently. He can't tell if his face is wet from tears or the ocean. Patton holds his knees. He sees what he thinks is Nemo in the distance. He doesn't move.

 

Nemo starts towards him before he stops. He dives again. Patton sighs "I'll wait." Nemo swims up to the edge of the drop-off and tries to make out Patton, but the waves constantly change, and he simply sees a reflection of himself. He sighs and pokes his head up again, now 10 feet away. He stays silent. Patton looks at him then looks down.

 

Nemo stays low in shame. "I'm sorry..."

 

"I don't like seeing you hurt, I don't like that you will let yourself get hurt like this. I know you don't want pain. You’re just trying to protect us, but you can't take every blow."

 

"I'm not taking every blow..."

 

"You’re still taking too much."

 

"It's not that bad. I have a high pain tolerance."

 

"Yeah? So does Logan."

 

"Yeah, but he's not emotionally stable."

 

"That's not my point."

 

"It's still a variable."

 

"Logan thought that he was protecting everyone by being my punching bag. That was what he believed. Even if that was the case. Ignoring everything else. You said that was wrong. That there were other safer ways. So why is it that when it's you taking all the hits it's the best answer?"

 

"Because if Virgil hurt one of you, he would be devastated. He doesn't like it, but he knows I'm strong enough to handle whatever he throws. He trusts me to keep him from hurting you."

 

"You know that as fact because the plan didn't involve you being there during the stages."

 

"Yeah, well. He's not upset like he was over Logan." Nemo brings up a hand full of sand and lets it slide through his fingers, landing in the water with a splat.

 

"You want to keep doing these experiments?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then you’re going to follow my rules. You are for no reason allowed to be in the room with Virgil. If you try Roman will kick you out. Do I make myself clear?" Nemo nods. "I'm serious you are not allowed in the with him. If you need to send someone, send Roman or heck, I'll do it."

 

"But then... who will go in when he's in the vampire phase?"

 

"One of your tests was what happens when he doesn't get fear."

 

"One. Actually, Logan said no to that."

 

Patton nods "We will send Roman. He hasn't been bitten by him yet. Terra and especially you need rest."

 

Nemo sighs. "Fine. Let's see how long it takes Nico to kill us."

 

"Then I'll do it."

 

Nemo tenses. He then sighs again. "He can't bite you, remember? He tried and it hurt him."

 

"Not unless I let him. It doesn't hurt you when you bite me."

 

"I'm not breaking your skin!"

 

"Malice did."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and looks down. "So, you can turn it on and off?"

 

"With the right mindset."

 

"So, you let Malice bite you?"

 

Patton sighs "I wanted pain, Nemo. I wanted him to hurt me."

 

"You gave him victory..." Nemo mumbles under his breath, hand combing through the sand under the waves.

 

"The point is I can do it."

 

"FINE! Do it!" Nemo snaps and immediately bites his tongue.

 

"Now you know how I feel when you want to do something dangerous."

 

"Oh. So, this is just for payback? Fine. Talk to Virgil and see what he thinks about it." Nemo crosses his arms.

 

"Stop being childish. This isn't about payback. This is about keeping you safe because you think it's ok to suffer if it keeps us safe."

 

"Well, you think the same thing!"

 

"That was what Logan thought and look where that got him. Just because I or Logan or anyone else did it too doesn't make it good! It just means we're all stubborn and care too much about everyone else that we all think our lives don't matter if everyone else is ok."

 

Nemo squeezes his eyes shut and holds himself. "What if everyone's right? What if I am selfish?"

 

Patton sighs "Explain."

 

Nemo stays silent. "I think Terra knows me better than anyone..."

 

"Terra knows everyone better than we think." Nemo nods and stays silent, looking down. "What did Terra say?"

 

"I asked why I was always the selfish one... and he said because I try to take everyone's pain on myself..." Patton nods Nemo grabs a piece of seaweed that drifts by and plays with it, tearing it into small pieces.

 

"It's getting late let's go to bed."

 

"I'm stuck."

 

Patton tilts his head. "How?"

 

“I don’t know how long it takes for this-“ Nemo gestures to his tail. “To go away.”

 

"Then come to shore so I can dry you off and cuddle." Nemo hesitates before dragging himself up to the sand with difficulty, grunting. He grabs his tail and pulls it along. Patton picks him up.

 

Nemo holds onto him, shivering as the air feels colder than the water. “So, what's heavier, wings or a tail?” He chuckles.

 

Patton shrugs "I could carry at least 3 more of you with no problem." Patton lays him down and summons a towel. He starts drying him off.

 

Nemo watches him a moment before glancing at his tail and giving it a flick, the silvery-white fin glittering in the setting sun. “A fish bird.” Nemo shakes his head. “But there are fish named after birds. But I’m a bird named after a fish.” He thinks. Patton giggles as he starts complete drying him off.

 

Nemo sighs and lays on his stomach. He tried laying on the fins on his back before, but that was uncomfortable. Patton snaps the towel away and summons a blanket. Nemo curls up to Patton and closes his eyes. “I’m sorry I got mad at you...” he mumbles.

 

"Emotions, they happen." Patton wraps the blanket around them. Patton holds Nemo close.

 

Nemo sighs. “I love you.”

 

"I love you too." Patton kisses him.

 

Nemo kisses him back before he pulls away and frowns. He hides his face against Patton. "What's wrong?" Nemo opens his mouth but can’t speak. He sighs.

 

Patton holds Nemo's hand. "Love?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. “I had Terra give me a Daymare.”

 

"What you saw wasn't real."

 

Nemo stays silent. “Fear isn’t always untrue.” Is all he says.

 

Patton rubs circles into his hand. "What to talk about it?"

 

Nemo grips his hand and closes his eyes. “Do you think I’d ever cheat on you?” He asks so quietly, Patton can barely hear him.

 

"No... Why would you? You're too loyal to do anything like that. At least not on purpose." Nemo stays silent. Patton’s not even sure if he’s breathing. Patton kisses his hand. "Love talk to me." Nemo keeps his mouth shut and holds onto Patton loosely. He groans and feels his body changing. He’s finally able to move his legs independently and his wings unfold from his back. He sighs in relief. Patton holds him lovingly. "Is this about Virgil being on you while he's like that? Because I don't count that has cheating. Otherwise, Virgil would be cheating on Logan." Nemo wraps his wings around Patton and keeps him close, not answering. Patton sighs he rests his head on Nemo. "Are you cheating on me?"

 

“I don’t think I am.” His voice sounds weak and scared.

 

"Nemo I can’t help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

 

Nemo trembles. “The Daymare... You and Logan... cornered me and said I cheated on you... made Virgil cheat on Logan...”

 

Patton sighs "Virgil can't control himself... Why did you go into the room with him?"

 

“I- don’t know.” Nemo forces himself to breathe.

 

Patton kisses his head. "Just don't do it anymore."

 

“Okay.” Nemo shakes.

 

"You’re ok" Patton rubs his back.

 

“I’m scared,” Nemo whispers.

 

"I know but I know you’re not cheating on me."

 

“Not that.”

 

"Then what?"

 

“Things.” Patton sighs Nemo bites his lip. _‘I’m stubborn and just confusing him more and making him feel worse.’_ “I don’t know what they are... I just... feel free for a few moments after Virgil’s finished on me... like I can actually breathe...”

 

"He took your fear."

 

“Yeah...”

 

"Talk to Terra later." Nemo doesn’t answer.

 

Patton dryly laughs "How did a 12-year-old become more mature then all of us? He's always Helping us, and he asks for nothing in return."  _‘He’s selfless. You’re selfish. Nemo shut uuuup...’_ Nemo closes his eyes.

 

Patton kisses his head. _'Good job taking care of your kid. Couldn't even tell he was overwhelmed.'_ Logan's words echo. Patton frowns.

 

Nemo holds him tightly. “Goodnight.”

 

"Night" Nemo waits until Patton is asleep before pulling away and sinking into his room. He snaps his fingers and dresses before sinking out to the Imagination. He walks through the forest a while until Jason comes out and starts walking with him. Nemo bends down a bit and scratches his head and Jason purrs. They keep silently walking as Nemo thinks, Jason, helping him to not feel alone, but also not adding any more opinions to his mind. After a while he pets Jason goodbye and sinks back into his domain, laying down next to Patton and holding him close as he drifts off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Patton, Nemo, Terra, Roman, and Virgil are back in the room. "Ok, Virgil this time the NPC will attack you. If things go south Patton is waiting at the door to help you. Once Your flight and fight get activated, I will despond the NPC."

 

“Okay,” Virgil says and stands in the middle of the room.

 

Roman locks the door. An NPC pops up and charges Virgil. "Ok guys call it out when you see it."

 

Virgil braces for it. _‘Nope.’_ He turns and runs.

 

"He's running." The NPC continues to chase him.

 

“Give him a moment,” Nemo says calmly, though he’s gripping the desk.

 

Virgil easily outruns the NPC but meets the wall and turns to run away to the right. The NPC intercepts him and backs him into a corner. Virgil breathes quickly and his eyes look around. _‘What if I can fight it? What if I can avoid it all and not go into Fight or Flight?’_

 

The NPC takes a swing. "For Virgil's safety, he's not allowed to used weapons on him." Virgil blocks him, grabbing his arm. He whips around and takes out the NPC’s legs, taking him down. He pins his arm behind his back. The NPC struggling in his hold. Virgil wraps his arm around the NPC’s neck and holds it tight. The NPC cokes he taps Virgil's arm. Roman looks at Nemo. "It's not activating."

 

“I know...” Nemo watches intently.

 

Virgil doesn’t let up, still holding the NPC until he passes out. "Virgil that was...cool but not what we were going for."

 

“Why didn’t you-“

 

“Go into Fight or Flight?” Virgil interrupts Nemo and shrugs. “Was no need.” He stretches his fingers. “Prevention is the best defense, right?”

 

“You were trying to see if you could avoid Fight or Flight?” Nemo asks.

 

“Yeah, but this was child’s play.”

 

"Ok tough guy I can send some in stronger."

 

Virgil rolls his eyes at Roman’s comment. “Fine. Try me.”

 

Roman leans back and thinks. "Any ideas?"

 

“Virgil, what animals are you afraid of?” Nemo asks.

 

“Zombies.”

 

“That’s not a-“

 

“If you just showed me a picture I’d probably go into Fight or Flight.” Virgil musses. Nemo shivers and his wings wrap around himself.

 

"Zombies it is." Roman summons two zombies.

 

Virgil freezes. _‘Fight? Run? Fight? Run.’_ He takes off to one corner and waits, breathing quickly. He looks around for weapons but sees none, and he is NOT going to touch those things. Nemo tries to ignore the zombies and focus on Virgil.

 

Roman summons a shotgun for Virgil. "I don't want him getting close." Virgil looks and makes a break for it.

 

“UMMM ARE THE WALLS BULLET PROOF?” Nemo grips the counter tightly.

 

"The walls are Patton proof." Roman watches.

 

"Dad breathe," Terra begs

 

“That doesn’t mean their bulletproof.” Nemo backs away from the glass a bit.

 

Virgil grabs the gun and rolls. He sits up and loads it before aiming and firing at one. It stumbles but continues crawling towards him. Virgil loads another shot and fires again. “FUCKING DIE!”

 

“One, it’s already dead. Two, guns don’t work on zombies, remember?” _‘I’m going to be sick.’_ Nemo covers his mouth. He shakes his head. “Come get me when they’re gone.” He walks out of the room.

 

"Terra are you ok?"

 

"I'm focusing on you, it helps." Roman nods

 

Virgil grips the shotgun tightly before running up to one of them and hitting it hard on their head. "Virgil go for the head," Roman calls out. A zombie grabs his leg.

 

Virgil screams and pulls his leg away, kicking it. He loads the shotgun and shoots its head, then runs away. One zombie dead. The other moves his way over. Virgil fumbles with loading the gun before he lifts it up and shoots. He misses and hits the back wall. Virgil loads the gun again and aims but misses again. He presses himself into the corner and aims again. He pulls the trigger and makes his target. The zombie falls to the ground and goes limp. "Virgil, how do you feel?"

 

Virgil breathes quickly and grips the shotgun tightly. "Virgil? Are you ok?" Virgil slides down the wall, still alert and ready, eyes searching the whole room. "He's active now we wait for him to calm down. NEMO YOU CAN COME BACK IN!" Roman waves his hand and the room is clean.

 

Nemo comes back in, forehead sweaty, hair a mess. He holds himself. Terra goes over. "You want a hug?" Nemo nods. Terra hugs him.

 

Nemo hugs him back. “I threw up...” he sounds tired and ashamed.

 

"I know the feeling."

 

Nemo chuckles. “Don’t worry, Roman. I sank out and saved your hallway.”

 

"Thank you."

 

Patton comes up. "You should take the gun before he hurts himself."

 

"Oh right." Roman snaps his fingers. Virgil whines and hugs himself.

 

Nemo goes to the glass. “Virgil? You okay?”

 

Virgil looks up. “Who said that!?”

 

“Hey. It’s okay. It’s Nemo. I’m outside the room, behind the window.”

 

“Why can’t I see you?”

 

“It’s a one-way viewing panel.”

 

“Why?”

 

“So you don’t get distracted by us.”

 

“Why? What are you doing? Why am I in here?”

 

“Virgil. Breathe...” Virgil takes deep breaths and draws his knees up.

 

"He should know this." Roman frowns.

 

Nemo nods worriedly. “Virgil-“

 

“Stop. Leave me alone.” Nemo stays quiet. Everyone stays quiet. Virgil takes deep breaths before he collapses.

 

“VIRGIL!” Nemo runs for the door without thinking.

 

Patton grabs him. "Stop.”

 

Nemo tenses before relenting. “Someone please check on him!” He begs.

 

"We will but in a minute. Let's see what happens."

 

Nemo starts pacing. _‘No. No. No. Something’s wrong. This isn’t right.’_

 

"Roman go check on him." Patton watches Nemo. Roman gets up and goes in. He kneels down to Virgil.

 

"Virgil?" Virgil doesn’t respond. Roman checks his pulse and breathing. His pulse is normal, and his breaths are full and even. Roman stands up and leaves. "He's fine just unconscious."

 

Nemo keeps pacing. _‘Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.’_

 

"Nemo calm down I told you he's fine."

 

“He’s not fine. Why’d he passed out?”

 

"From panic."

 

“He passed out the first time he went into Fight or Flight...” Nemo sits down and holds his head.

 

"Breath everything is going to be fine." Patton wraps his arms around Nemo.

 

Nemo holds onto him and closes his eyes. “Logan’s gonna kill me. Virgil wasn’t supposed to get hurt.”

 

"This was my idea I'll take the fall." Roman watches Virgil.

 

“No, it wasn’t! This was all my idea! I started this!” Virgil groans and stirs.

 

"Shh, he's waking up." Terra looks at him.

 

Virgil blinks and looks around. “Logan...?” He calls, confused. “Nemo?”

 

"Virgil me, Patton, Terra, and Nemo are here. How do you feel?"

 

Virgil groans in response and closes his eyes. “Someone go hold him. Please.” Nemo begs.

 

"Roman?"

 

"On it" Roman enters "Hey buddy can I touch you?" Virgil nods and makes grabby hands. Roman holds him. "What do you remember?"

 

“Zombies.” Virgil shivers and grips him.

 

"Did you activate flight or fight?"

 

“I think so.” Virgil mumbles.

 

"You have not started your giggle phase."

 

“Yeah...” Virgil’s eyes drift closed. “ ‘m t’ red...” Roman rubs his back. Virgil sighs and closes his eyes. His body relaxes.

 

"What's the plan?"

 

"Wait if he starts giggling get out. If not take him out." Patton says.

 

Nemo watches anxiously. _‘I can’t do anything.’_

 

Virgil opens his eyes and sees Roman. He starts giggling. “Rover!” Nemo sighs in relief and his head drops forward as he leans over the desk.

 

"Roman get out." Roman let's go. Virgil giggles and claps, staring at the ceiling. Roman sneaks out while he's distracted. Terra locks the door.

 

Nemo watches him. “You guys didn’t take the NPCs out, did you?”

 

"I did."

 

“I meant when his Fight or Flight was first activated. He wasn’t supposed to fight them.”

 

"Oh no I forgot."

 

“It’s fine. We’ll try it a different day. We’ll just do the no fear one then.” Nemo glances at the time and writes it down.

 

"How long did he fight?"

 

"About 5 minutes."

 

“I don’t think it matters how long, but more of what he did.” Nemo thinks.

 

"Well, nothing to do now but watch." Roman leans back.

 

Virgil sings off tune. “I- I LIGHTER WHE’ I LO’ER- ‘IGHER WHE’ I H’AVY! WHOAAAAAA!”

 

“Oh my gosh.” Nemo faces plants the desk and covers his ears.

 

Virgil rolls around on the ground for a bit before sitting up. “BORED!” He fires finger guns at a wall and dramatically falls on the ground again.

 

Roman pulls out his phone. "Well, this is going to be boring."

 

“Good blackmail though,” Nemo smirks and continues watching.

...

Virgil yawns and Nemo catches his fangs showing. “He’s in the vampire phase now.” He writes down the time.

 

"Alright show time." Roman puts his phone away. Virgil licks his lips and stretches. He looks around the room and sniffs. Virgil gets up and starts stalking around the perimeter of the room. He stops in front of the window and slowly turns his head towards it, seemingly looking directly at Nemo. Nemo's breath quickens and Virgil licks his lips again he kneels down and tries to dig under the wall but can't. he traces his fingers along the seam of the window and wall.

 

"That is creepy." Terra backs up.

 

"Yup." Nemo stays where he is, leaning forward slightly and watching him with and analyzing gaze. Virgil comes back and stands in front of where Nemo is, placing his hand on the glass. Nemo slowly gets up and walks closer, placing his hand over Virgil's. Virgil's nostrils flare and he licks his lips again. Nemo thinks and moves his hand. Virgil's hand follows. Nemo smirks and moves it more. Virgil keeps following him. Nemo giggles.

 

"He's like a snake. They follow heat, he follows fear. I wonder if he sees fear similar to how snakes see heat?"

 

"Wow, so he's a vamsnake?" Terra asks.

 

Nemo chuckles and walks away from the window, close to the wall. Virgil follows. Nemo walks to the back of the room then walks along that wall. Virgil follows him. Nemo walks back to the window and sits down. Virgil looks in his direction intently, gaze unwavering. "He really likes you, how scared are you?" Roman asks Nemo.

 

"Let's see... you summon two zombies and then Virgil passes out. I'm completely fine." Nemo looks back at Virgil. "I'm gonna leave the room. All of you try moving and see who he follows. Whoever he does then sinks out. Let him choose another target, then that person sinks out as well."

 

"Why don't you sink out?" Patton asks

 

"That's what I'm going to do."

 

"Ok then sink." Nemo sinks out. Virgil looks confused a moment before he starts sniffing again. Roman, Patton, Terra start moving. Virgil's eyes follow Terra and soon does his body. He licks his lips and tries to climb the wall but can't.

 

"Ok, Terra your next." Terra nods and sinks out.

 

"So, we are not leaving him, alone are we?"

 

"Of course not." Virgil looks even more confused and annoyed. He looks around before locking onto Patton and following him, clawing at the wall. "Ok Roman sink out."

 

"But he's following you."

 

"I know but I'm his meal."

 

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

 

"Fine stay but this test is over." Patton heads for the door. Virgil follows him and claws at the door, snarling. "I'll come in, but you need to be on the other side first," Virgil growls and rams himself into the door. "Do as I say, and I'll make it you're wild."

 

Virgil rams into the door again. Nemo rises up with Terra. "Guys?"

 

"He's getting short temper," Roman says.

 

Virgil takes a few steps back and is about to run into the door again when he looks up and sniffs. He looks towards Nemo and licks his lips. Nemo frowns. "I have an idea to get you through." He starts walking towards the opposite end of the door and Virgil follows. Patton takes a deep breath and gets ready.

 

Virgil claws at the wall where Nemo is standing. Patton enters and closes the door. He summons a fear bottle. Virgil keeps clawing at Nemo as he moves back to the viewing panel. Patton downs the bottle. Virgil rams his head into the window. "VIRGIL! NO!" Nemo yellows at him.

 

Patton breaths quickly he downs another bottle. He falls to his knees bright purple. "DAD!"

 

Nemo holds Terra's hand. "He'll be okay," he assures. Virgil looks up and sniffs. He looks towards Patton and starts approaching him. Patton gasps he looks up at Virgil and screams. Virgil kneels down and crawls towards him. Patton backs away.

 

Virgil keeps steadily moving towards him. Nemo's grip on Terra's hand tightens. "Why is he taking his time?"

 

“I don’t know,” Nemo says and watches.

 

Patton starts crying "No, no, no, no" Virgil backs Patton into a corner before crawling on top of him and licking his arm. Patton continues to cry. "Please I'm sorry, I'm sorry just get it over with."

 

Tears fall down Terra’s face. "He doesn't see Virgil..." Virgil licks his arm again as if cautiously, and watching Patton.

 

Nemo looks at Terra with concern. “Who does he see?”

 

"Malice, he's having a flashback." Nemo’s heart stops. Virgil tries to bite Patton’s arm. Patton screams as Virgil bites him. Virgil hums and closes his eyes, wrapping his legs around Patton and holding his arm in place while he sucks. Nemo’s breathing steadily gets faster.

 

Patton continues to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Nemo."

 

"I'm going to be sick."

 

“Sink out,” Nemo says. Terra leaves. Virgil purrs on Patton’s arm.

 

Nemo glances away a moment for the time. “Roman, how long was he on me?”

 

"2 minutes. You should leave."

 

“No. I’m staying.” Nemo declares.

 

Virgil pulls away, panting and sighing happily. He purrs and nuzzles Patton, curling up on top of him and falling asleep. Patton slowly turns back to his normal colors still crying.

 

“I’m going in.” Nemo heads to the door.

 

"Nemo wait."

 

“What?” Nemo turns around and looks at Roman.

 

"He didn't lick the wound."

 

Nemo’s eyes widen and he comes back to the panel, looking in. He sees Patton still crying, Virgil seemingly asleep. “Why didn’t he lick it?”

 

"I don't know but Sham when crazy."

 

“I know...” Nemo watches Patton slowly calm down and fall asleep as well.

 

"I guess we wait." Patton groans and wakes up. He sits up and looks at Virgil. Virgil hums and blinks, looking up at Patton and staring at him. Patton sniffs the air. He pushes Virgil off and stands up. He goes over to the window and looks at Nemo. Nemo pales and takes a step back. Virgil growls and comes over as well, shoving Patton away.

 

“Umm...” Nemo looks unsurely at Roman. Patton growls and tackles Virgil to the ground. "Patton no!" Virgil hisses and rolls Patton off, wrestling him down. “Virgil!” Nemo exclaims. Patton head butts him.

 

Virgil whines and holds his head. He makes a grab for Patton’s arm. Patton throws him across the room and runs at the window. He thuds against it. "I am so happy this is Patton proof."

 

“VIRGIL! PATTON!” Nemo goes to the window and puts his hand on it. Patton puts his hand on the window on top of Nemo's. Nemo sighs. “Roman... can you keep Patton down so Virgil can lick the wound?”

 

"Not even close. I will become a rag doll."

 

Nemo sighs. “Okay. Let me in.” He goes to the door.

 

"No." Patton follows him.

 

“Roman, Patton will be distracted with me. Virgil can come and lick the wound, then Patton will stop.”

 

"If Patton hurts you, he will never forgive himself and you know it."

 

“But he won’t. It’ll literally be less than a minute.”

 

"No, you don't know that and I'm not risking it. You’re not healthy enough to go in there and get drain." Virgil comes over and tackles Patton down.

 

“Roman! Open the door before Patton kills Virgil!” Patton hisses and goes for a punch. Virgil dodges it and grabs his arm. Patton goes to head butt him. Virgil pulls back. ‘ _Enough.’_ Nemo runs over to the controls and unlocks the door then races towards it.

 

Roman locks it again. "No."

 

Nemo runs into it. “ROMAN!”

 

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING HURT!" Nemo runs full force into Roman, knocking him over. He unlocks the door and flies over to it, diving through. He falls to the ground and rolls, breathing quickly, heart drumming. Patton snaps over and tackles Nemo.

 

Nemo gasps and forces himself to remain limp. Virgil gets up and runs towards them. Patton growls at Virgil. "Mine." Virgil stays back but hisses. Nemo offers Patton his arm. He watches Virgil. Patton licks the area them bites down.

 

Nemo gasps and shivers. Virgil sneakily approaches. _‘Why is he sneaking? Why is he being cautious? He’s not supposed to have fear. Unless... he should be out of the vampire phase... but Patton is keeping him in it. He has to free Patton then he can go back to normal.’_ Patton hums happily and lays on top of him.

 

Nemo shivers more and lets Patton drain him of his fear. Virgil grabs Patton’s arm and licks it. Patton pulls away and growls at Virgil before passing out onto of Nemo. Nemo breathes deeply and holds Patton, petting his hair. Virgil sighs and lays down, closing his eyes and passing out as well. Nemo grunts and sits up, still petting Patton. Roman goes in. "You’re crazy that was dangerous!"

 

“Look. I admit I do a lot of stupid stuff. But you and I both know that was the only course of action available other than letting Patton kill Virgil.”

 

Roman sighs "Fine you win this round." Roman picks up Virgil. Nemo picks up Patton and sinks out. He rises up in Patton’s room and lays him down, crawling in behind him and spooning him, using his wings as blankets. Patton hums and curls up into Nemo. Nemo kisses his head. He rubs the bite on his neck and winces a bit but ignores it. Patton's breathing slows down past normally.

 

Nemo frowns. _‘Blood. But he wasn’t bit that long? It doesn’t matter. Just be safe.’_ He crawls away and sinks out to the experiment room. He grabs a bag of blood and rises up in Patton’s room again, setting it up. He carefully inserts the needle in Patton’s arm and starts it.


	30. Chapter 30

Patton hums and stirs. Nemo is fast asleep beside him. Patton blinks and sits up with a groan. "Ow, my head. What happened?" Nemo moans and rolls over in his sleep. Patton massages his head. Nemo hums. Patton looks at the back in his arm. He detached it from his arms. 'VIRGIL!' Patton jumps up and heads in the hallway. He knocks on Virgil's door.

 

“Yeah?” Virgil sounds like he just woke up.

 

"It's Patton."

 

“Oh.” There’s a pause. “Come in.”

 

Patton slips in. "Hey, you ok?"

 

“Yeah. Just a few bruises. Nothin’ terrible. You?” Virgil sets his phone down and looks up at him.

 

"Memory is a little fuzzy. I just went into the room and down two fear bottles." Patton sits down and thinks hard.

 

“Yeah... try not to be too upset with Nemo.”

 

"What did he do?"

 

“I bit you but got full and you still had too much fear. So, I didn’t lick the bite when I was done and let your fear continue to drain. I meant to lick it once you were okay, but I fell asleep. Then you turned into a vampire too and we started fighting over Nemo. Well... more like you were. I was trying to get your arm. We wrestled for a bit, but you were obviously winning. From what Roman told me, Nemo shoved him down and unlocked the door, then ran in. He let you bite him, keeping you distracted so I could get to your arm. You weren’t on him long, maybe a few seconds. Then you passed out and so did I.” Patton covers his face. Virgil grits his teeth. “There was no other way... he wasn’t reckless this time...”

 

"I know..."

 

“How is he?”

 

"Asleep"

 

Virgil nods. He sighs. “I was... actually able to somewhat control myself...”

 

"Really?"

 

Virgil nods. “That’s why I didn’t finish on you. I was trying to help you drain your fear. I wish I couldn’t have stayed awake though...” he rubs his arm and winces. “And then I was able to work with Nemo and wait until he had you under control before I started approaching.”

 

Patton nods "So that is progress. No more experiments for a while doing this Every day is drain as it is. I can't have you bite me either."

 

Virgil nods. "Yeah... I'm getting tired. Going in and out of it is hard." There's a knock on the door. "Come in!" Virgil calls.

 

The door opens and Nemo sets in. "Oh! Patton! You're here." he sighs in relief.

 

"Why? Where'd you think he went?" Virgil asks.

 

Nemo flops on Virgil's bed. "Dark Side..." he mumbles.

 

Virgil recoils. "Why?" he raises a brow.

 

"You... Malice..." Nemo's eyes close.

 

"Nemo. Wake up." Virgil taps his cheek. Nemo mutters something.

 

"NEMO!"

 

Nemo jumps. "Wha- what? What is it?"

 

"Me and Malice?" Virgil raises an expectant brow.

 

"What? What about- oh..." Nemo blinks a moment and glances between Virgil and Patton. "Yeah... Uhh... When you took the two fear bottles... Umm... You... Had a flashback. Terra said you weren't seeing Virgil..." Nemo says to Patton hesitantly.

 

"I know, that was the point." Nemo lays back down and closes his eyes "Sorry love."

 

"Why are you so tired?" Virgil frowns. Nemo doesn't respond. Virgil pokes him. "Moooo." Nemo groans. "Do you even sleep?"

 

"Sleepwhossheneverheardofher."

 

Virgil rolls his eyes. "Seriously. Do you sleep?"

 

"At night? No. I mean. It's interrupted."

 

Patton frowns "Nemo are you having nightmares again?"

 

"No. I'm just- awake. For no reason."

 

"Could it have something with drinking coffee before bed?" Virgil asks monotone.

 

"Since when do I drink coffee before bed? I'm smarter than that!"

 

"It could be the blood drain messing with your system."

 

"Yeah... Maybe."

 

Virgil boops Nemo's nose. "Cortisol. Remeeeemberrrr?” Nemo groans. "Nemo, are you drinking coffee before bed?"

 

"Noooo."

 

Virgil leans over him and raises a brow. "Ya sure, Sushi?"

 

"I will throw you off this bed."

 

"Try me."

 

"Virgil, why are you saying he's drinking coffee?"

 

"Cause he tries to stay up as long as he can so he can work. He's like Logan in that."

 

"I do not drink coffee before bed!" Nemo retorts.

 

Patton sighs "He's not drinking coffee. So, it's probably the blood. In any case, go to bed."

 

"No."

 

"I will yeet you off my bed." Virgil glares.

 

"I'll just yeet myself back on."

 

"Go. To. Bed."

 

"I WENT TO BED! I COULDN'T SLEEP!" Nemo shoots up and glares at Virgil.

 

"You're short-tempered." Virgil comments.

 

"Short-tempered!?"

 

"Nemo. Breathe." Virgil says.

 

"Don't tell me what to do!"

 

"You want to die?" Virgil crosses his arms.

 

"I am breathing, idiot."

 

"Nemo calm down," Patton begs he puts a hand on his shoulder. Nemo tenses but doesn't pull his eyes away from Virgil. Virgil just steadily gazes back. Nemo whines and lays down on Virgil's lap.

 

Virgil sighs. "You good now?" Nemo trembles and shakes his head. "It's not you. The wacko blood pressures are messing with your body and making you emotional. You just need to rest." Virgil pets his hair.

 

"But I caaant!" Nemo's quiet tears wet Virgil's jeans.

 

"Talk to Logan about sleep meds."

 

"No!"

 

"Why not?" Patton rubs his back.

 

"Cause I don't wanna be under for hours..."

 

"You need to be though."

 

"No. I'll be in and out."

 

"It's better than nothing." Nemo hums. Virgil sighs. "Dude, there's different stages of sleep. If you aren't out long enough, you don’t- Nemo?" Nemo snores. Patton sighs and massages his head. Virgil shakes his head. "What's been going on?" he looks at Patton earnestly.

 

"Nemo is being Nemo again. He thinks he's protecting all of us by being your punching bag."

 

Virgil frowns and rubs Nemo's back. "He wasn't supposed to be..."

 

"I know that's why I did it this time. You see any parallels between Logan and Nemo?"

 

"Yup. Overworking, over sacrificing, neglecting personal health, isolation."

 

"Hmmm... 'm fine..." Nemo mumbles.

 

"Oh. And denial."

 

"He doesn't want pain."

 

Virgil sighs. "You sure?"

 

"Yes, he's scared. He says when you drain him, he can finally breathe."

 

Virgil frowns. "He's addicted to being drained... That's why he wouldn't leave the room..."

 

Patton nods "I told him to talk to Terra, but I doubted he will."

 

"Hmm... Tewwa..." Nemo waves his arm around before it falls on top of himself and he's asleep again.

 

Virgil shakes his head. "If he won't sleep, the next best thing is for him to be in his domain."

 

"We did sleep in there last night."

 

"He didn't."

 

"What?"

 

"Remember what I said about staying up?" Patton nods Virgil shrugs. "Dunno. Just a hunch."

 

Patton frowns but nods "Why won't he just talk to Terra? He's usually right about things. He could help Nemo."

 

Nemo groans and sits up. "Ah- what?"

 

"Go to bed you piece of shof." Virgil smirks.

 

Nemo rubs his eyes and looks at Virgil. "You no Tywlerrr..."

 

Virgil pulls him back down and Nemo's asleep again. "Because he doesn't want to burden, or he believes he can't be helped. It's usually one of those with him."

 

"Patton sighs "A long time ago he said he was tired of focusing on himself. Terra called him selfish for taking all the burden on his shoulders."

 

"Yeah... He kinda did... That shocked Nemo and he held back his tears till we all left the room. I wasn't exactly... The nicest either... He gave me and Logan pearls and I just gave him a casual thanks..."

 

"Don't beat yourself up on that."

 

"Yeah..." Virgil rubs Nemo's back. "Do you know what he's scared of?"

 

"No, not really. He won't talk to me. He did mention cheating though."

 

"Cheating?"

 

"His Daymare was of me and Logan accusing Nemo of cheating and making you cheat on Logan."

 

"Oh..."

 

"What else is he scared of?"

 

Virgil thinks and sighs. "He's scared of breaking Logan and my relationship... He's been doing his best to honor Logan's trust..."

 

"He's bad with secrets."

 

"Yup."

 

"How is Logan?"

 

"Seems okay, though I haven't had much time with him the last few days cause of the experiments. He's scared of losing me, so Nemo tries to keep me safe while also accomplishing the goal."

 

Patton nods "You can go to Logan I'll watch Nemo." Patton moves Nemo's hair out of the way.

 

Virgil nods. "Thank you. Take him to his domain." he nods to Nemo.

 

Patton nods and picks him up. "Why doesn't he trust me?"

 

"He does. Just... He closes off from everyone sometimes. He doesn't mean to, it's just his defense. From getting hurt or doing the hurting." Virgil slides off the bed.

 

Nemo purrs and waves his arm around, half asleep. "Vee Vee..." he slurs. Virgil looks over and sees the old snake plushie. His heart tightens as he considers letting Nemo borrow it, but he doesn't want it lost or ruined.

 

Patton sighs and rocks Nemo. "He doesn't trust himself."

 

"He doesn't really trust anyone or anything at times... Maybe he has insomnia..." Virgil thinks.

 

Patton nods "I'll be leaving now." Patton sinks out.

 

Virgil goes to Logan's room and knocks. "Come in." Virgil opens the door and steps in. "Hello, Virgil." Logan gets up and hugs him. "How did it go?"

 

Virgil hugs him back. "Pretty good "

 

"Oh, that's good." Logan smiles Virgil nods and kisses Logan's cheek. Logan cubs his face and kisses him on the lips. Virgil hums and gently kisses him back. Logan pulls out. "What would you like to do?"

 

Virgil smirks. "What choices are there?"

 

"Cuddle, movie, games, star gazing, anything you want." Logan smiles.

 

Virgil nuzzles him and kisses his cheek again. "Massage or not right now?"

 

"I can do that. You want a full body or just your feet?"

 

Virgil shivers. "Feet? And code water?"

 

"Someone is in a good mood. Ok, love gets on the bed." Virgil blushes and pulls his tie out from under his shirt and climbs on the bed. He slips off his hoodie then lays down.

 

"Oh ya! Guess what?"

 

Logan hands him a water bottle. "What?"

 

"I was able to control myself a bit in the vampire phase. I... Fell asleep before I licked Patton's bite, so he turned into a vampire too and then Nemo had to come in and distract him while I licked the bite." Virgil starts drinking the bottle.

 

"Virgil that's amazing!"

 

Virgil beams and finishes the bottle. "I was so happy. Also, the period of memory loss was shorter. We're gonna take a break for a few days so everyone can rest. Nemo's body is having a hard time with the blood drain..."

 

Logan nods "Good." Logan grabs his foot. "Giggle phase?"

 

"Everyone stayed out of the room. Roman said it was pretty boring, mostly me rolling around on the ground singing Nico and the Niners in a key Nemo couldn't name." Virgil smirks and lays down.

 

Logan chuckles. "How is Nemo?" Logan starts massaging his foot.

 

Virgil hums and his eyes close, his body slowly relaxing. "Emotional and scared..." he says sadly.

 

"How come?"

 

"I blame part of it on the constantly changing blood pressure, but Patton said the Daymare that Nemo had Terra give him was of you and Patton accusing him of cheating with me..."

 

"He's not cheating though."

 

"He's scared of breaking your trust... Of hurting us."

 

"That is more believable. He is on thin ice with my trust."

 

"Yeah..."

 

Logan puts his foot down. "Nemo is being Nemo?"

 

"Yup. Over sacrificing. Overworking. Denial. Reminds me of someone." Virgil smirks then sighs.

 

"You want me to talk to him?"

 

"You can try later. Right now, he's not sleeping so one moment he's awake and the next he's asleep. I told Patton to take him to his domain so hopefully, it will help his body rebalance."

 

Logan nods "Sleep problems..."

 

"Refused sleep meds."

 

"Why?"

 

"Says he doesn't want to be out for hours."

 

"It would be better than going in and out. He needs a full REM cycle."

 

"That's what I said. But would he listen? Nope!" Virgil lays back down again.

 

Logan crawls on top of him. "What does Nemo want?"

 

Virgil thinks. "For us to be happy... For us to not be scared..." Virgil grabs Logan's tie.

 

Logan shakes his head. "Why does he keep letting you drain him? What does he want? What does he think he needs?"

 

"He's addicted to being drained. For a few moments afterword’s he's free from fear. He told Patton he can actually breathe. Patton told him to talk to Terra, but again, he hasn't done so."

 

Logan sighs "He really is like me."

 

"Yup. That's why you two get along." Virgil smiles sadly.

 

"I assume that he doesn't know he has a problem."

 

"I think he knows, he's just too stubborn to admit it."

 

"Stubbornness is a shared trait."

 

Virgil snorts then sighs. "Can't blame him for not going to Terra though... He said Nemo was selfish for taking on all our burdens. I guess that's another fear. Being selfish... Or seen as such."

 

"If he doesn't face his fear, we will continue to be stuck with the only relief being you."

 

"Yeah..."

 

Logan kisses his head. "I'll do my best, he might listen to me."

 

"Thank you, star."

 

"Anything for you love." Logan gently kisses him.

...

Logan carries Virgil downstairs an hour later. Nico is already in the kitchen, Roman in the commons watching Pernella and Orchid crawling around. George is playing with the twins as well. Logan puts Virgil down. Virgil still leans on him. Roman looks over. "Nice to see you out of your room Logan. Before dinner this time."

 

"I am here for dinner."

 

"Aww so close and here I thought you were making progress." Roman teases.

 

Virgil looks between them. "What?" He asks confused.

 

"Logan has been staying in his room to avoid Patton. It would be amusing if it wasn't so sad."

 

Logan rolls his eyes. "Shut up Roman."

 

"Ooh someone is upset." Roman teases.

 

Virgil frowns. "Roman, stop."

 

"Alright." Roman turns back to the kids.

 

Nico turns the stove off. "Where are Nemo and Patton?"

 

"Nemo's domain. Nemo's not doing good." Virgil answers.

 

"I'm not surprised." Orchid crawls to Roman and he picks her up.

 

Virgil smiles at her and walks over, kneeling down next to Pernella. "I haven't seen them for a while... They're getting big." Pernella reaches for his hoodie.

 

George giggles and crawls over to Virgil. "Daddy!"

 

Virgil ruffles his hair. "Hey, sweetie."

 

Orchid hides in Roman. Roman pets her hair. "Orchid still hasn't spoken. I'm getting a little worry."

 

Logan goes over. "Hmm, I can do a check up on her. Make sure nothing is physically wrong."

 

"That would be helpful." Nico comes out with two plates. "I'm going to go give these to Nemo and Patton. You guys can start." He nods to the table.

 

"Ok love." Roman heads for the table. Roman picks up Pernella on his way. Nico sinks out. Virgil picks up George and carries him over.

 

Logan sits down. "So, besides the speaking problem, how is she?" Logan looks at Orchid. Orchid looks at Logan and whines and hides her face.

 

"Don't stare at her she is very shy." Roman rubs her back.

 

Virgil frowns a bit and glances at Logan. "Could there be brain damage from her not being able to breathe at birth?"

 

"Possibly but brain damage is a little overboard for shyness." Logan turns away.

 

"Yeah, but the speaking thing..." Virgil bites his lip before starting to eat.

 

"Could be the shyness, or she could be mute. But muteness is caused by problems with the vocal cords, not the brain."

 

"Oh."

 

They hear a thud upstairs. "STAY ON ME!" Sham shouts and Nemo laughs. Sham comes to the top off the stairs, carrying Nemo who's in his merman form. "THIS FISH EMPTY!"

 

"Sham, no-"

 

"YEET!" Sham rolls Nemo down the stairs. Nemo hits the bottom and groans. He flops and squirms around, trying to get himself up.

 

Virgil facepalms. "You're supposed to be resting."

 

Patton runs down the hall. "Sham don't throw people down the stairs!"

 

"BUT IM WIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE AWAKE!" Nemo sings and grunts when he falls off the final step.

 

"I prefer to call it- giving him a little nudge." Sham smirks.

 

Logan gets up and goes over to him. "Nemo?" Virgil gets up as well.

 

"I'm gud fam." Nemo flops.

 

"CURSE YOU STUPID TAIL!"

 

Patton glares at him. "Go get Terra for dinner we will take about this later."

 

"Nemo did you peak again?" Roman looks at him while Orchid shakes. Roman continues to rubs her back.

 

"Nope!"

 

Virgil groans. "He's just sleep deprived." Sham cowers and goes to Terra's room.

 

Nico comes down the hall. "Why did you sink out?" He looks down the stairs at Nemo.

 

"He is taking sleeping med after dinner." Patton walks down the stairs.

 

"Noooo!" Nemo whines.

 

"Yes. You are." Virgil grabs his arms and drags him to the couch. "You smell like fish." He wrinkles his nose. Nico follows Patton down. Patton picks him up.

 

Nemo still whines. "No sleep!"

 

"Either I hit you upside the head or you take pills." Virgil shrugs. Pernella coos at Nemo's tail and claps. Sham and Terra come down the stairs.

 

George giggles. "Memeo a fwish!"

 

Roman gets up. "I'll be back." He sinks out. Nico sits down and frowns at Roman's spot.

 

Sham gasps. "FISHLEGS!" He exclaims. Virgil chokes and starts laughing.

 

Terra laughs "Why is Nemo a fish?"

 

"It's a thing that happens when you swim in his ocean. It will go away in about 10 Minutes. Oh, shoot." Patton picks up Nemo and runs upstairs. Nemo blushes and holds onto Patton.

 

Virgil chuckles. "I'll have to ask if it only works on Nemo or not." He goes back to eating.

 

"Ok?" Terra goes and sits down.

 

"I don't think he's wearing pants under that tail," Virgil smirks.

 

"Oh." Terra gets it. "Yeah, I can bet."

 

Logan sits down. "I agree with Patton he needs a night's rest."

 

"If he won't take the pills then we can give him an anesthetic." Virgil shrugs. Nico feeds Pernella who takes the spoon without a fuss for once.

 

"Anesthetic is for pain relief I do not want to use it just for sleeping. Meds do dangerous things when it has nothing bad to attack."

 

"Yeah... True..." Virgil sighs.

 

"You could sneak it into his drink or food." Terra shrugs

 

"Drug him?" Nico questions and frowns. "See how upset he'll be afterward..."

 

"Yeah. We're not doing that." Virgil frowns as well and picks at his food. "He doesn't need paranoia."

 

"It's not like he hasn't gone behind our backs." Logan points out.

 

"That certainly means you should do it back," Sham says.

 

"Not just that, but I'm not doing that to him again," Virgil says.

 

"Wait- again?" Nico asks.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Virgil?" Terra looks at him.

 

Virgil doesn't look up. "It's nothing. I'm just- not gonna have him die of starvation cause of paranoia of food poisoning..."

 

Logan sighs "He needs to sleep."

 

"We have to keep him from drinking any caffeine for a bit," Virgil says.

 

"I can lock the coffee up." Logan takes a bite of his food.

 

"Sounds good," Virgil says.

 

"Didn't Nemo prescribe you coffee though?" Nico asks.

 

"I'll sneak Virgil a cup. The rest of us will a little grumpy in the morning."

 

"This is going to be fun..." Sham grumbles.

 

"Isn't locking the coffee up a bit extreme?" Nico asks.

 

"You have any better ideas?"

 

"Tell him not to and make sure he doesn't?"

 

"How?"

 

"By watching him? Just reminding him he's not supposed to have it? He's not child, he just needs a gentle reminder. A harsher action is only going to get a more rebellious response. Don't tell him not to, make it his idea to not have coffee." Nico takes a bite of food.

 

Roman sinks back in. "I'll be in Orchid's room." he picks up Orchid and his plate.

 

"Something wrong?"

 

"Took a while but I figure out that she doesn't like being around so many people."

 

"Oh." Nico frowns. "Is she okay?"

 

"Yeah, she's fine."

 

Nico nods. "Do you need me to come with?"

 

"She is more comfortable with you if you want to stay with her?" Nico nods and stands, grabbing his plate and sinking out. "He forgot Orchid's plate." Roman sinks out. Terra closes his eyes.

 

Sham looks at Terra. "You okay?

 

"Yeah, I'm just focusing." Sham nods and lets him work. Terra opens his eyes. "She is _really_ shy."

 

Virgil nods and thinks. "Social anxiety?" He looks at Logan.

 

"Most likely social anxiety plus not speaking. She's a selective mute."

 

"Which means?" Virgil asks.

 

"She has the physical ability to speak but choices not to."

 

"Mostly out of fear or anxiety," Terra adds

 

Virgil nods while Sham frowns slightly. Pernella claps and smashes her hands in her peas. "Pernella!" Virgil stands and goes into parent mode.

 

"She will pick and choose who gets to hear her." Terra shrugs "Not a lot we can do. Surprise she hasn't talked to Nico or Roman."

 

Virgil nods as he fights to clean Pernella's hands and face. "A little help." Sham stands and takes the bowl away, holding Pernella's arms so Virgil can clean her hands. Pernella squeals and giggles.

 

"She is definitely Roman's daughter," Terra smirks.

 

Sham chuckles. Virgil wipes a bit from her hair. "There." He goes to throw the napkins away. Sham sits back down. Patton and Nemo come down the stairs. Patton holding onto him.

 

Nemo squirms. "Noooo!"

 

"You will eat and like it!"

 

"NOOOO!" Nemo squirms more. "I'm not hungry! I wanna swiiiiim!"

 

"NO." Patton puts on his dad's voice. Nemo flinches and tries to pull away. "Nemo stop."

 

"Dad you're scaring him." Terra frowns.

 

Virgil sighs and goes over. "Hey, Nemo. Look, you can swim later, but _only_ if you eat first. Okay?"

 

Nemo whines. "Do I have to?"

 

"Yes. We don't want you passing out in the middle of the ocean."

 

Nemo groans. "Fiiiiine." He tries to pull his wrist away from Patton. Patton sighs and puts him down. Nemo walks over to the table and sits down next to Sham.

 

Virgil whispers in Patton's ear. "You have to bargain with him."

 

Patton nods and sits down. "Where did Roman and Nico go?"

 

"Orchid is really shy, possibly social anxiety. And Logan said she might be selectively mute." Virgil sits back down. Pernella giggles and reaches for Nemo's wings. Nemo doesn't notice, now fully engrossed in eating like it's all he's ever wanted. Pernella grabs a few feathers and gives a yank. Nemo yelps and jumps, pulling his wings closer to himself.

 

"Pernella no!" Terra pulls her hand down. Pernella giggles and plays with the feathers, cooing.

 

Patton nods "Very different from her sister."

 

"Ya think?" Nemo grimaces and rubs his wing, glancing at Pernella. He can't help but smirk at how she's captivated by the feathers. "Next time, let me grab the feathers, okay?" He says though he knows she doesn't understand or care.

 

"How well do they get along?"

 

"Pernella usually won't play while Orchid is all over the place," Sham says.

 

Patton nods "Do they play together?"

 

Sham shakes his head. "Usually, yes. Orchid loves playing with others. Sometimes it seems like she's paying attention to the world and ignoring her stuffed animals." Logan nods

 

"So, her trait is Shyness? Thomas isn't that shy though." Logan thinks aloud.

 

"Ehhhhhhhh..." Virgil sounds unsure.

 

"Well... what do you get when you mix Creativity and Insecurity?" Sham asks.

 

"Roman is more than just creativity." Patton points out. George giggles madly.

 

Sham looks at him before a small smile spreads over his face. "Do you know?" George nods "Are you gonna share?" Sham asks.

 

"Can I?" Sham nods. George smiles and points at Pernella. "Pewsewewance" Pernella giggles and smiles proudly.

 

Virgil's eyes narrow a moment as he tries to decipher what he said. "Perseverance?" George nods

 

"I really need to work on that lisps with him."

 

Virgil giggles. "He's 5, Logan."

 

Sham looks at Pernella and smiles at her. Pernella giggles. Sham looks back to George. "And Orchid?"

 

George thinks "Humility."

 

Virgil thinks it over then nods. "Makes sense. Pride and Insecurity. You can still be confident, but humble at the same time."

 

"Could explain the shyness. Though I worry about her self worth."

 

"Yeah..." Virgil frowns.

 

"I won't help her," Sham says determinedly.

 

"If she lets you," Virgil says. "You can't push her," Terra smirks at Sham. Sham gives him a ‘Don’t go there’ look. Terra shrugs and continues eating.

 

"So, who's going to tell the parents.”

 

“I can- WHERES NEMO!?” Virgil looks around. Patton looks over and groans. He gets up and sinks out.

 

Logan sighs "Just watch him" Nico says.

 

They hear giggling under the table. Sham facepalms. Virgil groans. “Don’t tell me.” Logan looks under the table.

 

Nemo is cocooned in his wings, giggling. “I escapeh.”

 

“We’re not playing Bandito, Nemo. Whoa, that rhymed.” Virgil blinks.

 

"Nemo get up."

 

Nemo goes to get up and hits his head on the table. “Ow.” He rubs his head.

 

"Crawl first then get up." Nemo tries to crawl out, but his wings get stuck in the chair.

 

“Why? It’s not that difficult. You got yourself in, get yourself out.” Virgil says exasperated. Logan sighs and pulls his wing out.

 

Nemo crawls the rest of the way out. “I’m gonna swim-“

 

“Did you finish dinner?” Virgil raises a brow. Nemo stuffs the last two bites of food in his mouth.

 

"Slow down you're going to choke." Nemo swallows and gives a thumbs up before sinking out.

 

“Shouldn’t he not be swimming?” Sham asks.

 

“I think his domain will keep him safe,” Virgil says. “It turned him into a merman when he drowned.” He shrugs. 

 

"Patton also is there." Logan points out. Virgil nods. Terra looks down. Sham glances at Terra. Terra picks at the remains of his food.

 

He frowns but focuses on his plate. _'Nemo I'm sorry' 'scream louder'_

 

Sham frowns. ‘Should we go help?’ He mind speaks. Terra doesn't respond. Sham can hear cries of Patton and laughter of a side he doesn't recognize. Sham frowns and closes his eyes, focusing on Patton. He doesn’t hear much except Patton wondering if he’s pushing Nemo away again. He pulls back and focuses on Terra’s mind.

 

Logan looks at Terra and Sham. "Terra?" Terra doesn't respond.

 

“Sham?” Virgil calls but Sham doesn’t respond. “Guys?”

 

George tills his head. Then screams. Terra jumps and blinks. "Wha?"

 

Sham startles as well. “George!?” Virgil rushes to George and picks him up, rocking him.

 

George holds onto him. "Pappy"

 

Terra blinks "Oh George I'm sorry."

 

Virgil rocks him. “What? What did he see?” Sham comes over and places his hand on George’s head and closes his eyes.

 

Terra bites his lip. "Patton getting rape."

 

Logan looks shocked and horrified "WHY WHERE YOU THINKING OF THAT!?"

 

“Patton had a flashback during the experiment. He took two fear bottles for me to drain from him.” Virgil lets Sham work on George.

 

Logan covers his face. "He needed the right mindset." Logan sighs "Terra why were you?"

 

"That isn't something you just forget Lo, sorry." Terra looks down.

 

George relaxes a bit in Virgil’s arms, still sniffing. Sham pulls away and opens his eyes. He sighs. “How is it possible to hate someone so much even though you’ve never met them?” He clenches his fist.

 

"He's gone now so he can't hurt us anymore." Logan takes a deep breath.

 

Terra looks at Sham. "Can you do me too?" Sham looks at Terra a moment before nodding. He places his hand on Terra’s head and closes his eyes. After a moment, he pulls away. Virgil continues rocking George. "Thanks" Terra relaxes.

 

"Virgil, can you take George to bed?"

 

“Yup.” Virgil heads upstairs.

 

Logan looks at Sham. "Thank you, George doesn't need to see that."

 

Sham nods. “I’m getting less precise at it, so hopefully I’m doing more damage than before.”

 

Logan nods "Terra are you ok?"

 

"Yeah, I just..." he dryly laughs "I can't remember." Sham sighs a bit in relief and starts cleaning up the table. "Sham are you ok?" Sham nods. Logan nods back and helps clean up. Terra looks at Logan. "You should talk to Dad."

 

"Terra not now."

 

"He's willing to listen. He wants to change."

 

"Terra not. Now." Terra frowns and looks down. Sham glances between them but goes back to cleaning. "You are not going to get past this until you do."

 

"Pass what!?"

 

"Your fear of Patton! You think he's this god that you can't fight back against. It why you never fought back. Why you never try to get revenge against him. Because you couldn't! You couldn't kill him."

 

"Terra stop it! This is none of your business!" Sham bites his tongue and keeps his head low.

 

"Stop being stubborn! Patton already talks to me about you. He wants you back."

 

"I'm sure he does."

 

"NOT LIKE THAT! Just talk to him, yell at him he won't fight back."

 

Logan laughs "Yeah right."

 

“He will.” Sham turns around. “He is unwilling to hear you out. He won’t take whatever you have to say.”

 

Logan sighs. "You’re scared I get it but give him a change. He's your brother."

 

"He is not my brother! Brothers don't abuse each other. Brothers don't gang up on the youngest just because he's the weakest."

 

“A-“ Sham cuts himself off and shakes his head.

 

Terra frowns "You were a triplet."

 

"Was a triplet, Malice is dead."

 

"Patton isn't Malice."

 

Logan sighs "I'm going to bed." Logan heads upstairs. Sham glances at Terra.

 

Terra sighs "Maybe I don't know him as well as I think I do."

 

Sham shakes his head. ‘He is stubborn.’ He signs.

 

"Yeah..."

 

“He’s wrong. Malice was his brother. Patton isn’t. Brothers are always by blood.” Sham says.

 

"Yeah I know." he smiles at Sham. Sham hugs him. Terra hugs him back. "I'm happy to have a brother like you."

 

‘Me too.’ Sham signs and smiles.

 

"Movie then bed?" Sham nods. "You get the popcorn and I'll get 'How to Train Your Dragon 3'," Terra smirks. Sham squeals and runs into the kitchen. Terra laughs and runs upstairs.

...

Virgil goes to Logan’s room after he’s tucked George in for the night. "How is he?" Logan turns from his desk. “Okay now.” Virgil sits on the bed. Logan nods and turns back to his computer.

 

Virgil tilts his head. “You okay?”

 

"I am fine."

 

“What happened?”

 

"Nothing, Terra just thinks I should talk to Patton.”

 

“Oh.”

 

"He doesn't know what he's talking about."

 

“How so?”

 

"He thinks I'm afraid of Patton."

 

“And what do you think?”

 

"I think it's none of his business." Virgil stays silent a moment. "Why can't you all just get off my backs about my relationship with Patton." Virgil sighs and lays down. "What is it?"

 

“You can’t hear me right now...”

 

"What does that mean? I hear just fine."

 

“You may literally hear what we’re saying, but you keep rejecting it.”

 

"I'm not rejecting anything, Terra is just wrong."

 

“Then why won’t you talk to Patton?”

 

"I don't want to, there is nothing to say to him."

 

“Yes, there is.”

 

"Like what?"

 

“You’re angry at him.”

 

"Of course, I'm angry with him. He-He-He" Logan groans in frustration.

 

“Yes?”

 

"He killed me! I'm his brother and he hit me and broke my bones. He laughed at me he-he" Logan shakes his head. "Why? What did I do?"

 

“Nothing.”

 

"Then why? Why did he choice Malice over me?"

 

“Did it ever occur to you that he was scared too? He knew Malice’s strength. He knew what would happen if he didn’t do as he was told.” Virgil shrugs. “Or it could be something else. Neither of us knows. That’s why you need to talk to him. To resolve that. All of that.”

 

"And if he hits me again? Break my floor? Slap me?"

 

“Then you know for certain that’s who he is.”

 

Logan sighs "I don't want to be proven right."

 

“I can go with you if you want. If he starts getting hostile, I’ll protect you.”

 

Logan gives a weak smile. "Thank you, Virgil." Virgil nods and smiles back. He opens his arms for a hug. Logan gets up and lays into his arms.

 

Virgil holds him close and nuzzles him. “I love you.”

 

"I love you too."

 

Virgil closes his eyes. “Goodnight, star.”

 

"Goodnight, Galaxy."


	31. Chapter 31

Patton jumps into the water. He starts swimming down to find Nemo." Nemo is curled up in a bed of seaweed, eyes closed. Patton swims down he can barely see Nemo. Nemo feels someone getting near him. He opens his eyes and looks up, seeing Patton swimming towards him. _‘What is he doing down here!?’_

 

 _'This isn't working I'm going to die.'_ Patton goes swimming up again, but his breath gives out. He gets a mouth full of water.

 

 _‘PATTON!’_ Nemo swims up and grabs him, racing to the surface. They rise above the water and Nemo holds him against himself, keeping Patton’s head above water. “PATTON!” Patton coughs up water.

 

Nemo brings him to shore and lays him down, dragging himself onto the sand. “Patton!”

 

Patton breathes heavy. "I'm ok." he's voice ruff.

 

Nemo rolls him onto his side and rubs his back. “Don’t do that again.” He frowns. Patton nods and coughs Nemo stays close to him until he calms down.

 

Patton sighs and relaxes "Sorry."

 

“It’s okay.”

 

"Well now we know only you turn into a merman," he smirks

 

Nemo shakes his head. “Aquaman.” He mumbles and starts heading towards deeper water.

 

"Nemo wait! Please go to sleep with me." Nemo pauses and sighs. "Please?" Patton begs

 

Nemo looks back at him then back at the water, then back at him. “Hold on.” He dives. Patton frowns and waits. Nemo swims down to the cave he found earlier. He continues swimming through it until he comes up in an underground shore.  _‘Yes! I was right.’_ He swims back and surfaces. “Can you pick me up? I wanna show you something.”

 

Patton tilts his head. "Ok?" Patton picks him up.

 

Nemo holds onto him then facepalms. “Dang it. I don’t know how to get there from land...”

 

"Do we need to swim?"

 

“It’s too far for you to make without...” Nemo snaps his fingers. “Ask Roman if he can get you a snorkel.”

 

"Ok." Patton sinks out still holding Nemo. He knocks on Roman's door.

 

Nemo clings to Patton. “I meant- put me down. And ask... but okay.”

 

Roman opens the door. "Hello, Patton and Nemo?"

 

“Heyy...” Nemo says, slightly embarrassed.

 

"Roman, can I get a snorkel?"

 

"Isn't it a little late for a swim?"

 

"Roman please?" Nemo smiles sheepishly.

 

Roman sighs "Fine." He snaps his fingers. "Here you go." He puts it in Nemo's lap.

 

“Thanks, Roman.” Nemo smiles and holds it.

 

"Thanks, Roman." Patton sinks out.

 

“Have you ever used a snorkel before?” Nemo asks once they rise up on the beach.

 

"Yeah, I got this."

 

Nemo nods and hands it to Patton once Patton sets him down. He squiggles his way back to the water. “Poor turtles.” He grunts. “That looks like one of the more advanced snorkels, so I think you have about ten minutes.” Patton laughs he puts the snorkel on and goes into the water. Nemo flops until he gets to the deeper water. He waits for Patton to dive first.

 

“Are you gonna change first?” He smirks.

 

"No point my clothes are already wet."

 

“Yeah, but aerodynamics. Or- water dynamics.” Nemo shrugs. “The point is regular clothes cause drag and slow your speed. Patton snaps his fingers and puts on a wet suit.

 

Nemo swishes his tail. “You ready?” Patton nods and dives down. Nemo follows. He gracefully swims alongside Patton and points to a cave near the ocean floor. Patton swims towards it. Nemo swims above him. Once they’re inside he takes the lead, constantly glancing back to make sure Patton’s okay. The further they get from the entrance, the more nervous he gets. They soon make it to the cavern and rise above the surface. Patton rises after him.

 

Nemo swims towards the shore but stays in the water. Patton goes onto the shore. He takes the snorkel off and looks around. The rock walls seem to be made up of quartz mixed with sedimented sand that’s been worn over time by the currents. There’s a single tunnel leading out by land, the underwater tunnel hidden from sight. "This is what you want to show me?" Nemo nods. "It's pretty You coming up?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. “I like the water.” He lays his head and arms on the shore. “You’re free from gravity. It’s like flying without the fear of falling.”

 

Patton nods "I'm going to explore real quick. Then I want you and me to sleep." Nemo nods. Patton heads for the tunnel. Patton looks around but all he sees is a normal cave. He shrugs and comes back. "Nothing special or interesting." He sees Nemo’s gone. "Nemo?" Patton looks around. Nothing, Patton puts the snorkel on in a panic and jumps into the water.

 

He sees Nemo swimming circles near the bottom. Patton sighs in relief. He swims down. It looks like Nemo is trying to catch something. Patton sees a flash of blue. Patton tilts his head and continues to move down. Nemo catches it and closes his hands around it. He looks up and sees Patton. He nods to the surface and swims towards it. Patton swims up and hits the surface. Nemo opens his palm and shows Patton the blue sea slug in his hand. "I don't know what it is, but it looks cool."

 

"Wow yeah, that is cool." Patton smiles

 

Nemo watches it swim around in the water cupped in his palm. After a moment he lets it go. "I'll have to see if I can find out what it is later." he watches it swim away.

 

Patton nods. "Ready for bed?" Nemo’s shoulders slump. "You need to sleep."

 

“No.”

 

"Why not? Why are you so against sleeping?"

 

“Because I don’t want to.” Nemo swims away a bit.

 

"Why? Nemo please is it because you’re having Nightmares?" Patton looks at him with concern.

 

“No. I’m not. Sham scrabbled my memories. I haven’t had nightmares for almost a month. You can ask Terra.”

 

"Then why? What's so wrong with sleeping?"

 

“It’s a waste of time.”

 

"Waste of time? Nemo your body _needs_ sleep. It's like saying eating or drinking is a waste of time."

 

“I do sleep.”

 

"In short minute bursts, that is not sleeping. That's not even a nap." Nemo looks away. "Nemo please," Patton begs Nemo shakes his head. Patton sighs "Fine then I won't sleep either."

 

“Good luck.”

 

Patton sighs and goes to shore. "Goodbye." He sinks out. Nemo frowns slightly before diving and heading out of the cave. He goes to the reef and curls up on the bed of seagrass where he was before and closes his eyes. Patton sinks into his room. He dries off and changes clothes. He sits on his bed and puts on Parks and Rec.

...

Nico wakes and curls into Roman, petting his hair. Roman hums and holds Nico. Nico smiles and kisses him gently. “Wake up, love.”

 

"Na"

 

Nico giggles and sits up. “I’ll be back.”

 

Roman whines and pulls him down. "Nope."

 

Nico chuckles and kisses his nose. “My prince.” Roman hums happily.

 

“Now I really must go,” Nico smirks and pulls away, sinking out before Roman can protest. He sinks into each of the girls’ rooms and wakes them. He picks them up and sinks back into Roman’s room. He carefully lays them on top of Roman and crawls back onto the bed. Pernella yawns and pats Roman’s face.

 

Roman groans. "Pernella."

 

Pernella giggles. “Wa-wa D-Daddy!”

 

Nico chuckles. “Before the sunrise, she is your daughter.”

 

Roman opens his eyes. "You did not!" Nico snickers. Orchid giggles.

 

Pernella giggles and bounces on Roman. “Wa-wak up Da-Da!”

 

Roman puffs "Ok, ok, Da-da is up." Roman sits up. Orchid curls into Nico's lap.

 

Nico rubs her back and kisses her head. Pernella giggles. “Da-Da!” She throws her arms in the air.

 

Roman picks her up. "Princess wants to fly?" Pernella giggles and nods. Roman puts her on his shoulders and does laps around the room. Pernella squeals with joy and holds on. Nico smiles at them. Orchid watches them.

 

“Do you wanna fly too?” Nico whispers. She nods

 

Nico picks her up and puts her on his shoulders, carefully holding her and walking slowly around the room. Orchid smiles and leans on Nico's head. Pernella squeals. “Fas’er! Fas’er!” Roman runs faster making sure to stay away from Nico. Pernella claps with delight and giggles. Orchid holds onto Nico. She hums in thought.

 

Nico smiles. “What you thinking about, flower?” Orchid looks nervous and shakes her head.

 

“Okay. You don’t have to tell me.” Nico still smiles. Orchid smiles and relaxes.

 

“You know, you’re very smart for your age,” Nico says. Orchid tilts her head.

 

“Smart. You know a lot.” Orchid blinks. Nico chuckles. “Nevermind.” He continues walking. Orchid pats Nico's face. Nico giggles. Orchid frowns and hugs Nico. Nico slides her off his shoulders and hugs her back. “What is it?” Orchid huffs and touches her mouth. “Hungry?” Orchid shakes her head and tears fill her eyes. She touches Nico's mouth.

 

“Speak?” Orchid nods “Do you want to speak?” She nods “Do you want me to teach you how?”

 

She huffs and leans into Nico's ear. "Homily"

 

Nico thinks for a moment. “Humility?” She smiles and nods

 

Nico smiles and nuzzles her. “Orchid Humility Sanders.”

 

Roman stops and looks at Nico. "What?"

 

“She said she’s Humility.”

 

"She SAID!?"

 

“Shh! Roman calm down.” Nico rocks her. Pernella gasps and makes grabby hands for Orchid.

 

Roman walks over to them. "I'm sorry but I'm excited why did she sound like?"

 

“Cute and wise.” Nico smiles and nuzzles her. Orchid giggles

 

Pernella coos. “Sissy!” Orchid smiles and holds her hand. Pernella giggles. Nico smiles at them and looks up at Roman.

 

Roman smiles "Orchid you want to say anything to me?" Orchid shakes her head. Roman chuckles "Ok." Nico giggles.

 

Pernella claps. “Mwe! Mwe!” Orchid tilts her head.

 

“You want to tell us your trait too?” Nico asks. Pernella nods.

 

"Ok well, what is it?" Roman smiles at her.

 

“Perweserancebthhhh.” Pernella gets tongue-tied and sticks her tongue out.

 

Roman giggles "Try again."

 

“Persawiberanth!” Pernella tries and frowns. “Persawiberanth!” She crosses her arms and taps her foot on Roman as if in thought. “Persabwiranth!”

 

"Perseverance?" Roman ask Pernella nods excitedly.

 

Nico giggles. “Perseverance and Humility.”

 

"I could tell." Roman nuzzles her. Pernella giggles and hugs Roman. Pernella Perseverance Sanders." Roman throws her into the air and catches her. Pernella squeals and laughs. Orchid smiles and taps Nico.

 

“You wanna try?” Nico asks.

 

Orchid quickly shakes her head. She cups her hands and whispers into his ear. "Homgry"

 

Nico nods. “Okay, Let’s go eat.” He smiles and glances at Roman and Pernella. “Pernella, are you hungry?” Pernella giggles and nods.

 

"Ok Breakfast it is." Roman heads downstairs. Nico follows him. Roman gets downstairs and sees Patton drinking coffee. "Hello, Padre!"

 

"Morning Roman, Morning Pernella."

 

Pernella giggles. “Mownin’ Pa’wre!” Nico laughs and comes in the kitchen as well.

 

Patton giggles "Morning Nico, Orchid." Orchid waves

 

“Good morning, Pat. Did you sleep well?” He grabs a pack of oatmeal from the cabinet and sets Orchid in her chair at the table.

 

Patton takes a second to respond. "Yup."

 

"Did you get Nemo to sleep?"

 

"Nope."

 

“Mmm.” Nico fills a bowl with water and adds the oatmeal. “Where is he?” He sets it in the microwave.

 

"Probably his domain."

 

"How was your swim?" Roman asks putting Pernella down.

 

"Good."

 

Nico pauses this time and glances at Patton. He notices dark circles under his eyes which are red at the edges. _‘Could just be from the water...’_ he thinks. “You sure?”

 

Patton nods "He show me a cave. It was pretty. Then I went to bed."

 

"You just went to bed? I thought you were going to get Nemo to go to bed."

 

"Nemo said sleep was a waste of time so he refuses to sleep."

 

“So, then you didn’t sleep either.” Nico leans against the counter.

 

"I just told you I went to bed." 

 

“Your eyes say different.”

 

Patton sighs "If he won't sleep then neither will I. Maybe if he sees what he is doing to himself he will stop."

 

"Patton you know he will hate that."

 

"Exactly he will do anything to make sure I'm healthy." Nico sighs and takes the bowl out of the microwave and stirs in the flavor packet. He adds some milk and checks the temperature before bringing it to Orchid. Orchid nods and starts eating it.

 

Nico smiles and looks around. “Umm. Where’s Pernella?”

 

Roman looks around. "PERNELLA?" They hear giggling from the commons. Roman goes over to the commons. Pernella is on the couch, sucking her toe. Roman sighs and picks her up. "What are you doing?"

 

Pernella giggles. “Da-Da!”

 

Roman chuckles “Let’s get you something to eat.” Roman sits Pernella next to Orchid. Pernella drums on the table. Orchid slides her oatmeal to Pernella.

 

Pernella looks at it and gives it back. “You.” Orchid blink then shrugs and continues eating. Nico smiles and watches them from in the kitchen.

 

Roman smiles as well. "Orchid spoke today."

 

"Oh!? That's great. What did she say?"

 

“Her trait is Humility and then she told me she was hungry,” Nico says.

 

"Oh, we know that."

 

“What?” Nico looks at Patton.

 

"George told us while you were with Orchid."

 

“Oh,” Nico says.

 

Patton shrugs Roman looks at him. "You should sleep."

 

Patton drinks his coffee. "Nope."

 

“Patton, we don’t need two Nemo’s running around,” Nico says curtly and mixes some oatmeal for Pernella.

 

"I'll sleep when Nemo does. Simple as that."

 

Nico groans. "And if this Plan of yours doesn't work?"

 

"Welp then I guess I'll die."

 

"Patton no!"

 

“Patton!” Pernella runs over and hugs Patton’s leg.

 

Patton ruffles her hair. "It won't come to that."

 

“Howld on.” Pernella looks up at him.

 

"Hold on to what?"

 

“Howld on.”

 

"I'm confused."

 

“I think she means just hold on. Wait it out. Stop hurting yourself over it.” Nico says.

 

Patton shakes his head. "He's stubborn he won't stop until he gets a reason to."

 

“How do you know he’s not sleeping?” Nico says.

 

"Because he's sleep deprive and we I told him I would do this he told me good luck."

 

"He knows you’re doing this and that didn't get him to sleep?"

 

"Yup he doesn't think I'll actually do it." Nico sighs. Pernella goes back and sits at the table as Nico brings out her oatmeal.

 

Virgil and Logan come downstairs. Virgil smiles at Orchid and Pernella on his way into the kitchen. “Morning Ro, Pat, Nico- Patton!?” Virgil turns around, taking in Patton’s state. “What happened!?”

 

Patton blinks "Nothing."

 

Roman rolls his eyes. "He didn't sleep last night. Thinks if he doesn't sleep, he can convince Nemo to sleep."

 

Virgil groans. “Yeah, cause doing what he’s doing is totally gonna convince him to stop. Did you consider that he actually doesn’t care about sleep?”

 

"He cares about me so if he wants me to sleep then he has to too."

 

"Patton you're an idiot." Logan rubs his face.

 

“Yes, he cares about you, but he might actually believe sleep is unimportant!” Virgil says.

 

"I know that! He doesn't care about sleep. It's a waste of time for him, but he still needs it if he likes it or not."

 

Virgil grabs Patton’s shoulders and looks him in the eye. “But. If. He. Believes. It’s. Un. Important. For. Him. He’ll. Believe. It’s. Un. Important. For. You.”

 

"Well, he better changes his mind," Patton says determine.

 

Roman groans "Patton we are not going to let you die for this." Nemo comes down the stairs, hair still wet.

 

"Morning Nemo." Logan nods at him.

 

“Morning, Lo.” Nemo goes into the kitchen. “Hey, guys.” He starts making coffee. Virgil pointedly coughs. Nemo looks back. “Something wr- Patton?”

 

"Morning."

 

Nemo blinks. “Did you actually manage to stay up the whole night?” Patton nods “Huh. Good for you.” Nemo goes back to making coffee. Nico’s jaw drops.

 

Roman groans "You two are unbelievable." Roman grabs some toast and heads to the table.

 

“What?” Nemo looks confused.

 

"Like I said Patton is an idiot."

 

"Love you too Lo."

 

Nemo looks between them all. “What!?” Nico makes a PB&J sandwich.

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Patton just stayed up the WHOLE night because you wouldn’t sleep.”

 

“One. I did sleep, just not on land. Two, why is that a problem? That’s his choice, not mine.” Nemo takes a sip of his coffee.

 

"Why are you sleeping at the bottom of the ocean?" Patton asks

 

“Because it’s comfortable.”

 

"And I'm not?"

 

“You are but gravity isn’t.”

 

“You literally have hundreds of pounds of pressure on top of you at the bottom of the ocean and land is uncomfortable?” Nico asks.

 

"He says swimming his like flying. You told me you weren't going to sleep."

 

“I never said that. I said I didn’t want to. My body had other plans.”

 

Patton groans "Will you sleep now?" Roman ask

 

"Can't I have had 3 cups of coffee."

 

“You- WAIT!?” Nemo spins around. “HOW HAVE YOU NOT PASSED OUT OR THROWN UP!?”

 

"I am a coffee drinking master, at least now you care." Patton sips his coffee. He looks at it. "This is my fourth."

 

Nemo grabs it from him and dumps it in the sink. He grabs a glass of water and shoves it into Patton’s hands. “Drink it. Slowly.” He crosses his arms. Patton shrugs and does. Nemo sighs and goes back to his coffee.

 

Nico blinks. “What was that?”

 

“That’s called ‘Doctor Nemo Activated’,” Virgil says.

 

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" Patton asks

 

Nemo shrugs. “If my body makes me.”

 

“It will,” Virgil says. Patton nods and continues drinking his water.

 

Roman groans he turns to Patton. "Go. To. Bed."

 

“Don’t worry. He’ll pass out when all that caffeine hits.” Nemo grumbles.

 

"That's what you think."

 

"Patton you’re going to crash." Logan states

 

"Nope," Patton smirks "Kinda surprised you're talking to me. Lo-Lo"

 

"I can stop."

 

"Na you're fine." Patton waves him off. Nemo and Virgil look at Patton. They both share a ‘since when does he call him that?’ Look. Nemo watches Patton’s hand start shaking. He gets ready. Pernella blows a raspberry and giggles. Patton takes a deep breath and his hands stop shaking.

 

“Gosh dang it, PATTON! You can’t bottle caffeine!” Nemo exclaims.

 

"I think I just did."

 

“I think you’re going to randomly pass out today.” Nemo grits his teeth. “Caffeine isn’t an emotion! It’s a chemical reaction! It doesn’t make sense for you to be able to bottle it.”

 

"He bottled the chemical reaction of coffee." Logan rubs his head. "I will be in my room away from that."

 

"Aww someone still thinks I'm going to hurt him."

 

"Patton shut up," Roman says from the table.

 

Nemo tenses and glares at Patton, unconsciously taking a step between him and Logan. Virgil does the same. “Side effect of over-caffeinated. Irritability and confusion.” Nemo mumbles.

 

Patton rolls his eyes. "Relax I'm not going to do anything."

 

“Threatening doesn’t help,” Nemo says defensively. Virgil feels his heart start beating faster. If Nemo’s defensive against Patton... What’s that supposed to mean?

 

"I wasn't threatening him either."

 

"In any case, I'll be in my room." Logan leaves.

 

Patton rolls his eyes. "Chicken."

 

Virgil snaps and charges Patton. “VIRGIL!” Nemo grabs him and sinks out. Nico stands.

 

Patton blinks. "Welp I'm going to my room." Patton walks away. Nico stares and looks at Roman worriedly.

 

Virgil rises up and tackles Patton down. Nemo rises up, a bruise forming on his temple. “VIRGIL! NO!” He grabs Virgil and tries to pull him away. Patton throws him at the wall.

 

Orchid starts to cry. Roman picks her up. "Nico grab Pernella." Roman sinks out. Nico picks up Pernella and sinks out. Virgil gets up and runs back, wrestling Patton down and wrapping his arm around Patton’s neck.

 

“VIRGIL! PLEASE!” Nemo begs. Patton's head butts his face. Virgil doesn’t feel it and headbutts him back. Patton's eyes widen. He taps Virgil's arm. Virgil doesn’t let up. Nemo tries to pull him off of Patton, but he won’t budge. Patton starts to trash. Virgil holds him tightly.

 

Nemo sinks into Logan’s room. “LOGAN, PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO STOP VIRGIL!” Tears are forming in his eyes.

 

"What? What Happened?"

 

“HE’S IN FIGHT OR FLIGHT! HE WON’T LET PATTON GO!” Logan runs downstairs. Patton has Virgil pin to the wall. Virgil knees Patton’s nose. Nemo runs down as well. Patton holds his nose. Patton kicks him in the dick.

 

Virgil screams and flips around, taking Patton down and yanking his arm behind his back. They hear a snap and Patton’s arm moves into an unnatural position. Patton screams Logan looks at them. He knows he should say something, but he doesn't want to. Nemo covers his mouth. “PATTON! VIRGIL! STOP!” He screams. Sham glides down the stairs and lands next to Nemo who’s crying. He stares at Patton and Virgil a moment before hugging Nemo.

 

Virgil throws Patton’s arm down, letting it flop on the ground and grabs his other one. He pins it to Patton’s back while his knee digs into Patton’s spin. He grabs Patton’s head and gets ready to twist his neck. “NOOO!” Nemo screams and pulls away from Sham, running full force into Virgil and knocking him off. Virgil looks up and glares at Nemo a moment before grabbing Nemo’s wing. Nemo’s eyes widen and he runs into Virgil again before he can yank on it. Virgil barely stumbles before picking up Nemo and throwing him into Patton.

 

Sham squeaks and runs upstairs. Patton dodges and runs at Virgil and punches him hard in the head. Tears falling down his face. He grabs his face and drains Virgil of his emotions. Virgil gasps and writhes in Patton’s hold until he goes limp, panting. He groans and closes his eyes. Patton drops him and stumbles he holds his head. Nemo slowly gets up, crying. Patton looks at Nemo. He shakes his head then looks at Logan. Logan pales and backs up. Patton looks at his hands. He goes to the kitchen.

 

Virgil rolls over and groans. “Pa-Patton...” he shakes his head and gets up. He groans and looks at Logan then Nemo crying. “Oh, shut up.” He says to Nemo who just cries harder but places a hand over his mouth. Sham comes back down with a needle and looks at Virgil nervously.

 

Logan goes over. "Virgil are you ok?" Patton looks for a lighter.

 

“I’m fine.” Virgil snaps and looks at Sham. “Well?” Sham swallows and takes a step forward before backing up and going back up the stairs. “Wimp.” Virgil rolls his eyes.

 

Sham stops and looks in the kitchen, tuned in to Patton’s thoughts. _'Bad, endanger of Logan. Protect Logan.'_ Patton looks for a lighter.

 

He races in, Nemo just barely able to catch the needle in his hand. He leaps up and brings Sham down on top of him, pulling the needle away. “Anesthetic?” Sham nods. _‘He’s going to burn himself. He hates himself.’_ He mind speaks.

 

Nemo looks at the measurement before ejecting the overdose to the correct amount, then getting up. He goes into the kitchen, hiding the needle. “Love?” Patton ignores him and keeps looking. He stares at him when he gets too close, he glares at him.

 

Nemo breathes quicker. He locates where he needs to put the needle before he grabs Patton’s arm and does so. He injects the anesthetic as quickly as he can before Patton rips his arm away. Patton growls at him. _'Need to protect Logan.'_

 

Nemo tries to approach him. “Patton-“ Patton goes to punch him before he sways and stumbles.

 

“Don’t, you idiot,” Virgil says. “Get away from him!”

 

“What?” Nemo looks back confused.

 

“He switched emotions with me. He sees you and himself as a threat and is trying to protect Logan.” Patton takes a swing but misses and falls on his shatter arm.

 

Nemo winces and kneels down, reaching for him out of instinct. Virgil gets up and marches over, grabbing Nemo and dragging him away a bit. Patton tries to get up, but he passes out. Nemo sighs and picks him up. “I’ll be in Patton’s room.” He sinks out.

 

“Soo... is Dad gonna turn into a vampire now?” Sham asks, a little scared.

 

Virgil shrugs. “Who knows.”

 

Sham whimpers and his wings wrap around himself. "No, he won't," Logan assures. He looks at Virgil, he thinks for a moment before hesitating asking "What does Patton think of me?"

 

Virgil thinks. “Sad. He wants to prove he won’t hurt you, but he never gets a chance. His sadness mixed with irritability from lack of sleep and over-caffeinated makes for sarcastic comments.” Logan nods Virgil stumbles a bit. “Oh, please don’t let me go into giggle phase with Patton’s emotions...”

 

Logan picks him up. He sinks out to the room. Virgil holds onto him and groans. Logan lays him down and makes a break for the door.

 

Virgil whines and holds his head. “Uggghhh I hate this. I hate life.”

 

Logan stop "Virgil?"

 

“I’m fine. Just hate existence right now. Have a nice day. Now shoo.” Virgil waves him off. His hands shake. Logan nods and closes the door. He goes to the panel and locks it. Virgil moans in pain and rolls over, curling up and trembling.

 

"Virgil do you need anything?"

 

Terra sinks in. "Is he ok?"

 

"He's in pain I might need to get him meds."

 

“If ya can’t get me a drink! Of water- cause my lips are chapped and faded OH MY AAAAAGONY!” Virgil sings off key and whines.

 

"I'm going in." Logan gets up.

 

"Logan don't he could be in giggle phase."

 

"Does that sound like giggling?" Logan goes in and summons pain killers and some water. "Virgil?" Virgil breathes heavily and looks up at Logan tiredly. Logan kneels down. "Here." Logan hands him two pills. Virgil takes them quickly before grabbing Logan’s tie. "Water?" Virgil shakes his head. Logan pulls him into his lap and massages his head.

 

Virgil sighs and relaxes. Logan holds him close. Virgil purrs and rubs his cheek on Logan. Logan smirks. Virgil keeps rubbing his cheek on Logan, beginning to cry while doing so. Logan frowns "Virgil?" Logan rubs his thumb on his cheek.

 

“P-Patton. He loves you. Fuck!” Virgil grimaces in pain and curls up tightly. “He doesn’t want to hurt you!” Virgil sobs.

 

Logan frowns deeper. "Shh," Virgil continues crying. "Virgil don't cry please."

 

“I can’t- control- he’s sad. H-Heartbroken-“

 

"Because of me?" Virgil sniffles and nods. "Is he sorry for what happened?"

 

“He’d rather it happened to him a hundred times over than ever do that to you.”

 

"Why did he do it?"

 

Virgil takes a shaky breath. “M-Malice- praised him for it. H-He manipulated him- told him it was okay. Patton regrets trusting Malice- he hates he ignored his gut feeling that what he was doing was wrong. W-When you died, he lashed out at Malice. He feels sick seeing the smile on his face as Patton beat him. Then he banished him, and Malice got angry, but he couldn’t stop him. Patton was lonely. He promised to himself he would do better. He felt he owed it to you to fix his wrongs, but habits die hard.”

 

Logan wipes at his eyes. "I told you he wants to change. Patton will wait for you, but nothing will get fix unless you let it." Terra calls out.

 

“P-Please Logan,” Virgil begs.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "Patton loves me?"

 

Virgil nods and breaks into another sob. “So much!” His voice cracks.

 

"Ok, I believe you, I forgive Patton."

 

Virgil’s sobs gain vigor and he clings to Logan tightly. “Thank you...” he whispers. “Thank you...”

 

"I love Patton, I was just so angry." Logan sobs.

 

Virgil grips him tightly. “L-Logan-“

 

"Yes?"

 

“You- you need to go-“ Virgil shakes.

 

Logan nods he kisses his head. "I love you." Logan stands up.

 

“I-I love you too.” Virgil closes his eyes and his breathing steadily gets calmer. He hiccups.

 

Logan leaves and Terra locks the door. "Do you really forgive Dad?"

 

"If what Virgil says true then yes. I'm ready to forgive and move on." Virgil passes out for a moment then starts giggling. Logan sighs "So who is he going to bite?"

 

"I can if you want."

 

"You sure?"

 

"I'll Daymare myself he seems to like that." Nemo rises up.

 

"How's Patton?"

 

“His left humerus is broken, basically shattered. Broken nose, a few bruises, but stable. Virgil?”

 

"Just started the giggle phase but he has Patton's emotions."

 

“O-Oh. And how’s that working out?” Nemo gets closer and watches.

 

"Don't know hard to tell when there is no one to interact with." Virgil is just lying on the ground, laughing. He pauses a moment, then laughs some more.

 

“Yeah, well. Better than having something bad happen.” Nemo holds his head.

 

"You ok?" Logan asks

 

“Yeah, just... Virgil hit me pretty good.” Nemo shakes his head and looks up. “So, who’s feeding him?”

 

"Me." Terra waves

 

Nemo sighs. “Okay.” He sits down and lays his head on the desk. Logan holds the bottle of pain killers out for him.

 

"Why did Virgil attack Dad?"

 

Nemo takes it. “Thanks.” He takes two. “Patton made a comment about Logan.”

 

Logan raises an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

 

“You didn’t hear him?” Nemo looks up.

 

"I book it to my room."

 

Nemo sighs. “Why’d he have to skip sleep...” he muses to himself. “Well, the ones you did hear put him on edge. Then he called you a chicken.” He groans. “Stupid caffeine...”

 

"Patton's master plan was that if he doesn't sleep you would do anything to get him to sleep."

 

Nemo sighs. "I didn't mean to do that. I just didn't sleep for a few days. Wasn't entirely my choice..."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I was just awake. Throughout the night. So, I just decided to stop trying to sleep and busy myself with writing."

 

Logan nods "I could have given you sleeping meds."

 

"I don't like sleep meds. I don't like being out of control. I take them to quiet my mind during bad days."

 

Logan nods "The blood drained most like threw you off. So hopefully that will go away soon."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Im SIIIIIIIIINGGIN' IN THE RAAAAIIIN!" Virgil 'sings'.

 

Nemo rubs his head. "I'm gonna go back to Patton. I'm getting a headache..."

 

Logan nods "Get some rest if you can."

 

"I will. Thanks." Nemo sinks out.

 

Logan leans back. "How long?"

 

"Not sure it gets longer ever time."

 

"Ok, let's hope this is shorter."


	32. Batfriend

About an hour and a half later, Virgil stops singing. "Oh, thank you, God, he stopped." Terra groans. Virgil sits up and sniffs the air. "It's time." Terra heads down. Virgil looks over in his direction and licks his lips, getting up and walking closer. Terra enters the room. He closes his eyes and focuses on himself. Virgil watches him intently, prowling around a few feet away. Terra opens his eyes. He's alone then spiders crawl up his body. He panics and tries to brush them off but more just keep going. He backs away but hits a wall. He's surrounded by walls. They get smaller. He kneels down and panics more. He screams and a spider enters his mouth.

 

Virgil growls lowly and approaches him. He holds his shoulders and leans down, licking Terra's neck. He lays Terra down and licks his neck again before biting. Terra screams he feels hundreds of spider bites on him. Virgil hums and shivers, keeping him close and sucking more. Terra continues to scream he can't move. Virgil moans. _'So good. So sweet...'_ Terra takes deep breaths as he slowly calms down. Virgil still sucks vigorously until Terra's blood loses its sweetness. He whines a bit but pulls away and licks the bite. He sniffs him a moment more before his gaze settles on where Logan is sitting. Logan's breath catches. He locks the door.

 

Virgil licks his lips and leaves Terra, going over to the window and sniffing, gazing in Logan's direction intently. "Virgil no." Virgil scratches at the window. Logan backs away. Virgil scratches at the window more and growls. Logan takes a deep breath. He looks at how pale Terra looks. He's breathing looks weak. _'I need to get him out of here.'_ Virgil takes a few steps back before ramming into the wall. He snarls and does it again. "Virgil, I need to get to Terra can you please stop."

 

Virgil scratches at the wall more, growling and hissing. "Virgil please Terra is dying." Virgil pauses a moment and looks at Terra. He looks back at Logan then back at Terra before slinking to the opposite corner of the door. "Thank you." Logan goes over and opens the door. He checks Terra's pulse. _'It’s weak, not good.'_ Virgil watches him, licking his lips, but staying away. "I will be back I promise." Logan picks him up and locks the door. He sinks out into the commons. "SHAM!"

 

Sham comes running down the stairs. He sees Terra and runs over. "ROMAAAN!" Sham still tries and holds Terra's hand.

 

Roman comes down. Logan looks at him. "Blood transfusion now." Logan puts Terra on the couch. Roman nods and summons the needle. "Me or Sham?"

 

"I don't care." Sham offers his arm.

 

Roman sticks the needle into him and into Terra. Logan nods "Thank you I need to go deal with Virgil. Get a bag ready for me."

 

Roman nods "Ok" Logan sinks out.

...

Logan sinks out with Terra. Virgil paces the room and snarls. He sniffs the air and hisses at nothing before kneeling down and crawling at the ground. He keeps slinking around the room for 5 minutes before he starts whining and sits in the center of the room. He chirps as if searching for attention, but finding none. He lays down and closes his eyes. He wakes up and finds the room to be a lot bigger. He chirps in confusion and gets up, claws scratching at the back of his head. He yawns and stretches his fingers, a membrane stretched between them. He crawls around the floor, sniffing for a moment before taking off into the air and flapping about, trying to land on the wall, but unable to grip anything. He goes back down to the floor and lands, continuing his exploration. Logan sinks in. "Ok, Virgil I'm- what the?"

 

A little brown bat looks up at him, sitting inside the room. It scratches its ear and chirps. "Virgil?" Logan takes out his phone and takes a picture. The bat chirps and takes off into the air, fluttering around for a moment. Logan takes a deep breath. "Ok let’s fix this." Logan enters the room. Virgil lays on the ground and crawls around, seemingly uninterested in Logan.  
Logan goes over to him. "Virgil?" Virgil looks up at him and blinks. He chirps and flaps up, landing on Logan's head and nesting in his hair. Logan gently picks him up. Virgil chirps happily and curls up in his hand. He barely takes up half of Logan's palm. "This is new." Logan pets him. Virgil purrs. Logan walks out of the room with Virgil. "Virgil, can you understand me?"

 

Virgil nods and makes clicks and chirps. He seems to be unworried about his new form. "Ok nod if you need fear." Virgil shakes his head. He nuzzles Logan's hand, his tiny claws almost tickling him as he crawls around. Logan sinks into the commons. "We have a problem." Sham looks up.

 

Virgil peaks over the edge of Logan's hand and chirps. He jumps off and flaps around the commons before landing in Roman's hair. "What is that and will it bite me?" Sham asks, eyes glued to the tiny bat.

 

"That is Virgil and no he doesn't want fear."

 

"Virgil turn into a bat!?" Roman picks him up. Virgil nuzzles Roman's palm. "He's kinda cute." Roman laughs "Nemo is missing this." Virgil chirps and crawls up Roman's arm. Sham tilts his head curiously. Roman giggles.

 

"Ok yes he is very cute, but I don't want to date a bat so how do we fix him?"

 

Roman shrugs "I don't know."

 

Nico comes downstairs, carrying Orchid and holding Pernella's hand. "What happened?" he asks.

 

"Virgil is a bat and Terra almost died." Logan checks his pulse. Virgil leaps off Roman's arm and flaps around the room. Pernella coos and reaches out her free arm.

 

"Is Terra okay!?" Nico let go of Pernella and walks closer. Virgil lands on Pernella's arm and looks up at her curiously. Pernella giggles.

 

"Sham is giving blood so he should be fine but dizzy and lightheaded. Maybe he will have a migraine." Orchid whines.

 

Nico nods. "He'll need fluids." He looks at Orchid. "What is it?"

 

"When he wakes up, I'll get him so orange juice." Orchid points at Terra with a worry expression. She whispers into his ear.

 

"He ok?"

 

Nico nods. "Yeah. He's okay. He's just really tired. Logan and Sham are taking care of him." Sham gives Orchid a small smile and a wave.

 

Orchid grips onto Nico. Logan looks up. "She spoke?"

 

"Yeah, she started this morning. She'll only talk to me though." Pernella squeals and giggles as Virgil climbs on her head before taking off around the room again.

 

Logan nods "I figured she was a selective mute."

 

Virgil comes and lands on Logan's tie. He digs his claws into it and hangs upside down from it. Sham snickers and takes a quick picture. "He is cute," Nico smirks.

 

Logan pets him. "I'm just worried how long this will last."

 

"How did he turn into a bat?" Nico asks. Pernella goes to Roman and tugs on his pant leg. Roman locks down and picks her up. Pernella giggles and hugs his neck.

 

"I don't know I guess he didn't get fear fast enough."

 

"We can check the cameras," Roman speaks up. Virgil purrs and cocoons himself with his wings.

 

Logan nods "Yeah let's go do that." Logan heads upstairs to Roman's room, Roman follows. Virgil sways on Logan's tie in time with Logan's steps. He holds on tightly. Roman and Logan enter his room. Roman opens his computer to the cameras and rewinds. Pernella yawns and rests her head on Roman's shoulder.

 

Roman smirks "Someone is ready for their nap." They see Virgil come out of the corner once Logan leaves. He snarls and paces the room. Roman lays Pernella down in his bed. Pernella sighs and sucks her thumb, falling asleep. Virgil runs into the wall and growls before he continues pacing the room.

 

"Ok, this is normal. He's trying to get out."

 

Virgil stops and sniffs the air. He keeps sniffing and clawing the ground before he growls and goes to the center of the room, sitting down. He whines and chirps. He stays silent a moment as if listening. He lays down and closes his eyes. He's surrounded by a cloud of smoke before it clears and a little brown bat wakes where Virgil was laying. "Huh, a cloud of smoke. Flashy."

 

Logan sighs "Still doesn't tell us much." Logan scratches Virgil's head. Virgil sleeps soundly from Logan's tie. He purrs slightly.

 

"Well he's asleep so maybe when he wakes up, he will be normal again."

 

"He turns back now, his head will hit the floor."

 

Nemo knocks on Roman's door. "Hey. Sham said I should see you."

 

"Nemo, I thought you were sleeping?"

 

"I was. I took a nap and my headache's gone."

 

"Well, at least you can look at Virgil now." Roman smirks

 

"What? What happened to-" Logan points at his tie. Nemo looks down and blinks. "AWWWWW!" he goes over and picks him up, much to Virgil's annoyance as he wakes. He yawns and Nemo coos again.

 

"He was sleeping," Logan grumbles

 

Virgil climbs up Nemo's hand and Nemo giggles. "How?"

 

"He didn't get enough fear. I had to leave to save Terra and when I came back, he was a bat."

 

Nemo nods slowly and Virgil nests in his hair. He giggles more. "Hey, that tickles."

 

"He did that to me and Roman." Nemo nods. Logan sighs "I'm trying to figure out what purpose this serves?" Virgil shuffles through his hair a bit before fluttering away and landing on Logan's shoulder.

 

"Well... Can he understand us?" Nemo asks. Virgil nods.

 

"And he doesn't want fear."

 

"Nope." Logan answers.

 

"Are you scared?" Nemo asks. Virgil shakes his head.

 

"Can we scare you?" Virgil shrugs and clicks. Roman thinks then pulls out a knife.

 

Logan looks at him. "What are you doing!?"

 

"I'm going to attack you." Virgil crawls over Logan's shoulders. Nemo tenses. Roman looks at Virgil. "You ok with this?"

 

"Roman don't you dare!" Virgil leaps off of Logan's shoulders and flaps around before landing on Roman's head.

 

Roman blinks "Ok?" He takes a stab at Logan.

 

Logan steps back. "Roman stop!"

 

Nemo steps between them. "ROMAN SUMMON A FUCKING ZOMBIE! DONT PRETEND TO STAB LOGAN!"

 

"I can't summon a zombie and even if I did that is way too dangerous to have in the house. Also, language." He points at Pernella.

 

"Fine! Just stop trying to stab Logan!" Nemo stands protectively in front of Logan. Roman stabs himself in the hand with the knife. "ROMAN!" Nemo screams and grabs his wrist. Virgil leaps off Roman's head and flaps around the room before landing on a shelf.

 

Roman pulls the knife back. "It's fake, see?"

 

Nemo slaps it out of his hand. "DONT DO THAT AGAIN!" He holds his chest and takes deep breaths.

 

"Sorry, but you really think I would put Logan in real danger?" Nemo turns away and paces.

 

"Yes!" Logan yells.

 

"Ouch, I'm hurt, Lo."

 

"Good!" Nemo paces faster before he sits down and rocks himself.

 

Roman frowns "Nemo?"

 

Nemo takes quick deep breaths. _'Shh... Don't cry. It's okay. You're okay. You're okay.'_ Logan sits next to him. He rubs his back. Nemo keeps his wings around himself, hiding his face and leaning on Logan. Virgil flaps through the mirror to the Imagination.

 

Roman looks over. "Shoot!" Roman runs after him.

 

Nemo looks up as Roman runs by. "Did Virgil go in the Imagination?" he asks Logan quietly, still trying to keep himself calm.

 

"Yes." Virgil keeps flying. He goes for the forest, not liking how bright it is. Roman jumps up and turns into a bat. He flies after Virgil. Virgil flaps through the branches until he finds a small hole in a tree. He flaps outside it for a moment before landing and latching onto the bark. He crawls inside and looks around before climbing up the wall and hanging upside down, cocooning himself and falling asleep. Roman follows his energy until he finds him. He watches Virgil and waits.

...

Nemo sighs. "I think I'm okay now." Logan nods. There a scream coming from Patton's room. Logan jumps up. Nemo sinks out. He rises up in Patton's room. "Patton!?"

 

Patton rocks himself holding his cast arm while he cries and screams. "It hurts." Logan runs in seconds after.

 

"Shh... It's okay. Just put it down. Logan, get an IV." Nemo slowly approaches the bed.

 

Logan nods and heads out. "It hurts so bad."

 

"I know. Just focus on me, okay? Breathe with me." Nemo gently takes his good hand.

 

Patton shakes his head. "I can't, I can't"

 

"Yes, you can. I know you can. Just lay down and stop moving your arm. Focus on me, love." he gives his hand a squeeze.

 

Patton lays down. "Nemo I can't! It hurts so much." He sobs.

 

"Shh. I know. You can hold your arm, just don't move it." Nemo pets his hair.

 

Patton cries. Logan comes back. "A little help?"

 

Nemo stands and helps Logan set up the IV. "Almost, Love. This will help, I promise." Nemo encourages Patton.

 

"Hurry." Patton squirms. Logan frowns at him.

 

Nemo brings the needle to his good arm and carefully puts it in. "Okay, Logan. Go ahead and start it." he tapes the tube to Patton's arm, so it doesn't accidentally come out.

 

Logan starts it. "Give it a minute Patton." Patton continues to cry and sob.

 

Nemo massages his head. "You're doing so good, honeybee."

 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

 

"Shh... You did nothing wrong."

 

"I should have slept. It was a stupid idea I just wanted you to be healthy."

 

"I know, love. I should have communicated better. I'm sorry." Nemo kisses his cheek.

 

Patton sobs "Virgil was going to kill me."

 

"He was in Fight or Flight. He had no control." Nemo continues massaging Patton's head.

 

"All I did was called Logan chicken. It was wrong but it shouldn't have triggered him so fast." Logan frowns and looks away.

 

"It... Wasn't just that. Just rest. Please." Nemo kisses his head. "We'll figure it out later."

 

Patton nods and starts to relax. "I can't feel my arm."

 

"Yeah. That means the IV's working." Nemo offers him a smile.

 

Patton smiles back. Logan clears his throat. "Nemo, can I talk to Patton alone?" Nemo looks up and glances between Logan and Patton nervously. "Nemo please for just a minute."

 

Nemo bites his lip. "Okay..." he gives Patton's hand a squeeze before he slides off the bed and heads out the door.

 

Logan closes it. Patton looks at him nervously. "Virgil had your emotions." Patton nods

 

"Only thing I could think of to get him to stop."

 

Logan nods "He told me how you feel about me."

 

"What did he say?"

 

"He says you love me very much and that you don't want to hurt me. He told me why you did it. Malice convinces you of it. He told me your guilt about what happened."

 

Patton swallows hard. "And?"

 

"I forgive you."

 

Patton blinks "You forgive me? Just like that?"

 

"I might still be tense around you. Old habits die hard, but it's not doing either of us good to hold onto the past. You are my brother and you are willing to change I am willing to give you that chance."

 

Patton smiles and sighs in relief. He laughs "Logan I'm so happy. I promise I won't attack you anymore. I've been going on runs. It's calmed me down a lot."

 

"I heard." Logan chuckles "Virgil runs with you sometimes."

 

Patton chuckles "He wins every time."

 

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help you."

 

"It's fine not a lot you could do. I didn't want to risk you getting hurt anyway. Virgil's a good fighter."

 

"Yeah, that could have come in handy last year."

 

Logan and Patton laugh. "I'm sorry I read your emotions. I just wanted to make sure you’re ok after being free from the snake."

 

Logan nods "You should have just asked."

 

"Don't act like you would be honest."

 

Logan chuckles "fair point."

 

"You're still right though, it was none of my business. How are you by the way."

 

"Well, my boyfriend turns into a bat so there's that."

 

Patton's mouth drops. "Really!?"

 

"Yeah he didn't get enough fear in time so now he's a bat. He escaped into the imagination and Roman chase after."

 

Patton nods "Crazy."

 

"Yeah, it is."

 

"So we're good?"

 

"Yes, Patton we are good." Logan smiles at him.

 


	33. Chapter 33

"Nemo you can come in now!" The door doesn't open. Logan opens the door. Nemo's not there. Logan hears a squeak before something small and brown flaps past his head. Logan ducks the turns and looks in Patton's room. A small bat flutters around the room before landing on Patton's bedpost. "Virgil?" Virgil looks towards Logan.

 

"I lost him!" Nemo's voice echoes from downstairs.

 

Roman comes running in. "Oh, good you found him. NEMO HE'S IN PATTON'S ROOM!" He looks at Patton "Sweet mother what happened to you?"

 

"Virgil shatter my arm." Nemo runs upstairs. Virgil looks at Patton and flaps over, landing on his head.

 

"Don't mind his insensitivity. He still has no fear or very little." Nemo says.

 

Patton nods "How long has he been like this."

 

"For a little more than an hour." Roman closes the door. Virgil looks around and crawls down Patton's shoulder, sniffing the cast.

 

"Virgil..." Nemo warns. Virgil looks at him and bares his teeth, leaping toward him. Nemo screams and ducks. Virgil doesn't come anywhere near his head as he flutters upwards before landing on Logan's tie and hanging upside down. Patton giggles Logan scratches his back neck. Virgil purrs. Nemo glares at the winged puff ball on Logan's tie. "What the heck was that!?"

 

"Nemo he can't talk." Virgil chirps.

 

"Can you read his mind?" Patton asks. Virgil makes a few clicks.

 

"We could try." Logan focuses on Virgil. _'Virgil?'_

 

_'Hey.'_

 

_'How you feel?'_

 

_'Like a bat.'_

 

_'Can you feel like a human?'_

 

_'I don't know what you’re asking.'_

 

_'Honestly neither do I. I just want you back to normal.'_

 

_'Sorry. No can do. Do we have mosquitoes?'_

 

_'No, we don't have mosquitoes. Virgil focuses you’re not a bat.'_

 

Virgil yawns. _'Mmm. G'night.'_ he cocoons himself in his wings and falls asleep, hanging from Logan's tie.

 

Logan sighs and rubs his face. Patton frowns "Did it not work?"

 

"No it did, it's just...he thinks he's a bat." Nemo snickers. "Nemo focus please, how do we fix this?" Logan sounds lost.

 

Nemo shrugs. "I don't know. This has never happened before. If he doesn't want fear there isn't much, I can say except wait it out." Logan sighs and sits down. He covers his face. Nemo frowns and goes over rubbing his back.

 

"Logan?" Patton frowns. Logan takes a shaky breath.

 

Nemo hugs him. "It's okay. It's not permanent." _'I think.'_

 

"You don't know that. How many times do I have to say I can't lose him?"

 

"You're not going to lose him. I promise." Nemo continues rubbing Logan's back, holding him gently.

 

Logan sobs on his shoulder. "I should have just let him drain me."

 

"But Terra would have died."

 

"He would come back." Nemo holds up a finger for Roman to be quiet and just holds Logan. Roman sighs and sinks out. Patton looks at Nemo with concern. Nemo closes his eyes and rocks, Logan, humming a tune.

 

Logan takes deep breaths. "I can't date a bat, Nemo."

 

"I know. He isn't going to be one forever, though. He'll come back eventually."

 

"What if he doesn't? What if we screw up and he's gone forever? What am I going to tell George or Thomas? What am I going to do? He can't hold me anymore."

 

 _'Since when was Logan dependent on Virgil?'_ Patton asks himself.

 

"Shh... Stop. You're over thinking. Breathe..." Nemo rocks him.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. _'Pathetic, I'm logic, not anxiety, or am I? What if Virgil has been logic all this time! Who am I? Why am I crying? What is wrong with me?'_

 

Nemo starts humming the tune again.

 

"Nobody knows what you're- going through.  
So you just be you, and I'll be that, too.  
No one should know if you- bleed red or blue.  
You just bleed you, and I'll sit with you..."

 

Nemo sings soothingly. Logan gasps and holds onto him.

 

"It's not your fault you don't feel safe.  
It's not your fault so don't take blaaaaame...  
No- iiiiits... Ooon us.  
It's not your fault you don't feel safe.  
It's not your fault so don't take blaaaaaame...  
No, iiiiiit's... ooon us!"  
Nemo rubs his back. Virgil yawns and curls up tighter.

 

"We can try together!  
Make it right together!  
We can fight together!  
Iiiiiit's ooooon us.  
Though your trust is stolen-  
Though your heart is broken-  
You are never broken.  
Iiiiiit's ooooon us.  
Know that iiiit's ooooon us!"

 

Logan chuckles "Where do you find these songs?"

 

Nemo sings with passionate tears forming in his eyes. He shrugs. "They just happen. I don't know how I find them, but when I need them most, they're there or get recommended or accidentally clicked on."

 

Logan chuckles "Send it to me later."

 

"I will." Nemo's wings wrap around him.

 

Logan takes a deep breath. "I still want Virgil back."

 

"I know. But look at it this way. He's not dead. He's just a little loopy right now. And currently looks like a bat. But he's still alive."

 

Logan nods "Can you watch him? I can't look at him like this."

 

"Of course." Logan picks Virgil off his tie. Nemo carefully cups his hands under him and takes him. Logan stands up and sinks out. Virgil clicks and falls back asleep. Nemo hooks him on the front of his shirt.

 

Patton looks at Nemo. "He forgives me."

 

Nemo looks at Patton. "Really?" he smiles.

 

Patton smiles "It's why he wanted you to leave so he could talk to me about it. Virgil told him how I felt."

 

Nemo nods. "Makes sense... He had your emotions... OHHHH!" His eyes widen. "Is that why you giggle phase was so long?" he scratches Virgil's back.

 

"Who knows in any case he's giving me a second chance."

 

Nemo beams. "I'm glad." he comes over and kisses him gently.

 

Patton hums "I don't remember Logan being so depended on Virgil?"

 

"He always has been. Virgil was the one who helped let him feel that it was okay to feel."

 

Patton nods "Oh..." Nemo sits down next to Patton and peppers his face with kisses, being careful to avoid the injured areas. Patton giggles "Careful you have Virgil."

 

"Yeah. I know." Nemo cups Virgil and lifts him off his shirt, holding him away as he kisses Patton. Patton hums Nemo purrs and teases Patton's tongue. Patton giggles Nemo kisses him passionately for a moment before pulling away, breathing deeply. Patton smiles at him. Nemo smiles back and kisses his nose. "I love you."

 

"I love you too my angelfish."

 

Nemo purrs and holds Patton's hand, carefully setting the sleeping Virgil on his leg. "I'm sorry I wouldn't come with you last night..."

 

"I'm sorry I push you away."

 

"No, you didn't. I did."

 

"Why can't you just talk to me? I know I can't understand everything you went through, but if you don't tell me what's wrong, I assume the worst."

 

"I know..." Nemo sighs. "I just feel free in the water. I didn't want to leave it. I wasn't sleeping not because of nightmares or my own choice, just I couldn't sleep so I didn't try..."

 

Patton nods "Your body is working to fix itself mess with your sleeping."

 

"I guess..."

 

Patton sighs "It's scary not being the strongest. I don't usually feel pain. I wonder if this is how Logan felt?" Nemo rubs Patton's arm with his clean hand and stays silent.

 

"I don't blame him for hating me. I never did I just wanted him to be happy even if it meant that he would never talk to me."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Somehow, for some reason, he decided I was worth the second chance."

 

"He loves you. He was just angry and scared."

 

"Don't blame him I would be too."

 

"But he's forgiven you. He's giving you a second chance. Don't hold onto the past. If he's moving on, you have to as well."

 

Patton takes a deep breath. "Your right I need to let this go. I was a child I've made up for it, right?"

 

"You're working on doing so. You need to rebuild Logan's trust in you."

 

Patton nods "Right and that takes time."

 

"Yup. But I know you two can do it." Nemo gives his hand an encouraging squeeze.

 

"Thank you, angelfish."

 

Nemo kisses his cheek. "You're welcome, honeybee." he pulls away and slides off the bed. "I'm gonna clean up, then I'll be right back."

 

Patton giggles "Ok love." Nemo smiles and sinks out.  
...

Terra groans. Sham looks down and holds his hand. "Hey..."

 

"My head hurts."

 

"No... Virgil gave you blood... A lot."

 

Terra nods "There were so many spiders."

 

Sham frowns. "Do you want me to take it away?"

 

"No, it's fine. I just put myself in a Daymare. I'm fine now."

 

"I didn't mean... that memory."

 

"Oh... I don't know."

 

Sham thinks. "We should do it right now, so you pass out again..."

 

Terra nods "How is everyone?"

 

"Well..." Sham pulls out his phone and shows Terra the picture of a bat hanging from Logan's tie. "Virgil got enough fear."

 

"Oh shit... I wasn't enough."

 

Sham shrugs. "You guys were in there for a short time. I know, he wasn't hurt that bad."

 

"So, he's just a bat now?" Sham nods.

 

"Ugh, I'm going to be working harder now the keep Thomas safe."

 

Sham shakes his head. "Do you want me to try and find him?"

 

"What will that do?"

 

"I know."

 

"Fine whatever." Terra closes his eyes. Sham gets up and goes to the kitchen. He comes back with a juice box and offers it to Terra.

 

"Thanks" he takes it "Can you turn the lights off?" Sham nods and flips the switch.

 

"Meds?"

 

"Yes please." Sham goes upstairs to Logan's door and knocks.

 

"Come in."

 

Sham opens the door. "Terra is asleep. Can he have some pain killers?"

 

"Sure."

 

Sham goes to the cabinet and grabs a bottle. Sometimes being tall has its advantages. "Also, where's Virgil?" He looks around.

 

"Patton's room."

 

Sham nods and starts to head out before he pauses and looks back at Logan at his desk. "You okay?"

 

"My boyfriend is a bat."

 

"He will be forever."

 

"Everyone keeps saying that but what if you're wrong?"

 

"He can do his job as a bat. The mindscape won't fix it."

 

Logan sighs "I hope your right. How's Terra?"

 

"He got over a headache, asked me to turn the lights on."

 

Logan nods "Figure, keep an eye on him. Just in case." Sham nods and goes back downstairs. He offers the bottle to Terra and goes to the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

 

Terra takes the pills on drinks the water. "Thanks."

 

Sham nods. "I won't be back. If you don't need anything-" He waves his phone. Terra nods.

 

Sham heads upstairs and knocks on Patton's door. "Dad?"

 

"Come in."

 

Sham opens the door. "Hey."

 

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Patton smiles at him.

 

Sham smiles back. "Wasn't looking for Virgil. How are you feeling?" He goes over and sits on the edge of the bed.

 

"I'm on pain killers so pretty good."

 

Sham chuckles and looks at Virgil hanging upside down from the bedpost. He reaches over and scoops him up. Virgil is disturbed a bit before he falls asleep again. "Logan thinks he will turn back. How long do you think it'll take?"

 

"I don't know" Patton frowns "He’s just been sleeping."

 

"Bats are awake during the day. They aren't nocturnal." Sham carefully hangs Virgil from his finger and holds it out. Virgil yawns and scratches his ear.

 

Patton nods. "You can mind speak to him."

 

Sham nods. "Terra didn't take a Daymare and that was plenty for him."

 

"How is Terra?"

 

"He got over a headache." _'Hey, Virgil.'_ Sham mind speaks.

 

_'Hmm... Sham?'_

 

_'Yup. How do you feel?'_

 

_'Like a bat.'_

 

_'Makes sense. How long do you think you'll be like this?'_

 

_'Dunno but I'm hungry.'_

 

_'What kind of hungry?'_

 

_'Mosquitoes. Mmm...'_

 

_'Oh right. You're not a vampire bat.'_

 

_'I was a vampire though.'_

 

_'Yeah, but you aren't now.'_

 

_'How do you know so much about bats?'_

 

_'I was randomly intrigued one day and learned as much as I could in 12 hours.'_

 

_'Huh. Cool. You sound like Logan.'_

 

_'Yeah, he kinda wants a boyfriend, not a bat friend. So, could you try to hurry it up?'_

 

_'I got no clue how and honestly I'm too tired to do anything so, G'night.'_

 

 _'Virgil?'_ Sham looks at him and shakes his head. "He's awake again."

 

"Yeah, he fell asleep on Logan too."

 

Sham chuckles and slides off the bed, Virgil still hanging from his finger. "Do you want anything? Dinner?"

 

"Food would be nice." Patton smiles.

 

Sham smiles. "I won't be back." He starts towards the door just as Nemo comes in.

 

"Oh. Hey, Sham." Nemo smiles.

 

"Bye, Dad. What do you want for dinner?"

 

"Hmm. Whatever Patton wants." Nemo looks at Patton.

 

"Potato casserole?"

 

Sham thinks. Nemo chuckles. "It's in the cookbook unless you want me to come help?" Sham shakes his head and pushes Nemo towards the bed. Nemo smiles. "Okay. If you need anything come get me." Sham beams and races out. Nemo looks at the bedpost and does a double take. "Where's Virgil?"

 

"Sham took him."

 

"Oh." Nemo looks unsure. "Oh, can I show you some songs?"

 

"Sure."

 

Nemo pulls out his phone and sends 'It's On Us' by AJR to Logan before searching up 'Speeding Car' by Walking On Cars and playing it. "I'm in love with this song and I'm gonna try to learn it. But this guy's voice is borderline on rock, so I'm trying to learn how to get that gravelly sound." He chuckles.

 

"Why not do it acoustic?"

 

Nemo blinks. He falls back on the bed. "Yeah. Why not do it acoustic?" He faces palms then shoots up. "Sham can do Cajon!" He beams. "OOO! What about on the piano! How would that sound? What are the chords!?" He starts searching as the song continues to play. "Also, the music video is a masterpiece. Feels all around." Patton giggles Nemo smiles. "Are there any songs you want me to try learning?"

 

"Not off the top of my head but I'll keep you posted."

 

Nemo nods and the song ends. "I wonder how it would sound on the ukulele..." He snaps his fingers and summons the ukulele Sham made for him and tunes it.

 

"You like your new ukulele?"

 

"Like it!? LIKE IT!?" Nemo makes a dramatic gasp before he dissolves into giggles. "I would scream but I checked on Terra and he has a headache."

 

Patton giggles "Good to know. How's his blood pressure?"

 

"Stabilizing, thankfully."

 

Patton nods "If our theory is correct, he won't sleep tonight."

 

"What?"

 

"The theory is that you're having sleeping problems because of the rapid blood pressure change. If it's true Terra won't be able to sleep tonight."

 

Nemo thinks then nods. "But that was three days in a row for me..." his wing taps his leg in thought. "We can give him sleep meds if he wants them. Hopefully, that will help." Patton nods Nemo finishes tuning and looks at the chords a moment before giving a strum. He plays through the first verse without singing. He plays it again and starts singing.

 

"So if I stand in front of a speeding car... Would you tell me who you are, what you like- Hmm. Nope." He stops and thinks. "Maybe I can capo... no, but it's just too high on the ukulele." He sighs. "I need to learn guitar, but I hate the metal strings..." Patton smiles at him. He loves it when he gets passionate about his music. Nemo drums his fingers on the ukulele a moment in thought before he shakes his head. "I'll just try it all the way through and see what happens." He starts strumming again.

 

"So if I stand in front of a speeding car...  
Would you tell me who you are, what you like?  
What's on your mind, if I'd get it right?  
How I love that no one knows...  
And these secrets all that we've got so far-  
The demons in the dark- lie again.  
Play pretends like it never ends-  
Ya, I love how no one knows.

Even the half- smile-   
would have slowed down the- time-  
If I could call you half- mine-  
Maybe this is the safest way to go!"

 

He closes his eyes, losing himself to the music as his heart flies.

 

"We're singing-  
Heya! Heya! Heya! Heya!  
Heya. Heya! Heyaaaa!   
This is the safest way to go!   
Nobody gets hurt...  
We're singing-  
Heya! Heya! Heya! Heya!  
Heya. Heya! Heyaaaa!   
You go back to him and then I'll go back to herrr!"

 

He skips to the bridge and stumbles a bit over the transition, but picks up his strumming again.

 

"Advertise my secret...  
I don't really neeeed- it!  
I know you can /feel/ this...  
So advertise my secret.  
I don't really neeeed- it.  
I know you can feel this.  
So advertise my-  
ADVERTISE MY SEEECRET!"

 

He strums faster, fingers slipping from the fretboard a moment, but he corrects it.

 

"WE'RE SINGIN'  
HEYA! HEYA! HEYA! HEYAAA!  
HEY YEAH! HEYA! HEYAAA!  
YOU GO BACK TO HIM AND THEN I'LL GO BACK TO HER!"

 

He lets the last strum ring out. "Yeah... It'll definitely sound better on the piano." He chuckles. "Ukulele is too bright for this one."

 

Patton smirks "Can't wait to hear it when you figure it out."

 

Nemo smiles and kisses his cheek. He snaps his ukulele away. "It's 5 now, where did the time go?"

 

Nemo chuckles. "Sleep. That's where. Hey, at least the caffeine wore off though." he winks.

 

Patton laughs "4 cups was a bit much."

 

"Really? I had no idea." Patton rolls his eyes and smirks Nemo chuckles and lays down next to him, closing his eyes. "I hope Sham doesn't take after me when it comes to cooking..." He mumbles.

 

"We’ll know when my floor starts burning away." Nemo laughs nervously. "Sorry, that wasn't funny." Nemo nuzzles his hand. Patton sighs "How long on the arm?"

 

"I think two days." Patton groans "It could be worse."

 

"True I could have set my head on fire."

 

"You would have if Sham hadn't brought that sedative. Speaking of which I need to talk to him about that. The dosage he grabbed would have been lethal..."

 

"I'm sure he didn't know that. He knows nothing of medicine."

 

"Yeah, I know. That's why I need to talk to him. I'm not upset he just doesn't know, and I need to warn him about that danger." Patton nods Virgil flies into the room and flaps around a moment before leaving. "Oh boy." Nemo groans and sits up. Patton giggles Nemo gets up and heads into the hall. He sees Virgil hanging onto the doorknob of Logan's door and scratching at it.

 

"Virgil. Are you hungry?" Virgil looks at him.

 

 _'Uhhh... What do bats eat?_ ' "Come on." Nemo extends a hand. Virgil looks at it before fluttering down to the floor and crawling underneath the door. "VIRGIL!" Nemo knocks on the door. Logan turns from his desk. Virgil flutters around the room before going to Logan's dresser and crawling into the drawer with his ties.

 

Logan blinks he walks over. _'Virgil, what are you doing?'_

 

_'Ties smell like you.'_

 

Nemo knocks again. "Logan? Is Virgil in there?"

 

"He's in my tie drawer." _'Nice to see you still love me.'_

 

Virgil pushes the ties around, making a nest. He looks up at Logan and blinks. _'Of course, I do.'_

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Sure" _'Sorry I just don't know how much of your mind is connected with your bat brain.'_

 

_'It's still me, Lo. I just have no fear and my body is a bat with bat survival instincts.'_

 

Nemo opens the door and steps in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, he just flew over here and-"

 

"It's fine" Logan assures. _'Well, that is good to know.'_

 

 _'Sorry about earlier. I was really tired.'_ Nemo goes to take Virgil from the drawer, but Virgil screeches at him and bares his teeth. Nemo jumps and pulls his hand back, though Virgil didn't even strike at him.

 

"Leave him be he likes my ties." _'I understand bats sleep during the day.'_

 

"O-Okay?" Nemo looks between Logan and Virgil.

 

Virgil scratches his ear before picking up one of the ties and fluttering around the room, dropping it than catching it. _'This is fun.'_

 

Logan smirks "I'll watch him."

 

"You sure?" Nemo asks.

 

"Yeah, I'll let you know if that changes."

 

Nemo nods. "Sham's making dinner so probably about a half hour."

 

"Ok" _'Virgil, what do you want for dinner?'_ Nemo heads out.

 

 _'Mosquitoes.'_ Virgil drops the tie on Logan's head and flutters around him. He chirps.

 

Logan chuckles "I'll text Roman." Logan pulls out his phone. _'What’s it like to be a bat?'_

 

 _'It's a big world. But you guys take care of me.'_ Virgil flaps around. _'There's a spider in my room.'_ he flies off towards his room.

 

 _'You have a spider? Why?'_ Logan follows him.

 

 _'Food.'_ Virgil flaps and scratches at his door.

 

 _'Ok?'_ Logan opens the door. Virgil flutters in and goes to the shelf, knocking into a plastic bug keeper, the spider inside freaking out at the disturbance. Logan picks up the keeper. _'Are you sure about this?'_

 

 _'Foooood.'_ Virgil lands on top of the keeper and scratches it.

 

 _'Ok move.'_ Logan waves at Virgil. Virgil scratches and sniffs. Logan opens the keeper.

 

"Papa?" George questions from the door.

 

Virgil dives for the spider but it jumps out, crawling away and under the shelf. Virgil chirps and dives, making circles before he lands and goes to crawl under the shelf as well. Logan turns around. "George?"

 

"FWUZZY!" George runs to the shelf "Fwuzzy rwan awayyy!" Virgil crawls under the shelf and looks around.

 

"Fuzzy?" _'Virgil please tell me you weren’t going to eat a pet spider.'_

 

_'Can't find it.'_

 

"Daddy and my spwider!" George kneels down and looks under the shelf. "Why der a bat?"

 

 _'VIRGIL!'_ Logan grabs Virgil. _'I will get you another spider.'_ "Don't worry about it, sweetie. Fuzzy is still here he is just playing hide and seek. Go find him. He's in this room." George giggles and looks around. Virgil squeaks and squirms but can't get out of Logan's hand. Logan closes the door and sinks out of the room into the imagination. He summons different insects. _'Better?'_ Virgil chirps and leaps from Logan's hand, flapping around and catching moths and mosquitoes with ease. Logan sighs ' _I can't believe you were going to eat George's pet spider.'_

 

 _'Fooood.'_ Virgil does a loop and catches another insect. Logan sighs again. _'We will talk about this later.'_ Virgil chirps. Logan picks a spider up and throws it in the air. Virgil catches happily. Logan smirks. Virgil flaps around before landing on Logan's tie and crawling up to his shoulder. _'Full?'_ Virgil purrs and chirps.

 

 _'Water.'_ Logan scratches his head. Logan summons a bowl of clean water. Virgil crawls down and laps at it for a moment before he looks up at Logan and chirps.

 

_'Something wrong?'_

 

 _‘Nope.’_ Virgil flaps up and lands on Logan’s head.

 

_'I thought you were thirsty?'_

 

 _‘I was. Now I’m not.’_ Virgil yawns.

 

_'Tired?'_

 

_‘Nope. You’re just comfortable.’_

 

Logan chuckles he pets him. _'So, any reason why I didn't know about this 'pet spider'?'_

 

 _‘Terra and Patton are afraid of spiders. It’s the one that made them both pass out in the kitchen a little over a month ago.’_ Virgil starts grooming himself. _‘Don’t mind me.’_

 

_'So, I see you needed to keep it a secret from them, but why from me?'_

 

_'I don't know. I think I was just trying to keep George from talking about it in front of them.'_

 

Logan nods ' _You were going to eat him.'_

 

_'I was hungry.'_

 

_'You were going to upset George.'_

 

_'Eh.'_

 

Logan sighs _'I guess you wouldn't care right now.'_

 

_'Should I?'_

 

_'Care about the emotions and feelings of our son? Yes, you should care.'_

 

_'Sorry.'_

 

 _'It’s fine this is just temporary, I hope.'_ Virgil yawns again and crawls around on Logan. Logan giggles "That tickles" Virgil chirps and keeps crawling around.

 

Roman rises up. "Dinner is ready for you too."

 

Logan giggles "Thanks, Roman." _'Virgil!'_ Virgil chirps and flies to Roman, landing on his head and crawling around.

 

Roman giggles "Having fun Virgil?" Virgil chirps. "Well, in any case, let's go." Roman sinks out followed by Logan. They rise up in the commons.

 


	34. Your In The Band

"So, what do you think?" Nemo asks Sham as he sets the table.

 

"It's a horrible song and would be boring to learn. You're also wrong, we don't need an electric guitar, and I know just who to ask." Sham answers.

 

Nemo thinks and looks up. "Hey, Roman? Can you play guitar?"

 

"No why?"

 

"I want to do a cover of this song. I'll be on keys, Sham will be on Cajon, but it really needs an electric guitar." Nemo says. Sham comes out with the food and puts it down.

 

"Ah well, I don't know that instrument." Roman sits down. Terra looks away.

 

"It's okay. What can you play?" Nemo asks and sits down. Sham glances at Terra.

 

 _'Do you want to?'_ Sham mind speaks to Terra.

 

"I play ukulele but that is mostly it. I'm more of a singer type."

 

_'I don't know, it sounds fun, but I don't think I'm that good.'_

 

 _'Dude, I just started Cajon. You think I'm gonna be 'good'? It's all just for fun anyway.'_ Sham offers Terra a smile.

 

Nemo nods then smiles. "Yes, more-"

 

"There are multiple singers," Sham says.

 

"Towards the end there is. And I struggle with riffs. Roman can do that really well."

 

"Oh sure." Roman smiles.

 

Terra blushes "I can play guitar." He mumbles almost too quiet to hear.

 

Nemo looks over at Terra. "You can?" He smiles. Sham nods.

 

"I'm not that good but it went with my punk look. Malice smash my guitar though. He said I sounded terrible and he hated the noise."

 

Sham growls. "I can't make you a new one."

 

Nemo nods. "I'm sure you're amazing!"

 

Terra blushes harder "Thanks, guys." Nemo beams. Virgil squeaks and flies laps around the dining room. "Virgil?" Terra looks at him.

 

Sham shakes his head. "He's being completely calm." Nico comes downstairs with the girls.

 

Nemo looks at Logan. "Do you think it's okay for Patton to come downstairs?"

 

"I wouldn't move him." Orchid looks at the bat and screams hiding behind Nico.

 

Roman jumps. "Virgil come here!" Nico holds her protectively. Pernella runs into the kitchen and laughs, leaping for Virgil. Virgil flutters down and lands on Logan's head.

 

"I'll take him." Logan holds him and goes upstairs. Virgil squirms in Logan’s hand. _'Relax we just can't have you in the kitchen.'_

 

_‘Why?’_

 

_'Orchid is scared of you.'_

 

_‘Not my problem.’_

 

_'Well, I'm sure you won't mind staying in my room until dinner is over.'_

 

_‘But I wanna be with you.’_

 

_'Then I'll eat in my room with you.'_

 

_‘Okay.’_

 

Logan opens his door. _'Stay in here and I will be right back.'_

 

 _‘Okay.’_ Virgil flies in and lands on his desk. Logan closes his door and heads downstairs. Virgil looks around before flapping to the bookshelf and landing on it. He crawls through the books till he finds a hole in the wall and crawls through it. He enters Roman’s room and looks around before flying through the mirror.

 

Logan picks up his plate. "Where are you going?" Terra asks.

 

"Virgil wants to be with me so I'm going to eat in my room with him."

 

"Ok Lo, hey can you take Patton's plate too since he can't come down?" Roman hands him Patton's plate.

 

"Ok Roman." Logan heads back upstairs. He stops by Patton's room.

 

"Hey, Logan." Patton smiles.

 

"I brought you dinner." Logan hands him his plate.

 

"Are you going to stay and eat with me?"

 

"No, I'm just dropping off your food. I will be eating in my room with Virgil."

 

"Oh ok." Logan nods and heads to his room.

 

"Virgil I'm back." He looks around but can't find him. "Virgil?" Logan looks harder but nothing. Logan sighs. He heads back to Patton's room. "On second thought I will eat with you."

 

Patton smirks "Virgil ditch you?"

 

"Yup." Logan sits down. Patton giggles.

...

"And-"

 

"Don't you think Roman needs to hear it so he knows what you're talking about?" Sham interrupts Nemo.

 

"Oops." Nemo smiles sheepishly. "Is it alright if I play it?" He looks around.

 

"Finally, something other than TOP," Nico smirks while Nemo offendedly puts a hand to his chest, but smirks as well.

 

"Wha? Me? Neverrr."

 

Roman laughs "Yeah go- wait are there any bad words in it?"

 

"Nope!" Nemo smiles.

 

"Ok then go ahead." Nemo pulls out his phone and searches it up again then plays it. He plays 'air piano' along to it. Terra smirks at him. Sham soon comes in, softly drumming on the table. Nemo silently sings along and nods his head. Orchid hums but mostly stays quiet. Roman smiles at her but says nothing. Pernella watches with a tilted head. Nico smiles at them. Nemo closes his eyes and rocks his head in time with the beat, fingers moving on invisible keys, able to see them in his mind as if he were actually sitting at a piano. Sham bites his lip as he tries to follow the song.

 

Terra just watches them. _'Man, they’re really into this.'_ The bridge comes up.

 

"This is where Sham and Terra would take the lead," Nemo says. "And then after the instrumental, Roman could harmonize?"

 

"I kind of want to make a dance routine to this now." Nico laughs.

 

"You should see the music video." Nemo smiles. "It has a horse in it."

 

Nico beams. "What if I made an equine dance routine?" His eyes brighten.

 

"Oh yessss. What have you done?" Sham smirks at Nemo.

 

Terra laughs  _'I can't do this.'_ "I need to use the bathroom." Terra gets up and heads upstairs.

 

Sham frowns and gets up as well, following him. "Hey..."

 

"I'm fine." Terra closes the door on him.

 

Sham frowns more and comes back downstairs. "Dad, don't help Terra."

 

"What?" Nemo looks up.

 

Nico's expression matches Sham's. "He's insecure about his ability to do this."

 

"Oh. But it's just for fun." Nemo says.

 

"Yes, but he's not used to playing with other people watching. Especially being in a position where people are relying on him." Nico says.

 

Nemo nods. "Yeah. I understand. Every musician goes through that." He stands and goes upstairs. He gently knocks on Terra's door. "Terra?"

 

"I'm fine!"

 

"Terra, it's okay. I understand. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

 

"But your counting on me."

 

"No. I'm inviting you to do this to have fun. I don't want you to feel like we're all depending on you to do this. It's just for fun, and if not, everyone's having fun then what's the point of doing it?"

 

"Yeah but then it turns into this big production type of thing and everyone is excited about it."

 

"We're just organizing parts. And honestly, _everyone_ is going to mess up. You should have heard me play it the first time. It was horrible. It's still horrible." Nemo chuckles to himself. "We're all gonna learn together. No one is going to laugh or be upset if someone messes up. And who knows? Mistakes turn into improving and often times end up being better than the original. That's what makes each time unique. Nothing is _ever_ going to be perfect, but the imperfections are what make it special."

 

Terra takes a deep breath. "You promise no one will laugh?"

 

"I promise." Terra opens the door. Nemo smiles at him and offers a hug. Terra leans on him and wraps his arms around Nemo. Nemo hugs him and holds him close. "No one will laugh at you." He kisses his head. "Now me, I may do some crazy voice and you all have full permission to laugh." He smirks. Terra chuckles Nemo rubs his back. "As I said before, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything. If something makes you uncomfortable or you aren't sure about it, tell us and we'll go through it slowly or change things." Terra nods "You okay?"

 

"Light-headed." Terra closes his eyes.

 

Nemo nods. "It's the blood drain. Do you want me to carry you back down or stay here?"

 

"Carry me." Nemo carefully picks him up and carries him downstairs.

 

Sham looks up as they come back down. Pernella is busy stabbing her mashed potatoes with a spoon. Roman frowns at Terra. "You ok?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." _'I’m light-headed and it's too bright down here, my head hurts and I want to crawl into a corner and die.'_

 

Sham frowns deeper. "You need to stay awake."

 

Nemo looks between Sham and Terra. "Terra?"

 

Terra groans and covers his eyes. "Noooo," he whines.

 

"Yes. You're going to bed." Nemo says and goes back upstairs. Sham grabs the pain killers from the commons and follows.

 

Terra groans "I'm not tired."

 

"I know." Nemo opens the door and goes to his bed, laying him down. "You don't have to sleep, just stay in the dark and quiet." Sham walks in with the pain killers and gives them to Terra.

 

Terra takes two. "I'm hungry though."

 

Sham sinks out and rises up with his and Terra's plates. Nemo looks back at him and nods. "If you need anything, text me." He kisses Terra's head and sinks out. Sham gives Terra his plate.

 

"Thanks." Terra sits up. Sham nods and brings a chair over, sitting down and eating. Terra smiles. "Thanks."

 

Sham looks up. _'You're welcome?'_ He mind speaks.

 

"You didn't need to stay but you did anyway." He offers Terra a smile. Terra smiles back. "Try not to mind speak to me. It doesn't help my migraines."

 

"Not sorry." Sham snaps his fingers and summons a sketchbook and hands it to Terra. "Erase your guitar."

 

"I can't draw."

 

Sham shakes his head and takes it back. He draws a quick sketch of a basic guitar body then hands it back. "Take away what you like. Add what you don't."

 

Terra looks at it. "I don't know, I don't really care."

 

Sham facepalms. "Unoriginal. No customization at all. That is one of many I'll make." He pulls out his phone and searches up pictures of guitars and gives it to Terra. "What do you like? I can't mix and match."

 

"How about this?" Terra shows him a picture of a bright pink guitar with black roses and a white heart. "Can you add a sugar skull like on my chair?"

 

Sham looks at it and nods. He points to the fretboard. "What if the inlays are sugar skulls?" He suggests.

 

"Sure!" Terra smiles.

 

Sham beams and points at the 'P'' shape headstock. "Do you want the body or headstock a different shape or exactly the same? I can't make it more pointed or rounded or whatever you dislike."

 

"Na I like the shape of it."

 

Sham nods. "Horrible. I won't see what I can do." He smiles and saves the picture then searches up instructions for building a guitar.

 

Terra continues to eat. "You know I can just get Roman to make it."

 

“What fun is that?” Sham smirks. “Though he won’t have a part in it. Electronics are my specialty, not woodworking. I’m not gonna ask Roman to make those.”

 

Terra smirks "Ok." Sham starts a video and sets his phone on the bedside table and watches it while he eats. Terra finishes eating and lays down. Sham turns his phone down and glances at him. "I'm not sleeping just laying down." He puts his noise-canceling headphones on. Sham nods and goes back to watching the video.

 

About 5 minutes later Terra pulls his headphones off. "Sham?"

 

“Yeah?” Sham looks at him.

 

"If you end up dating one of the sisters, you promise you’re not going to forget about me?" Terra looks at him.

 

Sham frowns. “Of course, I will. But why are you thinking about that right now?”

 

Terra shrugs "I don't know I sometimes just thinking about how everything can go wrong for me. Like one day I'm going to wake up and find out this has all been a dream." Sham frowns deeper and holds Terra’s hand. "I don't want this to be a dream."

 

“It is.”

 

"I know I'm not this creative to make this up. Or nice enough to myself." Sham hugs him. Terra hugs him back.

 

Sham pulls back slightly and signs ‘I love you.’

 

"Love you too." Terra squeezes him. Sham hums.

...

Roman cleans dinner. "Virgil has been in the imagination by the way."

 

Nemo looks up. “For how long?”

 

Pernella claps and laughs. “Aba waba.” She coos.

 

"All of dinner."

 

“And you didn’t tell us!?” Nemo stands and sinks out. “VIRGIL!!!” He looks around the forest. “VIRGIL!!!”

 

Jason leaps out of the bushes. Nemo kneels down and pets him, then gets an idea. He sinks out to Virgil’s room and grabs one of his shirts, then sinks back in. He offers the shirt to Jason and he sniffs it. “Can you find him?” Nemo asks. Jason sniffs around a moment before trotting into the woods. Nemo follows him. Jason leads him to a tree and sniffs the base. He scratches at it and whines. Nemo looks up at it. “VIRGIL!” Virgil screeches and flies out, flapping above Nemo’s head. Nemo screams and ducks while Virgil flies away. “VIRGIL!” Nemo and Jason chase after him. Jason jumps up and almost catches him in his jaws. Virgil squeaks and flies higher.

 

“Jason! No!” Nemo shouts and leaps into the air, flying after Virgil. Virgil flutters around in unpredictable patterns, but Nemo still can catch up and grab him. Virgil squirms in his hands. “And this is why birds are your natural predator,” Nemo smirks and lands before sinking out to the hallway and knocking on Logan’s door. There’s no response so he peeks in and finds no one. He goes to Patton’s room and raises a hand to knock until Virgil almost gets out of his hand. He grabs him with both hands and knocks with his head. Logan opens the door.

 

Virgil screeches angrily and squirms in Nemo’s hand. “Oh, shut up. I’m not going to eat you.” Nemo grumbles and looks up at Logan. “He was in the Imagination. Roman said for all of dinner.”

 

"Yeah, I figured." Logan pets his head. Virgil calms down and purrs. _'You want me to hold you?'_

 

Virgil chirps. _‘Yeah.’_

 

"Nemo let me hold him." Nemo lets him go and Virgil flaps up to Logan’s shoulder. Logan scratches him.

 

Virgil purrs more. Nemo steps past and goes to Patton. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

 

"Pain killers are great." Patton giggles.

 

"I've lowered his dose he should be off the IV in another hour or two."

 

Nemo nods. “Hey, did you know Terra plays guitar?”

 

"He can? He so talented" Patton giggles

 

“Yeah, but he’s shy about it. Malice destroyed his guitar and told him he wasn’t good at it.” Nemo frowns. “Sham’s gonna make him a new one.”

 

"Malice is a meany. Big old meany." Patton pouts

 

Nemo raises a brow. "How loopy was he before you turned it down?" he looks at Logan who's rocking Virgil in his palm.

 

"I figured something was wronged when he started giggling at the word duck."

 

Patton giggles "Duck." he giggles again.

 

"Quack," Nemo smirks. "I mean he could be hearing something else." he shrugs.

 

Patton laughs Logan shrugs "Possibly, hard to know, but he will be fine." Nemo nods. Patton reaches for Nemo. Nemo scoots closer and holds him. Patton smiles and nuzzles him. Nemo nuzzles him back and kisses his cheek. Virgil crawls all over Logan.  _'Having fun?'_

 

_'Logie jungle gym.'_

 

 _'Logie?'_ Logan shakes his head.

 

Virgil chirps and comes up to Logan's shoulder and nuzzles his neck. _'I love youuuuu!'_

 

 _'I love you too.'_ Virgil purrs and climbs on his head, continuing to nuzzle him. Logan sits down. Virgil scratches his head. Logan scratches Virgil's head. Virgil purrs and relaxes. Patton kisses Nemo's hand. Nemo shivers slightly. Patton nuzzles his hand to his face. Nemo hums and hides his face against Patton. Patton giggles Logan looks over. "Nemo?"

 

"Yeah?" Nemo says, muffled.

 

"Is Patton turning you on?" Patton gently rubs circles on his hand.

 

"N-No." Nemo breathes slightly quicker. "M-maybe a little..." he admits. Logan stands up and drags Nemo away. Patton whines. Nemo whines as well.

 

"Nope Patton is loopy."

 

"Just because he's turning me on doesn't mean we're gonna fuck. We aren't Romico."

 

 

"Just don't touch him."

 

Patton whines "Angelfish"

 

"Yes, honeybee?" Patton reaches for him and makes puppy dog eyes. Nemo moves towards him.

 

Logan pulls him back. "No."

 

Nemo sighs. "Look. Yes, it feels good, but that doesn't mean we're gonna have a session. Sometimes it's just nice to be touched casually." Virgil flaps around the room.

 

"Then you wouldn't mind me staying and watching."

 

"Sure." Logan lets him go. Nemo goes to Patton and lays down. "Hey, honeybee." he smiles and gently kisses him.

 

 _'Lo Lo. It's not our business. Let's go play._ ' Virgil gently tugs on a strand of his hair.

 

 _'Nemo is having problems with his blood pressure. Sexual action increases his blood pressure. I'm just looking after him.'_ Patton nuzzles him. Nemo hums and holds him gently. Patton sighs happily.

 

 _'Loooooo!'_ Virgil jumps on Logan's head.

 

_'Yes, Virgil?'_

 

_'Let's plaaaayyyy!'_

 

_'Play what?'_

 

 _'_ _Just plaayyyy!'_ Nemo massages Patton's head and closes his eyes.

 

Patton purrs. Logan looks around. He picks up a ball. _'Catch'_ he tosses it in the air. Virgil chirps and catches it, bringing it back. Logan tosses it again. Virgil chirps happily and catches it. He comes back and drops it on Logan's head. Logan catches it he smiles and tosses it again. Virgil catches it and does a loop before dropping it in Logan's hand. They both hear a broken purr. _'Having fun?'_

 

 _‘Yeah. What’s Patmo doing?’_ Logan looks over Patton fell asleep. Nemo has his wing draped over him, holding him lightly and snoring.

 

 _‘Ima go tickle him.’_ Virgil leaps off Logan’s head.

 

 _'No!'_ Logan reaches for Virgil. Virgil dodges Logan’s hand and lands on Nemo’s stomach. He crawls under Nemo’s shirt and Nemo starts squirming in his sleep. He soon wakes up and pulls away from Patton, trying to shoo out whatever is in his shirt while biting his lip to stay quiet. _'Virgil he's awake get out.'_ Virgil keeps crawling around and Nemo falls off the bed and thrashes, hand firmly clamped over his mouth. "Lift your shirt up its Virgil." Nemo pulls his shirt up and Virgil leaps out. Nemo pulls his shirt back down and rubs his hand over his stomach to calm himself. He rocks himself and holds his breath to keep his laughter contained. Logan glares at Virgil. "Happy?"

 

Virgil chirps and flies up to Nemo's head, pulling on his hair. Nemo swats him away. "Why!?" He whispers and glares at Virgil.

 

_'Virgil, why are you doing this?'_

 

 _'It's fun to annoy him.'_ Virgil dives at Nemo's face but he ducks.

 

"It's fun to annoy you." Nemo glares at Logan. "That's what Virgil said, don't get mad at me."

 

"Oh." Nemo swats Virgil away again. "Stop!" Virgil chirps and pulls on his hair. Nemo shakes his head and stands up. He grabs an unused pillow, pulls the pillowcase off and carefully catches Virgil in it. He holds the top together tightly while Virgil squeaks and flaps around inside it before settling to the bottom.

 

"Nemo please don't suffocate him."

 

"I'm not. He can still breathe. People catch snakes like this all the time." Nemo gives the pillowcase to Logan.

 

"I'll take him to my room then." Logan heads out. Patton groans and opens his eyes.

 

"What's with all the noise?"

 

"Nothing, love." Nemo crawls back onto the bed and holds him. Patton nods and falls back to sleep. Nemo nuzzles him and follows soon after.

...

Virgil curls up on Logan's head, Logan having laid down on the bed and reading a book. _'I'm not tired.'_

 

_'I’m not surprised. I can put on a movie?'_

 

 _'Sure.'_ Logan puts on 'Nightmare before Christmas.' Virgil purrs and nuzzles him. _'I love you.'_

 

 _'Loves you too.'_ Virgil scratches Logan's head gently.

 

Logan smiles _'Are you trying to message me?'_

 

_'Maybe...'_

 

Logan chuckles _'You know when I was thinking about a pet bird I wasn't thinking about a bat.'_ Logan can faintly hear Virgil giggling. Logan smirks and continues to read. The movie ends and Virgil continues playing with Logan's hair. The clock reads 11:59 when Virgil feels sick. He nuzzles Logan's head worriedly. Logan picks Virgil up. _'Something wrong?'_

 

Virgil rubs his head on Logan's palm. _'I don't feel good...'_

 

Logan frowns _'Anything I can do?'_

 

 _'I don't-'_ Virgil whines. The clock turns to 12:00. Virgil is surrounded in a cloud of smoke before something heavy falls on Logan.

 

Logan coughs. He opens his eyes and sees a normal human Virgil. "VIRGIL!" Logan holds him close and kisses him repeatedly all over his face.

 

Virgil blinks confused. "L-Lo?" He smiles and holds him tight.

 

Logan squeezes him. "Your back, thank God, your back to normal." Virgil cups Logan's face and kisses him. Logan hums kissing him back.

 

Virgil pulls out and nuzzles him. "I love you so much."

 

"I do too." Logan looks him the eye. "What do you remember?"

 

Virgil thinks then his eyes widen in horror. "PATTON!" He screams and leaps off the bed.

 

Logan jumps up and grabs his hand. "Patton is fine."

 

Virgil looks between Logan and the door. “But- his arm-“

 

"Is taken care of." Logan rubs his arm. "Nemo is taking care of him."

 

Virgil still looks panicked. “Terra- dying-“

 

"Also taken care of. He just has a migraine."

 

Virgil breathes quickly and closes his eyes, thinking. He opens them and looks at Logan. “I was a bat.” He half asks half states.

 

"Yes, all day It's midnight right now." Logan rubs his back.

 

Virgil holds onto him and exhales slowly. “Patton...” he still mumbles.

 

"You can apologize tomorrow right now he's sleeping." Virgil nods against Logan. "You want to lay down?" Virgil nods. Logan leads him to the bed. "You want to know anything?"

 

Virgil lays down on top of Logan. “Did you?” Virgil asks quietly.

 

"More specific."

 

“Forgive him? Patton?”

 

"Yes, I talk to him. Thank you."

 

Virgil smiles and relaxes. “Sorry for ditching you at dinner- Shit. I almost ate Fuzzy.” He covers his mouth. “Did George find him?”

 

"I don't know."

 

Virgil frowns. “I hope Patton or Terra don’t find him...”

 

"I still think you should have told me."

 

“I’m sorry...” Virgil hides his face.

 

"It's fine. Why did you go into flights or fight?"

 

“I felt like Patton was threatening you...”

 

Logan nods "Too much caffeine."

 

“Yup. And lack of sleep...”

 

"Nemo was not sleeping because he physically couldn't. He didn't tell Patton this if he did Patton might have not tried that stunt."

 

“Yeah...”

 

"Nemo doesn't communicate with Patton."

 

“He has difficulty communicating verbally when he’s tired or stressed. He thinks he says something, but he actually doesn’t.”

 

"What can we do about that? Does he even know what happens?"

 

“I think he’s starting to realize it. He’s been doing a lot of self-exploration lately. He talked for almost three hours one night and he was showing me some notes he’s made on himself and stuff. He communicates through a variety of techniques, mainly writing and music. The songs he suggests often contain something of how he’s feeling or mean something important to him. The characters in his writing often demonstrate parts of himself and the scenery how he feels. That’s why he has so many one-shots and short stories. Also, action. He keeps hiding in his domain in the ocean where we can’t get to him. He probably is subtly asking for space, but he doesn’t want to come off as rude or hurt anyone’s feelings. He said at breakfast he feels free in the water. He is or was addicted to me draining him of his fear.”

 

Logan nods "Patton needs to know. You had Patton's emotions can you remember how he felt about Nemo?"

 

Virgil thinks. “Helpless. He feels like he’s losing Nemo. He’s worried Nemo is pushing himself too far. He’s annoyed that he won’t talk to him. He doesn’t trust his word and feels like he has to constantly watch him- that’s probably why Nemo keeps hiding. He’s jealous of how well you and I communicate, and even Romico... he... doesn’t think... Nemo’s cheating on him with me, but he just doesn’t have a lot of confidence in him right now...”

 

Logan nods "We will talk to him and Nemo tomorrow. If Patton is upset, if he can't trust Nemo it could be the end of their relationship." Virgil nods sadly. Logan kisses his head. "How much of the fight do you remember?"

 

“All of it.”

 

"You shatter his arm."

 

“I know.” Virgil feels sick and hides against Logan.

 

"The worst part is that I didn't care. I didn't help. I just watched it. It felt so good to see him in pain and that is horrible."

 

Virgil frowns and holds him tightly. “Do you still feel the same?”

 

"No, I feel guilty. After you told me how Patton felt, I finally understood. Patton didn't deserve that pain. I didn't do anything to help, I might as well have done it myself." Virgil frowns deeper and nuzzles him. "I apologize for not helping and he forgave me. He said I wouldn't be able to stop it anyway and he didn't want me to get hurt. He almost died and he was worry about me."

 

“Of course, he was. He loves you.”

 

"But he was in danger. He should have been focusing on himself. I don't understand. I wasn't in danger. I'm the reason he was in danger."

 

“That’s love and protection. He loves you and was more worried about you being safe than himself. Why? Because of love. It’s unexplainable, but it’s there.”

 

"I hate things that can't be explained."

 

Virgil chuckles. “I know.” He kisses Logan’s cheek. “Maybe you can bring it up with Patton later and see if he can explain.”

 

"Ok" Logan nuzzles him. "I've missed you."

 

Virgil smiles. “I’ve been playing with your hair for the last two hours.” He giggles.

 

"I Know."

 

“Pestering Nemo was fun though. Then he caught me with a pillowcase... I’m getting him back for that.” Logan laughs Virgil smirks and sighs, closing his eyes. “I think I’m asleep now...”

 

"Real quick while it's on my mind. I was thinking you didn't get fear, so you turn into a bat. Once you were a bat you didn't want fear anymore. So, should we keep you away from getting that fear and no one gets bitten or do we let you drain what looks to be two people at least each time?"

 

Virgil thinks. “I don’t know... I mean, we can try letting me turn into a bat next time and see how it goes... the only drawback I can think of is that I still have no fear, so I may be reckless.”

 

“Also. Terra would have normally been enough, but after the fight and the drain from switching emotions...”

 

"You needed more."

 

“Yeah...”

 

"I'll keep that noted." Logan massages his head. "You can sleep now." Virgil hums and closes his eyes.

 

Logan gets a text from Nemo. ‘What about a marine biology center?’

 

'What?'

 

Nemo sends him a picture of a blue dragon sea slug. ‘I found one of these yesterday. There’re all sorts of sea life down there. It would be cool for you guys to be able to SEA it.’

 

'OMG why the pun?'

 

‘Because typos. And I ran with it... ^^’

 

'Virgil is normal'

 

‘Oh yay!’

 

'He’s sleeping now.'

 

‘Why aren’t you?’

 

'A lot on my mind.'

 

‘Like?’

 

'Would Virgil come back? If we should use the bathroom phase? You and Patton's relationship.'

 

‘Bathroom phase?’

 

'Stupid auto correct bat phase'

 

‘How many times have you typed "bathroom" that autocorrect changed it to that? XP’

 

'Shut up.'

 

‘Anyways, Virgil is back now. There’s no point in worrying about what didn’t happen. As for the bat phase, we’ll think about it and talk it over with him once things have calmed down. And what do you mean about mine and Patton’s relationship?’

 

'You need to communicate better with Patton. If you don't you will lose him.'

 

Nemo doesn’t respond for a moment. ‘I’m trying.’

 

'I understand but, and I know this sounds unhelpful, but you need to try harder.'

 

‘He just keeps pushing me to talk to him, but it feels like he’s digging into me and I don’t want him to. I know he means well, but I can help myself I just need time and space which he won’t give me...’

 

'Have you explained that to him in a way where it doesn't sound like you are running away from your problems? I understand you need time to yourself, but I don't think Patton does.'

 

‘Every time I try it feels like he doesn’t understand what I’m trying to say or that it just makes things worse so I either stuff down my problems and focus on helping others or disappear. Either way makes him upset and I don’t know what to do anymore...’

 

'Let me talk to him. He might understand if someone else explains it.'

 

‘Okay. Thank you’

 

'No problem get some sleep if you can.'

 

‘K. But I was actually serious about the marine center?’

 

'I don't know how we are going to build it. We will need Roman.'

 

‘Ya... fun fact, that blue dragon sea slug i sent you a pic of?’

 

'Ya?'

 

‘It’s actually highly poisonous so I could have died when I was playing with the one I found.’ Nemo sends and ‘ok’ emoji.

 

'You ok?'

 

‘So smart... xD Yeah, I’m good. Just kind of like “Why did I do that if I didn’t know what it was?” Don’t tell Virgil’

 

'Ok'

 

‘I also have this dumb song stuck in my head for no reason...’

 

'What is it?'

 

‘IIIIIM SLEEPIN WITH FISHES HEREEEE- IN THE BELLY OF THE WHALE! IIIIIIIM HIGHLY NUTRITIOUS HEREEEEE- IN THE BELLY OF THE WHALE! BAD FOOD LOUSY ATMOSPHERE! I DONT WANT A BELLY ACHE! IN. THE. BELLLYY OF THE WHALE! IT’S A GUT CALL!’

 

'...'

 

‘XDDDDDD I TOLD YOU’

 

'Wow'

 

‘XDDDDD’

 

'Going to bed'

 

‘SO SLEEEEEEEEEEEP- take. ME. NAH NAH NAH NAH WHOAAAAAAAA OH NAH NAH NAH NAH WHOAAAAA OHHHH! THREELIGHTSARELITBUTTHEFOURTHONESOUTICANTELLCAUAEITSABITDARKERTHANTHELASTNIGHTSBOUTIFORGOTABOUTTHEDROUGHTOFLIGHTBULBSINTHISHOUSESOIHEADOUTDOWNAROUTEITHINKISHEADINSOUTH- wait. Birds fly... south for winter, right?’

 

'Good night Nemo'

 

‘Night!

 

But all. We. Are. Is. An isle of flightless birds we find our worth in giving birth and stuff we’re lining our homes against winding roads and we think the going is tough we pick songs to sing, remind us of things that nobody cares about and honestly, we're probably-‘

 

'I am putting my phone on silent.'

 

‘IIII AN COOOOLD! CAAAAAN YOU HEAAAAR!? I WILLL FLYYYYYY! WITH NO HOPE NO FEAAAARR! ANNNNDDD THE GROUNNDDDD. TAUNNTS MY WIIINGS. PLUMMET AS I SINGGGG. PLUMMET AS III- ok’ Nemo taps on his phone for a moment before going to YouTube and searching up a tutorial for ‘Speeding Car’ to busy himself until he can fall asleep. Which ends up being 4am.


	35. Sham to the rescue

The next morning Terra grumpily goes down the stairs. He didn't sleep last night and needs coffee. _'Fuck what Dad says I'm getting coffee.'_ The coffee is on the top shelf. "Shit." Terra starts grabbing a chair and pulling it over. Pernella crawls down the stairs, giggling to herself about her ‘escape’ plan working. Terra turns and looks at her. "What are you doing down here?" Pernella giggles and coos.

 

Terra jumps down from the chair and picks her up. "Sup."

 

Pernella pats his face. “You nawme?”

 

"I'm Terra, I'm your big brother."

 

Pernella gasps. “Bwig bwodther?”

 

"Yeah, I'm like a male sister."

 

Pernella blinks confused but shrugs and hugs his face. "I can't breathe." he muffles Pernella giggles and lets him go. Terra gasps, "Thanks."

 

Pernella kisses his cheek and claps. “Bwig bwodther!”

 

Terra smirks "Yup, that's me." Terra bounces her. Pernella squeals and laughs.

 

Roman comes flying down the stairs, "PERNELLA!"

 

"Roman chill she's right here."

 

Roman turns to them and sighs calming down and going over. "You sneaky little warrior." Roman ruffles her hair.

 

Pernella giggles and hugs him. “Da Da.”

 

Roman takes her out of Terra's arms. "Yes, Da Da is here." Terra goes back to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Roman watches him go up on the chair.

 

"Coffee."

 

"Your too young." Terra groans

 

Pernella claps. “Covefe!”

 

Roman shakes his head. "Get down from there before you hurt yourself."

 

"It's just a chair." Terra opens the cabinet and sees a spider. He screams and falls backward.

 

"Terra!" Roman puts Pernella down and goes over. Terra rubs his head, fighting back the tears as he crawls backward into Roman.

 

"S-S-pi-d-er." Terra stutters Roman holds him. 

 

"Shh, it's ok. It's not going to hurt you." Pernella looks up and crawls towards the cabinet. The spider crawls down the wall and skitters across the floor.

 

Terra screams again. He gasps for breath, all he sees is spiders, he can't move. _'CAN'T MOVE, CAN'T MOVE'_ Terra continues to scream as he feels spiders crawl all around him. Roman rubs his back.

 

"Terra? Terra, can you hear me?" Terra doesn't respond. _'Shit'_ "SHAM! SHAM!"

 

Sham rises up and runs into the table on his way in, disoriented from having just woken up. “Terra?” His eyes widen, and he pushes Roman aside and kneels down, placing his hand on Terra’s head and closing his eyes. The memory is vivid and wide open, like a keepsake box full of fear. Terra is stuck inside it. It would be easy to close it and lock it forever, maybe even destroy it, but he has to get Terra out first. Terra takes his free arms and starts hitting himself, trying to get the spiders off as he cries. Sham pins his arms down and gives him the feeling of the spiders falling away. He gives him the sensation of flying, open blue sky surrounding him. Terra gasps and shakes Roman sees the spider and glares at it. He gets up and traps it in a jar. He heads upstairs.

 

Sham pets his head with his free hand as he continues. Terra is on Violet’s back, free from the ground. They’re flying over the ocean where no spiders can follow. Meanwhile Sham is fighting to close the box, but it sucks him in, and suddenly, he’s the one trapped inside, spiders crawling around him. He refuses to scream and keeps his eyes shut. Sham feels his energy failing. He digs into his own memories and brings out one of him riding Cobalt. Sham changes Cobalt to Violet and plays them in Terra’s mind like a movie while Sham continues to break free from the box. He feels spiders biting into him. _‘Logic. They can’t bite through scales.’_ He feels a little stronger as his left side is protected, but that doesn’t mean the rest are. Terra takes deep breaths and starts to relax.

 

Sham pushes against the lid of the box. He hears Greed’s laughter outside but ignores it. His heart pumps wildly, but he ignores it. _‘There has to be a way out.’_ He kicks at the lid, but it doesn’t budge. He feels his eyes sliding closed. _‘So tired- NO!’_ He keeps fighting. Pernella looks over at Sham and Terra laying on the ground, both seemingly unconscious. She can sense Sham weakening. She crawls over and takes his hand. Sham feels new energy flow into him, and he keeps on fighting, kicking, doing everything in his power. A spider crawls into his mouth, but he just eats it. His body aches but he keeps going until finally the latch breaks, and he leaps out, shaking the spiders off and flapping his wings. He’s surrounded by darkness. He slams the box closed and picks it up before flying into the light with it. Sham’s eyes fly open, and he gasps. He breathes heavily. He’s so tired, he can’t move his limbs. He looks down at Terra who looks peaceful. He glances at Pernella holding his hand, her hair seemingly glowing. He smiles proudly at Pernella before he passes out.

...

Roman slams Logan's door open. "VIRGIL!" Logan jumps awake.

 

Virgil screams and sits up, breathing hard, eyes wide and almost glowing. **“WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!? WHAT HAPPENED!?”**

 

Roman holds up the jar. "I don't care if you and George want to keep a pet spider but keep it in your room. You gave Terra a PTSD flashback."

 

Logan groans "You had to wake us for that?" He lies back down.

 

Virgil flies off the bed and takes it. He sinks out for a moment then rises back up. **“Is he okay?”**

 

"I don't know, Sham has him though. He fell off a chair and hit his head. He was trying to get coffee." Virgil runs out. Roman goes with him. Virgil comes back and grabs the first aid off the shelf before running back downstairs. Pernella is sitting next to Sham who’s still out and Terra who’s just beginning to wake up.

 

Terra groans "What Happened?"

 

Roman kneels down. "Terra, how do you feel?"

 

"My head hurts." Terra rubs the back of his head.

 

Virgil kneels down and checks for cuts but finds none. He grabs an ice pack and sets it under Terra’s head. **“You fell.”** Pernella crawls into Roman’s lap.

 

Roman holds onto her. He looks over to Sham. "Sham?" He shakes his shoulder. Sham lays limply and doesn’t respond.

 

Roman checks his pulse Terra blinks. "Yeah, I saw a spider. I hate spiders must have lost my balance."

 

Virgil frowns. **“You’re terrified of spiders. You had a panic attack.”** Sham’s pulse is weak.

 

Terra tilts his head confused. Roman frowns "Guys Sham's not doing so hot." Terra focuses on Sham.

 

"Sham?"

 

Virgil looks over and sees Sham’s chest barely rising. **“Get him to his room. Get Logan.”** Roman nods and picks Sham up then sinks out. Pernella frowns and crawls closer to Terra, Terra holds her protectively.

 

"You can calm down now. I'm fine."

 

 **“I’m not a switch.”** Virgil pets his hair and takes deep breaths. **“I hope this isn’t Fight or Flight. I can’t do the whole process again, I just woke up from being a bat…”**

 

"Take deep breaths. I don't think it is. You don't usually talk during it." Virgil coaches himself through the breathing exercise. Terra pets Pernella. Pernella hugs him and watches Virgil.

 

“What did Sham do?” Virgil asks, echo finally fading away.

 

Terra shrugs, "I don't know." Virgil sighs and stands, offering Terra a hand. Terra takes it. "I'm going to make coffee want any?"

 

“Sure. I’m covered by my prescription.” Virgil smirks. “Just don’t drink it all the time, okay? Like- once a week.” He helps Terra up. Terra groans Pernella giggles and hugs Terra’s neck. “Dude, your twelve-year-old body is going to get so sick if you drink any more than that. Be happy you at least can drink it.”

 

"My head hurts, I got no sleep last night, and I blacked out for no reason I'm allowed to be grumpy."

 

“Coffee isn’t the best thing to have right after you blacked out... give your body a few minutes. You can have coffee at breakfast.” Virgil opens the fridge. Terra groans and goes to the commons.

 

“Also, it’s just gonna make your headache worse.”

 

"Then I'll take drugs."

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” Pernella jumps in Terra’s arms.

 

"It was a joke. Chill."

 

Virgil groans. “What the fuck. I’m talking to a 12-year-old version of myself.”

 

"Hey language, also I'm cuter than you."

 

“Don’t make drug jokes,” Virgil says sternly and cracks an egg. “And I really don’t care.”

 

"Why? We can't even get any." Virgil keeps his mouth shut.

...

Nemo enters Sham's room Roman and Logan looking after him. “What happened?” Nemo checks Sham over worriedly.

 

"We don't know, but he's fine. Just energy drain." Logan answers Nemo nods and pets Sham’s hair.

 

“Has he mind spoken to either of you?”

 

"No."

 

Roman shakes his head. "Terra had a panic attack. There was a spider in the cabinet. He seems fine now."

 

Nemo looks up. “Where do all these spiders keep coming from?”

 

"It's the same spider from last time. Virgil kept it for George, and it got out. I caught it, and Virgil took it."

 

“Oh.” Nemo looks back at Sham and frowns. He rubs his hand.

 

"Virgil is looking after Terra."

 

"There isn't much we can do. Terra just needs to rest."

 

Nemo nods. “I took Patton off the IV last night. He’ll probably want some pain killers when he wakes.”

 

Logan nods "Ok, sounds good."

 

Logan looks at Roman. "You said he wanted coffee?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Did he sleep last night?"

 

"I don't know."

 

“No... we were meme spamming at 2am...” Nemo says.

 

Logan looked at Nemo. "Did you sleep?"

 

“From when you left with Virgil till midnight. Then 4 til now.”

 

Logan sighs "That's at least progress but try to only go to bed once."

 

“Will do.”

 

"Well if there is nothing, we can do for Sham let's go start making breakfast." Nemo kisses Sham’s head and stands up. Roman and Logan head out. Nemo goes with them. They get downstairs and find Nico and Terra sitting on the couch watching TV with Pernella and Orchid, Virgil in the kitchen cooking.

 

Logan walks up to Terra on the couch. "Did you sleep last night?"

 

"Nope"

 

"No coffee."

 

"Why!?" Terra snaps up.

 

"You are 12."

 

"But Virgil said I could."

 

"This whole family is addicted to coffee. Not a problem for us with our adult bodies, but for you, it will be dangerous."

 

"I won't get addicted."

 

"Likelihood of that being true is slim. No coffee." Terra groans.

 

“Logan! Let him have coffee! He can have one a week!” Virgil says from the kitchen.

 

Nemo sits down next to Nico holding Orchid. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Nico smiles at him. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Pretty good. You?”

 

Nico shrugs. “Same.”

 

Logan goes into the kitchen. "We're you not listening to what I said?"

 

“I was. Terra is not allowed to have it more than once a week.” Virgil pours pancake batter in the pan.

 

"Caffeine will increase his blood pressure. He's not ready for that."

 

“Okay. Then Terra won’t have it today.”

 

Logan sighs "Thank you."

 

“Yeah.” Virgil kisses his cheek.

 

Logan heads back out to the commons. "No coffee."

 

"But Virgil said-"

 

"Caffeine is going to increase your blood pressure. And given that you couldn't sleep because of your blood pressure rising, it isn't going to help you. Not to mention it would make your concussion worst, and Your blood pressure already went up from your panic attack-"

 

"I didn't have a panic attack."

 

Logan shakes his head. "According to Roman, you had a PTSD flashback-"

 

"Flashback to what!?"

 

"The Spider."

 

"I'm not scared of spiders." Terra glares. Logan blinks. Nico looks shocked.

 

“I don’t know what Sham did, but I showed him a bunch of pictures of spiders, and he just cringed, but nothing more,” Virgil says. Pernella giggles. Nemo stares.

 

Roman shrugs. Logan narrows his eyes, he walks over and pulls Terra into a tight hug. Terra raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

 

"Can you move?"

 

"No?"

 

"How do you feel?"

 

"Confused and uncomfortable. Logan are you alright?"

 

"Are you uncomfortable because I'm hugging you or because you can't move?"

 

"Because you're hugging me. Can you let me go?" Logan backs off.

 

Nico and Nemo look at each other. Nemo looks at Terra. “How would you feel being in a sleeping bag?”

 

"Fine? Is something wrong?" Terra looks at them. Nico looks even more concerned.

 

“What about a box filled with spiders?”

 

“NEMO!” Nico glares at him.

 

"Gross." Nemo slowly smiles.

 

“You’re insane!” Nico continues glaring at him.

 

“Do you remember when Greed trapped you in a box?” Nemo asks.

 

“NEMO STOP!”

 

Terra thinks, "Yeah, I remember that is a thing that happened." Terra shrugs. Roman blinks

 

Nemo laughs. “Sham, you are a genius!”

 

"Patton isn't going to be happy about this." Logan mumbles.

 

Terra looks around. "What is all of this about!?"

 

“So? Sham helped him! How I don’t know. That memory had to have been so ingrained it should have killed him to remove.” Nemo thinks. Pernella giggles madly.

 

Roman looks at Pernella. "Did you do something?" Pernella claps. Roman picks her up. "What did you do?"

 

“Shammy tiwred!”

 

Roman laughs, "You’re a battery."

 

Nico smirks. “An Energizer bunny.” Pernella giggles and hugs him.

 

Terra thinks, "He took away my experience of that event and cured my phobias." Nemo nods excitedly.

 

“That’s... actually pretty cool,” Virgil says. “Why didn’t he do it earlier?”

 

“He was still learning his abilities,” Nemo says.

 

"I didn't give him permission." Terra shrugs "Must have done it while I was panicking."

 

Nemo frowns. “Okay, that might be a problem...”

 

“Like father like son.” Nico mumbles.

 

“Hey, it was either of have a panic attack or give you guys a breather, what would you have chosen?” Nemo asks.

 

“That you would have asked our permission, that’s what,” Nico says.

 

“Why are you still upset about it? It was a year ago.”

 

“Because you never learned.”

 

“Well, I can’t exactly do it anymore.” Nemo shrugs.

 

“Okay. How about this. Say you hurt Patton, then Sham comes and erases that. So now you have no idea why Patton panics around you-“

 

“Which is why I did Roman too-“

 

“Even worse. Now Patton doesn’t remember what led to him getting hurt. You don’t remember hurting him. You both miss the warning signs, and it happens again, then you break up.” Nemo stays silent and looks away.

 

“That was... vivid,” Virgil says quietly.

 

Roman rubs Nico’s back. "Remembering hurts worst because you don't see it coming."

 

Nemo bites his tongue. Terra can feel Nemo’s fear steadily growing. "Guys stop it's ok."

 

“No, it’s not. No one should mess with your mind without permission.” Nico argues and rocks Orchid.

 

Logan nods and backs out. "Nothing we can do now. Besides, it was Sham, not Nemo." Terra argues.

 

“He learned from Nemo’s example,” Nico says.

 

"Then we talk to him but please just let it go."

 

“Fine.”

 

Nemo stares at the carpet before standing up and going into the kitchen. “Hey, do you need help?”

 

Virgil shakes his head. “Is Patton going to come down?”

 

“I’ll go check.”

 

“Oh. And get George please.”

 

Nemo nods and heads towards the stairs. “Hey, Logan? Do you think Patton is okay to come down?”

 

Logan nods "Yeah just make sure he gets his meds." Nemo nods and goes upstairs. He quietly opens Patton's door. Patton is still asleep.

 

Nemo walks over and gently kisses his head. "Wake up, honeybee."

 

Patton hums then grimaces. "Ow, ow" he reaches for his arm.

 

"Shh..." Nemo holds Patton's hand from his arm and grabs the bottle of pain killers off the bedside table. "Here."

 

"I can't open it." Patton squirms, "It hurts Nemo."

 

"Oh. Oops." Nemo opens it and takes two out, putting them in Patton's good hand. "I know love. Just give it some time. I can get some ice if you want?" Patton takes them and nods. Nemo sinks out to the kitchen and grabs some ice before sinking back into Patton's room and gently putting it over Patton's arm.

 

Patton tries to relax. "Nemo," he whines.

 

“Shh...” Nemo massages Patton’s head.

 

Patton holds his hand. "I don't like this."

 

“I know. You should be healed up by tomorrow.” Nemo says.

 

"That's so loooonnnngggg."

 

Nemo chuckles. “I know. Breakfast is ready if you feel you’re able to make it downstairs? I can get you an arm sling if you want.” Patton nods Nemo kisses his head. “I’ll be right back.” He sinks out to the common. “Hey, Logan? Do you have a sling?”

 

"Roman?" Roman summons a sling and throws it at Logan. Logan catches it. "I do now." Nemo chuckles and holds his hand out for it. Logan hands it to him.

 

Nemo sinks out. “Here you go, Love.” He helps Patton put it on. “Now relax your arm.”

 

Patton relaxes, "Thanks, love."

 

Nemo nods and kisses his head. “Go downstairs. I’m going to go get George.” Patton nods and heads downstairs.

 

Nemo goes to George’s room and hesitates. _‘It’s okay. He can’t read my mind. I’m fine. I’m not sad.’_ He heads in and gently shakes George. “George... wake up, sweetie.”

 

George yawns, "Morning, fishy."

 

Nemo smirks and shakes his head, picking George up. “Morning, monkey.” He carries him downstairs. _‘I can’t do this. I need a moment... or should I stay? Am I going to cry if I stay? But if I go it will cause more drama... but I don’t want them to see me cry for no reason... if I stay, I’ll just be silent. I’ll be okay. I can lose myself in the conversation. Can I?’_ He sets George in his chair and hesitates.

 

Patton looks at Nemo. "Nemo?"

 

“I... think I’m gonna go back to bed... didn’t sleep well last night.” Nemo starts heading towards the stairs. Patton reaches for him, but Logan takes his hand. Patton looks at him Logan shakes his head Patton frowns but lets Nemo go.

 

A pair of fingers quietly snaps. “Oh, Nemo. There’s something on my bed for you.” Virgil says. Nemo nods and heads upstairs.

 


	36. Liar Liar Fish On Fire

Nemo goes to Virgil’s room and sees a plate of food on the bed. He sighs and picks it up. _‘He knows me too well.’_ He goes to his room and sets the plate on his desk. He pulls up a tutorial for the song he wants to learn on his phone.

 

He sits at his piano, looking between the tutorial on his phone and the keys. “What? How does that- ohhh. Wow. That’s weird.” He tries to copy the tutorial but ends up hitting the wrong key and falling behind. He sighs and pauses the tutorial. He pulls his mind back from self-deprecating thoughts and tries playing it very slowly. He hesitates for a moment but chooses the right key. He smiles slightly, though he still feels a bit bad. He tries again, a bit faster, and fails. He works it slowly again and manages. He plays it back, slow, and succeeds. He plays that one part over and over again slowly. He tries to do it a bit faster and hesitates on a piece. He hits the wrong key but keeps going. The next time he’s so focused on not messing up that part that he misses everything else. He pulls his fingers away from the keys and sighs, leaning forward and wrapping his wings around himself. He accidentally leans on a key to much, and it sounds. He pulls the wooden cover of the keys and lays his head on it. He doesn’t want to think, but he doesn’t want to cry. He doesn’t want to face the others, but he doesn’t want to be alone. He needs to busy himself.

 

“Come on, Nemo. You can do this. It’s not that hard...” That makes him feel worse. He sighs and pulls the cover back up and repositions his fingers. He plays through, hesitating halfway. He plays the right keys, though he replays the last three notes and changes them a bit to what he likes. Then plays it again, still slowly. Nemo doesn’t dare attempt to sing at the same time, he doesn’t dare imagine performing this yet. For now, he only learns.

 

He gets so caught up in his thoughts that he skips some keys. “Dang it.” He starts over.

 

He gets tired of trying at the melody and just plays the full chords. He starts singing.

 

“So if I stand in front of a speeding car...  
Would you tell me who you are, what you like?  
What's on your mind, if I'd get it right?  
How I love that no one knows...  
And these secrets all that we've got so far-  
The demons in the dark, lie again.  
Play pretends like it never ends,  
This way, no one has to know...”

 

 _‘This isn’t how I want it. I want to be able to play the melody. It shouldn’t be this hard.’_ He almost stops playing but ignores his thoughts and continues.

 

“Even the half-smile- would have slowed down the- time.  
If I could call you half- mine-“

 

He stops and moves away from the keys, pulls the cover back on and walking away. He strips except for his pants and jumps through the trapdoor. He crawls out from under the shack and runs towards the water. He dives in and doesn’t bother to take a breath. He feels the water enter his lungs but doesn’t fight it as he drowns. His legs tingle before they cease moving independently, and a tail morphs them together. His wings shrink into fins, and he swims deeper and deeper into the ocean, leaving the reef behind for open water. He keeps swimming until he’s surrounded by dark blue in every direction, his only bearing being the sun fighting through the water above him. He spins around a moment, his surroundings finally matching how he feels. Deep, empty, alone. Could he have chosen to stay? Yes. Did he have to be alone? No. That thought just makes his throat tighten more. The idea that he prefers this choose to be alone wants to leave them. Yeah, that’s pretty fucked up. And only to feel sorry for himself because he’s alone even though he chooses to be? He shakes his head and swims further, not even sure if he’s heading towards or away from shore. _‘I want to disappear.’_

 

He thought his mental health had been good, but nope. Apparently not. _‘I’m not suicidal or depressed... I’m just... sad.’_ He keeps swimming and keeps himself from thinking more. He feels something tug at him. He frowns and tries to swim away, but it just keeps pulling him deeper. His eyes widen, and he swims furiously against the undertow, but it's holding on him is too strong. He screams, but there’s no one to help him. He’s sucked into a tunnel, running into the walls on his way. He’s thrust into a glass tube that empties into a cylinder with thick glass walls. He looks around frantically, placing his hands on the walls and looking out. Around him is what seems to be a laboratory of sorts, unknown chemicals kept in vales against the back wall. A large dry erase board hangs from the opposite wall, mostly covered in doodles. He pounds on the glass, but as far as he can tell, there’s no one there. He sinks to the bottom of the tank that’s covered with mesh for filtering drainage and wraps his arms around himself. _‘I’m trapped.’_

...

Patton eats breakfast in silence as everyone else talks. Nico occasionally glances at him but leaves him alone. He finally sighs and speaks up, looking at Logan. “What’s wrong with Nemo?” Patton looks at Logan who looks at Virgil. Virgil bites his lip.

 

"Can we talk about this later?"

 

Nico frowns. "Logan, Nemo is having a storm of insecurities in his musical ability-" they hear the piano from upstairs cease. Nico sighs.

 

"Maybe you triggered him." Virgil mumbles.

 

"What do you mean?" Nico asks.

 

"Maybe he's going to bed like he said he was doing." Patton's voice drips with bitterness.

 

Logan frowns "Patton, please, it's not like that."

 

Patton slams his fork down. "Then what is it, Logan? You seem to know him better than me. Tell me, what am I missing?"

 

"You need to back up. You're suffocating Nemo."

 

"I'm suffocating him!?"

 

"Yes." Logan and Patton glare at each other.

 

"Communication." Virgil interrupts. "Nemo struggles with communication, at least verbal communication. He communicates through writing, action, and music. When Nemo backs away from a conversation, it means he's thinking. If he leaves or hides, it means he needs space to work on keeping himself calm. And in answer to your question-" he looks at Nico. "You kind of attack him this morning. Yes, you were trying to make a point, but you didn't do it in the right way and didn't see the signs of the effect you were having on him. That-" Virgil points upstairs. "Is him trying to cope. Trying to work out his emotions."

 

"But it just made him feel worse..." Nico mumbles.

 

"Because what is it that you attacked?" Virgil asks.

 

"His insecurities..." Nico mumbles and looks down in shame. "I didn't mean to attack him..."

 

"No one means to hurt anyone, but it happens. What is important is helping them afterward. BUT only when they are ready. Which is why you need to back off."

 

Tears form in Patton's eyes. He stands up. "I need a minute." He sinks out. Virgil looks at Patton's spot and sighs.

 

Nico glances at Patton's spot as well. "He thinks he's losing him," he mumbles.

 

"I know," Virgil says.

 

"Worst Nemo is lying to him. Patton is losing trust." Logan sighs Virgil frowns. Pernella blows raspberries.

...

Nemo sits at the bottom of the tank, tail drew up as he hugs himself. Suddenly something taps on the glass. He shoots up and swims in a circle, gradually coming closer to the glass. His reflection disappears, replaced with the reflection of a side. Nemo smiles. "Lobkoi!" he tries to say through the water.

 

Lokoi looks at him in wonder and giggles. "I have a pet mermaid!"

 

 _'Wait- what!?'_ Nemo backs away and swims in a circle. He comes back to the glass and tries signing. 'N.E.M.O. Please help me.' Lokoi doesn't seem to understand and keeps tapping the glass. The action annoys Nemo, and he smacks the wall with his tail. Lokoi just laughs and walks away. Nemo's heart picks up speed, and he presses against the glass, watching them go. He slowly sinks back down to the bottom. _'How do I keep getting in these situations? Does he actually not understand, or is he keeping me captive?'_ The idea almost makes him cry. He swims the perimeter of the tank aimlessly.

...

"So what is it that you just had to show m-" Lue stops and stares at the merman in the tank. It turns, and Lue's eyes widen. "NEMO!?" He rushes to it and places his hands on the glass. Nemo looks up, startled, before swimming up and putting his hands on Lue's, smiling in relief. Lue's eyes travel his body, trying to skip over his bare chest and focus on his tail. He turns to Lokoi. "What did you do to him!?"

 

"What? It's my pet, mermaid!"

 

"NO! YOU DON'T KEEP PEOPLE AS PETS!" Lokoi whimpers and cowers. Lue sighs and goes over to them, hugging them. Nemo watches thoughtfully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just- that's Nemo. Patton's boyfriend. He's probably very worried about him and wants him back." Nemo looks down. "You have to let him go, okay?" Lue asks gently.Lokoi nods and pulls away, going to a switch and flipping it. The water stops flowing in and slowly drains out the bottom. Nemo swims in circles, slightly panicked. The water is soon gone, and he flops around, grunting. Lue looks at Lokoi. "How do we get him out?" Lokoi points to the top. Lue climbs the stairs and slides open a door on the top of the tank. A rope ladder falls down. "Can you climb it?" he asks.

 

"I don't have legs." Nemo drags his tail closer and tries anyway. Lue grabs the top and tries pulling up to help. Lokoi does the same.

 

"You should've- left- the water-" Lue grunts. "Fuck! Nemo, you're heavy!"

 

Nemo holds on until he's able to grab the edge. His hand slips, but Lue catches him and pulls him up. Nemo flops his tail, and Lue grabs his arms, dragging him onto the metal staircase. Nemo pants and closes his eyes. "Thanks..."

 

"Ya. Care to explain why you're a merman and how you got here?" Lue says, also panting.

 

"I... My domain is the Shores of Truth, and when I drown in the ocean, I turn into a merman... Ummm... Can I have a blanket?" Nemo asks, embarrassed.

 

"Yeah?" Lue asks confused and snaps his fingers, a blanket appearing in his arms. He hands it to Nemo who lays it over his tail. Lokoi whines and pulls it off, stroking his tail gently and examining it. Nemo closes his eyes and shivers. Lue smirks. "Lokoi. Stop. You're making him uncomfortable."

 

Nemo glares at him. "Shut up," he grumbles. Lue chuckles and pulls Lokoi away. Nemo pulls the blanket back to himself. "When I turn back to normal... My pants don't stick around..." he blushes lightly.

 

Lue nods. "How long does that take?"

 

"About 10, 15 minutes."

 

"Do you wanna move somewhere more comfortable?" Lue asks.

 

"Your room?" Nemo questions with a raised brow.

 

"Or Evan's he won't mind." Nemo thinks then nods. "Can I pick you up?" Lue smirks.

 

Nemo glares. "Yes. No funny business."

 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Lue stands.

 

"Yes, you would."

 

Lue shakes his head and goes to pick Nemo up. "FUCK! How are you so heavy!?"

 

"CAN YOU SAVE MY HEAVYDIRTYSOUL-"

 

"No." Lue simply says. He looks at Lokoi. "You coming?"

 

Lokoi nods and sinks out. Lue sinks out as well, Nemo holding onto him, a blanket draped over his tail. They rise up in front of Evan's door, and Lokoi opens it and runs in. "Evan! Evan!"

 

Lue groans. "Lokoi! Knock!" he walks in, feeling Nemo hiding against him out of embarrassment.

 

Evan looks up. "Lokoi what-" Evan looks over to Lue. "What the hell?"

 

Nemo shakes. Lue lays him down on the ground. "We found him in a tank in Lokoi's Laboratory. Which you were going to explain how you got there?" Lue raises a brow.

 

"Yeah... So... My domain is the Shores of Truth, and it's on the edge of all the domains. You can fall into my ocean from the subscape. So, my domain turns me into a merman when I drown. I was just swimming around, and then an undertow grabbed me and sucked me through this tube system and dumped me in the tank in Lokoi's domain." Nemo fidgets with the blanket. "I'll get my legs back 10 to 15 minutes after I leave the water."

 

"You can't stay here that long though..." Lue says with a frown.

 

Nemo shrugs. "I was in Lokoi's domain for almost 2 hours."

 

Evan thinks, "Why did you drown?"

 

"It was on accident. I was flying and didn't pull up in time. Then my wings got wet." Nemo shrugs. That was the first time. After that, I'd purposefully drown to turn into a merman and swim."

 

Evan nods "How's your relationship with Patton?"

 

Nemo frowns. "I..." he trails off and looks away. "Logan says..." he shakes his head and looks down. Lokoi keeps poking and stroking his tail. Nemo tries to act like it doesn't affect him, but he can't help but shiver. "Lokoi, please stop," he asks.

 

Lokoi doesn't seem to hear him and keeps playing with his fins. Nemo closes his eyes and barely holds back a buck. For a split second, he questions if he should just let them continue. That's all it takes to start a domino effect of guilt, confusion, anger, stress, anxiety, and sadness. He hides his face in his arms against the carpet and shakes. _'It feels good, but it's not Patton.'_ he bites his lip and gasps, breathing quickly and keeping his eyes shut to hold back tears.

 

Lue frowns and pulls Lokoi away, putting him in the hall. "Go to your room." he closes the door and goes back to Nemo.

 

Evan nods "So I'm going to go with bad, but I already know things are bad because a certain father figment is super jelly of how every other couple can talk together except for a certain bird brain which is lying to him." Nemo curls up tightly, shuddering.

 

He firmly keeps his hand over his mouth, eyes squeezed shut. Lue sits down next to him. "Hey...". Nemo holds his breath, containing every sound while his body trembles, and he rocks himself. "Nemo. It's okay to cry." Lue doesn't touch him.

 

Nemo shakes his head, but a sob escapes him anyways. He places a hand over his mouth. He swallows back every cry trying to escape his mouth, the action only causing his throat to tighten. _'Bird brain which is lying to him.'_ _'Are you cheating on me.' 'It felt good.' 'You're going to lose him.' 'What if you hurt Patton?' 'You already have.'_ He screams into his hand and sobs. He can't take full breaths; his chest barely expands for air. His body twitches in protest, demanding he breathe, but no matter what he can't get oxygen to his lungs. His body convulses, and he isn't even aware of what's happening anymore.

 

"Nemo? Nemo!?" Lue kneels down beside him. "I'm going to touch you." he carefully takes Nemo's hand.

 

Nemo's mouth opens to scream in protest, but no sound leaves him. He cries uncontrollably."Am- I c-cheat- P-Patton-?" Nemo whimpers through his cries.

 

"No," Lue says certain. "And I'll tell you why but first you need to calm down. Evan just watches. Nemo takes shaky breaths, very gradually calming down a bit. He's barely able to breathe, and he still cries, but his eyes beg Lue to continue. "You're scared you're cheating on Patton by lusting after others." Lue states. Nemo almost stops breathing again and gives a hesitant nod. "You're not. You were right, lust isn't love. Lust is a strong urge and desire for someone. That does not mean you love them. Love can exist without lust, and lust can exist without love. When used correctly, lust can be a blessing. Incorrectly, a curse." Nemo breathes a little deeper and nods.

 

"It's natural to have lustful desires, BUT what makes it a crime is going through with those desires. I often struggle with that, but you know what? I love Evan, and I never want to hurt him. So, I pull my mind away from that and redirect it onto how much I love Evan." Lue rubs Nemo's hand, but stops and instead gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Same thing for you. Lokoi was touching you, and you asked them to stop. Now their comprehension may not have allowed them to understand stop means stop, but you still asked. You didn't start it, and you pushed that feeling away."

 

Nemo shakes. "B-But- V-Virgil-" He takes a deep breath. "I put myself- in a situation where Virgil wasn't in control of his actions-"

 

"Did you fight it?" Lue asks.

 

"Y-Yes... But it still felt good..."

 

"That doesn't matter. Of course, it feels good, but you knew it was wrong, and you didn't continue." Lue says. Nemo closes his eyes and relaxes a bit.

 

"People who cheat know that there cheating. You question it and given what Lue said. You are not cheating on Patton."

 

Nemo exhales deeply and nods, still crying. Lue frowns at Nemo's pale skin. "We should move to the subscape. It's neutral and will take hours to affect us."

 

Nemo nods. "Pants..." He says quietly.

 

Lue snaps his fingers and summons a pair of his. "Here."

 

Evan goes over. "Need help lifting him?"

 

"Yeah, he's really heavy," Lue smirks. Evan grabs his tail.

 

Nemo curls up a bit. Lue lifts the rest of his body. "Well, this is awkward..." Nemo mumbles.

 

"It will just be for a second. Ready?" Nemo nods. They sink out into the subscape.

 

Lue carefully sets Nemo down while Evan lowers his tail. Nemo hugs the pants to his body and pulls the blanket closer. "I think I have about five minutes before I turn back..."

 

"Ok, you want to talk about how much your life sucks?"

 

Nemo curls up. "Not really..." Lue sits down.

 

"Too bad I'm going to tell you anyway." Evan sits down next to Lue. "You have been to hell and back and to hell, and back to hell and back, I'm honestly surprised you have lasted this long. You have PTSD and Depression, and the only thing keeping you around is your loving boyfriend, Patton."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. "Sham took care of the PTSD..." He says quietly. "Then Nico got mad..."

 

"Why did Nico get mad?"

 

"This morning Terra had a panic attack from seeing a spider in the cabinet. Sham took the memory of Greed, putting him in that box, so now he's not claustrophobic or afraid of spiders. Sham passed out... I was supposed to check on him." Nemo frowns. "Terra said he didn't ask. Nico said Sham learned from my example... The first time Depression used Nico to capture Roman, they couldn't even be in the same room together, so I blurred their memories..."

 

"Without their permission." Nemo bites his lip. "Yeah, I'm not surprised that Nico would be mad. Nico being mad isn't the important part here. How Nico being mad effects you, is the important part."

 

Nemo hugs himself tighter. "I'm fine. I just needed a breather. Ended up getting stuck in a tank for two hours though..."

 

"Your lying."

 

"No, I'm not!" Nemo glares at Evan.

 

"If you were fine you wouldn't need a breather."

 

"I'm fine now- ah." Nemo shivers and pulls his tail closer, keeping the blanket over himself. He breathes deeply as the tail morphs into legs, and the fins on his back grow into wings. Lue turns around so he can put the pants on.

 

Evan does as well. "If your fine now you have no problem going home and I don't mean drowning yourself in your ocean."

 

"I'm fine I just don't want to." Nemo zips up the pants. "Oh my gosh, why are your pants so tight!?"

 

Lue blushes slightly. "They're comfortable."

 

"How is this comfortable?"

 

"Don't judge my boyfriend’s clothes, just be happy you’re not naked."

 

Nemo blushes. "Fine. I'm done." He wraps the blanket around himself and between his wings.

 

Lue turns around. "How many times have you said you're fine just this last week?" Nemo opens his mouth, then closes it.

 

"I'm guessing you stop taking your meds."

 

"No- wait, how'd you know about that!?"

 

"Terra keeps me posted. He comes for me for advice sometimes." Nemo raises a brow and opens his mouth but closes it again. "Your welcome for Logan and Virgil. Your advice sucks."

 

Nemo closes his eyes and looks down, breathing shallowly. _'Useless. Unneeded- shut. up.'_

 

"You’re not useless stop being dramatic. That is your depression talking."

 

Nemo glares at him. "Look. My mental health was fine for over a month. And then I started retaking the pills." _'Dramatic. You knew it. You don't have a problem you're just being dramatic. SHUT UP!'_

 

"Sure, blame the meds."

 

 _'He doesn't believe you. No one believes you. No one listens to you. Run. Hide. No- I can't. That's not going to help. Stay. Panic. Help- No one to help- Logan.'_ Nemo stands. "I'm gonna go now." He starts walking away.

 

Lue stands and frowns. "You're not sinking out?"

 

"I need to walk."

 

"You're gonna go drown yourself again," Lue says.

 

"I'm not gonna die."

 

"It won't help, and if you don't stop lying, you’re going to lose everything."

 

"I ALREADY HAVE!" Nemo screams at Evan and runs.

 

Evan sighs "Let's go."

 

Lue watches Nemo go and bites his lip. "We have to help him..." He mumbles.

 

"Can't help someone who doesn't want it. If you go after him, he will just run faster, and he's fast." Lue closes his eyes and sighs. He turns back and follows Evan.


	37. Chapter 37

Nemo keeps running until Evan and Lue are out of sight. He screams, trying to get his mind to be quiet, but it does nothing. He sinks out and lands on Logan's floor, sobbing. Logan jumps up and goes over to him. "Nemo!" Nemo curls up tightly, rocking himself. He reaches out a hand for Logan. Logan takes it a gives a gentle squeeze. "Nemo, can you tell me 5 things you see?"

 

"You, carpet, door, dresser, bed." He quickly lists and cries, crawling closer to Logan and laying his head in his lap. _'Pathetic. Needy. SHUT UP!'_

 

Logan massages his head. "Good, 4 things you physically feel."

 

"Your hand, carpet, wings, Lue's uncomfortably tight pants."

 

Logan pauses but then shakes it off. _'Not now.'_ "Good, you're doing great. 3 things you hear."

 

"You, me-" Nemo pauses and listens. "The computer fan." Nemo's shoulders relax a bit.

 

Logan continues to massage his head. "Two things you smell."

 

"Lavender, ocean." Nemo closes his eyes and sighs.

 

"One thing you taste."

 

"Spit." Nemo smirks and chuckles.

 

Logan smiles, "Better?"

 

Nemo nods. His mind goes to think, and his heart jumps before he stops his mind and just focuses on Logan's hand. "Don't wanna talk."

 

"Then we won't talk. Logan summons an iPod with headphones. "Virgil help me make a playlist to suit your needs. Figured it would save your phone battery."

 

Nemo smiles. "Thank you." He searches through the songs till he finds a section of acoustic Twenty One Pilots. He slips the headphones on, leaving one uncovered so he can still hear Logan. He sighs and relaxes. "It wasn't depression..." He finally mumbles. "I was just sad, but I didn't deal with it correctly and then Depression woke up and ran with it..."

 

Logan thinks, "Ok, here is what we're going to do then." He summons a notebook. "You are going to stop taking the pills, and I want you to write down how you feel. What you think and I want you to write down what you listen too, when you listen to it and why. This notebook is for you and I eyes only. I need you to be honest in this book. If you don't know how you feel that is fine write that down. If things get better than good. If not, then we will analyze what you wrote and see what we can do about it."

 

Nemo gives a small nod. He fidgets with the edge blanket. _'You're welcome for Logan and Virgil. Your advice sucks.'_ He has to know. "Did I really not help?" He asks quietly.

 

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

 

"You and Virgil..."

 

"You need to be more specific."

 

Nemo closes his eyes. He shakes his head. "I don't even remember now..." He lays his head back down. "Evan said my advice for you guys sucked..." he mumbles.

 

"What does he know?"

 

"Apparently everything. Terra goes to him for advice..."

 

Logan thinks then nods. "We can talk to Terra later then." Nemo curls up more in Logan's lap. Logan holds him.

 

"Why am I so dramatic...?" Nemo asks quietly.

 

"Your emotional and stress I wouldn't call it dramatic. Roman is dramatic." Nemo laughs lightly and sighs. "You want to get off the floor? And Into comfortable pants?"

 

"Yes, please." Logan takes his hand and stands up. Nemo stands as well. "I should probably explain why I'm wearing Lue's pants..." He mumbles.

 

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

 

"It's fine." Nemo drops the blanket and snaps his fingers, a shirt appearing on him and pants changed to his own. He visibly relaxes and snaps his fingers again, sending the blanket to his room. "I'll ask Terra to return them..." He sits on the edge of the bed and fidgets with the iPod. Logan sits next to him. Giving him is attention. "So... I went upstairs and tried to learn that song, but I wasn't doing too good, so I stopped and went for a swim. Then I got caught by an undertow and sucked into a tank in Lokoi's domain, which is a laboratory. I was stuck there for two hours. Lokoi brought Lue, who got me out and brought me to Evan's room. Then we moved to the subscape while we waited for my legs to return. Lue let me borrow his pants." Nemo pulls the headphones down to rest on his neck and traces the edges of the iPod, the smooth surface soothing him.

 

Logan nods "I talked to Patton. His promises to back off."

 

Nemo swallows. "He's not happy... I ran again..."

 

"He's not happy that you lied to him." Logan corrects "He doesn't care that you need time to yourself. He cares that you won't tell him that. You told him you were going to bed then started playing the piano. Which we can hear from downstairs."

 

Nemo takes deeper breaths. "If I told him he just would have begged me to talk to him and I just couldn't talk. Not then." _'Move the piano to the domain. Problem solved. SHUT UP DECEIT!'_

 

"He won't do that anymore. I explained to him that you have a hard time talking. He's trusting you. He won't ask you to talk anymore."

 

Nemo nods and slightly rocks himself. _'Calm down. Breathe. You're ok. Don't cry.'_ He slips the headphones back on and turns to volume up, still leaving one off to hear Logan.

 

"Name the colors of the rainbow."

 

Nemo looks up at Logan in confusion for a moment. "Red, orange, yellow. Green- followed by blue. Indigo and violet, that's the rainbow song for you." He sings smiles slightly, looking down and shaking his head. "Cat in the Hat... That was so long ago..."

 

"You tend to get stuck in a train of thought. A negative one. Doing things like listing the 5 senses or listing out colors helps you focus on something else. I want you to do that when you find yourself spiraling down." Nemo nods. "You help me a lot during my... hard time. So, don't think that you're useless or anything like that. I needed someone to relate too. I needed someone to give me hope." Nemo smiles slightly and glances at Logan. "Thank you for helping me. Even yesterday when I thought I lost Virgil to a tiny bat form you gave me hope that he will return. So, thank you."

 

Nemo chuckles and smiles. "You're welcome. Thank you for helping me as well." he gives a small wave of the iPod.

 

"Music helps you, just made sense to help you your way. Now you don't have YouTube ads to go through."

 

Nemo laughs. "Thank goodness. I don't know how many more tax commercials I could take." Logan chuckles Nemo thinks then scrolls through the songs until he finds the one he's looking for. Nemo snaps his fingers and summons a portable speaker then unplugs the headphones and plugs the speaker in, starting the song and setting them on the bedside table. He wraps the headphone chord up.

 

"Nobody knows what you're going through.  
So you just be you, and I'll be that, too.  
No one should know if you bleed red or blue.  
You just bleed you, and I'll sit with you."

 

Logan lays down and looks at the stars. Nemo lays down as well. "Where's Canis?"

 

Logan points, "There, I like to have it showing all the time. Sometimes I will change it."

 

Nemo smiles. "Is that Draco?" he points.

 

"Yup nice find."

 

Nemo smiles. "The dragon..." He points to some stars above its head. "The dragon has a crown. Now it's the Dragon Prince."

 

'It's not your fault you don't feel safe.  
It's not your fault, so don't take blame.  
No, it's on us.'

 

"Sham would like that one." Nemo chuckles. "Spaghetti and shrimp for dinner?" Logan asks

 

"If you want?"

 

"Sure."

 

Nemo shoots up. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO CHECK ON SHAM!"

 

"Oh yeah, I checked on him 30 minutes before you show up. He hasn't woken up yet. Terra hasn't left him all day." Nemo takes a deep breath and stands, pausing the iPod and slipping it into his pocket, snapping the speaker away. He heads towards the door. "You want me to come with?"

 

"Sure." Nemo offers him a small smile to mask his worry.

 

Logan stands up and goes with Nemo to Sham's room. Logan opens the door. "Anything?"

 

Terra shakes his head. "No," he frowns. Nemo steps in and places a hand on Sham's head, closing his eyes. He doesn't hear anything but gets the impression he's still alive. He pulls back, frowning. "Is he in a coma?" Terra ask

 

Logan looks around his room. "The state of his room is fine. It's not a coma."

 

Nemo sits on the edge of the bed and holds Sham's hand. "Blurring memories shouldn't affect him like this..."

 

"It's not blurred." Terra states

 

Nemo looks up. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

 

"Dad tries to bring them back, but he couldn't. Blur memories come back. Mine is completely gone."

 

"Why would Patton try to bring it back!?"

 

"Roman and Nico were worried about the panic he would go under when they gets triggered." Logan states

 

Nemo sighs and lays down next to Sham, closing his eyes. "You try to do something good, and everyone hates you for it..." he mumbles too quiet for Logan or Terra to hear.

 

Terra sighs "I'm getting a snack." Terra walks out.

 

"Oh, Terra?" Nemo calls.

 

"Yeah?" Terra sticks his head in.

 

"Can you bring Lue's pants and blanket back when you visit them next time? They're on my bed. And tell them, thank you."

 

Terra blinks "Why do you have Lue's pants?"

 

"I got sucked into Lokoi's domain from mine while swimming."

 

"Oh... Ok, I can do that."

 

"Thank you." Nemo offers Terra a smile. Terra smiles back and heads out. Nemo lays back down and closes his eyes. He pulls out the iPod again and summons a pair of earbuds, plugging them in and searching through the songs for Imagine Dragons. He plays 'Whatever It Takes' and gently places one in Sham's ear and one in his own.

 

Logan sits on the floor. "You going to ask him about Evan?"

 

"No."

 

"Ok."

 

Nemo stays silent for a bit. He places his hand on Sham's head and closes his eyes. He feels Sham's mind dancing to the song. Nemo smiles and pulls away. "Well... He's subconscious."

 

"That's good."

 

"Yeah..."

 

Nemo looks over at him and smirks. "You know, you could bring a chair over or sit on the bed."

 

Logan shakes his head. "I'm fine." Terra comes back with an apple in his mouth; he sits down in a chair and takes a bite.

 

"How is he?"

 

"Still the same." Nemo glances at the apple and his stomach growls. He hides his face.

 

Terra sticks his hand in his pocket. He pulls out a banana. "Here."

 

Nemo takes it. "Thank you." He smiles at him gratefully before devouring it.

 

"I'll go make a sandwich," Terra smirks and heads out again.

 

Nemo snaps the peel away. "I shouldn't eat anymore if we're gonna make dinner." He chuckles.

 

"It's 4 your fine."

 

"It's only 4? Huh..." Nemo lays back down.

 

Logan looks at his watch. "I need to get Patton his meds I'll be right back." Nemo nods. Logan gets up and heads out. He stops, "You want me to tell him your back?"

 

Nemo hesitates. "I'm not ready to talk yet..."

 

"Ok, I won't tell him."

 

"What's your plan for dinner?"

 

"I'll come downstairs."

 

"Ok" Logan looks at his watch. "I really need to go before he starts screaming."

 

"Ok. Go ahead." Logan leaves. Nemo keeps his mind quiet and chooses to not think about what he's going to do or say at dinner. Nemo pets Sham's hair. He really wants to play the piano, but then they'll know he's back. He sighs and closes his eyes, turning the iPod up. Terra comes back and hands the plate to Nemo. "Thank you." Nemo sits up.

 

"No problem, Dad."

 

Nemo eats his sandwich and plays with the crust. He finally sighs and sets it down. "How long have you been telling Evan about me?"

 

"I tell him about everyone." Terra fidgets "His advice is good sometimes. He goes straight to the problem and how to fix it even if people try to ignore it. He can be an asshole at times, but he cares and doesn't take anyone's bullshit."

 

"Yeah..." Nemo looks down. "Very- um. Blunt."

 

"He doesn't like hand holding says it's a waste of time. Time is special; the longer you wait, the longer things stay bad."

 

"Sometimes, you need to wait. You can just charge into everything." Nemo grumbles.

 

Terra shrugs "What did he tell you?" Nemo's heart jumps, and he looks visibly pained. He takes a deep breath and rubs his chest. Terra frowns and looks worried. "Dad, are you ok?"

 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Nemo exhales slow. "Just- uh. It's not a big deal."

 

Terra nods "Sorry."

 

"For what?" Nemo looks at him.

 

"For causing whatever that was."

 

"You didn't do anything..." Nemo frowns.

 

Terra sighs and looks at Sham. "This happens because of me."

 

"That's also not your fault." Nemo frowns deeper. "That was his choice." _'I'm too tired. I can't handle- shut up.'_ Logan comes back.

 

Nemo looks up. "How is he?"

 

"He is fine. Not use to pain, so he freaks out when he doesn't get his meds."

 

Nemo nods. "Makes sense." Terra looks down. Nemo holds his chest again.

 

"Nemo are you ok?" Logan comes closer.

 

"Yup." Nemo takes a slow breath and rubs circles into his chest

 

"If you're having chest pains, I can get you something."

 

Nemo shakes his head. "I'm fine. I think it's just anxiety."

 

Logan nods "Ok. Remember the journal."

 

Nemo nods and snaps his fingers, summoning it and going to the first page. He thinks and writes the down the songs he's listened to so far. "This is gonna get tiring." He chuckles.

 

"I think it will help. Give it a week. If it doesn't help, we try something else."

 

Nemo nods. "I mean like... I can easily listen to a hundred songs in a day, so... can I just record the ones that I'm listening to for a specific reason?"

 

"That will work."

 

Nemo nods and closes the journal. "I want to play piano, but it's so loud." he dryly laughs and sighs, going back to eating his sandwich.

 

"Have you tried soundproofing your room?" Terra asks

 

Nemo thinks. "That... would be a good idea... You can still feel the vibrations downstairs though..."

 

"You can move the piano to your domain." Terra offers

 

 _'That's what I said... SHUT UP! PLEASE!'_ Nemo nods. "Yeah... I just have to get it there..." he looks up in thought.

 

"Need help?"

 

Logan raises an eyebrow at Terra. "You can't lift a piano."

 

Nemo nods. "Yeah... it'll take like- three or four of us to move it... Or." he facepalms. "Or I could just ask Roman for an electronic keyboard that I can plug headphones into." He smirks. "Either way, you can tune a piano, but you can't tuna fish." Terra chuckles Nemo smiles and looks down. "I'll be right back." He sinks out for a moment, then rises up with a small yellow and white snake wrapped around his hand. It slithers around, and he sighs, shoulders easing. Terra looks over it and opens his mouth but then closes it again.

 

Nemo pets the snake but keeps it away from Sham. He bites his lip. _'Too quiet. Why are they quiet? What are they thinking? OMG. Please. Stop Right now. You're fine.'_

 

"Nemo, can you describe my outfit?" Logan asks

 

Nemo looks up. He bites his lip, hesitating, but can't help the song that pops in his head. "Suiit and tieee. Success and dollar signnns. Buying our tiiime- When what we all want is an extraordinary life..." He looks down. "How about now? Am I good enough? How about now? Will I ever be enough? If I changed, would I find- lo-oh-oh-oh-ove. I'm callin' out these pretty pretty lies. Pretty pretty lies. Pretty pretty lieeeeeeees. Lieeeees..."

 

"You are good enough." Logan gives him a warm smile.

 

Nemo looks up and smiles slightly. "We were meant to be perfectly imperfect... Such a beautiful mess. I'm calling out these- Pretty pretty lies. Pretty pretty lies. Pretty pretty lieeeeees. Lieeeees." Logan points at the notebook. Nemo opens it and writes for a moment, writing more than usual under the reason behind the song. Logan smiles Nemo bites back tears as he writes. He swallows thickly and finishes, blinking a few times to clear the unshed tears. Logan rubs his back. Nemo leans on him and closes his eyes, shutting the notebook. Logan massages his head. Nemo's shoulders drop, and his body relaxes. Terra pulls out his phone and stays silent. Nemo sighs. "Isle of Flightless Birds," he mumbles.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"It's a TOP song..."

 

"Oh, ok."

 

Nemo pulls his wings closer and wraps himself in them, laying his head on Logan's lap. _'Vulnerable. Stupid- no I'm not...'_

 

Logan massages his head. "What is 2 times 2?"

 

"Four." Nemo mumbles.

 

"4 times 4?"

 

"Umm..." Nemo tries to think. _'He doesn't understand. No one understands. Shut up, you're being dramatic. No- just- everyone shut up!'_

 

"Nemo 4 times 4?"

 

"I don't know." Nemo closes his eyes and tries to keep the whimper out of his voice.

 

"Ok, here how many fingers am I holding." Logan holds up one.

 

"One." Logan holds 3. "Three." Nemo grabs the iPod and scrolls through the songs. Logan holds 5. "Five." Nemo gives up trying to find the song and just starts humming it to himself. Logan holds 4. "Four." Nemo pauses humming then picks it back up again.

 

 _'Why can't he understand? Well... It's not like I'm actually saying it.'_ He closes his eyes. _'And the ground... taunts my wings... plummet as I sing... Why am I so dramatic? Just fucking say it. Why can't I just say it!?'_

 

Logan has been holding two for a minute. "Nemo?"

 

Nemo clenches his teeth and rocks himself. _'Don't cry. Don't cry.'_ He searches for Logan's hand before he finds it. _'Safe. Keep me safe. Please.'_ Logan holds him and gives his hand a squeeze. Nemo buries his head against him. "Please..." He whispers weakly.

 

"I've got you." Logan massages his head. Nemo trembles. "It's ok to cry." Nemo curls up tighter at that and nearly let's go. He squeezes his eyes shut and fights it. 'Blasphemy' by Tyler Joseph comes on shuffle and Nemo focuses on the lyrics.

 

"I start to part two halves of my heart in the dark and I  
Don't know where I should go-  
And the tears and the fears begin to multiply."

 

 _'Distraction. Need. Can't focus on me anymore.'_ He takes deep breaths. Logan rocks him. "Am I screamin' to an empty sky?" Nemo mumbles. The snakes slither around his hand and Nemo rearranges his fingers so it can slither in a loop. "Empty sky? No way that's me- cause one half of my heart is free. Empty sky? No way that's me- cause the other half of my heart's asleep..." Logan rubs his back. "Fuck it. I need to play." Nemo slides off Logan's lap, heart racing. He stands and sinks out.

 

Logan pulls out his phone and texts Nemo. 'You want me to come with you?'

 

'Sure.' The piano sounds and a tune starts. There're apparent flaws, but the melody doesn't change course. No one would know except Nemo that he has no idea where the song is going or what the next note will be. He just plays, and somehow, it comes together. Will he remember what he played? No. But he just needs to play. Logan puts a note on Nemo's door. 'Do not disturb' Logan then enters and sits on Nemo's bed. Nemo closes his eyes. No one would know he was crying with they couldn't see his tear-stained face. His fingers continue to move, and he breathes deeply. The melody gains strength and morphs into another. He's playing it for the 5th time before he realizes it's 'Speeding Cars.' He shakes his head. _'And now I can do it.'_

 

Logan takes his phone and texts Virgil. 'Does anxiety cause chest pains?'

 

It takes Virgil a minute to respond. 'Yeah, sometimes. Usually, when you're about to face something you're scared of doing, like going onstage. Why?' Nemo feels himself calming down, but he doesn't want to stop. He's scared of the silence, so he continues, playing through every instrumental he knows until he goes into 'Truce.'

 

"Now... the night... is COMING TOOOO AN ENDDDD...  
Ooo Ooo. Oooo ooo ooo ooooo ooo ooo...  
I hope. I'm not... my- OOOOOOONLY FRIEND!  
Ooo Ooo. Oooo ooo ooo ooooo ooo ooo...  
Stay alive." He plays quietly. "Stay alive. For me..."

 

his fingers gently tap the keys.

 

"You will die. But for now, your life is free. Take. Pride. In what is sure... to... die..."

 

'Is that Nemo playing?' Virgil texts.

 

'Yes, he came back an hour ago. I'm with him, but I think it will be best to leave him alone for now.'

 

'Ok.'

 

Nemo finishes and slides his fingers off the keys. He slouches and sighs. "I should probably tell you up front, so you don't get worried. I'm not suicidal, I'm just... sad."

 

"Being sad is ok."

 

"Yeah." He wipes his eyes and stands, going over to his desk and picking up the flower crown Nico made for him. He gently fingers the flowers frozen in time. Nemo sets it down and wanders his room. He picks up the jacket Virgil made him and puts it on, unable to get the zippers below his wings, so he ignores them.

 

Logan stands up. "Let me help." Logan grabs the zipper Nemo stands still and moves his wings out of the way. Logan pulls the zippers down.

 

"Thanks..."

 

Logan backs off. "I don't know the purpose of these zippers."

 

"So, I can fit my wings through the jacket. It's leather, it doesn't stretch like my shirts." Nemo extends his wings and rolls his shoulders a moment before putting his wings down.

 

Logan nods "That was some nice playing."

 

"Thanks." Nemo smiles slightly. "The first five minutes was improv. I'll never be able to play that exactly the way it was again. That's what makes it special." He shrugs and picks up the yellow and white snake again. Logan nods Nemo wanders around his room more. "So dark..." He mumbles. He looks at the trapdoor, then at the closed door. He's about to ask if Logan wants to go flying, but then remembers and doesn't. He keeps walking. "How do you feel about riding?"

 

"Riding?"

 

"Horses. I don't know why I'm asking." Nemo shakes his head and sighs, leaning his head against a wall and hitting it gently a few times.

 

"Don't do that, I've never ridden a horse, but I will try it."

 

"No, it's fine." Nemo pulls away from the wall and paces. _'Bird box- what?'_ He pauses and frowns. _'What was that?'_ He asks himself.

 

"Is there anything I can get you?"

 

"Not really." _'Stuck in a bottle of my own sadness...'_ he mentally sings. "Huh. That's cool." He goes to his desk and pulls out a notebook of the few original songs he's written and writes it down. "Stuck in a bottle of my own sadnesss..." he quietly sings so he remembers. He writes down 'Fishtank?' At the top, envisioning himself in that tank in Lokoi's domain. "Have you ever been trapped in a small place?" He turns towards Logan.

 

Logan nods "When I was young."

 

Nemo writes down something else, mumbling and humming. He sets the notebook down and turns back to him. "What happened?"

 

"What?"

 

Nemo shakes his head. "Nevermind." He leans over his desk and taps on the paper.

 

"It was Malice. During the night when Patton was sleeping, and I was healing from the day. He thought he was hurting me, and at first, he was, but I got used to it. I actually liked it, stuck in a small space, there are fewer things to worry about."

 

Nemo frowns but nods. "It feels safe..."

 

Logan nods "Not always you saw how Terra reacted to it."

 

"Terra's had spiders in it. Mine I was isolated from my family with no knowledge of where I was, no hope for anyone finding me, and my mind running in circles spiraling me downward." Nemo takes a deep breath. "But I liked it. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I was finally out of the way. Or on display." He blinks. 'That fits.' He writes it down.

 

"I liked it because I felt like nothing could hurt me. My own little bubble of sorts."

 

"I didn't want trouble. I'm the boy in the bubble. But then came trouble." Nemo sings and taps the paper, looking at it thoughtfully. Logan sits down. Nemo walks around, gripping the notebook and test singing it.

 

"Stuck in a bottle of my own sadnessss...  
Now the walls are tall, and I can't get ouuuut.  
Swim in circles from morn' til duuuusk.  
No hope for escape from my own fish taaaank.

But I liiiiike it.   
Why? IIII don't know!  
May-be I'm fin'lly out the way-  
Or put on a display..."  
"It's hard to feel safe  
With the noise inside my mind  
Voices scream from inside and out  
It's easy to drown in the waves."

 

Nemo thinks and nods, writing it down.

 

"I'll swim in my tank.   
No need for a key  
Why can't they see  
I'm on display  
I sing they don't listen  
So the tank I stay."

 

Logan raps, Nemo bites his lip and closes his eyes for a moment before opening them and writing it down. _'He does know me.'_

 

"I can stop if you want. I was just throwing some ideas out. You know I like poetry."

 

"No, that was- good. I suck at poetry." Nemo laughs lightly. "Drownin' our voices with the notes I play..." Logan smirks then thinks.

 

"Stuck in a bottle of my own sadnessss...  
Now the walls are tall, and I can't get ouuuut.  
Swim in circles from morn' til duuuusk.  
No hope for escape from my own fish taaaank.

But I liiiiike it.   
Why? IIII don't know!  
May-be I'm fin'lly out the way-  
Or put on a display...

It's hard to feel safe  
With the noise inside my mind  
Voices scream from inside and out  
It's easy to drown in the waves.

I'll swim in my tank.   
No need for a key  
Why can't they see  
I'm on display  
I sing they don't listen  
So the tank I stay.

Drownin' our voices with the notes I play  
Going on with life day by day  
Never focus on me  
Helping others is enough for me."

 

Nemo nods and taps his foot, writing more in the notebook.

 

"Fishtank  
My bottle of sadness  
I like it  
Out of the way  
Put on display  
It's hard to feel safe   
So the tank I stay."

 

Nemo writes it down and sings the chorus.

 

"Stuck in a bottle of my own sadnessss...  
Now the walls are tall, and I can't get ouuuut.  
Swim in circles from morn' til duuuusk.  
No hope for escape from my own fish taaaank.

But I liiiiike it.  
Why? IIII don't know!  
May-be I'm fin'lly out the way-  
Or put on a display..."  
"I think this is your best one."

 

Nemo smirks. "It's not just mine. You get writing and inspiration credits." He chuckles.

 

Logan chuckles, "I couldn't help myself."

 

"I'm glad." Nemo smiles and brings the notebook to the piano, standing it up and humming the first note as he searches for it. "And now comes the trial and error stage." He says with sarcastic joy. Logan chuckles and lays down.  
...

Nemo follows Logan closely down the stairs, rubbing his fingers that ache from playing piano for almost three hours. Everyone else is already seated, Logan had left to get him. Patton gives him a warm smile before looking away and eating. Logan sits down. Nemo sits down as well. "Thank you for dinner, Logan."

 

"You are welcome." Logan smiles.

 

"Are you sure I can't eat in Sham's room?"

 

"Yes." Roman answers.

 

Nemo bites his lip. "I need to apologize for running today... especially you." He looks at Patton. "I told you I was going to bed, but I didn't. I lied, and I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine, I forgive you," Patton assures.

 

Nemo smiles slightly. "In my defense though I didn't mean to be gone for hours. I... may or may not have found the entrance to the dark side's domains and got sucked in on accident..." Nemo sighs. "It sucks being on the edge of everything. You can't go anywhere in my domain without worrying about falling into some secret passage."

 

Virgil chuckles. "Where were you?" Roman ask.

 

"Lokoi's domain. Trapped in a tank... for two hours."

 

Virgil smirks. "Good job, Nemo."

 

Nemo laughs nervously. "Yeah- WAIT A MINUTE!" He glares at Virgil who laughs.

 

"I... also need to apologize..." Nico says, and Nemo looks at him. "I'm sorry I attacked you this morning... that wasn't the right way to express my concern."

 

Nemo smiles slightly. "I forgive you. And it's fine."

 

"Patton, how is your arm?"

 

"It's fine for right now."

 

"Snake sound." Sham walks down the stairs.

 

Nemo looks up. "SHAM!" He beams.

 

Terra gets up and hugs him. "I am so happy you're awake."

 

"Did he just say snake sound?" Logan raises an eyebrow. Virgil smirks.

 

Nemo runs over and hugs Sham as well. Sham hugs them both back then looks at Logan. "Absolutely not."

 

"Well your probably hungry. I made you a plate." Terra drags him to the table. Sham gasps at seeing spaghetti shrimp and quickly sits down, immediately going to eating. Nemo smirks and sits down as well. Pernella claps and reaches for Sham.

 

Sham shakes his head, wings making a small wall around himself. "Mwine." He says through a mouthful. Pernella sticks her tongue out at him, and Sham blinks.

 

Terra sits down. "Are you ok?" He asks Sham.

 

Sham nods. "I'm hungry." He scarfs down the spaghetti.

 

Nemo blinks and his eyes narrow. "Sham?"

 

"What?" Sham sounds a little annoyed at being interrupted.

 

"What color is the sky?"

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Seriously."

 

Sham groans. "It's blue. Unless it's sunset. Then it goes from blue to pink to purple to orange to red. And then it's night time, and it's dark blue or black."

 

"You just told the truth." Terra looks worried.

 

"Yeah, and?" Sham scoops more food on his plate.

 

Terra starts to panic. **"Daaaaddd"**

 

Roman goes over. "Shh, it's ok Terra. Please calm down."

 

Nemo looks at Sham and frowns. "Did you... peak?"

 

"Dude, I really don't care right now, I'm just hungry." Sham takes a mouthful. He still watches Terra with a bit of worry.

 

Terra stands up. **"I need a minute."** He runs upstairs.

 

Sham drops his fork and stands to go after him, but Nemo stops him. "What are you doing?" Sham growls.

 

"Give him a minu-"

 

"You don't know him!" Sham storms past and races upstairs.

 

"SHAM!" Nemo calls after him.

 

"Let him go, he's right." Roman states as he sits down. Virgil gets up and sinks out, rising up in front of Sham and taking him down.

 

"Virgil! Let go of me!"

 

"Listen to me. You're the reason Terra's panicking. Give him a chance to- GAH!" Virgil holds his groin and curls up after Sham kicked him and ran off.

 

Sham goes to Terra's door and knocks. "Terra?" Terra rocks himself as he shakily works with the Rubik cube.

 

Sham knocks again. "Terra? Can I please come in?"

 

**"NO, YOUR NOT YOURSELF."**

 

Sham jumps. "That isn't your fault. I did this."

 

**"I BROKE YOU ITS MY FAULT."**

 

"NO, YOU DIDNT! I went in your mind, I took that memory. I knew it was going to drain me. I knew the risk, and I did it anyway. You didn't make me- no one did. It was my choice. And if Dad is right and I did peak, that means this won't last forever."

 

Terra sobs he throws the cube at the door. **"You didn't have to."** he mumbles **"I'm not worth it."**

 

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! YOU ARE MY BROTHER! YOU ARE WORTH EVERYTHING TO ME!" Sham leans against the door. "Please Terra..." he closes his eyes.

 

Terra rocks himself. **"Come in."**

 

Sham opens the door and steps in, closing it behind him. He goes to Terra and kneels in front of him. "Can I hug you?" Terra nods Sham hugs him. Terra holds him tight.

 

**"Is this what you felt like when I peaked?"**

 

"A little..." Sham holds him tight.

 

**"Sorry."**

 

"It's not your fault."

 

Terra takes a deep breath. "It's so weird to hear you speak the truth."

 

Sham chuckles and rubs his back. "It was weird seeing you so fearless and reckless."

 

Terra chuckles "The look on your face."

 

Sham smirks. "You were worse than Roman."

 

Terra laughs, "Yeah, I drove him up the wall." Sham giggles.

 

"Are you ready?" He offers him a smile.

 

Terra nods "Sorry, I flipped out."

 

"You're fine."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too." Sham's smile gets more prominent when he realizes he can say it without speaking in lies. "I love you! I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU!" He laughs and gives Terra a squeeze. Terra laughs and squeezes him back.

 

"Who else do you love?"

 

"Dad. Dad. Roman. Everyone." Sham giggles madly at his ability.

 

"Don't Tell me, tell them." Terra takes his hand and drags him out of his room.

 

Sham beams and giggles madly he runs around the table, hugging everyone. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

 

Patton giggles "We love you too." Nemo smiles and hugs him tightly, kissing his head. Sham laughs joyfully and leans his head on Nemo's shoulder.

 

Terra sits back down. Roman looks at him. "You ok?"

 

"Yeah just caught me off guard is all." Roman nods and ruffles his hair.

 

Sham goes over and hugs Terra tightly. "I love you."

 

"Love you too bro, but I can't breathe." Sham smiles sheepishly and pulls away.

 

Terra chuckles "You're ok." Virgil raises a brow at Sham.

 

"You were in my way." Sham shrugs.

 

"Sham apologizes." Logan orders

 

Sham flinches. "Sorry." He ducks his head.

 

Virgil sighs. "It's fine." He finishes his plate.

 

"Oh, Sham I'm not afraid of spiders or claustrophobic anymore."

 

Sham looks over and smiles. "It worked!?"

 

"Yes, it did." Nemo smiles. "Good job." Sham beams. Nico doesn't say anything.

 

"Spiders are still gross though." Terra shrugs Sham chuckles. Virgil bites his lip and tries to fight an evil smirk, starting to paint his face. Logan raises an eyebrow at Virgil. Virgil shakes his head.

 

"I know that look..." Nemo raises a suspicious brow.

 

"No, you don't." Virgil defies.

 

"Snake sound." Sham states.

 

"What does that mean?" George asks, Sham hisses and bleps. Nemo blinks everyone looks confused. Sham shrugs and scarfs down his third plate.

 

"Wow, you're hungry." Terra chuckles

 

"You ate half my shrimp..." Nemo mumbles.

 

"You want it back?" Sham smirks.

 

"No, thank you." Terra laughs

 

"So what song were you playing?" Virgil asks, catching Nemo off guard.

 

"What?" He looks at Virgil.

 

"For three hours," Virgil smirks.

 

Nemo thinks for a moment. "Oh! Uh... yeah, it's... uh. One I'm working on." Logan stays silent. Nemo glances at him.

 

"What's it called?" Nico asks curiously.

 

"It- uh. Doesn't have a title yet."

 

"Soft hiss," Sham says.

 

"I was thinking about calling it 'Fishtank.'" Logan shrugs Virgil smirks.

 

Nemo smiles sheepishly. "Yeah... it- I have more work to do on it."

 

"Sounded pretty good to me." Nico smiles.

 

"You are helping him with it?" Patton asks

 

Logan blushes "Not really, I just watched." Nemo snorts.

 

"It's part of the journaling technique he's having me try," Nemo explains.

 

"Oh, ok." Patton smiles Nico stands and starts cleaning up.

 

Patton stands up. "Sham, can I talk to you in my room?"

 

Sham looks up. "Sure?" He stands and follows Patton.

 

Patton closes the door. "First open the bottle of pain killers." Sham goes over and opens them, taking out two and offering them to Patton. Patton takes them. "Thanks."

 

"Yeah." Sham closes them and sets them down.

 

"Ok I understand that you were doing a nice thing for Terra, but you need to stop taking away memories."

 

Sham frowns. "It was one memory! A bad one!"

 

"Yes, but that was important for his personality."

 

"Was it? Or was its trauma!"

 

"Both."

 

"So, you'd rather he continued having flashbacks until he had a heart attack!?"

 

"You are overreacting."

 

"Am I? Or are you!?"

 

"There is nothing I can do about it now. The memory is destroyed. I'm just... You saw what happened to Roman when he lost a year."

 

"That was a whole year! And Terra remembers it happened he just doesn't remember _experiencing_ it. You're acting like I just did whatever I wanted! I hesitated and kept silent for a long time. I thought long and hard, tried to figure out how it would affect him, and when I was finally confident that it wouldn't hurt him, I brought it up to him."

 

"And what did he say?"

 

"He was hesitant like the idea hadn't come to him before. It was after Virgil drained him, so he didn't say much on it."  
"You didn't have a yes from him."

 

Sham sighs. "I know. I wish I did, but I couldn't calm Terra down, and that memory was right at the front of his mind. It was still difficult, but if I had waited, it would have killed me trying to remove it fully. I was careful not to touch anything else and mend the empty space."

 

"I'm happy you were careful but just don't make a habit of it."

 

"Fine."

 

Patton sighs, "Your free to go." Sham leaves.

 

Terra is sitting outside. "Hey, what happened?"

 

"Wanted to talk about the memory thing." Sham crosses his arms.

 

"Oh yeah, he is really against it. He tried to bring it back, but you destroy it."

 

"No. I didn't. You can't destroy a memory."

 

Terra blinks "Then what did you do because Dad couldn't find it."

 

"I took it. And fought it. Like how Roman fights Thomas's nightmares."

 

"I won and locked it forever."

 

"Where?"

 

"My mind."

 

Terra blinks "You took my trauma!? Are you ok?"

 

"I'm fine. Being Deceit, I was able to change the memory and break out of the box."

 

Terra takes a deep breath. "You don't have my phobia, right?"

 

"Hug me." Terra hugs him he pins Sham's arms to his body. Keeping him from moving. Sham leans on him. "See? Show me spiders." Terra pulls away and takes out his phone and shows him a picture.

 

Sham raises a brow at it then looks at Terra and shrugs. Terra sighs "Ok, your good." He puts his phone away. Sham smirks. "You want to hang out?"

 

"Sure!" Sham beams.

 

"Ok to my room."


	38. Chapter 38

Nemo hesitantly knocks on Patton's door. "Come in."

 

Nemo opens the door and steps in. "Hey..."

 

Patton looks up from his cookbook. "Hey," he gives a warm smile. Nemo sits down and takes his good hand. He gently kisses him. Patton provides a more real smile.

 

"I love you. I'm sorry sometimes it doesn't seem like it." Nemo says sincerely.

 

"I know you love me," Patton assures Nemo gently hugs him and closes his eyes. He kisses his cheek. Patton leans on him. Nemo massages his head. Patton sighs, "I love you."

 

"I love you too, honeybee." Nemo lays them down and nuzzles him.

 

"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?"

 

"Yes." Patton smiles and nuzzles him. Nemo sighs happily, and peppers kiss all over his face. Patton giggles Nemo smiles and lays his wing over them.

 

"Sorry I push you away. I'll back off."

 

"Thank you..."

 

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it. I'm here when you need me. I won't force you to talk anymore."

 

Nemo smiles and rubs his cheek on Patton's. "I love you so much."

 

"But no more lying. If you need to leave, just say so."

 

"Ok."

 

"We can use a code word if it helps. Something that lets me know you need a break."

 

Nemo nods. "That would be helpful."

 

"Ok, what's the word? Anything you want."

 

Nemo thinks. "Maybe there should be different ones for different scenarios... like one means 'I just need to calm down' and another means 'be careful, I might act out'..." Patton nods "It also has to be words that wouldn't be used often..." Nemo thinks hard.

 

Patton thinks, "Fishtail?" Nemo snorts and chuckles. "You think that can work?"

 

"Unless Virgil makes a fish cocktail joke." Nemo dissolves into giggles.

 

Patton giggles "I think there is a difference between who is saying it, the tone and situation."

 

Nemo nods. "Maybe just fin..."

 

"Anything you want." Patton kisses his head.

 

"I'll think about it and let you know." Nemo smiles.

 

"Ok."

 

Nemo sighs happily. "I love you much. Thank you for bearing with me."

 

"Anything for you." Patton kisses him. Nemo hums and kisses him back "Thank you for dealing with me."

 

"What do you mean?" Nemo asks, confused.

 

"For chasing you, making things worst."

 

Nemo shakes his head and nuzzles him. "It's alright. You were just trying to help. You didn't know, and I wasn't explaining well..."

 

"We don't communicate well, and I kept pushing you. I tried to understand something I can't. I'm sorry, I can't help. I know now if I want to help, I need to back off."

 

Nemo relaxes, and his wing encases Patton more. "I'll try to communicate better."

 

"And I'll listen and won't push anymore."

 

"Thank you." Patton smiles and nuzzles him.

 

Nemo's eyes slide closed. "So much happened today..." he mumbles.

 

"You want to talk about it?"

 

"If you won't panic?"

 

"I'll stay calm."

 

Nemo nods and takes a deep breath. "After I stopped playing the piano, I ran to my domain and went swimming. Usually, I stay around the reef, but this time, I went out as far as I could. It was kind of... peaceful. I was surrounded by endless blue in either direction. The only way I could tell was up based on the sun." Patton nods "I kept swimming, and then an undertow caught me. It dragged me down into a tube system and then into a glass tank. I couldn't swim back out, and I couldn't open the top of the tank, so I was just swimming in circles for two hours. The laboratory was a mess, but it gave me something to look at."

 

"Oh, that was Lokoi's domain, right?"

 

"Yeah. They thought I was their pet mermaid. Lue nearly lost it when they said that." Nemo chuckles.

 

Patton nods "So Lue set you free then you came back?"

 

"Not exactly... Lue got me out and then brought me to Evan's room while we waited for me to turn back. I started getting pale, so Lue suggested we move to the dark side. We talked for a bit..."

 

Nemo sighs. "I got my legs back, then... I don't know." He looks away. "Evan is... blunt."

 

"What did he tell you?"

 

"It's not a big deal..."

 

"You don't need to talk about it."

 

"I... want to but I don't." Nemo curls into him and closes his eyes.

 

"Is there someone else your more comfortable telling?"

 

Nemo shrugs and fidgets with his feathers. He sighs. "I don't know I just- I don't want to admit it hurt... I ran afterword's..."

 

"Evan can be a butt." Patton massages his head.

 

Nemo closes his eyes. "He said a few things... the one that I can't shake is that I didn't help Logan and Virgil..."

 

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what Evan is talking about."

 

Nemo nuzzles him. "He asked about my meds, and I asked how he knew. He said Terra keeps him posted." He shrugs.

 

"That is none of Evan's business, and Terra shouldn't be gossiping about us to him." Nemo hides his face against Patton.

 

"He said Terra goes to him for advice."

 

"Still not right. Why doesn't Terra come to one of us for advice?"

 

"I don't know. I'm getting a headache." Nemo rubs his head against Patton. "Oh yeah. I have a theory that the dark side's domains don't drain light sides like the dark side does."

 

Patton massages his head. "Because you didn't get drained in Lokoi's domain?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Patton nods and kisses his head. "Sleep we talk about this later. I'll be all healed up too." Nemo nods and closes his eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep. Patton holds him and sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this one. 5 more to go! UGH theses character never get a break. Get ready for more suffering and ANGST. I hope you have a great day and happy reading!-Terra 
> 
> p.s. If you guys have any Chapter title ideas let us know I'm lazy XD


End file.
